Siete Soles
by Rizzeta Tonks
Summary: "Bébete su corazón y haz que en su alma reinen las tinieblas. Que reine la desesperación. Y aleja para siempre la esperanza de los Siete Soles." Para los que no están conformes con epílogos rosas y creen que Luna es para Harry. Enmarcado por un R/Hr.
1. Advertencia

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no son míos (tal vez alguno por ahí aparte de Antoine Moriarty, pero nada importante), por supuesto son de la maravillosa imaginación de Rowling.

Este fic es el resultado de mi necedad y mi negación a aceptar el final de la historia. No es que no me gustara, es que no quedé conforme. Advierto que mandé el epílogo al diablo y decidí reinventarla. Si pretenden encontrar un fic con Albus Severus, Rose o Scorpius Malfoy, les advierto que este no es. Advierto también que hice del futuro de algunos personajes lo que me vino en gana. A ver que resulta. Tiene un poco de spoilers, no pude evitarlo.

"Siete Soles" lleva tiempo en el tintero. No sabía si publicarla o de plano guardarla en el baúl del olvido. Decidí lo primero. Trata, aunque al principio no lo parezca, sobre Harry y Luna, la pareja que a mi parecer quedó entre líneas (creo firmemente que Luna se le fue de las manos a Rowling, y que era perfecta para Harry). Todo enmarcado claro, con un Ron/Hermione e intentando rescatar ese estira y afloja que tanto tiempo nos tuvo en ascuas. Hay escenas que se me fueron ocurriendo y poco a poco fue tomando forma. Tuve la suerte de encontrarme con el poema de Heine, que le da voz a Helena para responder al Fausto de Goethe, y fue el que me dio al fin el camino a seguir. Un problema a resolver, sentimientos a encontrar y de nuevo Malfoy con los Gryffindor. Quería intentarlo de nuevo como en "El Corazón y la Llama", pero de forma un poco distinta, ya sin ningún hechizo encima. Me gustan las características de cada personaje, por eso las respeto, y me gusta el conflicto que crea Malfoy entre ellos.

Supongamos que la guerra (como cualquier guerra) no termina con una batalla. Que aún hay dolorosas secuelas. Esta historia sucede unos siete años después de Hogwarts. Creo. Sólo para ubicar. Espero la disfruten tanto como yo lo he hecho, escribiéndola e imaginando escenas.

Es para todos aquellos que creen firmemente que Luna es para Harry y que Ron y Hermione son inevitables.


	2. Uno

**SIETE SOLES.**

_Me has conjurado desde la tumba_

_con tu voluntad mágica._

_Me has invocado con la llama de tu deseo_

_y ahora no puedes apagarla... ( )_

_Beberé tu alma,_

_porque los muertos son insaciables._

_Heine._

**_Uno. _**

_..."el canto del gallo desgarra a lo lejos el aire brumoso; un mar de neblinas baña a los edificios, y los agonizantes, en el fondo de los hospitales, exhalan su estertor en hipos desiguales."_

_Baudelaire._

**1.- Una amenaza en las sombras. **

Londres. Un atardecer cualquiera. Neblina espesa vocera de malos presagios. Ciudad insomne acometida por un enrarecido entorno maligno. Aliento de aire transmutado hasta volverse perturbación, arrastrándose y esparciéndose por cada rincón de la mente como animal ponzoñoso. Veneno flotante incrustándose en la piel. Corrompiendo. Quebrantando. Contaminando a todos aquellos seres encontrados a su paso. Filtrándose en su ánimo hasta hacerlo caer.

Pero no a cualquier persona.

Sólo aquellos.

Extraños relegados instintivamente a la esquina de la no existencia. Extraños que habían vivido en carne propia los terrores de una terrible batalla. Aquellos cuyo mundo había estallado en pedacitos haciéndolo imposible de reconstruir. Aquellos quienes temieron a un nombre todavía impronunciable (un nombre lleno de horribles recuerdos que con sólo nombrarlo evocaba). Personas involucradas más de la cuenta en una guerra iniciada hacía mucho y que aún, en sus almas, no se decidía a desaparecer.

Sujetos de túnica y varita.

Magos asediados por sombras.

Quizás, en algún sitio de espesas tinieblas, surgiera en esos momentos una figura voraz.

**2.- Samantha. **

Samantha Fenwick recogió su cabello negro y brillante. El espejo le hizo ver el gran parecido con su madre, pero no reparó demasiado en ello. Nunca lo hacía. Tomó el Profeta y se acomodó en su sillón favorito, con una humeante y sabrosa taza de té como era su costumbre. La noche se anunciaba y pronto la escasa luz del día no le permitiría ver más allá de su nariz. Encendió la lámpara de la mesilla y miró el Profeta. La foto del Ministro de Magia acomodándose la túnica la saludó desde el periódico. Lo hojeó. Ninguna noticia valía realmente la pena: nuevas normas en el banco de Gringotts, algunas condecoraciones para magos sobresalientes en investigaciones mágicas de Londres. Ningún nombre le dijo nada. Un tal Winston no-sé-qué, una tal Luna Lovegood y un tal John Smith.

Dejó el periódico en la mesilla y pausadamente saboreó su té, pensando. Esa tal Lovegood... ¿no era la chiflada que vivía justo enfrente de su casa? No lo sabía con exactitud, pero creía haber escuchado su nombre de algo. Tal vez las vecinas quejosas por los ruidos y las luces inusuales provenientes de esa casa se lo habían dicho.

No recordaba.

La lámpara parpadeó amenazando con sofocarse. Curiosamente de un tiempo acá sucedía lo mismo. Algo pasaba con la luz. Algo particular.

¿Acaso algún mago cabeza de chorlito, estaría practicando algún hechizo indebido?

De ser así tendría que reportarlo al Ministerio. No por ser un lugar enteramente habitado por magos podían hacer lo que les viniese en gana. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Si estaban en pleno Londres! ¡Podrían darse cuenta los muggles!

¿Esa extraña chica con pinta de chiflada tendría algo que ver?

¿Y si se apellidaba Lovegood?

Bien, pues de ser así iba a enterarse. No le importaba a Samantha que tuviera una o mil condecoraciones. Simplemente no quería la luz parpadeando de nuevo, estirándose y agonizando hasta extinguirse por completo, sumiéndola en las sombras sin _lumus_ que lo remediase. No quería su cuerpo transformado en plomo, con un cansancio absurdo llegando hasta la punta de los pies. No quería ese sueño dominando por completo su conciencia, plagando la noche de pesadillas, de seres amorfos, irreconocibles, persiguiéndola sin descanso, bebiéndose pulso a pulso las fuerzas de su corazón hasta dejarla vacía.

No lo quería.

La luz de la lámpara se alargó como alguien que estira los brazos en busca de auxilio, bailando una danza siniestra con un quimérico soplo de viento. Bailó, giró con espasmos y finalmente fue cediendo hasta apagarse sin remedio. El sueño inclemente llegó entonces. Samantha se levantó con la firme decisión de no dormir. Hoy no. Dio pasos inseguros por la habitación, con la intranquilidad hirviendo por cada poro de su piel. Los párpados se le cerraban. Una brisa de hielo la traspasó casi imperceptiblemente. Los vellos de la piel se le erizaron. Algo maligno, con soplos de antaño, flotó en el ambiente.

Trastabilló. Sus ojos no obedecían. Caminó con furia. No iba a dormir, decididamente no. Miró hacia la luna del espejo que adornaba la sala, luego sus ojos se deslizaron hacia la base del marco. Avanzó torpemente y acarició la madera, dudando. Se irguió frente al espejo que resultó ser sólo un conjunto de sombras. La luz de la luna, demasiado débil para alumbrar adecuadamente, empezaba a esconderse burlona por detrás de una nube. Se acercó un poco para distinguir su figura en lo opaco de la superficie y un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda. En el espejo, durante un segundo, se perfiló una figura conocida. Volteó lentamente, pensando en si, quizás, sólo lo había imaginado. Se volvió por completo y al hacerlo casi cae por la impresión. A un lado de la mesilla, alguien conocido la observaba.

- ¿Tío Benjy? - preguntó con espanto. No podía ser. Imposible. Benjy Fenwick había muerto hacia años a manos de los mortífagos.

La figura fue acercándose. Tenía toda la apariencia de un fantasma, y sin embargo no era tal. Samantha había visto muchos fantasmas en su vida, pero con ninguno había experimentado esa extraña sensación. El alma se le evaporaba.

Samantha no pudo moverse, algo la paralizó. Fue la voz cavernosa de aquella figura.

- Hola Samantha. Cuánto tiempo. – Era y no era la voz de su tío. Cavernosa, ausente.

Benjy Fenwick llegó hasta Samantha. Puso su huesuda y transfigurada mano en su frente y sin quitarla de ahí, situó los labios en su cabeza.

De haber podido, Samantha Fenwick hubiera gritado.

**3.-****Y basta con una razón. **

Un viento enrarecido bañando la habitación. Luces espectrales alumbrando y apagándose con insistente constancia. Un enfurecido chivatoscopio girando y aullando hasta el punto del colapso. Una especie de cuerno salido de ningún lado. Docenas de libros regados por todas partes, abiertos de par en par u olvidados en un descuido. Un sin fin de cosas de indefinible uso esparcidas por todos lados.

Un sonido apagado de pasos. Tela rozando el piso...

Luna se despertó con un sobresalto. Algo confundida, recorrió con la vista el lugar cerciorándose de donde estaba. Se había dormido sin querer sobre su mesa de trabajo. Reconoció que estaba agotada por lo obsesiva que se había vuelto últimamente. Sólo un poco, no demasiado. Jamás había llegado a tales extremos, pero ahora era distinto.

Se sentía tan cerca de lograrlo.

Ahí de nuevo. La insinuación de unos pasos desde ninguna parte. Se volvió tranquila, no había nadie, era lógico, vivía sola y sin embargo podría jurar haber sentido la presencia de alguien. Se encogió de hombros. Tomó el libro donde había estado leyendo y cerrándolo, lo guardó.

Y se quedó pensando.

Su mente, siempre tejiendo ideas con una constancia inaudita, giraba alrededor de una sola cosa. Sólo existía un nombre aguardando paciente sus labios. Noche y día trabajando para lograr recuperar lo perdido. En ese entretejido de tiempo estaba puesto alma y corazón. Si lo hacía, si lo lograba, no sólo ella sería feliz.

El Ministerio de Magia aún aparecía ante sus ojos como a sus catorce años.

Aún podía ver el arco y el velo.

Y aunque no había sido testigo directo, casi podía ver a Sirius Black cayendo.

Noche y día trabajando con una sola razón por delante: rescatar de las sombras lo que ellas una vez arrebataron.

Si lo lograba, no sólo recuperaría a su madre para sí.

También a Black para Harry.

**4.- Sin pista alguna****. **

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que ocasionó el estado de esta mujer? – Un hombre de gesto distraído y mirada severa revisaba el lugar minuciosamente. Con meticulosa atención levantaba unos pergaminos aquí, revisaba unas ventanas allá, sin verse completamente satisfecho.

A su lado, otro hombre más joven y robusto se encogió de hombros y luego tosió. – No conozco ningún hechizo que deje en tales condiciones a los magos. – Tomó una taza con restos de té y la examinó detenidamente, como si en ella se hallaran todas las respuestas a sus dudas. – Tal vez el ataque de un dementor, pero no sé...

- ¿Un dementor? – El primer hombre se rascó la barbilla dudoso. Tomó el Profeta que estaba abandonado sobre la mesilla y sin hacer caso del Ministro, sacudiéndose la túnica, lo dobló y comenzó a abanicarse con él. – Vi ataques de dementor en las épocas de Ya-sabes-quién. – Se sentó en el sillón con gesto reflexivo. – Y te aseguro una cosa, quien hizo esto no fue un dementor.

- En San Mungo esperan poder hacer algo por ella. – El mago joven se levantó andando de un lado a otro con pasos desconfiados. Se acercó a la ventana que daba a la calle principal y miró a través del sucio cristal. Al otro lado, una luz tenue lo saludó desde la casa vecina. – Tendremos que interrogar a los vecinos, ¿sabes quién vive ahí?

El hombre robusto miró por el rabillo del ojo y asintió lacónicamente. – Una inefable. Muy rara... mejor olvídalo, jamás se da cuenta de lo que sucede a su alrededor.

- Tal vez vio algo.

- Lo dudo.

El mago más joven dejó la taza en su lugar y suspiró. – Nada. Ni una huella, ni rastros de un hechizo. Nada parecido había ocurrido antes.

El mago robusto se estremeció. – Vi a esa mujer. Su mirada petrificada me dio escalofríos. Y su cara... me di cuenta que estaba viva porque la sentí respirar, pero toda ella estaba llena de… de... – El hombre fijó los ojos en la pared. – Yo no creo que nos dejen el caso. Lo más seguro es que lo llamen a ÉL.

El mago joven lo miró sin decir nada. Únicamente corroboró las palabras de su compañero con un gesto serio. En todo el mundo mágico no existía otro mago más confiable que ÉL.

**5.- Pasos en la oscuridad. **

Poco a poco la oscuridad iba envolviendo a Londres. En una calle de tantas, el eco de unos pasos firmes y seguros se dejaron escuchar.

Los pasos se detuvieron frente a una casa de aspecto descuidado. La pintura, tal vez marrón en algún tiempo, se caía a trocitos dejando la certeza que hacia mucho que no se renovaba.

Del bolsillo de una gabardina, una mano delgada y masculina salió dando unos cuantos golpecillos en la puerta desvencijada.

- ¿Quién? - preguntó una voz grave y ahogada al otro lado de la puerta.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

- ¿Kingsley? - Una breve pausa. - Soy yo... soy Harry... Harry Potter.

La puerta cedió suavemente dando paso al visitante. Potter sacudió su ropa como si el polvo que la cubría no fuera bienvenido a esa casa. Entró y se topó directamente con la expresión cálida y atenta de aquel viejo amigo, recargado ahora con pesadez sobre la chimenea.

- ¿Shacklebolt?

Los labios de Kingsley se plegaron en la más sincera de las sonrisas. Sus ojos se llenaron de nostalgia y su voz se escuchó afectada al decir - ¿es qué acaso conozco a algún otro Harry?

Harry sonrió a su vez y avanzó hacia el enorme mago, dispuesto a darle un gran abrazo que compensara todo el tiempo sin verse. El abrazo de Kingsley fue paternal y protector, al soltarlo, pudo evaluarlo a su antojo.

- Muchacho, mírate, ya no queda nada de aquél jovencito al que ayudaba a esconderse de cierto mago tenebroso.

- En cambio tú sigues igual, Kingsley.

Kingsley soltó una fugaz y sincera carcajada. - No lo creo Harry, han pasado tantas cosas, y... ¿quieres hacer el favor de sentarte? Por Merlín Harry, ¡estás en tu casa!

Algo muy frío golpeó el pecho de Harry. Observó un instante a Kingsley sin parpadear. "Estás en tu casa", había dicho. Y era extraño. Porqué hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía nunca en casa. Desde Hogwarts, que había considerado su hogar... y desde la Madriguera.

Sacudió con furia ese pensamiento. No quería pensar en ello.

- ¿Quieres un poco de té? – Ofreció el mago, y sin esperar respuesta, hizo un movimiento de varita y el té comenzó a servirse. Un aroma dulce y reconfortante, transportador de añejas nostalgias, invadió la habitación.

-Kingsley... – Harry removía el té tan lentamente como podía. Meditaba. No sabía si Shacklebolt conocía o imaginaba el motivo de su visita. - ¿Sabes... sabes a qué he venido?

Kingsley apretó casi imperceptiblemente la taza con sus manos, parecía muy concentrado en observar el suave ondular del líquido transparente, sin embargo, levantó la vista y enfrentó al muchacho.

- Sé que algo grave ha estado pasando, aunque en el Profeta no se mencione nada –. Había algo de oscuro en su semblante y cierto tono en su voz. –Sé también que nadie sabe a ciencia cierta que es.

Harry lo miró con suspicacia. Le daba la impresión de que Kingsley sabía más de lo que decía. Por un momento tuvo la certeza de que _alguien_ le había contado. Sin embargo, decidió no comentar nada.

- Por lo visto el rumor ha comenzado a propagarse y pronto el miedo comenzará a invadir a los magos. En el cuartel general de aurores intentamos tomar medidas, pero ¿cómo hacerlo si ni siquiera sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos? – terminó casi con fiereza.

- ¿El cuartel general de aurores? – Preguntó Kingsley con incrédula ironía - ¿tú, dentro del Ministerio?

- Pidieron mi ayuda – contestó Harry con una débil sonrisa – no pude negarme, además, el actual Ministro no es como los anteriores. Sin incluirte a ti, por supuesto.

- Pues, gracias en lo que a mí respecta -. Kingsley terminó de golpe su té ya tibio con diversión encubierta y luego miró a Harry muy serio. – Creen que desaparecemos sin poder hacer nada.

Harry comprendió que más que una pregunta, aquello era una aseveración. Dejó caer pesadamente la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón antes de contestar. – Ni en San Mungo, ni en el Ministerio, ni en ningún otro lado se halla una explicación de lo que está sucediendo -. Se frotó la barbilla preocupado -. Al principio nadie prestó atención, pero los casos comenzaron a multiplicarse –. Recorrió el lugar con la vista como buscando una respuesta -. No es fácil de entender. Magos encontrados en un estado... ¿cómo definirlo? De ausencia, aterrados, aletargados... no, no sé... como en estado de shock – se le ocurrió al fin -luego caen en un sopor parecido a la fiebre y luego nada, sólo se extinguen. Sucumben poco a poco. Y no encontramos la causa ¿algún hechizo? ¿Una poción? ¿O alguna rara enfermedad?

- Vaya, un mal inexplicable que se extiende como epidemia muggle.

Harry asintió - ¿Ha oído hablar de Samantha Fenwick? – Por la cara de Kingsley dedujo que sí - . Murió ayer por la tarde.

Kingsley suspiró abatido -. La conocí de niña, era la sobrina favorita de Benjy Fenwick.

- ¿Benjy Fenwick?

- Sí, fue parte de la Orden cuando tus padres aún vivían.

- Lo recuerdo, alguna vez Ojoloco lo mencionó.

- ¿Ah, sí?

Hubo una pausa. Harry, en silencio, se entretuvo en inspeccionar la casa con la vista. Kingsley volvió a escucharse como desde un sitio muy lejano.

- No va a ser fácil resolver esto. Supongo que estás aquí porque necesitas ayuda.

- Sí, así es -. Harry no estaba sorprendido. Conocía a Kingsley y sabía que él adivinaría en el acto sus intenciones - . Aunque hay todo un grupo de aurores a mi cargo, siento que no es suficiente.

- Harry, voy a serte sincero. Puedo ayudarte, sí puedo hacerlo, pero con toda la ayuda que yo pueda darte no harás gran cosa. Necesitas rodearte de un buen equipo.

- Lo sé.

- Si estuviera Snape, podría decirnos si todo es causa de alguna poción ilegal...

Deliberadamente Kingsley había dicho aquello como sin darle importancia. Harry ignoraba lo que pasaba en esos momentos por la cabeza del mago, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que la mención de Snape no había sido hecha al azar. Trató de sonreír sin conseguirlo.

- Creo que no debí mencionar a Snape. Eso remueve el pasado, pero... escucha, ocultar lo que nos duele no logrará hacerlo desaparecer. – El chico pasó el comentario por alto, en cambio, Shacklebolt se removió inquieto. Dudoso de soltar algo que quemaba sus labios. - Harry... ¿recuerdas que después de la batalla en Hogwarts hicimos un recuento de los caídos?

Harry asintió débilmente, desgraciadamente sí lo recordaba.

- ¿Cuántos encontramos? ¿Cuántos no supimos más de su existencia?

Harry no contestó. Todo aquello, a pesar de la distancia, seguía siendo doloroso.

Kingsley resopló y apretó con fuerza ambas manos. – No quisimos decírtelo, supusimos que ya tenías suficiente con todo lo acontecido... cuando Bill y yo fuimos a donde dijiste que había caído Snape... – se rascó la cabeza y enfrentó su mirada – no encontramos rastro alguno de él.

Harry reaccionó confundido - ¿qué?

- Buscamos en toda la casa de los gritos, pero de Severus Snape no encontramos ni un cabello.

- Pero... pero le hicimos un funeral con honores, las sirenas cantaron para él...

- Dirás que cantaron para todos los caídos. Recuerda que los entierros se llevaron a término en el menor tiempo posible por la cantidad de víctimas – tomó aire - ¿recuerdas en todo ese tiempo haber visto el cadáver de Snape?

Harry se quedó estático tratando de recordar. Sólo una enorme cantidad de ataúdes color mármol colmaban su memoria.

Shacklebolt seguía hablando e hilvanando teorías.

- Supusimos que tal vez mortífagos sobrevivientes se habían llevado su cuerpo, o alguien que aún quisiera vengarse de él, no era tan difícil, o que quizás... no sé, estábamos tan confundidos como tú ahora. – Lanzó una risa forzada y se agarró la cabeza, como si lo que pensara fuera muy divertido – dirás que estoy loco, pero ¿sabes qué llegué a pensar? – Harry seguía parado en su sitio, escuchando sin pestañear – que quizás estaba vivo.

Harry reaccionó como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría. – Imposible – musitó – yo... yo lo vi morir.

- Sí, es cierto, olvida lo que dije. Tonterías que se le ocurren a uno. Todo fue tan terrible. Por eso Bill y yo decidimos no mencionar nada a nadie, no sé si hicimos bien, pero Snape estaba muerto y hacer más conjeturas resultaría inútil.

- No sé que relación tenga esto con todo lo que está sucediendo ahora – dijo Harry aún desconcertado. De ser por él, preferiría no hablar sobre el pasado. No resultaba agradable.

- ¿Relación? – Los ojos de Kingsley se entrecerraron estudiándolo a detalle – Éramos un buen equipo. En la Orden había gente extraordinaria, pero lamentablemente varios de ellos ya no están con nosotros.

Aquello había sido un golpe bajo, de ninguna manera casual y ahora Harry sabía perfectamente a donde se dirigía Kingsley.

- No quiero hablar de cosas pasadas, sólo quiero resolver el problema que tenemos en puerta.

- Y para eso necesitas un equipo, gente en quien confíes.

- Está usted y está Ginny... – farfulló Harry a la defensiva.

Kingsley enarcó una ceja con escepticismo -. Sí, claro, y tus compañeros aurores.

- ¿No es suficiente?

Kingsley entrecerró los ojos y parecía a punto de sonreír, como si Harry hubiera dicho algo divertido -. Bien sabes que no. Necesitamos gente que no tema enfrentarse a lo que sea que este ocasionando esto, puede ser algo terrible. Necesitamos gente que se arriesgue a trabajar en las situaciones más adversas. De nosotros no dudaría, nos conocemos muy bien y sabemos de lo que somos capaces, pero tus compañeros aurores, francamente...

Harry metió las manos en los bolsillos y preguntó con desgano - ¿qué tienen de malo mis compañeros?

- Nada. Es sólo que no saben lo que es pelear de verdad. Son inexpertos. Ellos no participaron abiertamente en la batalla contra Voldemort y desde su caída y la de sus mortífagos, ser auror es un juego de niños.

- Podrías entrenarlos.

Kingsley, con una media sonrisa, sugirió – o podrías entrenarlos tú.

Harry suspiró con resignación. No estaba muy seguro de querer hacer algo como eso.

- ¿Entonces que propones? – En realidad Harry no quería hacer esa pregunta. Brotó simplemente, aunque Harry temía la respuesta.

- Tal vez... –Kingsley dudó ligeramente y continuó – para empezar podríamos buscar a Ron y a Hermione, y ...

Harry se levantó de golpe, aunque esperaba esa propuesta, no por eso dolía menos -. No creo que sea buena idea.

Shacklebolt clavó su mirada en él con suspicacia - ¿no has sabido nada de...?

- No -. Cortó tajante Harry. Se volvió tratando de aparentar tranquilidad - . He tenido tanto trabajo que ni siquiera he podido pensar en otra cosa que no sea el Ministerio.

Kingsley suspiró abatido -. Creo que si lográramos localizarlos podríamos formar un buen equipo. La inteligencia de Hermione es algo no visto en mucho tiempo, no en balde fue una de las brujas más sobresalientes de su generación.

- Sí, pero…– resistió Harry.

- Pero sería buena idea, ella podría encontrar en un segundo respuestas. En cuanto a Ron...

- Sé donde localizar a Hermione – soltó Harry con brusquedad. Su mirada fija parecía congelada, Kingsley lo miró sorprendido.

- ¿Sabes... sabes donde...?

- Siempre lo he sabido. – Afirmó Harry sin alterar la voz.

- Entonces, ¿porqué...?

Harry se sentó de nuevo mesándose el cabello con impotencia. Buscaba una respuesta hasta para sí mismo. Afrontó a Shaklebolt y contestó con voz ronca -. No sé como decirle que no lo he encontrado.

Un silencio, denso como el plomo, se extendió por el cuarto. Años de obstinado silencio y al fin Harry aceptaba que jamás se había resignado. Después de la batalla contra Voldemort habían quedado heridas imposibles de sanar. El ataque de mortífagos a la Madriguera y la huída de Ron entre ellas. Años de búsqueda infructuosa y al final un rencor sordo por no entender la causa de todo aquello. Hermione, una buena tarde, cansada de buscarlo, se había marchado a cualquier parte.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué Ron decidió marcharse de aquella manera? – se atrevió a preguntar Kingsley.

Harry murmuró con voz velada -. No lo sé, Kingsley, de verdad que no lo sé.

**6.- Al otro lado del mundo. **

El viento cálido chocaba y rebotaba contra los blancos muros de aquél moderno edificio. Atentos, los alumnos observaban complacidos la última gran demostración de su profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Aunque joven, la experiencia que tenía se comparaba con la de un viejo mago. Su vida era casi por completo desconocida, pero todos imaginaban que a muy temprana edad debía haberse enfrentado a grandes peligros.

- Así que el boggart, con un simple _"riddikulus_" desaparece...

Parecía muy sencillo. Al menos como él lo explicaba y hacía. No obstante la admiración de los alumnos, la forma del boggart del profesor llamó claramente la atención de todos.

- ¡Profesor! – Un chiquillo de escasos trece años, pelo rubio y mirada retadora, levantaba la mano - ¿porqué alguien como usted le teme a las arañas?

Una expresión indefinida. Con un susurro contestó -. Hay cosas que uno nunca logra superar -. Era muy claro que detrás de aquellas palabras, se escondían algo más que viejas fobias.

- Profesor -, ahora una niña de aspecto tímido, cabello rizado y ojos grandes, había tomado la palabra - ¿es cierto que usted se ha enfrentado a dragones?

La memoria giró de golpe. Frente a él, un muchacho de cabello azabache, ojos verdes, lentes y cicatriz en la frente, volaba esquivando un Colacuerno Húngaro, a su lado, el aroma discreto y casi imposible de una chica de cabello rizado, se colaba muy dentro formando un hueco en su estómago, haciéndolo palpitar como un corazón.

- No -. Contestó tajante, zanjando sin vacilar tan viejos recuerdos -, pero... – agregó con un murmullo que no pudo reprimir – conozco a alguien que lo ha hecho.

- ¿De verdad?

- ¿Y qué clase de dragón era?

- ¿Y nos contará la historia?

Con una mano intentó poner paz en los alborotados alumnos -. No, ahora no, quizás en otra ocasión.

Un murmullo de desilusión recorrió el salón de clases. El profesor Vernick supuso que había sido suficiente por ese día.

- Pueden irse, hemos terminado por hoy.

La clase entera se deshizo en un barullo. Los libros y demás útiles desaparecieron de las mesas y se ubicaron dentro de las mochilas. En pocos minutos el salón fue quedando gradualmente vacío. Al final, sólo la niña tímida permanecía aún en el aula.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo señorita Grigsby?

El rostro de Jimena Grigsby se tiñó de un violento color púrpura. Balbuceó apenada – no... sólo... sólo... – esquivaba la mirada de vez en vez y parecía insegura, finalmente se atrevió a preguntar – profesor, ¿porqué siempre parece tan triste?

- ¿Interrumpo?

En el umbral de la puerta, una joven de cabello oscuro miraba divertida la escena.

- ¿Eh? No profesora Cobb – repuso el profesor Vernick invariablemente incómodo – pase, pase... la señorita Grigsby ya se iba.

Siempre había carecido de tacto, y ahora tenía justificación plena para ello. Era la única forma de sacudirse una pregunta que no quería contestarse ni a sí mismo. La niña recogió sus cosas y lanzándole una última mirada avergonzada, se despidió.

- Hasta luego profesor Vernick.

- Hasta luego.

Abrió la puerta y salió rápidamente del salón. El profesor Vernick pensó que quizás no había sido muy cortés, pero es que no quería preocuparse por respuestas.

- ¿Sabe qué pienso? – Se volvió hacia su interlocutora quien presumía una gran sonrisa -. Que Jimena Grigsby está enamorada de usted.

Arrugó la frente con incredulidad, como si la profesora Cobb se hubiera vuelto loca de repente - ¡Por Merlín! ¡Si bien podría ser su abuelo!

La profesora Cobb lanzó una tremenda carcajada -. Vamos, no creerá en realidad eso. Usted es muy joven y además... – bajó la voz con intención – bastante guapo.

El profesor Vernick pasó por alto esa observación - ¿Se le ofrece algo? - preguntó cambiando sin miramientos de tema.

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Por supuesto -. La joven se acercó recobrando la compostura. Con un suspiro desalentado, espetó - el director quiere verlo, al parecer tiene algo muy importante que decirle.

- ¿En este momento?

- Sí, vamos, yo lo acompaño.

Y salieron. Camino al despacho del director sólo se escuchaban los rumores de cientos de voces provenientes de los salones. La profesora Cobb no cesaba de lanzarle disimuladamente miradas intrigadas. Así lo veían todos. Como nunca contaba gran cosa de su vida recibía a cambio un sinnúmero de murmuraciones. La profesora Cobb respiró hondo, y muy segura preguntó - ¿le gustaba vivir en Londres?

Enseguida toda la fisonomía del profesor se tensó. Aunque era evidente su intento de parecer confundido, con tono de no comprender, murmuró - ¿perdón?

- Que si le gustaba vivir en Londres - la profesora le lanzó una indiscreta mirada estudiosa - supongo que es de Londres... por su acento.

Tanto tiempo y aún no perdía esa forma de hablar. No podía negarlo, así que decidió contestar con la mayor sinceridad posible -. En realidad no viví en Londres, sino en una villa cercana.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y ahí vive su familia?

Por el gesto que adoptó el profesor, la joven comprendió que había cometido un error.

- Mi hermana vive en Londres - contestó escuetamente y calló, completamente dispuesto a no decir nada más.

A lo lejos, la figura frágil de Jimena Grigsby cruzó el pasillo corriendo. Era obvio que se dirigía a su próxima clase.

- Se le ha hecho tarde - comentó despistadamente la profesora Cobb sin despegar la vista de la chiquilla - creo que nuestra Jimena se dirige a Runas antiguas - era una forma sutil de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación -. Es una excelente alumna.

No había forma de poner objeción a ese punto. Vernick se volvió para verla y un vacío se formó en su estómago. El cabello alborotado de Jimena Grigsby le recordaba a alguien.

- Además - la voz de la profesora comenzaba a alejarse - también es muy buena en aritmancia. Jamás había visto a alguien resolver con tanta pasión uno de esos complicados problemas.

Él sí, cientos de veces. La añoranza ya había hecho su juego y no pudo evitar recordar. La misma persona a través de los años, sentada frente a él en (casi siempre) el mismo lugar de la biblioteca de su antigua escuela. "¿No te aburres de eso?", le preguntó una tarde. Alumnos entraban y salían con un concierto apagado de pasos presurosos. Ella, ofendida (como casi siempre) no contestó. Se dedicó a fruncir el ceño y a morderse el labio inferior. Realmente debía estar resolviendo un problema muy difícil. Los rizos de su cabello castaño le caían sobre la cara. ¿Hubiera sido muy aventurado apartar siquiera uno de ellos? No pudo preguntárselo mucho tiempo, de pronto, la mirada de ella brilló y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Había dado con la solución. Volteó a verlo triunfante y él sintió algo parecido al pánico. A sus quince años, lo recordaba muy bien, había sentido los más grandes deseos de besarla.

- Profesor Vernick, ¿me escucha?

- ¿Qué? ¿Me decía? - Vernick regresó en un minuto al presente.

- Nada importante. Que nunca fui buena en aritmancia. Bien, creo que hemos llegado.

El despacho del director estaba frente a sus ojos. Nada de contraseñas relacionadas con golosinas, ni gárgolas que giraban dando paso a escaleras. Sólo unos leves toquidos y una voz del interior, respondió. Abrieron la puerta con lentitud y entraron. El director, un hombre de edad avanzada y pronunciada calvicie, esperaba sentado detrás de su escritorio. Al verlos, se levantó sonriente.

- Profesor Vernick, me alegra que haya venido. Quiero tratar con usted algo muy importante... por favor, tomen asiento.

Un movimiento de varita y dos sillas a la orden. Vernick se acomodó en una con algo de desconfianza - ¿Qué es eso tan importante que quiere decirme?

El director se sentó bonachonamente en su sillón, con aire exageradamente cortés -. En realidad lo llamé porqué quiero pedirle un enorme favor – se aclaró la garganta muy teatralmente y comenzó a explicar -, hay una convención en París sobre avances en investigación mágica. Mero formalismo, en el fondo no es más que una reunión de magos para convivir y divertirse -, tosió con suavidad y miró a Vernick con simpatía calculada -. Como director de uno de los más prestigiados colegios de magia y hechicería en América fui invitado a asistir, por supuesto a mi me encantaría hacerlo, pero debido a terribles contratiempos de la escuela, decidí buscar a alguien que me representara y pensé en usted. El mejor de mis profesores.

- ¿Quiere que vaya a Francia?

Imposible. No pudo evitar un dejo de mal humor. Jamás había escuchado de convenciones semejantes y Vernick no se imaginaba así mismo en una situación así. El director asintió sonriendo con extremada alegría.

- ¿No es una maravillosa idea?

En realidad no. Si Tom Vernick había elegido América era por algo. Con el mar de por medio resultaba más fácil alejarse de los recuerdos.

- ¿Qué clase de contratiempos han surgido en el colegio? – preguntó tratando de buscar otra solución -. Quizás nosotros lo podríamos resolver y usted no tendría...

El director suspiró resignado eligiendo decir la verdad -. Está bien, confesaré. La realidad es esta: la convención está dirigida a los grupos más selectos de magos y hechiceros. Usted sabe, la crema y nata del mundo intelectual mágico. Llevaba tiempo sin realizarse, pero ahí está de nuevo. No es una fortuna, lo admito, pero hay que asistir. En lo personal, me aburro con toda la serie de conferencias sobre _"la importancia de las runas antiguas en el funcionamiento de la tetera en el siglo XVII y su repercusiones en la actualidad"_, y cosas por el estilo -. Vernick trató de replicar algo, pero el director no se lo permitió -. Lo elegí a usted porqué lo he visto trabajar y me consta que es un excelente mago. Algo despistado, es verdad, pero en fin, yo ya soy viejo y es mejor dejar este tipo de cosas a los jóvenes. Además, el viaje será largo y al estilo muggle y no creo poderlo resistir... vamos, sólo serán unos días y apuesto a que podrá conocer gente interesante – aseguró con picardía.

- Cualquiera estaría encantado de un viaje así – intervino la profesora Cobb -. En ese tipo de eventos lo tratan a uno como rey.

- Entonces, ¿qué dice?

Que preferiría tragarse cinco escregutos de cola explosiva antes que asistir a una conferencia sobre runas y teteras. Ese tipo de cosas eran dignas de personas raras como... maldición, por un momento pensó como si aún tuviera diecisiete años. No podía oponerse, aunque quisiera, el director había confiado en él dándole su puesto sin demasiadas preguntas. Forzando las palabras, obligándose a decirlas y como si firmara su sentencia de muerte, contestó -, está bien, acepto.

La sonrisa del director no podía ser más grande. En tanto él trataba de convencerse a sí mismo en que no sería tan terrible. Cruzar de nuevo el mar era casi como volver al pasado, pero el pasado estaba enterrado entre años de doloroso exilio. Nada lo haría regresar a él y nada le haría recuperar lo perdido. Además, ni siquiera tenía caso pensar en todo eso, era sólo una convención. Y nada extraordinario podría ya pasar.

_**7.- A la vuelta de la esquina. **_

- Eso quiere decir que pasarán varios días sin que yo te vea ni el polvo.

- Antoine, lo siento de verdad, pero es mi trabajo.

El chico arrugó la nariz en señal de protesta -. Hermione, cariño, yo creo que ya es hora de que empieces a confiar en mí.

- ¡Lo hago! Ya te expliqué que se trata de una convención muy importante sobre...

- Sí, sí, ya sé. Sobre otro de tus importantes avances científicos.

Hermione se armó de paciencia. En momentos como ese, se cuestionaba el por qué había aceptado iniciar todo aquello. Antoine era un buen chico, pero su única relación con la magia eran los trucos baratos de la televisión. Hasta ahora, no había encontrado la forma de decirle lo que realmente hacía. No encontraba el momento propicio y no sabía si realmente valía la pena decírselo. Suspiró.

- Tengo que irme, nos vemos después...

- ¿Al menos me llamarás por teléfono? Digo, ya que no me permites acompañarte.

- Aunque quisiera no puedo llevarte -. Apuntó Hermione cuidándose de no mirarlo -. Los organizadores son sumamente estrictos y no permiten que nadie ajeno a la Convención tenga acceso. Ten paciencia. Te prometo que después hablaremos. Ahora tengo que ir a casa por mi ba... por mi maleta - corrigió con prontitud.

- ¿Y pensarás en lo que te pedí?

No había dejado de hacerlo. En realidad, llevaba varios días dándole vueltas a la idea. Estaba confundida, pero anteponiendo su naturaleza, no lo dejó traslucir -. Sí, lo haré.

Tomó deprisa un pequeño bolso, dejado propiamente acomodado sobre una mesita, y salió sin volver la vista atrás.

_"Hermione, eres una estúpida"_. Se dijo para sí. Intentaba, lo sabía perfectamente, encontrar en Antoine un refugio que la salvaguardara de los fantasmas del pasado. Él no hablaba de magia ni de magos oscuros y mucho menos de guerras donde hubiera tenido mucho que perder. Iban al cine, a tomar un café, hablaban de literatura, música y ¡Merlín! Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía de nuevo viva. Lo malo era, que mezclando el mundo mágico con el muggle, sentía también que había hecho una caricatura de sí misma.

Entró a un callejón solitario. Espió por si las dudas. Nada. Rebuscó con la mirada y al fin la encontró. Una vieja lata que no era tal. La tomó y una sacudida recorrió su cuerpo. Sintió un tirón y cuando soltó el traslador, cayó casi dignamente en una especie de jardín. Se levantó y se sacudió. Un hombre de túnica morada se le acercó con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Hola! ¡Bienvenida! - Saludó en perfecto inglés -. Soy Rudolph Carrigan, encargado de recibir a todos los invitados a esta convención. Tú eres...

- Hermione Granger -. Extendió su mano y Carrigan le dio un fuerte apretón - ¡Excelente! ¿No eres tú una de las principales conferencistas?

- Sí-. Hermione se irguió orgullosa -. Voy a hablar sobre...

- Bien, bien, no importa -. Hermione arrugó el entrecejo. No le gustaba que la interrumpieran -. Sus cosas ya se encuentran en una habitación especialmente preparada para usted. ¡Ah! ¡Bienvenido!...

Rudolph Carrigan se alejó deprisa para recibir a otro invitado. _"¡Pero que hombre más descortés!"_, pensó Hermione con disgusto. Observó el lugar, era agradable. Tenía la pinta de una pequeña casa de huéspedes y sin duda, tenía aquél hechizo para hacerlo más amplio. Con la gran cantidad de magos que vendrían de distintas partes del mundo, no dudaba que fuera así. Ahora, a averiguar donde se encontraba la habitación donde dormiría. No tardó mucho en hacerlo. Un elfo agradable se la mostró. La convención empezaría formalmente en dos días más, y por lo pronto le apetecía recorrer la ciudad.

Las calles parisinas que recorrió estaban llenas de escaparates y eran una invitación al consumo excesivo. Demasiado. Decidió elegir la tranquilidad de unas calles aledañas. Una persona por aquí, otra por allá. La acera casi para ella sola y su mente, como un giratiempo, comenzó a alterar el presente.

Pensó en sus años en Hogwarts y deseó recordarlos con felicidad y no con esa atosigante tristeza.

Por eso había aceptado a Antoine. Merecía una oportunidad y hasta la misma Ginny se lo había sugerido en una de sus esporádicas cartas. Ginny, prácticamente, era la única amiga con la que mantenía contacto. Sólo que era tan espaciado, que hacía dos años que no se escribían. Tal vez, pensó con una insoportable oleada de nostalgia, no volvería a tener contacto con alguien de aquél distante pasado.

Dio vuelta a la calle y al hacerlo, se topó de frente con un muchacho. Ni siquiera lo miró. Simplemente se inclinó a recoger el libro que se había caído al chocar con él. Murmuró un distraído "lo siento" y avanzó dos pasos.

- ¿Granger?

La voz burlona y fría la detuvo. Miró de frente a su interlocutor.

- ¿Malfoy? – preguntó al ver los ojos grises que destilaban ironía y desprecio. Conocía demasiado bien esa mirada.

- ¿Tú? ¿En París? – Malfoy enarcó una ceja incrédulo, como si de verdad fuera una sorpresa encontrarla ahí -. Eso sí que tiene gracia. Creí que habías muerto -. Aseguró con crueldad.

- Pues ya ves que no -. Si alguna vez había sido firme podría demostrarlo ahora. Nunca había tenido miedo de Malfoy y no iba a empezar a tenerlo ahora. Y menos después de todo lo ocurrido.

- Qué lástima. El mundo es mejor sin gente como tú - ¿Cómo podía alguien afanarse en ser tan malvado? Malfoy hizo el amago de buscar algo y luego inquirió - ¿y tus dos guardaespaldas?... ah, sí -, interrumpió antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo -, ya recordé: Potter es una grandiosa celebridad y Weasley... – puso voz de pena – desapareció, ¿qué? ¿Te dejó solita? – Sonrió con malicia al afirmar – quizás encontró otra sangre sucia mucho mejor que tú. Algo no muy difícil, ¿no crees?

Hermione sintió que la sangre le escaldaba. Le daba rabia que lo dicho por Malfoy le doliera tanto. Él tenía esa particularidad. Seguía siendo cruel y malvado. Como si no importara que ellos le hubieran salvado la vida. Sin detenerse a reflexionar, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su gabardina.

- Granger –. En los ojos de Malfoy brilló el deleite. Acortó tanto el espacio que podía verse en sus ojos. Decidida, no evitó su mirada -. No pensarás lanzarme un hechizo ¿verdad? –dijo deteniéndole la mano. Ahora lo tenía tan cerca que su aliento le quemaba -. Hay muchos muggles aquí y no querrás asustarlos. ¿Me equivoco? - y sin miramientos la cercó contra una pared.

- Déjame en paz, Malfoy -. Hermione apretó con fuerza su varita, tratando de evitar el temblor de rabia en su voz -. Déjame en paz o te juro que...

- ¿Qué? – Malfoy lo disfrutaba, no podía disimularlo. Sabía de lo certeramente cruel de sus comentarios y estaba yendo por donde él quería -. No veo a Potter ni a Weasley por aquí para defenderte.

- Ni yo veo a Crabbe o a Goyle -. Hermione levantó la barbilla con fiereza -. Estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

Malfoy abrió los ojos con divertida sorpresa, luego soltó una risotada y alejándose de ella sacudió su ropa -. Granger, métete esto en la cabeza: tú y yo jamás estaremos en igualdad de condiciones. Siempre serás una sangre inmunda.

Hermione suspiró con rabia y alivio cuando Malfoy se alejó. Se miró la muñeca. Los dedos de Malfoy se habían marcado en su piel aunque no tanto como sus palabras. _"Maldita suerte"_, pensó, ¿por qué de todos los que compartieron con ella ese añorado pasado, tenía que encontrarse precisamente con Draco Malfoy?

Era una bofetada del destino para recordarle que no se podía escapar para siempre.


	3. Dos

**DOS.**

"_Una mañana partimos la mente en llamas, _

_el corazón lleno de resentimiento y de amargos deseos_

_y avanzamos, siguiendo el ritmo de la ola,_

_meciendo nuestro infinito, en el finito de los mares..."_

_Le Voyage/Baudelaire_

**8.- En busca del silencio. **

No eran muchas cosas las que tenía que empacar. Estaría en Francia tan sólo unos días, por lo mucho una semana y listo. Si tenía suerte, regresaría para entonces a Londres, con Hermione.

Después de la visita a Kingsley los días se habían vuelto fatigosamente largos. La áspera frecuencia de las pesadillas no lo dejaban soñar. Creía haberse librado de ellas pero sin aviso estaban ahí de nuevo. Con la incómoda diferencia de que ahora ya no soñaba con voces sibilantes, sino con seres vociferando, aullando hasta ensordecerlo en sueños. Los gritos vivían en su cabeza. Nocturnos y salvajes como vampiros hambrientos. Tenía que acallar esos gritos y no hallaba la manera. Y había algo aún peor: no estaba Ron para hacerle compañía.

Guardó un par de zapatos más y cerró el baúl. Nunca había sido muy bueno empacando, pero el baúl cedió fácilmente. No podía dejar de pensar. Los actuales acontecimientos lo tenían muy confundido. Después de la caída de Voldemort y la de sus mortífagos, todo aparentemente había vuelto a la normalidad.

En el fondo no fue así.

Si antes voces clandestinas y caras de ojos rojos interrumpían la apacibilidad de sus noches, ahora eran gritos, pasos y fragores de batalla. Las pesadillas en un principio eran espaciadas, poco frecuentes, muy raras, pero a últimas fechas se habían recrudecido y no encontraba razón para ello. Tal vez era por los contratiempos en el Ministerio. Tal vez se debía a la inquietud por encontrar el motivo de ese extraño mal que de un tiempo a la fecha se extendía en el mundo mágico y el cual nadie sabía como detener. Ni siquiera darle una explicación. Kingsley decía la verdad, los jóvenes aurores no sabían como reaccionar ante el problema y las diversas investigaciones realizadas por ellos, eran muy débiles e insuficientes para encontrar un remedio. Si los casos seguían multiplicándose se tendrían que tomar medidas extremas.

¿Cuáles? Harry no podría decirlo.

Por lo pronto necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba con urgencia a alguien que le explicara lo que estaba sucediendo. Lupin no lo haría, Dumbledore ya no estaba, sólo se le ocurría una persona y esa persona era Hermione.

Poco después de la desaparición de Ron se habían separado, escribiéndose poco y viéndose menos. Y era que no podían estar juntos sin que un fantasma flotara entre ellos. Estúpido, pero así era. No lo podían evitar. Hermione, según le dijo en alguna ocasión, vivía en Marsella y trabajaba en el Departamento Especializado de Investigación Mágica de Francia. Lógico. Con ese cerebro ¿dónde más podría trabajar? Ahora la vería de nuevo sin saber lo que pasaría. Le pareció más prudente no advertirle de su visita. Quería darle una sorpresa. Aunque Ginny opinaba que lo único que pretendía, era no ayudar a Hermione a encontrar un pretexto que evitara su encuentro.

Ginny. Sonrió al pensar en ella. Le hubiera gustado llevarla consigo pero su trabajo lo había hecho imposible. Mejor así.

Se sentó sobre la cama frotándose las sienes preocupado. Y sin saber porqué, se encontró sin conciencia aparente, pensando en Ron. No se lo explicaba. En un rato tomaban té, angustiados, y en un momento ya no estaba. Recordaba con claridad San Mungo en aquella noche, los pasillos, los olores, el ruido de sus pisadas rompiendo el silencio y llevándolos a la habitación donde Hermione se negaba a despertar. Ron miraba frente a sí con la mirada perdida, vidriosa, ambos tenían un sueño atroz, pero no querían dormir. Estaban exhaustos. Casi llegando, Harry pudo ver a Luna entrar en una de las tantas habitaciones. "Espérame, ahora vuelvo" le dijo y Ron siguió caminando sin dar señales de haberlo escuchado. Entró al cuarto cuando Luna terminaba de acomodar sus cosas. Lo vio y sonrió. Harry reparó en el vendaje de su brazo.

- Hola, Harry -. Saludó Luna guardando algunos ejemplares del Quisquilloso en un pequeño baúl -. Me dijeron que ya estoy bien, que ya puedo irme.

- Aún tienes vendado tu brazo -. Observó Harry sin moverse de su sitio -, ¿no te duele?

Luna se miró el brazo con indiferencia -. Sí, un poco, pero no importa, no es nada grave -. Diáfana, extraña, tan poco común y sin embargo sonreía, dándole a Harry la sensación de que el mundo volvía a girar, si al menos alguien como Luna podía sonreír.

- Pensé que te matarían... – susurró Harry tan bajo que apenas si pudo oírse. Aún podía ver a Luna peleando contra dos mortífagos, tratando de detenerlos.

- Pero no lo hicieron, así que ya no tienes de que preocuparte – dedujo Luna con una expresión de paz – además, estábamos en una batalla y era casi imposible no salir herido... ¿qué clase de ejército tendrías entonces si ninguno, por ayudarte, saliera herido?

Harry sonrió tímidamente. Sintiendo esa enorme tranquilidad que la Ravenclaw solía transmitirle. Sin saber como decirlo, añadió – salvaste a Ginny.

- Ella también lo hubiera hecho por mi – contestó Luna resuelta – además, si le hubiese pasado algo, seguro te hubieras puesto muy triste.

No encontró que decir, a cambió, clavó sus ojos en las dos lunas plateadas de Lovegood. El aire se volvió espeso, extraño.

- ¿Cómo sigue Hermione? – La pregunta rompió el hechizo y un dejo de preocupación se asomó en la voz usualmente tranquila de Lovegood. Harry desvió la vista sin contestarle. El silencio le pareció entonces más esperanzador.

- Todo saldrá bien – susurró Luna poniendo su mano sana en el hombro. – Ten confianza.

¿Cómo darle las gracias a una persona que siempre decía lo justo para animarlo? Harry no lo sabía, y únicamente apretó su mano con fuerza...

Parecía que habían transcurrido siglos después de aquello. Las cosas, a partir de entonces, habían dado un giro radical. Ron había desaparecido, y Hermione, ya restablecida, había optado por irse a vivir con sus padres.

Y él se había quedado. Y junto a él, sólo Ginny. A Neville y a Luna los veía muy de vez en vez. De hecho, tenía dos años sin cruzar palabra con ellos. Neville, tan metido en su trabajo en Hogwarts. Y Luna... no lo sabía. Trabajaba también en el Ministerio y ahora que lo pensaba, era raro no verla cuando él mismo estaba a diario ahí. Sólo escuchaba rumores. Por lo visto seguía siendo singular y por lo visto seguía desconcertando a todos, aunque eso no le impidiera ser considerada como una de las mejores entre sus compañeros. En el Departamento de Misterios, ningún nombre pesaba tanto como el de ella, pero también era cierto que nadie era capaz siquiera de conjeturar a lo que se dedicaba. Experimentos y más experimentos con fines desconocidos. Toda una afable sin asomo de duda.

Antes de terminar con el último pendiente de su viaje, Harry pensó en Luna, preguntándose por un momento para que servirían los experimentos que ella realizaba.

¿Para convertir en burbuja a un hipogrifo?

**9.- Una astilla en el corazón.**

Salió de San Mungo con la esperanza hecha trizas. No se fijó en la incertidumbre tatuada en el semblante de los sanadores. Todo a su alrededor pasaba ante él como una serie de imágenes fugaces, mientras sus piernas se negaban a obedecer como era debido. Quería quedarse y patear puertas y paredes. Correr como loco hasta dejar los fantasmas atrás. Salió y dando un giro, apareció en un sendero perdido entre árboles. Los oídos le zumbaban avivando su intensidad a cada segundo. Vio el castillo a lo lejos y hacia allá encaminó sus pasos.

Los cuadros en las paredes borboteaban de murmullos apagados. Los personajes más insolentes, se atrevían a mirarlo, susurrando con intriga. Él ni siquiera supo como había llegado hasta ahí.

Una y otra vez reelaboraba la poción en su cabeza.

¿Acaso Snape siempre había tenido razón? ¿Acaso él era incapaz de hacer bien una sola cosa?

"Pobre y estúpido Neville" pensó sin clemencia. Todavía temblaba ante un caldero y se engañaba ilusamente, diciéndose que lo había superado. Por un momento se sintió capaz, seguro. Por un momento creyó que acabaría con el boggart de su armario personal.

Llegó a su habitación y de un golpe cerró la puerta. Se derrumbó en una silla cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

¿Dónde había estado el error? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?

Ellos seguían igual. Y lo seguirían por siempre. A pesar del tiempo y la dedicación. De esfuerzo diario y esperanza forjada en invernaderos y plantas curativas. Había fallado. Había fallado. Había fallado. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido Neville.

Sacó del bolsillo el frasco donde había estado la pócima y lo apretó. Sintió la ira creciendo, sintió la frustración dominando hasta lo más noble de él. Dominándolo, estallando. Ahogó un grito y con toda su rabia arrojó el frasco contra la pared.

De la misma forma en que arrojaría su vida.

Con rabia, con impotencia y quizás – pensó acercándose al montón de vidrios rotos – con un simple reparo lo podría restaurar.

**10.-Hola, corazón triste. **

- Definitivamente soy un desastre.

Ginny salió de la chimenea intentando arreglarse la túnica algo desaliñada y llena de hollín. El Ministerio se presumía casi vacío y Ginny dedujo que se debía a la hora. Recorrió el lugar con la vista. La presencia de una persona la hizo sonreír emocionada.

- ¿Luna?

La chica de largo cabello rubio volteó. Sus ojos plateados se abrieron sorprendidos.

- ¿Ginny?

No existía otra voz tan llena de ensueño como esa. Ginny corrió a su encuentro y la abrazó con efusividad. Por supuesto el abrazo fue correspondido.

- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Qué te has hecho?

La pregunta quedó un momento en el aire. Luna, lejos de contestar, taladró a su amiga con la mirada.- Te ves muy feliz -. Ladeó la cabeza. Sonrió. Ginny arrugó el ceño con divertida extrañeza sin perder ni un instante la sonrisa. Aquello era natural en Luna, hablar sin seguir la conversación. Pero había algo. Ginny no pudo pasar por alto la velada tristeza en la frase.

- Sí, lo soy -. Bajó los ojos que por un momento se nublaron, más luego, recobrándose, volvió a sonreír. - Tenemos que vernos para platicar de todo lo que hemos hecho, prácticamente ya no sé nada de ti -. La observó fijamente percatándose de su aspecto. - ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Has estado enferma? – Su vista se detuvo en los pequeños círculos oscuros alrededor de los ojos de su amiga.

Luna parpadeó distraída y se encogió de hombros. – Oh, no es nada, es sólo que no he dormido bien últimamente. Nada importante. – Lanzó una pequeña y alegre carcajada – para la próxima vez, tal vez me encuentres convertida en un lirón.

Ginny la tomó por el brazo y comenzó a andar. – Leí algo de ti en el Profeta. Sobre tu condecoración. Seguro has trabajado muchísimo.

- Sólo lo necesario -. La mirada de Luna de nuevo volvió a perderse. Ginny la observó mejor, lucía más delgada y su voz, llena de ensueño, se escuchaba un poco cansada. - ¿Cómo te va en el departamento de aurores? Sé que eres de las más sobresalientes.

- Bien, muy bien . - Ginny se detuvo y espió a su alrededor. – Oye, a propósito, ¿de casualidad no habrás visto a Harry?

Alguien con prisa chocó sin querer con ellas, un viejo mago que sin disculparse se alejó lanzando maldiciones. Luna lo siguió con la vista y con suavidad se soltó del brazo de Ginny. – Hace tiempo no lo veo, y en realidad me gustaría.

Una vaga inquietud embargó a Ginny. Seguía teniendo la sensación de percibir un dejo de tristeza en Luna. No le gustaba. Y no quería indagar a qué se debía.

- Bueno, pues voy a buscarlo... – se aclaró la voz, y no supo porqué, pero le salió forzada. – Cuando quieras puedes venir a visitarnos.

Se dio la vuelta despidiéndose con prisa, dejándole en la mano un trozo de pergamino con una dirección. Mientras avanzaba buscando a Harry, le dio la incómoda impresión de tener en su espalda la mirada fija de Luna.

- Ginny – se volvió ante el llamado – a mi también me dio mucho gusto verte – y diciéndole adiós con la mano, echó a andar.

**11.- En las manos sólo honor.**

Una. Dos. Tres arañas rígidas y con las patas encogidas cayeron al piso. En el silencio de aquella estancia, el imperceptible sonido pareció amplificado y por un momento pareció oírse. Dos ojos grises llenos de hastío hurgaron el techo en busca de algún otro bicho, pero no encontraron ninguno. Un fastidiado suspiro se escuchó entonces.

- ¿Qué diablos estará haciendo Granger en París? - Se preguntó Draco a sí mismo. En realidad no le importaba, pero le molestaba reconocer que pretendía huir de todo aquél lamentable pasado y venir a encontrarse con Granger no le ayudaba en nada. Esa maldita sabelotodo. Era como ver a Potter, a Weasley y revivir todo aquello.

Asquerosa sangre sucia.

A ellos no les importaría recordar, al fin y al cabo habían terminado siendo héroes, pero él, ¿qué le había quedado a él? Sus padres muertos y recordados eternamente como sirvientes del Señor Oscuro y él, condenado a escapar de la carga de su propio apellido. Sólo el honor de su origen aristocrático lo salvaban de vivir relegado de la comunidad mágica. Eso y la fortuna de sus negocios. Y aún así no le venía bien recordar. Ni siquiera era capaz de regresar a Londres pese a todo lo que le quedaba pendiente...

Potter siempre sería un héroe. Y Granger y Weasley (donde quiera que estuviera) lo serían sin dudar también.

Y él tan sólo quedaba reducido a nada, a escoria. Un tipo de mal apellido de lo que nada bueno se podía esperar.

Nada.

**12.- Planes de un viaje a París.**

Tal vez le había mencionado lo difícil que sería entrar a la convención. Quizás, de hecho, le había asegurado que no lo dejarían ni asomarse. Todo eso era lo de menos, podría verla en el hotel donde estuviera hospedada y recorrerían la ciudad juntos. Hartándose de sus calles. Un excelente pretexto para mejorar las cosas entre los dos. Café, música, hospitalidad parisina, oh, sí, las cosas tendrían que arreglarse. Si planeaban casarse, era hora de empezar a confiar el uno en el otro. Él, por supuesto, lo hacía, pero Hermione... estaba llena de misterios.

Buscó y rebuscó y por más que trató de hacer memoria no pudo recordar donde había dejado el número de teléfono del lugar donde Hermione trabajaba. Francamente, no recordaba siquiera si alguna vez se lo había dado. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, no recordaba ni la dirección y ni siquiera el nombre de la dichosa empresa. Raro. No sabía nada. Más él era tozudo y eso no sería un obstáculo para ir a París. Si la convención a la que Hermione asistiría era tan importante, seguro en la ciudad sabrían darle alguna información.

Viajaría a París y encontraría ahí a Hermione.

Le daría la mejor de las sorpresas y probablemente, por fin se animaría a consolidar su relación. Antoine se relamió entusiasmado. Ya podía ir planeando la boda.

**13.- Si se cruza el mar. **

Medianoche y el reloj interno de Tom Vernick avanzaba a pasos torpes de troll. Un mapa yacía desplegado sobre una mesa atestada de cosas y sus dedos, trazando rutas imaginarias, se deslizaban indecisos por el áspero pergamino. Trazos y tinta y el mar lucía ¡tan pequeño! Como esa pequeña línea que separaba el pasado del presente. Tuvo la vaga y loca idea de que, si lo cruzaba, volvería sobre sus pasos y podría entonces verla a ella. De París saltó a Londres, después buscó el sitio donde estaría Saint Cappole, donde había estado su hogar, su familia, sus amigos. Una noche, hacía muchos años, había huido. Sin decir nada, sin decir adiós. Tendría que explicarse, aceptar todo y no quería aceptar nada, explicar nada. Era algo que nunca aprendió a hacer.

Ir a Francia y asistir a la conferencia. Ese era su único compromiso. Pero ¿cómo explicar esa opresión asfixiante? Pues sin el mar de por medio se sentía vulnerable.

¿Uno de los mejores? ¿Bueno en defensa? ¡Quién lo diría! Algún tiempo atrás nadie hubiera pensado en él como profesor (¡profesor! Pensó horrorizado) de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Sonrió un momento al imaginar la cara de sus amigos si pudieran verlo ahora. Pero la sonrisa desapareció apenas se hubo insinuado. No podrían verlo. Al menos ella no.

Sin poderlos detener los recuerdos se sucedieron unos a otros con dolorosa secuencia. Una batalla, gritos, ellos corriendo. Él llevándola de la mano buscando con desesperación a Harry. A Ginny. A alguien. A quien fuera. Los encontraron, cierto. Y también encontraron destellos verdes rozando a su lado. Alcanzó a ver a Ginny perdiendo su varita y a Luna frente a ella, protegiéndola. Alcanzó a ver a Harry y a Kingsley derribando a unos mortífagos. Se vio a si mismo lanzando hechizos enfermo de rabia. Nunca supo como pasó. Un haz de luz lo sorprendió dirigiéndose a él. No acertó a moverse y de pronto se sintió empujado por alguien. Se dio cuenta de quien era cuando la tuvo a sus pies. - ¡Sácala de aquí! – Alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Harry y lo hizo sin dudar.

Después el triunfo. Con sabor amargo. Demasiadas cosas perdidas. Y el infierno de la espera. Día y noche en San Mungo con una sola súplica en el corazón.

Recordaba cada detalle de aquella noche. Harry lo había arrastrado a la cafetería para que tomara algo, cuando en realidad, él no quería separarse ni un segundo de su lado. Por insistencia de Harry tomó..., quizás té, quizás chocolate, ¿quién podría decirlo con exactitud? Regresaban cuando algo detuvo a su amigo. No se fijó en qué. Siguió andando y llegó a su habitación. Antes de abrir la puerta escuchó... y supo de lo fácil que destruyen las palabras. _"No se puede hacer más"_. _"¿Eso quiere decir que la perderemos?"_ Un silencio. Afirmación. _"¿Quién va a decírselos?" _De nuevo silencio. _"Esto los devastará"_.

Siguió escuchando. Aferrándose a la puerta como único sostén, mientras el mundo alrededor poco a poco se desmoronaba.

Nunca había sentido esa gélida conmoción ni ese vacío, no así, de ese modo. Ni siquiera cuando lo de Hogwarts, lo de Fred. Ni siquiera cuando la marca tenebrosa apareció en la Madriguera y ellos se encontraban con Harry y Ginny muy lejos de ahí. Alguien tenía que ser fuerte y secretamente decidió que tenía que ser él. Aunque ciertas imágenes lo seguirían por siempre. Molly y Arthur. Charlie. Ojos fijos. Y ahora escuchaba aquello. Y era más de lo que podía soportar. No iba a perderla a ella. No. Se negaba, se resistía con todas sus fuerzas a aceptarlo.

La única tabla de salvación apareció como una idea descabellada.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó en el sentido contrario al que debería de estar recorriendo en esos momentos su amigo. Salió de San Mungo sin noción de a donde ir. Sólo sabía que lejos de ahí, tal vez podría creer por siempre que volvería a verla. Dentro de sí guardaría esa esperanza, porque de lo contrario, nunca, nada, tendría jamás sentido.

Esa noche, los sueños de Tom Vernick estuvieron plagados de pesadillas. Y ni siquiera en sueños, después de tantos años, podía creer por completo que la había perdido.

**14.- Y el pasado toca a tu puerta. **

El clamor por los días perdidos se fue convirtiendo en un susurro constante, casi imperceptible, pero siempre ahí. Los días fueron cayendo con una absurda y caprichosa monotonía. El tiempo no pasaba, se arrastraba y le caía encima como un montón de escarcha oprimiendo su pecho. Así aprendió una cosa que no estaba en los libros: cuando se extraña a alguien, de una manera u otra, su fantasma siempre está presente.

Hermione tenía su fantasma. La acosaba desde cada rincón de la mente y a veces la despertaba de sueños donde le veía, haciéndole sentir las más terribles ganas de llorar.

Era mejor alejarse de eso. Y sólo conocía un modo.

"_Como todo el mundo sabe, en 1806, la venta de calderos fue a la baja y eso ocasionó un estancamiento en los estudios del célebre mago Darío Cendrars..."_ Intentó concentrarse en la conferencia que daría el segundo día. Le enorgullecía el hecho de ser una de las brujas más importantes en el evento y lograr ese reconocimiento no había sido tan sencillo. Desde siempre se había esforzado por ser de las mejores y ahora tendría su recompensa, sólo que no tenía con quién disfrutarlo.

Sin querer pensó en que no siempre había sido así. En un tiempo, Hermione contó con los mejores amigos y creyó sería eternamente.

¿Por qué todo había terminado de aquél modo absurdo?

"_¿Qué? ¿Te dejó solita?..."_ Punzó la voz de Malfoy en su cabeza. Con mil basiliscos furiosos, ¿por qué precisamente a él tenía que encontrarlo? Un mundo tan grande y a la vuelta de una esquina, estaba él, trayendo los años perdidos con su presencia. _"Bien Hermione, deja de pensar tonterías"_ se reprochó con amargura, _"el pasado está enterrado" _se aclaró con firmeza y muy decidida regresó a su lectura.

"_...quién muy próximo a encontrar las cualidades ocultas en la semilla de mandra..."_

Toc, toc.

Hermione levantó la cabeza interrumpiéndose. Alguien tocaba la puerta y por un momento tuvo el impulso de ignorar el llamado, pero al ver el reloj, supuso que se trataba de algo importante, de no ser así no la molestarían a esa hora. Soltó un _"ya voy" _desganado y con pereza fue a abrir.

Al hacerlo, un par de ojos verdes la miraron risueños.


	4. Tres

**TRES.**

"_Hay enfermedades extravagantes que consisten en querer lo que no se tiene."_

_André Gide._

**15.- Una propuesta en las manos.**

- ¡Harry!

Un abrazo efusivo siguió a la sorpresa. Años sin verse y Hermione aún sentía una gran emoción.

- Hermione... vas a ahogarme...

- Lo... lo siento.

Se separó restregándose los ojos. Volvió a ver a Harry quién le sonreía con cautela, ladeando la cabeza y observándola detenidamente.- ¿Puedo pasar?

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Pero que mal educada soy! – se alejó de la puerta con torpeza y corrió a despejar de libros un sillón frente a donde ella leía hacía unos momentos. Se sentaron frente a frente, y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, Hermione se sintió más feliz de lo que recordaba en esos años.

No podía durar mucho.

- Que gusto verte de nuevo – comenzó Harry esquivando su mirada, sintiendo, incómodo, que faltaba algo – de verdad, me da gusto.

Hermione guardó silencio. Tomó un libro y lo hojeó distraída. Ella también sentía un gusto enorme, pero aunado a eso, había un gran sentimiento de nostalgia.

- Supe que eres una de los principales conferencistas -. Harry tanteaba el terreno, no quería poner en alerta a su amiga y darle modo de buscar un argumento convincente para negarse a lo que iba a proponerle, aún así, habló no sin cierto orgullo – no me sorprende, siempre fuiste excepcional.

Silencio. A Hermione le hubiera gustado sonreír, pero si empezaban a hablar en pasado, no sería tan fácil hacerlo. A lo lejos, en el jardín, se escuchaban voces de gente que seguía llegando.

Harry se decidió. No quería darle más vueltas al asunto. Con Hermione eso no resultaba. Se acomodó los lentes y soltando una bocanada de aire, la enfrentó. - ¿No me preguntas a qué he venido?

Por un segundo, algo brilló en los ojos de Hermione, pero enseguida se apagó y negó con la cabeza.

- Algo sucede en Londres – comenzó Harry después de dudar un poco – es... no sé como explicarlo -. Hermione arrugó el ceño intrigada, escuchando con atención y sin decidirse aún a preguntar nada. – Han sucedido cosas anormales. Una neblina inconcebible y constante, para empezar, y lo más grave, que se han encontrado magos, en distintos puntos, con síntomas inexplicables. Síntomas que nadie había visto y por lo tanto nadie sabe curar, síntomas que ocasionan la muerte.

- ¿Qué síntomas son esos? – Preguntó Hermione con interés.

- Pues, aletargamiento, no, peor, el mago afectado no responde a ningún estímulo exterior. Es como si quedara muerto en vida, después una especie de fiebre, sopor, y por último, simplemente se va extinguiendo.

- ¿Y qué dicen en san Mungo?

- Nada, no encuentran una explicación. Lo preocupante es que los casos se han ido multiplicando a una velocidad temible. San Mungo está lleno y conforme pasa el tiempo, los síntomas avanzan más rápido y no hay nada que hacer.

- ¿Los síntomas a los que te refieres no se parecen a los efectos del beso de un dementor?

- Sí, pero el beso de un dementor no mata a la víctima en si, y no se propaga de manera tan alarmante.

Hermione reflexionó unos segundos antes de decir - ¿de qué manera estás tú relacionado con todo eso?

Harry sonrió con desgano. – Soy auror, Hermione, y han dejado el caso a mi cargo.

Hermione no se sorprendió, pero volvió a preguntar esta vez con reticencia - ¿y qué tengo yo que ver con todo eso?

- Necesitamos respuestas – respondió Harry con firmeza. Hermione lo miró fijamente y luego suspiró.

- Harry, ya no estamos en Hogwarts, no puedes venir a pedirme respuestas como si pidieras mis apuntes de Historia de la Magia.

Harry no pudo reprimir una pequeña carcajada. - ¡Lo siento! ¡Es inevitable! ¡Ron y yo decíamos...! - Se interrumpió bruscamente. Era precisamente lo que no quería: llevar consigo el fantasma de Ron. – Disculpa, no debí mencionarlo – murmuró incómodo al ver la cara de su amiga.

Hermione se levantó con rapidez nerviosa, dándole la espalda a Harry y ocupándose de lleno en acomodar una serie de pergaminos. – Me gustaría ayudarte Harry, pero no puedo, tú sabes, mi trabajo me absorbe demasiado, mira, ahora mismo, tengo un sin fin de deberes que no acabaré si no me doy prisa. Me dio gusto saludarte y quizás después...

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Lentamente la siguió y antes de que Hermione terminara de hablar, le arrebató los pergaminos de las manos – sabía que reaccionarías así, pero ¿sabes? No voy a irme sin ti.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió Hermione perpleja.

- Que no voy a irme sin ti. Necesitamos ayuda, toda la que podamos.

- No puedo, Harry, de verdad – musitó Hermione débilmente.

Harry se rascó la nariz impaciente, lo que iba a decir no iba a ser agradable. – Hermione, si puedes, pero temes extrañar estúpidamente a Ron. Ya lo haces, entonces no veo el problema.

Hermione arrugó el ceño dolida. – No quiero hablar de eso.

- No hablaremos, pero por favor, ayúdame.

- Harry, es que yo no...

- Kingsley y Ginny están en esto, ¿vas a dejarnos solos?

- Pero no veo en que pueda ser útil mi ayuda.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron. – Hermione, ignoramos las causas del extraño mal del que te hablé, ¿y qué si es alguien atacando personas? ¿y qué si es alguien siguiendo los pasos de Voldemort? Necesitamos encontrar respuestas y en eso tú eres un as.

- No lo sé Harry -. Musitó Hermione derrumbándose en el sillón.

Harry puso una mano en su hombro. Luego habló con voz queda. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, se sinceraba con alguien. – Yo también lo extraño. Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero no tenemos otra opción que seguir adelante y... – se agachó hasta quedar frente a ella. – Hermione, necesitan nuestra ayuda, tal vez nosotros podamos detenerlo, tal vez no, pero ¿te quedaras con los brazos cruzados mientras hay gente en peligro? – Le tomó la mano y pidió – Hermione, ven conmigo por favor.

Hermione apretó su mano, lo miró con los ojos brillantes, y conteniendo las lágrimas, asintió.

**16.- A unos pasos de ti. **

¿Cómo podían viajar los muggles de aquella manera? Estaban locos, total y disparatadamente locos. Vernick estaba molido y lo único que podía hacer era maldecir el momento en el que había aceptado ir a Francia.

- ¿Taxi?

Vernick negó con la cabeza y apuró el paso jalando tras de si su baúl. No volvería a subirse en un armatoste muggle en la vida. Por mucho que volara. Algunas personas al pasar le miraban extrañados, pero no hizo ningún caso, seguro era por la vestimenta. Eso no importaba. Lo importante era llegar a la convención. Arrastró su baúl hasta una calle olvidada, miró detrás de si y con un suspiro de alivio lo tocó con la varita. El baúl al instante desapareció. Dio un rodeo con la vista y encontró lo que buscaba. Tocó el viejo zapato y un tirón jaló su cuerpo. Vueltas vertiginosas. Soltó el traslador y cayó limpiamente sobre el suelo.

- ¡Ah, bienvenido! – Un mago de túnica morada se acercó con una enorme sonrisa a recibirlo. –Soy Rudolph Carrigan y es un honor que esté entre nosotros.

Una sonrisa forzada y una mirada impaciente a todos lados - ¿cuál es mi habitación? Quiero descansar -. Dijo sin detenerse a contestar. Carrigan no se amilanó.

- Oh, claro, claro, los viajes siempre son pesados... eh, tú... –dijo llamando a un pequeño elfo doméstico de aspecto amigable – muéstrale al señor su habitación.

- ¿Su nombre? – Preguntó el pequeño elfo con voz cantarina.

- Tom Vernick – declaró y echó a andar detrás del elfo.

- Es un honor, señor, para nosotros tenerlo hospedado aquí, señor.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Vernick no muy convencido.

- ¡Por supuesto, señor! Las mentes más brillantes se han dado cita en este lugar, señor.

Vernick rió por lo bajo. Existían las excepciones, porque él, primero muerto, que ser una de las mentes más brillantes, la gente así era aburrida.

Excepto una... negó abrumado con la cabeza, no quería recordar.

- Bien señor, hemos llegado señor -. Espetó el elfo mostrando una habitación. – Recuerde señor, que hoy es la cena de bienvenida, señor.

- Gracias... ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

- Slovling, señor -. El elfo hizo una reverencia y enseguida le extendió una especie de pequeño folleto. – Aquí tiene la información del evento, señor, encontrará a los principales conferencistas y sus ponencias, señor.

- Gracias Slovling, y no me hagas tantas reverencias, no es necesario.

Pareció que el elfo iba a desmayarse. – Eh, tranquilo – musitó Vernick deteniéndolo por un brazo – los magos podemos ser amables.

- No todos, señor – comentó el elfo conmovido – de hecho, señor, sólo una bruja y un mago han sido corteses con Slovling en estos días, señor.

Vernick se tensó. La mente empezaba a jugarle trucos sucios. Había conocido a una bruja y a un mago que podían ser corteses con los elfos, pero no... podía ser cualquiera.

- Que bien Slovling, ahora, ¿puedo descansar? – Había viajado largas horas, desde altas horas de la madrugada para llegar a tiempo, y ahora estaba aquí, queriendo dormir un rato.

- Por supuesto señor, y si quiere algo, no dude en llamarme, señor. Recuerde que la cena es a las diez, señor.

Vernick sonrió complaciente. – Lo tendré en cuenta.

En cuanto el elfo se hubo marchado, Vernick cerró la puerta y revisó el lugar. Lucía confortable. Sus cosas ya estaban ahí y ahora sólo quería descansar. Se arrojó sobre la cama y observó el folleto. _"Avances y contratiempos en investigación mágica"_ leyó, lanzó un bufido escéptico y arrojó el folleto a un lado, este se abrió de par en par y la foto de un mago le sonrió con autosuficiencia. Vernick alcanzó a leer de costado _"Augusto Broderick: Las principales ventajas de cortar bubérculos en luna llena"_. Hizo una mueca de fastidio y arrojó el folleto al suelo.

No le interesaban ni las ponencias ni los principales conferencistas.

Pero ahora estaba aquí y no le quedaba más que soportarlo.

**17.- Una empresa para Neville. **

- ¡Kingsley! – Neville corrió gustoso hasta el enorme mago, le dio un abrazo efusivo y preguntó - ¿qué te trae por Hogwarts?

- ¿No te lo dijo Minerva?

- No, ¿cómo qué tendría que decirme? – preguntó Neville mientras echaban a andar a las afueras del castillo.

- Vengo a hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante.

- ¡Una empresa! – gritó una voz conocida desde un cuadro olvidado a la entrada del castillo- ¡caballero Longbottom, tiene una empresa! ¡Pongo a su disposición mi espada y mi valentía!

- Gracias Sir Cadigan – contestó Neville con una sonrisa, aún conservaba en ella cierta inocencia de su infancia. Llegaron a los invernaderos. Neville guió a Kingsley hasta donde tenía su despacho.

- ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?

- ¿Has visto últimamente a Potter? – Neville negó con la cabeza – se ha unido al cuerpo de aurores.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Neville con curiosidad – pero creí que él no quería...

Kingsley comenzó a explicarle. Por el rostro de Neville fue cruzando la preocupación y la extrañeza – Pasé por San Mungo, pero no me di cuenta...

Calló. Kingsley desvió la mirada sin preguntar que hacia en San Mungo. Imaginaba tal vez la visita de Neville a ese sitio.

- Oye, necesitamos tu ayuda – dijo rompiendo el incómodo silencio – eres el mejor en plantas medicinales y quizás podrías hacer algo por todos los afectados.

Una sombra de tristeza apagó la mirada de Neville. Desconsoladamente negó – no soy tan bueno, hay cosas que no puedo hacer.

Kingsley pasó una mano por su hombro con afecto – Potter confía en ti. Fue él quien me pidió que viniera a buscarte.

- Yo también confío en él, siempre lo he hecho. Y si necesita mi ayuda, por muy poca que sea, ten por seguro que se la daré – contestó Neville con sincera firmeza. Kingsley sonrió.

- No será poca, eres más valioso de lo que crees.

Neville se ruborizó un poco, pero Gryffindor como era, estaba decidido a ayudar a Harry.

**18.- Lo que el pasado dejó. **

Se quedó viendo la foto. Y no pudo reprimir la sonrisa divertida que escapó de sus labios. Vio la imagen de Hermione, sonrojada, intentando a toda costa salir del marco de ella.

- Tenías ganas de tomarte esta foto ¿eh?

- Sabes que odio ese tipo de cosas.

Hermione andaba de un lado a otro buscando hacer de su apariencia algo más presentable. El cabello chorreando agua, una sudadera y unos jeans no parecían ser la mejor manera de presentarse en una cena antes de dar una ponencia. Harry, demostrando muy poca caballerosidad, había llegado con bastante tiempo de anticipación. Y eso que ni siquiera quería ir al dichoso evento. Ahora se encontraba ojeando el folleto que le habían dado al llegar. - Augusto Broderick... vaya, esto suena interesante – murmuró con un dejo de burla – muero por saber las ventajas de cortar bubérculos en luna llena.

- Aunque no lo creas es algo muy importante, ha permitido un gran avance en la elaboración de pociones curativas. – Le respondió Hermione desde la habitación donde se martirizaba intentando pensar que atuendo sería menos llamativo pero a la vez adecuado.

- ¿En serio? Pues yo conozco a ese tal Broderick y no me parece muy brillante, más bien me parece un fanfarrón.

- Si, supongo que lo de los bubérculos lo descubrió por un afortunado accidente, ahora es famoso. – Le dijo mientras se decidía por una vaporosa túnica color azul.

- Me recuerda a Lockhart.

Hermione echó a reír y luego dijo – sí, es verdad.

Parecía increíble, después de tanto tiempo aún podía sentirse con Harry como en casa. Con su llegada consideraba recuperado algo. Por lo menos las charlas nocturnas con sabor a confidencias y chocolate. - ¿Y qué decidiste? ¿Irás a la cena? – preguntó comenzando a arreglar su cabello.

Harry hizo un mohín negativo que por supuesto Hermione no vio – mejor no, vine aquí a escondidas y no me gustaría llamar la atención.

- No la llamarás, aunque no lo creas la gente ha superado lo del "niño que vivió", anda, ven conmigo.

Harry se acomodó en el sillón con el folleto en la mano y tan sólo murmuró un distraído _"de acuerdo"_.

**19.- Una pista en las sombras. **

Estaba hartándose. Llevaba un día entero y nada. Había buscado en los diarios, en folletos turísticos y en cuanto medio se le ocurriera y estuviera a su alcance. Simplemente nadie sabía nada de ninguna convención.

- ¿Convención sobre qué? – preguntó un fastidiado taxista y Antoine se encontró con que no tenía ni idea.

Entró a tomar un café, con un remolino de preguntas en su cabeza: ¿Lo habría engañado Hermione? ¿Por qué no la podía encontrar? ¿Por qué nadie sabía de una convención supuestamente tan importante? ¿Por qué parecía que se la había tragado la tierra?

- Hermione ¿dónde diablos estás? – se preguntó saliendo a la calle. Sentía una especie de ira y desencanto mezclados con temor, no quería aceptar esa sospecha cruel que a momentos asaltaba su cabeza.

Anduvo sin fijarse muy bien en el camino. Cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraba en una calleja desconocida. Tenía algo de raro, de lúgubre. Mejor salir de ahí antes de llevarse alguna mala sorpresa. Con la noche avanzada no sería difícil toparse con algún maleante.

Dio vuelta a la esquina y atisbó dos figuras en la oscuridad. Algo había en esas figuras que no era usual, Antoine los observó detenidamente, y cayó en la cuenta que llevaban un atuendo extraño, como una especie de capa, y aquello no le inspiró confianza. Decidió no dejarse intimidar, pasaría de largo y con suerte esos tipos no repararían en él.

- ¡Te lo advierto Mundungus! ¡No juegues conmigo! ¡Yo no soy como esos tipos con los que estas acostumbrado a tratar!

- ¡Pero, pero... Malfoy!

- ¡Hay mucho que perder en este juego y quiero un negocio limpio!

- Pero... pero... yo no tengo la culpa de que las medidas de seguridad se hayan intensificado gracias a eso de la convención y...

- ¡Me importa un bledo la convención esa para mentes brillantes!

Antoine se detuvo al escuchar aquello.

- ¡Quiero mi mercancía y...! – Malfoy, el que hablaba, pareció meditar algo - ¡claro! ¡La convención! Por eso ella está aquí, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes?

- ¿De quién hablas?

- De...

- Disculpen caballeros – Antoine, armándose de valor, se había acercado con cautela a esos dos singulares tipos. Era eso o quedarse con la duda. Era la primera pista sobre una convención y tal vez era lo que buscaba. Los dos tipos lo miraron entre sorprendidos y recelosos.

- Un muggle. – Murmuró el más bajo de los dos.

- ¿Qué? - No pudo evitar preguntar Antoine. El más alto de los dos, de cara pálida y cabello platinado, hizo una seña y el otro calló.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó con burlona cortesía, Antoine no pudo evitar un sentimiento de desagrado.

- No pude evitar escucharlos y... – los ojos del llamado Malfoy brillaron con enojo, pero no se intimidó – oí que mencionaron algo sobre una convención – sonrió incómodo - ¿saben? Mi novia asistió aquí, precisamente a una, pero no he podido saber donde, y si ustedes fueran tan amables, quizás podrían informarme como llegar ahí.

Ambos tipos intercambiaron una mirada divertida. El tipo de cabello platinado, Malfoy, habló con regocijo en la voz – mira, no creo que esa convención sea la que tu estás buscando, es ¿cómo podríamos decirlo? Una reunión donde gente como tú no tiene cabida.

El otro echó a reír. Antoine sintió la ira subiendo por su cuerpo, pero la contuvo, necesitaba saber. – Tal vez sea para gente muy especial, pero estoy seguro que es la que busco, porque es de la única que he oído hasta ahora y miren que ya investigué por todos lados.

- Si, por supuesto, pero ¿de qué piensas tú que es la convención?

Se estaban divirtiendo. Se estaban burlando de él. Antoine no entendía la razón de ello, pero decidió armarse de paciencia – pues, de... avances científicos o algo así, no lo sé a ciencia cierta.

El más bajo de los tipos se retorció detrás de ellos tratando de contener la risa. El otro, levantó las cejas sumamente divertido - ¿ah, sí? – preguntó socarronamente. Antoine sentía como cada gota de paciencia iba desparramándose. De seguir así iba a terminar mandando a ambos al diablo. - ¿Y nos puedes decir como se llama tu novia? Tal vez la conozcamos, si es que es una persona sobresaliente.

El otro no pudo aguantar más y estalló en carcajadas. El tipo alto no se molestó en callarlo ésta vez. Él también se reía.

- ¿Qué es lo que les parece tan gracioso? – Preguntó enfadado Antoine – si no pueden ayudarme, entiendo, de todas formas no creo que ustedes estén involucrados con gente brillante. Miren sus fachas. – Y furioso se dio la vuelta.

- ¡Espera! ¿Cómo se llama tu novia? – Volvió a preguntar el de cabello platino, deteniéndolo y pasando por alto su observación – quizás podemos ayudarte.

Más que cortesía, aquello era necesidad de seguir burlándose de alguien. Cedió. De cualquier forma no tenía nada que perder. – Se llama Hermione Granger – contestó con voz pastosa.

Las risas se detuvieron al instante y el semblante de los dos tipos cambió. Un silencio denso, aplastante, llenó el lugar.

- ¿Hermione Granger? – inquirió en un susurro el tipo de pelo platinado.

- Si, ¿la conocen? – preguntó Antoine intrigado ante la reacción de los dos tipos.

- ¿Qué si la conocemos? ¡Claro que la conocemos! ¿Quién en todo el Reino Unido y hasta en otras partes no conocería o habría escuchado hablar de Hermione Granger? Su nombre aparece en...

- ¡Cállate! – Cortó de tajo el tipo de pelo platinado. El tipo bajito lo miró asustado.

- No sabía que fuera famosa. No tenía idea. Sé que es brillante, pero no imaginaba... – balbuceó confuso Antoine.

- Sí, es brillante, pero no es por eso que es conocida. – El tipo bajito calló ante la mirada de advertencia del otro. De pronto, los ojos de aquél tipo brillaron con maldad y astucia.

- Bueno, si quieres encontrar a tu novia, yo puedo llevarte hasta ella.

El tipo bajito abrió los ojos escandalizado – pero Draco, no puedes...

- Descuida Dungs, ya se me ocurrirá algo. – Pasó el brazo alrededor de Antoine y espetó arrastrándolo consigo – ahora Dungs, puedes irte, pero te advierto que después hablaré contigo.

Antoine se dejó guiar por aquél tipo extraño. No le daba ni una pizca de confianza, pero era lo más cerca de Hermione que podía estar.

**20.- El llamado. **

Envió la última lechuza sacando su cuerpo casi por el borde de la ventana. El viento revolvió su cabello mientrasla veía desaparecer en la lejanía. Si el plan no fallaba, Kingsley y Harry contactarían a los demás. Se quedó un rato ahí, mirando hacia donde la lechuza había desaparecido ya de la vista. Si pudiera, le mandaría una también a él. Pero no sabía a donde. Se volvió hacia la foto que Harry le había regalado una de esas tardes tristes, atestada de recuerdos. El único vestigio de lo que alguna vez fuera su familia.

Sólo quedaban Percy, George, Bill y ella... en el eximo de una familia reducida y lastimada.

**21.- Tejiendo, hilvanando quimeras.**

Mientras avanza la noche, las sombras se alargan y se vuelven infinitas. Se deslizan por paredes y se extienden por el suelo, desafiando a la luz y bañando de oscuridad pequeños sitios, tomando la forma vaga de objetos contiguos, como entes fantasmales. Es entonces que la memoria juega y se distrae regresando al pasado, rememorando una y otra vez el rostro de tal o cual persona, repitiendo en cámara lenta una determinada escena. Como por ejemplo, el primer día que se llegó al colegio y uno se quedó impactado con la soberbia construcción del vetusto castillo. Sus ventanas encendidas, el lago y sus secretos, el techo encantado del gran comedor, los cientos de voces en cada pasillo, los cuadros y las torres...

Pero sobre todo, esa primera cena en aquél sitio, aderezada con la ceremonia de selección que le envió a Ravenclaw y los murmullos y cuchicheos relativos principalmente a un sólo motivo: una travesura de Harry Potter, y algo sobre un armatoste muggle y el sauce boxeador...

Y es suficiente para que la cadena dorada de recuerdos se desenrede. Y se ve de nuevo a Harry en el laberinto, o levantando por primera vez la copa de Quiddicht, se le ve solitario, decaído, o enseñando a varios estudiantes a defenderse.

Se le ve a su lado en un baile ahora tan lejano de Navidad, lo siente de nuevo protegiéndola bajo una capa invisible...

Hay un defecto que resalta como esas sombras alargadas hasta el infinito, que se distingue cuando la noche llega y se repliega entre murmullos y reminiscencias de algo que nunca fue, y es el de desear lo que no se tiene...

Mientras avanza la noche y las sombras se alargan y se vuelven infinitas, unos ojos plateados se detienen fijos en un galeón que descansa sobre la palma de una mano. Que a la vez estruja un trozo de pergamino con una dirección. Hubo un tiempo en que la moneda cumplía su mágico cometido y entonces sabía que podía verlo a él. Pero las cosas cambian, el tiempo las destruye, y Luna sabe, con punzante y certera nostalgia, que jamás volverán a ser igual.


	5. Cuatro

**CUATRO.**

_¿Sientes de un rudo golpe la inquietud?_

_Heine._

**22.- Puzzle.**

- Así que Granger es tu novia.

No le gustaba. Ese tipo de cabello platinado no le gustaba ni tantito. No le inspiraba la más mínima confianza. Daba la impresión de ocultar muchas cosas y todas ellas muy desagradables, pero Antoine no tenía otro modo de seguir la pista de Hermione, así que decidió soportarlo.

- Sí, desde hace unos meses – respondió lo más amable que pudo mientras removía distraídamente su café. Deseaba que ese tal Malfoy confiara en él y lo llevara cuanto antes con Hermione. – Y la convención esa es en...

Malfoy levantó una ceja y en su rostro se dibujó una media sonrisa divertida – ten calma, ya la verás, aunque no lo creas no es tan fácil. Entrar ahí es, digamos, exclusivo para cierto "tipo" de personas.

Malfoy observaba el lugar con desdeñosa apatía. Parecía hablar siempre con dobles intenciones y Antoine no comprendía por que. Pero quería indagar y armar ese rompecabezas que era Hermione.

- ¿Y desde cuando la conoces?

- ¿A Granger? Desde los once años, en el colegio.

- Y si la conoces desde hace tanto tiempo ¿porqué la nombras por su apellido?

- Nunca fuimos muy amigos, había... diferencias esenciales.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo cuáles?

- No coincidíamos en el rumbo a seguir y, bueno, teníamos diferencias sobre nuestras ideas con respecto a la gente, de hecho, las amistades de Granger eran dos tipos que no sabían más que meterse en problemas.

- ¿Tipos? ¿No tenía amigas?

- No... o bueno, sí, quizás esa tal Weasley y la lunática...

- Creo que no es bueno referirse así a las personas.

Malfoy se acomodó la especie de capa que lo cubría y con aire aburrido respondió – si la conocieras sabrías por qué lo digo, pero en fin, Granger principalmente se la pasaba con esos dos, y en lo personal – murmuró entonando la voz con malicia – creo que tenía algo con uno de ellos.

Antoine lanzó una risita irónica – no creo que deba preocuparme por un romance de adolescentes.

- No claro, sólo que... - tosió y sus ojos brillaron astutos – cuando algo muy importante te une a una persona difícilmente lo olvidas con los años y, bueno, Granger pasó muchísimas cosas al lado de esos dos. Cosas de vida y muerte.

Antoine lo miró incrédulo - ¿de vida y muerte? Hablas como si hubieran intentado salvar al mundo – su sonrisa se congeló al ver la expresión de Malfoy.

- No tienes ni idea, pero bueno, tal vez tengas razón, de hecho, hace años que no veía a Granger, y por lo que tengo entendido, ella se alejó de sus amigos.

- Nunca me habló de ellos, ¿cómo dices que se llamaban?

- Nunca dije, pero se llamaban Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter.

Los nombres no le dijeron nada a Antoine y siguió preguntando - ¿sabes cuando se separó de ellos?

- Hará cosa de cuatro o cinco años, la verdad no llevo la cuenta.

- ¿Y cómo se llamaba el colegio en el que estudiaban?

- Hogwarts – murmuró Malfoy indiferente.

Antoine lo reflexionó – nunca había oído de él ¿está en Londres? Yo viví mucho tiempo ahí...

- Supongo que por eso hablas tan bien el inglés, pero no, no está ahí, sino en Escocia.

- ¿Y era un buen colegio? – preguntó Antoine sólo por hacer plática.

- Lo hubiera sido si el director no hubiese estado chiflado.

- ¿Y vivías cerca de Hermione?

- Muy cerca, vivíamos en el colegio, sólo salíamos en verano y en invierno.

- Vaya, Hermione jamás comentó que había estado interna.

- Ajá, salíamos a los diecisiete.

- ¿Diecisiete? ¿Entonces de ahí se iban a la universidad?

- ¿Unique? – preguntó Malfoy sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿No sabes lo que es la universidad? – preguntó Antoine pensando que aquél tipo se burlaba de él.

Malfoy midió terreno y parecía incómodo – claro que lo sé, por supuesto que lo sé, pero ninguno de nosotros fue a... a... eso. Nos dedicamos a otra cosa.

- ¿Cómo a qué por ejemplo?

- Yo me dediqué a los negocios, los demás no sé y no me molesté en averiguarlo.

- Pues Hermione si asistió a la universidad y estudió con honores una carrera en el área de bioquímica.

- ¿En serio estudió eso? – Malfoy echó a reír. – Creía a Granger más inteligente, esa cosa no sirve, como sea que se llame, aunque claro, de inefable o cualquier cosa en el Ministerio no hubiera servido de mucho, siempre pesa el origen...

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿De qué ministerio hablas?

- Mira, olvidemos eso – opinó Malfoy – el caso es dar con Granger y así estarás tranquilo.

- Claro.

Antoine guardó silencio mientras miraba con creciente desconfianza como Malfoy se hacía un lío con el celular que él había dejado en la mesa. Era como si jamás hubiera visto un objeto así. Antoine no sabía porque pero le daba la impresión de que ese tal Malfoy ocultaba algo más que negocios turbios.

¿Acaso pertenecería a alguna secta? Algo lúgubre emanaba de él.

Pero no tenía tiempo de pensar y constatar semejantes tonterías.

**23.- Cuenta regresiva. **

- ¿Señor? ¿Señor Vernick? ¡Ya es hora!

Vernick se volvió de espaldas a la puerta y se cubrió con la cobija. La vocecilla del elfo doméstico se escuchaba cada vez más alto. _"Maldita sea"_, pensó, _"cómo si vomitara de ganas de ir a esa dichosa cena de bienvenida"_. - ¡Si, gracias! ¡Ya voy! – a cambio fue lo que contestó en voz alta. Se revolvió entre las sábanas, pero resignado comprendió que no tenía sentido postergar la ida a la cena, así que se levantó y fue directo al baño. La imagen en el espejo le mostró su cabello alborotado. Por un momento, sólo por un insignificante, fugaz, ilusorio momento, creyó que aún tenía dieciséis años y podría salir y verla.

Y seguro (y era algo que de verdad añoraba) lo reñiría por su descuidado aspecto.

**24.- Cinco. **

- ¿Cómo me veo?

- Preciosa.

- Harry, ni siquiera me estás viendo.

Harry levantó la vista del folleto y le lanzó una media sonrisa al ver el resultado de los esfuerzos de su amiga – lo siento Hermione, pero te pongas lo que te pongas siempre me lo parecerás.

Hermione cruzó los brazos, realmente se veía linda con el cabello recogido y alisado milagrosamente en una coleta, aún así lo miró desconfiada- ¿y bien?

- ¿Bien qué?

- Harry, no creo en absoluto tu enorme interés hacia el folleto y llevas ahí media hora. Tampoco creo en tu sublime muestra de galantería barata, ¿puedo saber que pasa?

- Lo siento Hermione, es sólo que... estoy preocupado. Espero que entre todos resolvamos esto.

- Eso ya me lo dijiste ¿y quienes exactamente son todos?

- Pues... Kingsley, Ginny, Neville... tú y yo.

- ¿Neville?

- Siempre fue muy bueno en plantas medicinales y quizás pueda encontrar algo que alivie a los magos y evitar que mueran.

- Ah, bien... ¿y eso es todo? – preguntó Hermione levantando una ceja en espera de más.

Harry clavó sus ojos en ella y negó con la cabeza – no puedo engañarte. Volver a estar juntos me hace preguntarme que fue lo que pasó.

- ¿Con...? – La voz de Hermione se quebró sin terminar la frase.

Harry se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación al tiempo que soltaba atropelladamente, - es que no entiendo Hermione. No entiendo porque nos dejó solos. Tomábamos un té y luego fuimos a tu cuarto, él se adelantó porque yo me entretuve con Luna y de pronto no estaba, no regresó.

- Eso ya me lo habías contado – susurró Hermione con la vista en el suelo.

- Pero ¿qué pasó? ¿huyó? ¿de qué, si ya habíamos detenido a los mortífagos que faltaban? ¿Le pasó algo? ¿Qué? – Harry tragó saliva y midió sus palabras - ¿Sabes Hermione? Con el paso del tiempo he llegado a creer que Ron está muerto.

Hermione se levantó como si hubiera recibido un impacto en la cara – no – musitó.

- ¿Aún tienes la esperanza de volver a encontrarlo?

Hermione se levantó con rapidez y se acomodó la túnica de gala que la hacía ver distinta – es hora de irme, arréglate y allá te espero. Antes de salir se volvió para musitar con tristeza – si, aún la tengo. – y salió.

**25.- Cuatro.**

Vaya mierda. Estar ahí en París rodeado de toda una panda de trolls. Ese tal Broderick no dejaba de fanfarronear a un lado suyo y Tom Vernick estaba a punto de estallar.

- Así es colega, se necesita de un poderoso ingenio y de una sin igual inteligencia para encontrar el modo exacto de cortar bubérculos en luna llena.

La gente lo rodeada y lo veían fascinados. Uno que otro idiota le tomaba fotos sin cesar. Por un momento se sintió como aquella vez de su vida, hacía muchísimos años, mientras estaba en una librería comprando los textos para el colegio. También ahí un tipo tan insoportable como Broderick, fanfarroneaba y se lucía ante los demás, mientras su madre lo miraba extasiada. Sintió un puño en el estómago.

Parecían siglos de todo aquello.

Parecía casi un sueño.

Como si nunca hubiese existido.

- ¿Tom Vernick? - La voz grave y nasal lo hizo volverse. Un tipo delgaducho y con pinta de no haber sonreído en su vida se acercó a él con paso elegante. - Es un placer tenerlo con nosotros, el director de su colegio habló maravillas sobre usted y me pidió fervorosamente que lo presentara ante los demás invitados – lanzó una ojeada hacía el rincón donde la multitud se agolpaba – veo que ya conoce a Broderick, bien, ahora le presentaré a alguien más interesante, a una de nuestras principales conferencistas. Venga conmigo, debe estar por acá.

Y comenzó a andar mientras enumeraba la gran cantidad de cualidades de esa dichosa conferencista. Tom Vernick lo siguió distraído tratando de no hacer muecas.

Esa grandiosa y fascinante bruja le daba totalmente igual.

**26.- Tres.**

Llevaba rato encerrada en el baño, observando su reflejo. Se sentía nerviosa y no sabía exactamente porqué. La llegada de Harry había abierto el baúl de los recuerdos y con ello la nostalgia se acentuaba.

Pensó en las palabras de Harry dichas antes de salir de la habitación.

No.

Ron no podía estar muerto.

Lo sabía. No podía explicarlo como pero lo sabía. Una parte de su corazón se nutría de esa infantil certeza.

Volvería a verlo. Lo encontraría.

Suspiró y salió rumbo a la cena.

Aún no sabía cuando.

**27.- Dos. **

Se observó y sin estar totalmente satisfecho, al fin suspiró resignado. Que más daba, al final de cuentas jamás se había distinguido por ser la elegancia en persona. La idea de ir a la cena no era totalmente de su agrado, pero Hermione había insistido y de una u otra forma tenía que apoyarla.

Como no lo había hecho en todos esos años.

Y lo más duro es que tenía que hacerlo por dos.

**28.- Uno y París se estremeció. **

El tipo delgaducho que más tarde Tom Vernick supo que se llamaba Albert Middle, siguió hablando mientras daba vueltas por el salón buscando a su famosa conferencista. - Hace un momento la vi ¿cómo es posible que ahora no la encuentre? - _"Y ojalá así siga"_ pensó para sí Tom Vernick imaginando a esa bruja con la misma cara de pocos amigos que Middle y tan amena como él. No, no quería pasar la noche con alguien así. Valía más que esa bruja no apareciera. - Oh, allá está – musitó Middle echando a andar mientras Vernick lo seguía atento a las lámparas que invadían el salón. - Ah, al fin la encuentro señorita Granger, quiero presentarle a alguien... - Un golpe en la nuca hubiera sido menos sorpresivo. Se volvió para enfrentarse a dos ojos castaños que se volvieron cristalinos. - Le presento al profesor Vernick del legendario colegio Salem's ... - Escuchaba a Middle desde muy lejos. No podía ser, no era posible, estaba ahí y el mundo se tambaleaba. Quizás todo era parte de un sueño. – Y esta hermosa joven es la bruja más sobresaliente de su generación, la señorita Hermione Granger.

No estaba soñando. No, no lo estaba. Abrió la boca para decir algo, más Hermione, con suma frialdad, le atajó marcando sus palabras con ironía – mucho gusto profesor "Vernick".

Middle los observó con intriga. Alguien le habló y con una disculpa, aliviado, se alejó de ahí. Hermione lo miraba muy fijamente. No sabía a ciencia cierta como empezar.

- Hermione, disculpa la tardanza, pero... – Harry se detuvo en seco sin terminar la frase. - ¿Ron? – preguntó confundido. Al decir su nombre el pasado los golpeó a los tres.

Hermione dio media vuelta y se alejó a grandes pasos con rumbo a la salida. Una mano la detuvo.

- Hermione, será mejor que no llamemos la atención – Harry le había dado alcance y le hablaba con gravedad. Hermione tenía los ojos nublados y un nudo obstruía su garganta. Ron, detrás de Harry, seguía sin saber que decir. – Necesitamos hablar – dijo Harry con voz queda – pero no aquí.

Mientras seguía a Harry como autómata, oyendo decir que debían esperar a que concluyera la cena, no pudo evitar lanzar intensas miradas furtivas a Hermione. Estaba ahí al alcance de la mano. Hermosa y distinta. Y tan distante…


	6. Cinco

**CINCO.**

"_¿Por qué no podemos llegar al sol?_

_¿Por qué no podemos alejar los años?_

_Recuerda un día/ Pink Floyd._

**29.- Y tú aquí. **

La cena bien pudo haber durado cinco segundos y aún así a Hermione podrían haberle parecido eternos. Las charlas y felicitaciones pasaron a su lado rozándola apenas. Su mente estaba en otro lado.

Lejos de conferencias y muy, muy lejos del presente.

Alguien tosió a su lado y despertando de un ensueño pudo darse cuenta de que era Harry.

Él también lucía incómodo.

- Bien, creo que alguien tiene que empezar a hablar... – comenzó Harry tratando de parecer natural pero con un dejo de reproche en su voz. La cena tenía media hora de haber terminado y ahora se encontraban en la habitación de Hermione – puedes... ¿puedes explicarnos que pasó?

Ronald Weasley parecía todavía confundido. Sus ojos iban y venían de Harry a Hermione sin detenerse en ninguno. Parecía habérsele olvidado lo que tenía que hacer para emitir una palabra. Hermione arrugó el ceño. Ganas no le faltaban de arrojársele encima acribillándolo con los puños como lo hiciera hacía tantos años. O de lanzarle otra bandada de canarios asesinos. Lo que fuera con tal de desahogar esa furia ciega que nacía en su estómago.

- ¿Y bien? – Animó Harry dejándose caer en una silla. Todo eso era muy raro. De pensar en un encuentro se hubiera esperado algo más emotivo. Pero ninguno de los tres tenía ese talento. Hermione esperó paciente a que Ronald Weasley hablara. - ¿Qué es todo ese cuento de Tom Vernick?

- Es mi nombre – murmuró Ron con voz grave y desconocida. Hermione no siguió la ruta de su cambio como en sus primeras etapas. Maldita, maldita suerte. Maldito Ron por haberse ido. – Quiero decir, es así como ahora me llamo.

Agachó la cabeza. Su cabello rojizo antaño de un largo reprobable, ahora lucía recortado a ras de cuello y aún así lucía desaliñado.

Sólo Ron podía arreglárselas para que un cabello así de corto luciera de tal manera. Hermione lo odió. Por haberse convertido en un perfecto desconocido. Sus enormes manos metidas en los bolsillos de su túnica y sus ojos huidizos no aparecían en su repaso de recuerdos sobre él. Parecían distintos. Lejanos.

Y su voz. Y toda su maldita vida.

- ¿Así te llamas ahora? Mira que curioso – comentó su antes amigo con cruda ironía – yo me sigo llamando Harry.

Ron lo miró avergonzado. Miró después a Hermione y el color de su rostro subió. – Su... supongo que tú seguirás llamándote Hermione – balbuceó.

Hermione contuvo el aire. No cabía duda que Ron era un tonto de remate.

No contestó. No tenía por qué hacerlo.

Ron pareció adivinar su enojo. – Hermione... – comenzó tanteando el terreno – yo... yo... - se mesó el cabello y la miró directo a los ojos con una chispa infantil en ellos – creí que estabas muerta.

Sintió que la furia la escaldaba. Tanto tiempo y lo primero que le decía era lo mismo que le había dicho Draco Malfoy. Era como para lanzarle una docena de maldiciones imperdonables. - ¿Perdón? – preguntó con fría cortesía. Ron pareció hacerse pequeño.

- Es que... bueno... yo... yo creí que...

- Tantos años...– comenzó Hermione tratando de contenerse – ¿Y lo primero que se te ocurre es decirme que pensabas que estaba muerta? ¡Justo lo que diría Malfoy!

- Pero...

- Claro, si hubieras tenido la amabilidad de quedarte a despedir te hubieras enterado que no era así, pero tenías mucha prisa por irte...

Ron guardó silencio. Volvió tímidamente la vista hacia Harry que tamborileaba los dedos con insistencia sobre una mesa repleta de libros. ¿Qué decir? ¿Cómo empezar? ¿Cómo encontrar la forma de recuperar algo que se había perdido con el trajín de los años?

Harry, Hermione, Ron... y los años de Hogwarts que ahora se hacían más lejanos.

**30.- Y el mundo empezó a reconstruirse. **

- ¡Neville! - Ginny muy contenta, recibió al chico con un efusivo abrazo. Lo estudió detenidamente y sonrió plenamente satisfecha – queda poco del niño que conocí en Hogwarts, te has puesto muy guapo, dime ¿tienes novia?

La risa de Shacklebolt resonó como campanas en la habitación. Neville, abochornado, negó con la cabeza – tengo mucho trabajo, Hogwarts, pendientes míos...

- ¿Es por eso que casi no te dejas ver? Harry y yo te hemos extrañado en las reuniones de fin de año que organizamos. – Arrugó la nariz fingiéndose enojada – ni tu ni Luna aparecen por ahí, ya veo que nos han olvidado.

- ¿Luna? ¿Va a venir también ella?

Ginny se volvió hacia el enorme mago, que aún con los años se mantenía imponente - ¿vendrá?

- Eh... Harry no me comentó nada de si ella vendría. Y yo no fui a buscarla.

- Que mal, yo la vi en el Ministerio, pero no se me ocurrió comentarle... bueno, ya iremos a buscarla, de cualquier forma la necesitamos.

El estallido en la chimenea los hizo volverse. Una hermosa mujer con larga cabellera dorada, salió tosiendo.

- Le dije a Bill que viajagamos de otra fogma. Pero no, tu hegmano siempre ha de salirse con la suya.

Ginny sonrió - ¿Y él?

- No ha de tagdar.

Como corroborando las palabras de Fleur Delacour, otro estallido en la chimenea dio el paso a Bill Weasley. Las cicatrices de su cara habían mejorado, pero sólo un poco.

- ¡Bill!

- Ginny – murmuró el hombre abrazándola con ternura. Aún con el paso del tiempo seguía tratando a su pequeña hermana como tal. - ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal te trata Harry?

- Muy bien, y es la respuesta para ambas preguntas – contestó Ginny bonachonamente.

- Eso es muy bueno – comentó Fleur con un inglés más fluido – pero ¿hasta cuando piensan casagse? Si no te das pgisa puede llegar alguien mucho más lista que tú.

Ginny lanzó una carcajada – que nadie lo intente, puedo transformarme en una arpía si alguien pretende quitarme a Harry. Ah, pero, ¿no saludan a Neville y a Kingsley?

- ¡Por supuesto! – murmuró Bill yendo a abrazar a ambos.

- Me gustaría que esta reunión se debiera a causas más alegres, pero como saben...

- ¿No esperamos al resto antes de empezar a hablar? – preguntó Ginny interrumpiendo con gesto simpático a Shacklebolt.

- Oh, sí, claro, ya sólo falta...

Otro estallido más y otra cabellera pelirroja sobresalió entre el humo.

- Lamento llegar tarde, pero es que Angelina sigue un poco indispuesta y el negocio me absorbe demasiado, no reparé en el tiempo.

- Son sólo unos minutos George, no debes preocuparte demasiado.

George saludó con un gesto de la mano a todos los presentes y sonrió a Ginny quien acababa de hablar. Echó una ojeada precavida a su alrededor y murmuró una pregunta. - ¿Y Hermione?

- Todavía no sabemos si vendrá, Harry fue por ella a Francia.

George suspiró aliviado – que bien, digo, yo creo que si vendrá, no veo como pueda negarle un favor a Harry, aún después de tantos años, pero creí que ya estaba aquí, y que quizás, con los años, su maníaca obsesión por todo lo perfecto habría aumentado, siendo así, seguramente, no le parecería mi retardo. – Hizó un gesto dramático que a todos hizo reír – en serio, pase lo que pase no quiero enfrentarme a la furia de Hermione Granger.

- Eres tonto. – Aseguró Ginny completamente feliz. Esa era, en mucho tiempo, la primera vez que se sentía como antaño, rodeada de la familia que siempre la había querido sin reparos, aunque el fantasma de otros seres queridos se desparramara en la habitación bajo la forma de la nostalgia.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó Neville con gentileza y Ginny negó recobrándose. Lo mejor era dejar a los fantasmas en el pasado. Nada, absolutamente nada, podría traerlos de nuevo a casa. Se incorporó y miró a todos ahora con una expresión muy grave. Era la prometida de alguien considerado uno de los magos más célebres del mundo mágico, y, por lo tanto, tenía que actuar a la altura de las circunstancias.

- Bien Kingsley, creo que es hora de empezar a explicar el porque de esta reunión.

**31.- Y florecieron las palabras. **

- Agua de lluvia, agua de viento, trae a casa lo que tanto deseo...

El hechizo no había funcionado, lo recordaba con mucha precisión. Tarde a tarde se había sentado en esa misma estancia a invocar con todas sus fuerzas el regreso de aquello que había perdido.

Simplemente no había funcionado.

Su padre, quién cientos de veces la rescató de todo aquello que podría lastimarla, a través de historias y de animales fantásticos, le había hablado de aquél hechizo poco antes de que saliera de Hogwarts, diciendo que era infalible. Asegurando que a través de él podría rescatar ese algo escapado entre las manos. _"Las palabras son semillas"_ afirmó sin titubeos _"y al formar hechizos las haces germinar y las vuelves flores". _Con el tiempo, descubrió que la mayoría de las cosas de las que hablaba su padre no eran ni remotamente ciertas, y sin embargo nunca importó, porque la magia se ocultaba tras esas historias fantásticas en las que nadie creía, pero ella si, porque su padre era mágico y de forma enredada siempre la conducía al camino correcto, como con el viejo cuento de la reliquias.

Tomó el minúsculo trozo de tela raída y con un movimiento de varita la transformó en polvo y la arrojó hacia el caldero. Un humo espeso invadió la habitación.

- Agua de lluvia, agua de viento, trae a casa lo que tanto deseo...

Jugueteó un poco con algo entre sus dedos, y repitiendo la letanía lo arrojó al fuego.

Una luz poderosa se desprendió y se extinguió casi enseguida. Una figura se dibujó y se borró con la misma prisa en el caldero, como foto en movimiento.

Al final de cuentas su padre no estaba tan errado. Xenophilus Lovegood sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba.

Y tal vez ahora podría comprobarlo, si las palabras al fin florecían.

**32.- Pero las flores no siempre brindan bondad.**

Lee Jordan terminó de llenar un frasco con su nueva invención para Sortilegios Weasley y lo guardó en la alacena. Contento, pero algo asombrado, bostezó sintiendo un cansancio de piedra. Se encogió de hombros ¿no era obvio sentirse así después de horas de esfuerzo? Claro, que sus energías se situaban en un nivel más alto de lo normal, pero últimamente...

Se desperezó y se rascó la nuca. Diablos, tal vez era esa neblina que cubría Londres y no lo dejaba respirar la que lo conducía de ese modo.

Era extraño.

Se recostó en el sillón y cerró lentamente los ojos. Tal vez una pequeña siesta no estaría tan mal.

Dormitó un momento y se despertó de golpe tratando, con un brinco, de librarse de algo.

Ojeó a su alrededor y sacó su varita. Rodeó la habitación y nada.

Mierda. Hubiera jurado oír la voz de Fred.

**33.- Uno más uno no siempre son dos. **

Antoine se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó caer en el sillón. Estaba confundido y el embrollo de su cabeza probablemente no se quitaría con una ducha pero al menos estaría fresco. Raro. Muy raro. Así era todo lo acontecido desde que encontrara a Malfoy.

Antoine no sabía exactamente que era, pero había algo, una sombra, una idea, una imagen fugaz, algo, sólo algo, que le incomodaba pero que no podía precisar. Era... ¿para qué intentar decirlo? Sería como explicar que de pronto había comenzado a creer en cuentos de hadas.

- ¿Qué rayos fue todo eso? – se preguntó en voz alta desparramándose en el sillón. Malfoy. Había algo en él que no era común. Desde su vestimenta, hasta la forma en que lo había encontrado y luego eso... parecía como si hubiera estado en una isla desierta por muchos años y de pronto regresara al mundo ordinario y no encajara en él. Eso parecía. Pero conocía a Hermione. Aunque hablara de ella con dobleces. Y sabía de la convención, y eso era lo más extraño, por que nadie más sabía nada. También le había prometido que al día siguiente irían a buscarla.

Pero hablando con Malfoy había descubierto que sabía menos de Hermione de lo que pensaba. De pronto la veía como a una desconocida y no sabía por qué. Por más que contaba y sumaba no ajustaba el resultado.

Hermione entonces era un problema matemático donde faltaban incógnitas por despejar.

**34.- Intenciones. **

- ¿Percy Ignatius Weasley?

El hombre se ajustó las gafas y se volvió hacía quien lo solicitaba, casi al instante sonrió.

- Ah, vaya, eres tú, ¿qué te trae por aquí a estas horas?

- Te he estado buscando. Me informaron que saliste de viaje y que regresarías hoy, que te darías una vuelta por aquí a estas horas para dejar algunos informes y bueno, aquí me tienes... - Percy Weasley escuchó sin decir palabra y volvió a caminar, el otro hombre se puso a su lado. - Casi no te reconocía, has cambiado un poco. Más delgado, quizás.

- ¿Bromeas? He subido tres kilos en este mes – tosió y cambio de brazo la serie de pergaminos que traía consigo – pero supongo que no es de mi peso de lo que quieres hablar.

El otro hombre sonrió.

- No, claro que no... quiero hablar de Potter.

Percy Ignatius Weasley no se sorprendió.

**35.- Con un toque de tiempo. **

Simplemente eso estaba rayando en lo insoportable. Si alguien no hablaba iba a estallar. Hermione no iba a hacerlo, Ron mucho menos, entonces...

- Bien, no importa ya, el por que desapareciste no nos interesa... Hermione, ¿podríamos avisarle a los otros que sí regresarás conmigo? A esta hora deben estar todos reunidos. – espetó Harry intentando parecer indiferente.

- ¿Todos? ¿Quiénes? – preguntó Ron con un hueco en el estómago.

- Todos aquellos a los que abandonaste.

- ¡Pero no fue mi intención! – Estalló de pronto el pelirrojo ante la acusación de Hermione - ¡tú no sabes! ¡No sabes que...!

Hermione ladeó la cabeza, en espera de lo que Ron pudiera decir. - ¿Y bien? – dijo con las manos en la cadera, en un gesto que hacía recordar a Molly Weasley.

Ron suspiró – no pude soportarlo – dijo simplemente – no pude soportar todo lo que perdimos. Después del ataque a la Madriguera, de la muerte de papá y mamá, de Fred, de Charlie... – se aclaró la garganta y desvió la mirada a un punto indescifrable de aquél cuarto. – lo único que quería era huir, lejos de guerras y de su sombra. – Harry iba a decir algo pero Ron no lo permitió – si, sé que dirán que fue cobardía, que ustedes se quedaron, pero de verdad no pude... – se dejó caer de golpe en un sillón y entrelazó sus manos por no hallar en que ocuparlas mientras hablaba – salí de San Mungo aquél día, caminé mucho rato, ni siquiera recuerdo por donde, sólo sé que me encontré a unos tipos que hacían negocios con gente de otros sitios y me fui con ellos.

- ¿Así? ¿De la nada? – preguntó Hermione con un total descreimiento.

- Sí.

- Por dios, siempre fuiste un inconsciente.

Ron se encogió de hombros y continuó – me fui a América, puse mar de por medio, anduve mucho tiempo aquí y allá, pero necesitaba un empleo más serio, así que acudí a hacer unas pruebas a... a... un colegio de magia de Salem's...

- ¿Tú? ¿En un colegio?

Ron asintió. Harry casi estalla en carcajadas – no me digas que...

Hermione recordó entonces la presentación que de él había hecho Middle - ¿eres... eres... profesor?

Ron se puso del color de su pelo y Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida. Miró a Harry y de pronto, algo mágico sucedió. Comenzaron a reír. Conteniéndose primero, como temiendo hacer algo indebido, y después simplemente explotaron en una risa incontenible.

- ¡No es gracioso!

- Yo creo que sí. – comentó Harry intentando recobrar la compostura. Tosió y de nuevo se puso serio. Hermione lo secundó en actitud culpable. - Siento que no te conozco – reconoció Harry, pero la risa había suavizado un poco el ambiente.

Tal vez no podía recuperarse lo perdido. O tal vez si, quizás todo sería cuestión de tiempo, sólo eso. Ron volvió a la pregunta - ¿quiénes son todos?

Harry suspiró – Kingsley, Ginny, Neville, Fleur, Bill, Angelina, George, Luna… - se llevó una mano a la frente - ¡demonios! ¡No se me ocurrió buscar a Luna!

- ¿Entonces cómo pretendes que Luna esté en la reunión?

- Espero que Ginny le haya informado...

Ron, quién ante la mención de cada uno de ellos había sentido un golpe en el pecho, musitó - ¿tienen una fiesta o algo así?

De cualquier forma se lo tendría que decir, así que Harry se lo explicó. Desde el extraño mal, hasta la persistente neblina y la imposibilidad de encontrar una respuesta. Se lo contó porque sabía que terminaría haciéndolo. A pesar de distancias y de olvidos. Se lo contó porque era para él una necesidad primigenia: contárselo todo a Ron, desde los once años. Habló y habló y unos ojos castaños y unos azules no se distrajeron ni un segundo. Y se sintió como en otros tiempos en la sala común a la luz de la chimenea.

Y no sólo eran las palabras, sino también el tiempo que se desbordaba ahogando todo en un presente. Ron y Hermione estaban ahí y eso lo hacía sentirse invencible, capaz de librar nuevas batallas. No sabía si las palabras podrían alejar los años sin verse, pero al menos, ahora lo hacían sentirse menos repleto de ellas. Con una carga menos.

Cuando terminó de explicar, Ron se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa, tomó pergamino y pluma y se dispuso a escribir.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó Harry con un brillo en los ojos.

- Estoy escribiendo mi renuncia.

No podría decirse que Harry no lo habría esperado.


	7. Seis

**SEIS**

"_Se esconden detrás de cualquier parte._

_Todo lo contaminan_

_cuanto dicen sus labios es oscuro."_

_Los inquisidores/Thelma Nava. _

**36.- Una visita para Dennis.**

Despertó asustado, bañado en sudor. Se mesó el cabello haciendo un lado las cobijas y se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua. La visita a Percy Weasley no había sido del todo productiva. No como él hubiera querido. Aunque insistiera como era debido, Percy no estaba dispuesto a soltar lo que Potter había averiguado sobre la extraña amenaza cernida sobre los magos.

"_¿Será que Quién no debe ser nombrado de una u otra forma regresó?"_ Había preguntado logrando con ello sacar a flote la hilaridad del pelirrojo Weasley. _"Mira, si quieres algo para el Profeta ve pensando en otra cosa, Harry jamás te dará una entrevista y yo no voy a servir de su portavoz"_ para después aclararle de manera tajante _"la única entrevista que Harry ha dado en su vida por voluntad propia, fue a los quince años y se la dio al Quisquilloso, así que ya imaginarás como está el asunto"_. Después, simplemente había entrado a su oficina ignorándolo por completo.

Su trabajo estaba en juego, no había dado ni un reportaje decente desde que entrara a las filas del Profeta y eso lastimaba su orgullo, incluso había quienes, de forma cruel y mordaz, sugerían que Colin habría sido mejor reportero. Tal vez esa fuera la razón de verlo constantemente en sueños. Maldición. La preocupación no lo dejaba dormir y cuando lograba hacerlo, el soñar con su hermano no era nada satisfactorio.

Lo ponía mal. Triste.

Y pensaba ya haberlo superado. Ahora se daba clara cuenta de su error. Lo más raro de todo, era ese escalofrío al despertar. Era ese miedo insensato abordándolo por entero. ¿De qué rayos debía tener miedo?

Se encaminó a la habitación sintiendo el frío del suelo en sus pies descalzos, pero no fue eso lo que le estremeció. Fue la risita apagada justo a sus espaldas.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntó con voz alterada. La oscuridad y el silencio le respondieron. Blandió su varita caminando despacio, con el corazón golpeteando salvajemente su pecho. Un viento, venido de alguna parte, meció las cortinas con lúgubre suavidad. Nada, en el pasillo no había nada. Dio la vuelta para regresar a su habitación cuando un flashazo de luz lo detuvo y alguien se alejó corriendo. La impresión lo hizo caer y desde el suelo aún escuchaba la risita alegre alejándose en las tinieblas.

No era un sueño, maldita sea. Era Colin.

**37.-** **La noticia sin decir. **

- ¿Entonces que rayos es? Si dicen que no es una enfermedad propiamente, ni hay tampoco rastro de ningún hechizo conocido, entonces ¿qué es lo que ocasiona que San Mungo se sature?

Guardaron silencio. George se acomodó junto a Ginny y esta a su vez se encogió de hombros como diciendo _"ni idea_". Shacklebolt, cruzado de brazos y parado de forma imponente, respondió entonces al cuestionamiento del gemelo – eso es lo que debemos averiguar, por eso estamos aquí. – estudió a todos y pareció satisfecho – todos nosotros sabemos muy bien lo que es una guerra, sabemos como pelear y como buscar estrategias, nadie de aquí es un improvisado – levantó la mano dirigiéndola a cada uno según los iba mencionando – Longbottom puede ayudar a buscar alguna cura, su habilidad con plantas medicinales es reconocida en todo el mundo mágico; George, podrías ayudarle, aunque tu especialidad sea otra, nadie negará que tu habilidad en hechizos y pociones es la envidia de infinidad de magos; Ginny, dentro del cuerpo de aurores, aparte de Potter, eres la mejor, tu poder y habilidad para resolver casos te ha hecho indispensable; Fleur y Bill, son el matrimonio más poderoso que yo haya visto, ningún ser oscuro se acercaría jamás a su casa; y bueno, Lovegood, aunque no esté presente, también será una pieza importante si acepta trabajar con nosotros, si hablamos sobre misterios, ella es sin duda la indicada para aclararnos muchas cosas...

- Pero, ¿seremos suficientes? – preguntó Fleur en un inglés más fluido que a ratos se le escapaba. Shacklebolt iba a responder algo cuando un estallido en la chimenea los hizo volverse, de entre las llamas, una voz y un rostro familiar emergió.

- ¿Interrumpo? – preguntó la voz risueña, Ginny fue la primera en reaccionar al correr y ponerse de cuclillas en el suelo para saludar a su amiga con toda la emoción del mundo.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Qué gusto verte! ¡Pero qué hermosa estás! – exclamó tratando por todos los medios de contener cualquier lágrima imprudente.

Hermione rió, contemplando a todos los demás que, felices, se acercaban a saludarla – Ginny, por favor, no digas tonterías, si tan sólo se me ve la cabeza y está llena de ceniza y llamas... vaya, veo que están casi todos.

- ¿Qué tal Hermione? ¿Qué dice París? – Saludó George con una amplia sonrisa - ¿no me digas que piensas volver a codearte con toda esta bola de sinvergüenzas que sólo les gusta meterse en problemas? ¡Pero si ya te habías librado!

- Yo también te extraño George – contestó con ironía pero la mirada se le enterneció – y muy pronto estaré por ahí, en cuestión de un par de días, llevo a Harry conmigo y... bueno, ya nos veremos.

Se despidió con una sonrisa y poco a poco la llama se extinguió. Todos se quedaron mirando un rato el fuego, como si esperaran que a Hermione se le hubiera olvidado decir algo importante y volviera a aparecer. Fue Ginny nuevamente la primera en reaccionar.

- ¡Hermione viene! ¡Hermione viene! ¡Ahora si estaremos com...pletos! – dijo apagando la voz de manera abrupta. Esquivó la mirada de todos y luego agregó – bien, creo que por ahora es todo, en cuanto lleguen Harry y Hermione empezaremos a idear un plan.

- Ginny... – Bill, afectuoso, puso un brazo sobre su hombro, luego, simplemente la abrazó.

**38.- Aviso que voy a tu encuentro.**

- ¿Qué te dijeron?

- Nada, me saludaron y Ginny estaba feliz... se ha puesto mucho más guapa – dijo y miró a Harry con malicia.

- ¡Por supuesto! Siempre lo ha sido. – contestó Harry sin dejarse avergonzar. En tanto Ron se había quedado viendo un punto indefinido.

- Bien, creo que es hora de dormir, mañana seguiremos hablando – Hermione se dio cuenta de la distracción de Ron, e intentó hablarle con la mayor naturalidad posible – eh, ¿Ronald? Eso también va para ti.

- ¿Eh? – preguntó el aludido saliendo de un ensueño.

- Que también va para ti, es hora de dormir, así que hasta mañana – La chica, intentaba a toda costa evitar la mirada de Ron, pero sentía claramente sus ojos clavados en ella. Era lo más incómodo de su vida, y sin duda también lo era para Harry porque, el muy cobarde, se libró en cuanto pudo.

- Bueno, yo me voy, tengo que comprar el periódico para ver que hay de nuevo, no sé, quizás en las noticias muggles podamos encontrar algo. – Y sin darle tiempo a Hermione de protestar, salió cerrando de un golpe la puerta. Hubo silencio, apenas roto por voces provenientes del exterior y por los cantos de lechuzas propiedad de algunos magos. Hermione no quería a Ron ahí, solo, con ella. Era como retar un cataclismo e intentar mantenerse en pie. Tenía que huir como Harry, y lo iba a hacer.

- Hasta mañana entonces – dijo con la voz más cortante que pudo, pero Ron no parecía haber entendido.

- Ginny – susurró mirando con tristeza a Hermione, el corazón de la chica se encogió - ¿de verdad está tan bonita?

- Si, ya lo dije ¿no? Ahora, hasta mañana. – Se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla y que a Ron no le quedara la menor duda de que lo estaba corriendo, pero lo que preguntó a continuación la detuvo.

- ¿Tanto como tú? Te ves hermosa así arreglada… aunque, si me lo preguntas, siempre me has parecido más bonita con tu cabello natural.

Se volvió echa una furia hacia el chico, quién ni se inmutó - ¿qué pretendes? ¿Qué te perdone por adulaciones baratas?

- Sólo digo la verdad.

- ¡Pues no lo digas! ¡No digas nada! ¡Mantén tu distancia y evita mirarme!

Ron atravesó la puerta que Hermione le abría para correrlo de su vida. Sólo que esta vez no iba a permitirlo. Si la vida le había dado la oportunidad de encontrarla, la encontraría de verdad. Antes de salir murmuró quedamente – Sólo sé que quiero que todo sea como antes, encontrarte de verdad, Hermione y empezar de nuevo. Sólo eso. Y es un aviso.

Salió. Hermione, suspensa, tardó segundos eternos en cerrar la puerta.

**39.- El enemigo a tu vera. **

Sería divertido.

O al menos serviría para distraerse un rato. Imaginaba la cara de Granger si a su querido novio llegara a pasarle algo, como servir de conejillo de indias por ejemplo. Era una pena que los Ministerios de todo el mundo propagaran la estúpida idea de proteger a los muggles. Bien, pero si no le hacía nada, o al menos nada que tuviera que ver con magia, no tendrían por que culparlo... ¿qué diría el pobre imbécil si supiera quién era en realidad su novia? ¿Ya lo sabría? ¿Y si él se lo hacia notar de manera accidental? Casi suelta la carcajada al imaginar la cara de susto del tal Antoine.

Los autos desfilaban raudos dejando un camino brillante y el escaparate con intensas luces neón no era suficiente para atraer su atención. Era indignante tener que codearse con no magos y tratar de vestirse como ellos, todo para evitar a los idiotas imbéciles de su mundo, esa cosa que traía en la cabeza era mucho más estorbosa que el sombrero de mago y los lentes raspaban su nariz. Al menos así pasaba desapercibido. Se acercó con aburrimiento al puesto de periódicos que en esos momentos se hallaba con un número considerable de personas a pesar de la hora. Miró las portadas con fotos fijas y suspiró con tedio. Más le valía a ese cretino de Mundungus llegar cuanto antes si no quería sufrir una maldición imperdonable. Más le valía...

- ¿Me permite por favor?

La voz del hombre lo sacó de sus pensamientos y automáticamente se hizo a un lado. El tipo en cuestión tomó un periódico de una pila y se incorporó. La cara de Malfoy se contrajo en una mueca de desagrado. Lentes y cicatriz. Con un maldito coño.

- ¿Potter? – se dijo para sí, siguiendo al tipo por unos minutos hasta perderlo de vista. Al parecer, el sujeto aquél no se había percatado de nada.

- ¡Malfoy! ¡Por fin! ¡Lo hice! – Draco dirigió su atención a Mundungus Fletcher. El mago bajito se regodeaba muy satisfecho consigo mismo por haber llevado a cabo sus órdenes, pero sus negocios no le importaban en ese momento. Dirigió su vista hacia donde Potter había desaparecido sin escuchar a Mundungus. Y tan sólo atinó a apretar con furia la varita en su bolsillo.

**40.- El arte de dormir sin sueños. **

Repasó el periódico. Al derecho y al revés. Sin detenerse en noticia alguna. Apenas prestando atención. Resignado al fin, lo hizo a un lado y suspiró. De pronto el mundo se había puesto de cabeza. De pronto, el pasado le había dado alcance.

Ron.

Hermione.

Parecía gracioso el modo en que no cambiaban sus amigos. Punzándose, persiguiéndose. No sabía ni tenía ni idea en lo que fuera a acabar. Ahora, lo único que deseaba era dormir, despertar y descubrir que el tiempo no había transcurrido, ser de nuevo un chico de quince años, bajar las escaleras de su habitación y encontrar a sus amigos ahí, en la sala común. Reír con Fred y con George, esperar alguna carta de Sirius, platicar con Dumbledore. Sonreírle a Ginny, caminar con Luna.

Cerró los ojos. A su mente regresó la imagen de Ron escribiendo su renuncia. Y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, durmió sin ser acosado por una multitud de pesadillas.

**41.- Eres quién no es. **

Espió por el rabillo del ojo. Su cabello, largo, amenazado por mechones grises, le permitió vislumbrar una silueta femenina que le hizo un nudo en el pecho. Apretó los puños sobre la mesa. Frente a él, una copa con un líquido espeso despedía un vaho lleno de amargura. No era ella. Algo andaba mal y lo percibía desde el hoyo negro en que se había convertido eso que muchos llamarían vida.

Pero estaba ahí.

Esa fría y conocida presencia.

Antes de percibir su perfume tomó la copa y la arrojó al vacío donde hubiera jurado que se encontraba... porque no, no, NO LO ERA.

**42.- ¿Quién susurra tu nombre? **

Llegó a su apartamento y como pudo se deshizo de la ropa muggle que cargaba encima. Era una mierda. Tener que usar eso para llevar sus negocios con la mayor discreción posible. Aligeró su furia con una cómoda ropa de dormir y un buen vaso de wiskey de fuego el cual se bebió de un trago.

- ¡Rayos! – Masculló limpiándose la boca con el dorso del brazo, para después servirse otra cantidad generosa de aquella bebida, al menos, hacía al calor volver a su cuerpo. Se sopló las manos intentando calentarlas, ¿por qué demonios hacía tanto frío? – Estúpido Potter – musitó para sí. Creía haberse librado de él y ahora resultaba que se lo encontraba en Francia, seguramente visitando a su querida amiga sangre sucia.

El frío calaba hasta la médula de los huesos, ¿exactamente en que momento había descendido tanto la temperatura? Vació de nuevo su vaso de un sólo trago para apenas entibiar un poco su estómago. Una suave y helada corriente de aire se esparcía por la habitación. Se dirigió a buscar alguna ventana abierta por accidente, pero antes de encontrar alguna, una sorpresiva ráfaga apagó todas las lámparas hundiéndolo en la oscuridad. Una señal de alarma sonó en su cabeza y lentamente tomó su varita. Aquello, decididamente, no era normal.

"_Cómo verás Draco, la pureza de sangre siempre será lo más importante."_

Se le erizó la piel y un frío glacial recorrió su nuca. Con un sobresalto se volvió a donde creía haber escuchado la voz, pero no vio nada. - ¿Qué? – soltó en un silbido. El silencio seguía insondable como la oscuridad. _"Lumus"_ pensó y de la punta de su varita brotó una luz muy tenue. Dio un rodeo a la habitación sin encontrar rastro de persona alguna. Sin saber por qué comenzó a temblar.

"_Draco"_ susurraron quedamente en su oído. Enloquecido, comenzó a apuntar en todas direcciones con su varita. - ¿Qui... quién anda ahí? – balbuceó asustado y una voz hueca le respondió.

"_Draco"._

Y se repetía, y se repetía pronunciando su nombre como un eco. Un espasmo sacudió a Draco haciéndole doblar las rodillas. La varita escapó de sus manos y cerrando los ojos, cayó.


	8. Siete

**SIETE.**

"_Mi corazón te está buscando_

_como la hormiga que recorre distancias_

_y se mete en la boca de la manzana."_

_La orfandad del sueño/ Thelma Nava__._

**43.- Y amanece. **

Despertó, sintiendo su cuerpo entumecido. Abrió los ojos. A través de la ventana una luz rojiza, propia del amanecer, lo hizo parpadear. Se incorporó aún sintiendo el frío adherido a sus huesos.

"_Una pesadilla, fue una maldita pesadilla"_ pensó mientras se levantaba apoyándose en una mesa. La cabeza le dolía como si se le fuera a partir en dos, en tanto su pecho se había transformado en un montón de cristales molidos. Vio su varita tirada y con esfuerzo la levantó, ¿por qué se sentía tan cansado?

Curiosamente le daba la impresión de que no era la primera vez. Parecía de pronto como si ese cansancio absurdo se hubiera vuelto algo cotidiano. Y el miedo. Una risa amarga brotó de su garganta, ¿es qué ahora iba a comportarse igual que Potter? ¿Con monstruos difusos persiguiéndolo por las noches y colándose en sus sueños? Miró a través de la ventana con un brillo raro en los ojos.

La diferencia estaba, en que él no tenía a quién contárselo.

**44.- Recorriendo distancias. **

- ¿Hermione?

Un grito ahogado y una sombra veloz cruzando el cuarto. Ron entró cerrando indeciso la puerta. Se quedó parado, recargado en ella y con el pomo en la mano.

Vagos segundos y Hermione apareció con el cabello chorreando agua, una larga bata y sus mejillas rojas por la furia.

- ¿Es qué nunca te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?

- Lo... lo siento – tragó saliva – tan sólo... tan sólo quería saber como habías pasado la noche.

Hermione frunció el ceño y volvió el rostro levantando la nariz – bien, no veo porque tendría que ser de otra manera.

- Disculpa por entrar así – diablos, si al menos pudiera decir algo inteligente y que no la hiciera enojar. En tantos años nunca había aprendido a hacerlo. – No sabía que estabas saliendo de la ducha.

Sin querer, su vista se deslizó y se detuvo justo en la parte superior de la bata, que se abría ligeramente, dejando entrever las suaves curvas de su pecho. Hermione, al darse cuenta, enrojeció con violencia y cerró de golpe la prenda.

- ¿Qué estás mirando? – tuvo el valor de preguntarle.

No pudo evitarlo. La sutileza nunca había sido parte de su estilo y nunca había aprendido el arte de no hacer rabiar a Hermione, por eso lo dijo, sin poder suprimir una sonrisa maliciosa - sólo veía la tela de tu bata, buena elección, es suave como su dueña y da muy buen panorama.

Antes de salir corriendo y escuchar el grito de "¡Ron!", pudo ver el instante en el que Hermione tomaba una almohada del sofá para arrojársela con furia. No pudo evitar reír, parado, ahí, cruzado de brazos detrás de la puerta. Al fin y al cabo, tal vez, no sería tan difícil acortar las distancias.

**45.- Sin pistas en el caldero. **

- ¿Qué averiguaste?

George sopló aire en un silbido moviendo el cabello de su frente al hacerlo, luego respondió con aire circunspecto – que hay más personas afectadas. Diez y contando...

Ginny arrugó la nariz con enfado - ¡no! ¿Qué cosa útil averiguaste?

- Pequeña hermanita... – Ginny barbotó un _"te he dicho mil veces que no me digas así"_, pero su voz se perdió en la de su hermano – lo único que averigüé en San Mungo es que el almuerzo es un asco... de hecho, creo que el cuadro de Sir Cardigan sabe más al respecto que los mismísimos sanadores.

- Gracioso... – Ginny dio un sorbo a su té mientras al lugar donde se encontraban cada vez iba llegando más gente – debes tomar las cosas en serio, lo que ocurre es muy grave.

- Mira Gin, con tomar las cosas en serio no se va a resolver el problema... te lo digo en serio – dijo tomando un gesto de gravedad.

- Eres imposible... ¡hey! ¡mira quién viene ahí!... ¡Neville!

Ante el grito, el joven de aspecto simpático se acercó – ah, Ginny, George, que bueno que los encuentro, ahora mismo venía pensando en todos ustedes.

- ¿Y eso?

Neville ocupó el asiento que George le ofrecía al tiempo que respondía a su pregunta.

- Estuve indagando sobre los síntomas que, según informes de Harry, presentan los enfermos. No es producto de una poción o de alguna hierba envenenada, eso lo sé porqué ninguna que yo conozca, y conozco muchas – dijo con timidez – tiene esos efectos.

- Ya, mira tú, que interesante, estamos como al principio.

- George, por favor, no seas grosero.

- Lo siento Neville, continúa...

El muchacho sonrió sin parecer afectado – estuve hablando también con expertos en maldiciones imperdonables y hechizos terribles que le helarían la sangre a cualquiera. Todos ellos llegaron a la conclusión de que tampoco nada que ellos conozcan ocasiona tal estado en un mago.

- ¿Y entonces?

- Es hora de pensar en la posibilidad de que realmente algún mago oscuro este detrás de todo esto.

- No pensarás que...

- ¿Qué quién no debe ser nombrado regresó? – Neville miró hacia la nada y habló con seguridad – no, no lo creo, pero es posible que en algún sitio del mundo mágico, esté germinando algo así de maligno.

Ginny miró a George mientras asentía y se tomaba de golpe el contenido de su taza.

**46.- En honor a tu apellido.**

- Necesito con urgencia esta información.

Percy Weasley levantó la cabeza, al momento una sonrisa iluminó toda su cara. Bill Weasley, todavía con cicatrices cubriendo su rostro, estaba ahí, frente a él.

- ¡Bill! ¿Pero qué...?

- ¿No lo sabes? ¿Harry no te lo ha dicho?

- Ah, ya... Ginny me envió una misiva. – El hombre se acomodó las gafas – intentando de nuevo salvar al mundo, ¿pero es qué no han aprendido la lección?

- No. Creo que no la aprenderemos nunca, ¿y qué me dices de ti? No fuiste a la primera reunión por tu dichoso viajecito, pero ¿te unirás al clan o huirás como boggart ante un _riddikulus_?

– Ya me lo pensaré, según vea las cosas – echó una ojeada al pergamino que había puesto Bill sobre el escritorio y al punto se le escapó una sonrisa sórdida – pero por lo que veo ustedes ya decidieron por mi – enarcó una ceja y enfrentó a su hermano – esta información es clasificada y son muy pocos los magos que tienen acceso a ella.

- Tan pocos que sólo el idiota de Hooper y tú tienen ese privilegio. – Bill se acercó a su hermano, todo él despedía cinismo - ¿sabes? Hooper y yo jamás hicimos buenas migas, desde Hogwarts que no nos soportamos, creo que sólo un milagro hizo que no terminara envenenándome en pleno desayuno con alguna pócima de su invención. Bueno, así las cosas, no creo que haya cambiado tanto como para ayudarme a obtener esto a través de algún medio ilegal. Entonces...

- Entonces sólo quedo yo, mira que considerado, no te veo en un año y lo primero que haces es proponerme saltar las normas de mi trabajo, y de forma grave, por demás... ¿qué te hace pensar que voy a ayudarte?

Bill sonrió satisfecho y antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer por la puerta, afirmó – eres un Weasley, Percy, y ya sabes donde está tu lealtad.

Percy rodó los ojos. Un Weasley, claro, y ese apellido solía implicar siempre problemas, y más, si se relacionaba demasiado cerca de otro muy conocido, más específicamente: Potter.

**47.- Plata líquida. **

Su reflejo. En ese pequeño espacio cristalino, redondo y móvil. Su rostro, yendo y viniendo en un suave vaivén plateado, oloroso a recuerdos nocturnos, tembló de pronto como atacado por repentinos invasores subrepticios, deshaciéndose en ondas, como un sonido.

Una gota, dos.

Una voz de ensueño, suave, un susurro apenas distinguido, una luz diurna proveniente de una varita, un hechizo poderoso.

El rostro reflejado en el cuenco tembló de nuevo y desapareció en un pequeño remolino. Luna apartó la cara. Dentro del recipiente redondo, un líquido plateado lleno de volutas escarlata dejaba escapar un aroma extraño, éxotico, mezcla de albahaca, flores de campo, wiskey de fuego y escapadas nocturnas. Luna sonrió, con una sonrisa llena de luz, se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de su mano y miró el desastre que tenía en la mesa. Cada uno de los recipientes contenía algo valioso Una flor, una raíz, algún polvo de unicornio y horas de dedicación.

Tomó el cuenco con la pócima y se acercó a la chimenea, donde un fuego crepitaba constante y dócilmente, susurrando unas palabras vertió el contenido en él. Al momento, el fuego antes dócil, se volvió voraz y luminoso. Luna se apartó con tiempo, manteniendo todo bajo control. Sin duda sabía lo que hacía. La mezcla de aromas se volvió más salvaje, nada que ver con el aroma que emergió en otras ocasiones al hacer el mismo hechizo. Una mezcla de uvas y lilas, en tres ocasiones, una mezcla de madera y perfume fuerte, en dos, y otras tantas que ahora mismo no recordaba.

Tal vez, entonces, podría llegar hasta Harry con una buena noticia. Tal vez, seguro, ahora si resultaría.

**48.- Todo a su tiempo. **

- Vaya, creí que no llegabas. - Malfoy enseñó los dientes aparentando una sonrisa mientras encendía un cigarro – mira... Moriarty, aunque no lo creas tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer y no sólo ayudarte a encontrar a tu novia, así que, entre más prisa nos demos, será mucho mejor.

Antoine tenía sus dudas, y por supuesto, no se las iba a guardar. - ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?

El cigarrillo tembló entre los labios de Malfoy debido a la risa que brotó instantánea - ¿desconfías de mí? No tendrías por que hacerlo, anda, tenemos toda la mañana desperdiciada y tu novia te espera.

- Si se desperdició la mañana no fue mi culpa, tenías algo importante que hacer ¿recuerdas?

- Ah, si, claro – farfulló Malfoy dando una calada cínica a su cigarro. Había cosas que no podía decir, como por ejemplo, que la mañana la había dedicado a reponerse de la mala noche y sus pesadillas, y que el nuevo negocio que tenía previsto iniciar, se había pospuesto para después.

- ¿Seguro encontraremos a Hermione?

- Si dudas, no me sigas y a ver quién te ayuda – dejó escapar Malfoy con mal humor. Antoine bufó exasperado, pero aún así no dejó de seguirlo. Mientras se dirigían hacia donde se suponía encontrarían a Hermione, Draco maquinaba la manera de hacer eso más divertido. Por supuesto Antoine no podría cruzar la barrera del mundo muggle al mundo mágico, quizás lo más prudente sería llevar a Hermione hasta él, el problema sería convencerla. Luego... luego ya vería, quizás podría provocar que Hermione utilizara la magia y así darle una sorpresa a Antoine, o quizás... no importaba. Lo único importante era quitarse de encima ese tedio de muerte aún a costa de un estúpido muggle. Pero por lo pronto, lo llevaría a una calle cerca de la convención.

Tomaron un autobús que iba casi vacío. Malfoy se entretuvo mirando al chófer que manejaba, hablaba y movía mucho los brazos. Les contaba algo (según pudo entender), sobre un viaje a América y un encuentro con vudús. No sabía que rayos era eso hasta que Antoine le explicó que eran una especie de brujos.

- ¿Nunca habías oído hablar de ellos?

Malfoy negó. Cuando Antoine le contó sobre muñecos y alfileres, el rubio empezó a reír.

- Vaya si los muggles se inventan cada estupidez – se le escapó en medio de una sonrisa despectiva.

Antoine entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con desagrado, pero Draco no se entretuvo en eso, se levantó atropelladamente diciendo _"¡aquí es!"._ Bajaron y entraron por una calleja.

- ¿En serio es por aquí? – Dijo Antoine con recelo - ¿no querrás jugarme una broma?

- Si desconfías siéntate ahí y espérame, voy por Granger.

Antoine miró los escaloncillos que Malfoy señalaba y a su pesar obedeció. Malfoy se encaminó entonces hacia donde la calle doblaba, al llegar a la esquina y mirar a lo lejos, se relamió con maldad. Maravilloso destino, le había puesto las cosas en bandeja de plata.

**49.- Algo de que preocuparse. **

- Para empezar, podríamos documentarnos sobre los magos oscuros de la historia aparte de Voldemort, eso nos podría servir de referencia.

- Vaya, primero un poco de teoría, ¿no es así Hermione? – La chica asintió sin fijarse en la sonrisa que se dibujaba en Harry – si no vemos algo parecido en la historia del mundo mágico, podremos empezar a buscar por otro lado, enfermedades, conjuros, no sé, en el archivo del Departamento de Aurores podremos encontrar muchas cosas.

- Ayudará que tú estás a cargo de él... – Ron se rascó la barbilla - ¿y aquí? ¿No podremos encontrar algo? Tal vez el Ministerio francés pueda colaborar con información.

- Dudo que nos la den así como así.

- Harry tiene razón, pero quizás si no llegamos directamente a ello, podríamos obtenerla fingiendo otros propósitos.

- ¿Cómo qué?

Hermione respondió a la pregunta de Ron con un gesto elocuente – puedo decir que necesito revisar el archivo de aurores franceses y del departamento de misterios, para... para una investigación que estamos haciendo en nuestro departamento, todo con tal de prevenir la viruela de dragón.

Ron la miró escéptico- ¿crees que eso funcione?

- ¡Por supuesto! El Ministro francés tiene varias cicatrices por que la sufrió de niño y ha tenido pánico de que sus hijos pasen por el mismo calvario.

Harry levantó las cejas incrédulo – bueno, a veces en el Ministerio inglés me enteró de cosas más tontas.

- Bien, démonos prisa, tenemos que regresar a Londres mañana. – Apuró Hermione. – Tenemos que llegar por la entrada para visitantes y eso nos costará viajar del modo muggle. Tomaremos un taxi para llegar más rápido.

Salieron de la pensión, cruzaron una amplia calleja hasta llegar a un alto muro. Hermione dio dos golpes con la varita y el muro cedió. Al cruzarlo se encontraron con un callejón solitario y algo oscuro.

- ¿Potter? ¿Granger? ¿Weasley? – Se volvieron hacia su interlocutor, un par de ojos fríos los miraron con dura arrogancia y satisfacción - ¡Miren que maravilla! ¡Camina uno por París y se topa uno con un bello reencuentro!

- ¿Malfoy? – preguntaron al unísono con aprensión.

- Me conmueve que no me hayan olvidado, yo tampoco lo he hecho, especialmente a ti Granger... – espetó Malfoy acercándose a ellos.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Malfoy? Dilo y puedes irte largando ya.

- Eso no es muy amable de tu parte Potter, ¿sabes? creo que un héroe como tu debería tener mejores modales.

- Mira Malfoy, cuando tengamos el tiempo para atender alimañas como tú te llamaremos, ahora ¿por qué no te vas al diablo?

- Weasley – Malfoy saboreó la perversa alegría al decir su nombre y le dedicó una gran sonrisa – cuanto tiempo ¿eh? Me tenías preocupado...

- Si, seguro no dormiste todos estos años.

- Aunque no lo creas me alegra verte, y puesto que están tan interesados les diré lo que quiero – sonrió con exagerada alegría y exclamó - ¡sólo quiero darle una sorpresa a Granger!

Casi instintivamente Harry y Ron dieron un paso al frente cubriendo a Hermione con su cuerpo. Malfoy se llevó una mano a la frente diciendo con irónica desilusión - ¡Oh, no! ¡Por favor no sean patéticos! ¡Esas cosas estaban bien en Hogwarts y hasta podían despertar ternura! ¡Pero a estas alturas, la verdad, sólo dan pena!

- No confiamos en ti Malfoy. Nunca lo haremos. – declaró Harry con brutal franqueza.

- En cambio Granger me lo agradecerá – aclaró Malfoy – alguien te busca. – Y al decirlo lanzó un silbido y después de unos minutos, Antoine apareció. Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- Pero, pero... ¿cómo?

Antoine parecía indeciso, incómodo, como si fuera un intruso en ese sitio. - Hermione, al fin te encuentro – dijo caminando lentamente hacia ella – fue todo un logro, no tenía ni un dato de ti.

- Pero ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Y con él? – balbuceó señalando a Malfoy confundida.

- Curioso que preguntes eso porque es la duda que tengo en mente… no parece un sitio para una convención… - Hermione iba a responder, pero Antoine continuó. - Quería darte una sorpresa y por casualidad me topé con este caballero que muy amablemente accedió a traerme hasta aquí.

- Un muggle – susurró con acritud Ron y Harry le dio un codazo.

- Oh, si, Weasley... y Granger estará encantada de presentárselos, ¿no es así?

- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – preguntó Antoine con un dejo de desconfianza que Hermione sin duda notó porque trató de parecer lo más natural posible.

- Son... dos viejos amigos, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley... Harry, Ron, él es Antoine Moriarty...

- Su prometido – subrayó Malfoy y un casi imperceptible rubor apareció en el rostro de Hermione – oh ¿no se los ibas a decir? – dijo con fingida inocencia y Harry supo que se acercaban problemas.

- No tendría por que no decirlo – arguyó Antoine algo irritado – cariño ¿por qué no vamos a comer y ahí platicamos?

- Hermione tiene algo más importante que hacer, que pena que no pueda ir a comer contigo...

Lo dicho. Hermione palideció y miró a Ron con ojos llameantes, aspiró aire y respondió – mira Antoine, él tiene razón, ahora no puedo ir contigo, pero ¿te parece si en la noche vamos a cenar?, ahí hablaremos con calma.

- Supongo que no tengo opción. Entonces ¿espero tu llamada para ponernos de acuerdo? Digo, si tienes tu celular a la mano, intenté hablarte, pero…

Hermione esbozó una tímida sonrisa – ah, sí, se me olvidó cargarlo, sabes lo despistada que soy, y ha estado fallando… pero claro, yo te llamo. – Antoine se despidió escuetamente de los otros, luego se acercó a Hermione y depositó un beso tierno y fugaz en los labios de la chica. Harry miró de reojo a Ron que miraba los tejados desvencijados respirando trabajosamente y con las orejas muy rojas.

Malfoy sonrió con regocijo y se fue detrás de Antoine. Cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente, Hermione se volvió como una fiera.

- Te agradeceré que no te metas en mis asuntos

- ¿Qué hice? – refunfuñó Ron con voz agria.

- ¿Qué hiciste? ¡Decirle a Antoine que no podía ir a comer con él! ¿Puedes dejar que yo lo decida?

- Claro ¿por qué no? Pero creo que averiguar el problema del que nos habló Harry es más importante que cualquiera de tus cuestiones amorosas.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia y yo decidiré que es más importante.

- ¡Un muggle no puede ser más importante!

- ¡No sólo es un muggle, también es mi novio y es importante para mi!

- ¡Ah, pues felicidades! Pero ¿por qué mejor no te concentras en resolver todo este asunto? Después tendrás todo el tiempo para seguir de romance...

Hermione estaba roja y respiraba con dificultad. Harry tenía demasiado tiempo de experiencia como para saber que estaba en un punto peligroso, así, que sabía muy bien que tenía que intervenir.

- ¡Basta chicos! ¡Tiempo fuera! – exclamó y sus amigos lo voltearon a ver todavía exaltados. – Tienen mucho tiempo por delante para rememorar sus peleas, ahora preocúpense por saber que diablos se trae Malfoy entre manos.

- No es muy propio que se encuentre en compañía de Antoine, pero si no utiliza magia o hace algo en contra de él no tenemos de que acusarlo. – Murmuró Hermione ya más tranquila, aunque visiblemente preocupada.

Ron, en cambio, echó a andar sin responder ni deducir nada.


	9. Ocho

**OCHO.**

"_Cuando la ternura se te hace insoportable_

_y el olor de la yerba quemada te despierte,_

_estaré preguntándome en que sitio_

_amanece tu sombra."_

_Futuro/ Thelma Nava_

**50.- La diferencia que tú no sabes. **

- Ese tal Weasley... ¿es el que tuvo que ver algo con Hermione? –Antoine se paseaba de un lado a otro de su habitación, se sentía con un humor de perros y no sabía exactamente por qué. Era ridículo.

- Calma, no tienes por que preocuparte por un romance de adolescentes. – Respondió Malfoy jugando con una moneda, sin preocuparse en ocultar que se estaba divirtiendo.

Antoine esbozó una mueca y respondió tratando de parecer seguro – si, claro, es sólo que... no me inspiraron confianza, ni él ni ese tal Potter.

- Eso me agrada, te pone de mi lado.

Antoine lo miró suspicaz - ¿ah sí? Pues yo tengo una duda. Hermione no parece confiar en ti. Ni ella ni los otros tipos ¿les hiciste algo?

Malfoy sonrió recordando – mira, esos tipos son unos patéticos bufones, les gusta dárselas de muy héroes. – Ante el gesto de desconfianza de Antoine, aseguró – yo jamás dañaría a una chica, en cambio ella... –dijo acariciándose una mejilla.

- ¿Te abofeteó? ¿Qué le intentaste hacer?

- ¡Por supuesto que nada! ¡Yo jamás tocaría a Granger! ¡Todo fue por culpa de ese estúpido hipo...!

Guardó silencio de pronto.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, olvídalo.

- Pero ibas a decir algo importante.

Malfoy suspiró fastidiado – no es importante, nunca lo fue. Me abofeteó porque me burlé de su querido y ridículo maestro cuida-bichos. Que tipo más lamentable, lloraba como un idiota sólo porque iban a matar a su estúpida mascota.

- ¿Y Hermione te golpeó por eso?

- Si. Tu querida novia se sentía la defensora de los seres más pusilánimes que puedas imaginar.

- Creo que voy entendiendo... – murmuró Antoine con un gesto significativo – creo que tú no eras muy buena persona.

- No todos somos iguales, y Granger jamás entendió eso.

- ¡Claro que somos iguales!

Algo brilló en la mirada de Malfoy que intimidó un poco a Antoine. Lo vio meter la mano en su bolsillo pero no llegó a sacar nada. Tan sólo sonrió con perversa satisfacción diciendo – no, no es así, y tu mismo te sorprenderías de lo distinto que somos-. Abrió la puerta y salió, cuando Antoine fue detrás de él sólo alcanzó a escuchar algo así como un CRACK.

Malfoy ya no estaba.

**51.- Si buscas bien, encontrarás una recriminación a la vuelta. **

- Miren, aquí hay algo, en 1913 un mago llamado Therius retó al Ministerio experimentando con hechizos bastantes desagradables, lo que le costó un viaje directo a Azkaban.

Harry la miró atento, pensando - ¿y que se supone que hacían esos hechizos?

- No lo sé, no lo dicen.

- Hermione, esto va a ser muy difícil, no creo que en libros encontremos la respuesta...

Hermione lo miró ofendida – por algún lado tenemos que empezar, no tenemos ninguna pista, pero si esto no les parece, sugieran algo...

Harry propuso empezar por la práctica. Hermione negó diciendo que no existía el modo de empezar por ahí, si no sabían quién demonios estaba atacando magos, claro, en dado caso de que hubiera alguien.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo conoces? – preguntó Ron pasando distraídamente las páginas de un libro, con un codo sobre la mesa y la mano en la mejilla, mirando atentamente el techo.

Harry y Hermione lo miraron sin comprender. - ¿Perdón? – preguntó ella y Ron, sin cambiar de actitud, volvió a hacer la misma pregunta.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo conoces?

Hermione dirigió una mirada consternada a Harry, este se encogió de hombros e hizo un ademán con las manos que parecía significar _"a mí ni me metan"_.

- ¿Te refieres a Antoine? – preguntó con disgustada cautela.

Ron dejó de mirar al techo y volvió sus ojos hacia ella. – Sí, a él ¿desde cuándo lo conoces?

– Ah... pues... - Hermione balbuceó una respuesta - no creo que eso sea importante para nuestra investigación, Ronald. – terminó con más firmeza y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Harry rodó los ojos y se puso a buscar entre un montón de papeles, no podía ser. Hubo un momento de silencio, luego, Ron, pasando una vez más las páginas del libro sin objeto alguno, dejó escapar...

- Malfoy dijo que es tu prometido ¿es cierto eso?

Hermione volvió a mirar a Harry como pidiendo su ayuda, pero éste, se limitó a seguir rebuscando entre hojas algo que ni él sabía. La chica tuvo que contestar entonces, tratando de contenerse.

- Sí, es verdad – dijo con maléfica satisfacción al ver la cara del pelirrojo.

- Pero no lo quieres – contrarrestó Ron haciendo a Hermione perder la calma.

- Voy a decirte esto Ronald – remarcó muy bien su nombre como siempre que estaba enfurecida – para que te quede muy claro y dejes de meterte en mis asuntos – tomó aire y a pesar de la seguridad en su mirada, la voz le tembló un poco – sí, quiero a Antoine y voy a casarme con él.

Las manos de Harry se detuvieron en los papeles. La alarma brilló detrás de sus gafas. Ron había clavado esta vez la vista en el libro pero sus manos temblaban imperceptiblemente.

- No creo que aquí encontremos nada – dijo como si tal cosa – tal vez tengas razón Harry y sea hora de iniciar con la práctica, regresemos a Londres y veamos directamente el problema.

Se levantó e hizo el amago de irse. Al darse cuenta de que ni Harry ni Hermione lo seguían, se detuvo y preguntó - ¿pasa algo?

- No – dijo Harry con una incómoda sonrisa y apuró – vamos Hermione, aún nos quedan cosas por hacer. Mañana tienes tu ponencia y después de eso iremos todos a Londres.

- Y por todos se refiere únicamente a nosotros tres – murmuró Ron con desagrado.

Hermione lanzó un bufido y fue detrás de ellos.

**52.- Y por último, tú. **

El tiempo avanzaba a rastras haciendo cada minuto eterno, según le parecía. Tal vez era por la impaciencia de regresar a casa y continuar con los experimentos. No es que el trabajo la fastidiara, al contrario, lo disfrutaba y le agradaba pasar las horas navegando entre Misterios.

- ¿Luna? ¿Estás muy ocupada?

El murmullo la hizo volverse y sus ojos se iluminaron con alegre sorpresa. Al instante, corrió hacia el recién llegado. - ¡Neville! ¡Qué gusto verte! – dijo abrazándolo con fuerza. Neville correspondió con singular gozo elevándola centímetros del suelo.

- ¡Qué sorpresa! De verdad, hace tiempo que no te veía... - Neville la depositó suavemente en tierra, su semblante entonces se nubló - ¿sucede algo?

- Luna, el motivo de mi visita no es por algo agradable... tal vez imagines de que se trate.

Luna negó, no entendía. Entonces Neville le explicó.

- ¿Eso ha estado pasando? – preguntó Luna con un gracioso gesto de escepticismo. Neville dejó escapar una fugaz sonrisa.

- ¿En qué planeta vives que no te habías enterado? ¡Una de tus vecinas fue atacada y falleció hace unos días!

- ¿Samantha Fenwick? – Preguntó Luna abriendo los ojos con sorpresa – supe que algo grave le había pasado, pero no sabía...

Neville negó con la cabeza – Luna, por dios, debes empezar a poner los pies sobre la tierra, el estar pensando en cosas imposibles no te llevará a nada.

Luna se iluminó – muy buen consejo, pero ¿lo sigues tú? – Ante la evidente incomodidad de su amigo, Luna habló con ternura – no podemos evadirnos de imposibles Neville, en eso hemos centrado nuestra vida, porque aquí – dijo tocándole el pecho – aún hay una pequeña llamita de esperanza.

- Sabes lo que hago – y no era una pregunta – pero yo no sé lo que tú haces.

Luna se irguió y contestó con soltura – ya lo sabrás Neville, seguro que lo sabrás.

- Bien, entonces, ¿te unes a nosotros?

La chica lo tomó de la mano para animarlo a caminar – tú sólo dime por donde empezamos.

Neville la siguió mientras murmuraba – no has cambiado, Luna, no has cambiado.

**53.- Como inventar mentiras y no morir en el intento. Por Hermione Granger. **

Ron era un tonto. Un tonto y un idiota. Y lo más patético del asunto es que ella lo era también, ¿cómo era posible que hubiera tenido que escabullirse para no topárselo al salir?

- No me escabullí – se dijo en voz alta – es sólo qué...

- ¿Con quién hablas? – preguntó una voz conocida a sus espaldas. Se dirigió al recién llegado con una sonrisa – hola...

Antoine la saludó con un beso y se sentó frente a ella. – Bonito lugar, siempre has tenido buen gusto – miró a su alrededor, el pequeño café era cómodo y muy sencillo – y bien ¿con quién hablabas?

- Conmigo misma, no pierdo esa manía – contestó Hermione con bochorno - ¿pedimos la carta?

- Sí, claro... ¿tienes prisa? – Antoine llamó a una mesera mientras Hermione respondía tratando de ocultar su incomodo ante el evidente tono molesto del chico.

- No, ¿por qué habría de tenerla?

La mesera llegó y en un perfecto francés Antoine ordenó una apetitosa cena, después de darle a Hermione pequeñas sugerencias, en tanto ella lo observaba. Era cierto que sus ademanes educados y esa inteligencia tan característica en él era lo que había llamado su atención. Podría decirse que Antoine, sin temor a equivocarse, era el sueño dorado de cualquier chica. Alto, delgado, de tez morena y ojos vivaces y negros. Atractivo en pocas palabras. Con un alma libre que lo había llevado a ser un estupendo fotógrafo. Diablos, si no existieran los idiotas pelirrojos... se asustó ante lo que había pensado, por fortuna Antoine la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- Vaya – comentó Antoine después de observarla fijamente – no creí que tuviera el privilegio de cenar hoy contigo.

- Antoine, sé que estás enojado, pero yo no sabía...

- Oh, no, no. No estoy molesto contigo. Estoy consciente de que no sabías que se me ocurriría venir, pero, me he dado cuenta de algo en estos días. – Hermione le miró interrogante y Antoine contestó con sinceridad – he descubierto que te conozco muy poco.

- ¿Porqué dices eso?

- Porqué es la verdad, y es irónico, pretendo casarme contigo y ni siquiera sé exactamente en donde trabajas y qué es lo que haces.

- Ah, pu... pues, ya te expliqué... no tengo un lugar fijo de trabajo, voy donde se me necesite.

- Ah, vaya, como ahora te necesitaba París... ¿porqué no me dijiste que eras famosa?

- ¿Qué? – Inquirió Hermione desconcertada - ¿de dónde sacas eso?

- De los sujetos que me dieron pistas sobre ti. Malfoy y otro tipo del que no recuerdo su nombre.

- ¿Eso te dijeron? – En ese momento llegó la mesera con la orden. Mientras acomodaba los platos, Hermione esperaba con expectante temor. No sabía exactamente lo que podría haberle dicho Malfoy a Antoine de ella.

- No precisamente – continuó Antoine después de que la mesera se hubiera ido – mmm, esto se ve delicioso, ¿no vas a comer? – Hermione asintió y Antoine, después de probar de su plato, siguió hablando – los encontré en una calleja, discutiendo, como yo te buscaba en una convención, me detuve cuando ellos mencionaron una... fue entonces que les hablé.

Hermione probaba de su plato lentamente, no tenía mucha hambre y cada vez tenía menos - ¿en una calleja? ¿y cómo...?

Pero se calló, lo que dio pie a que Antoine continuara – les pregunté entonces sobre la convención que habían mencionado, no sé porqué pero parecía hacerles mucha gracia que yo estuviera interesado, cuando les mencioné tu nombre los dos reaccionaron de forma muy rara. Les pregunté si te conocían, el otro individuo dejo entrever que si, que por alguna razón, todos debían conocerte, al menos en el Reino Unido.

- Supongo que querían jugarte una broma – espetó Hermione después de cavilar un segundo.

- Pero te conocen, porque tú conoces al tal Malfoy desde el colegio, ¿no es así?

- Eh, sí – confirmó Hermione con cautela.

- Jamás me dijiste que estuviste en un internado...

- No se me ocurrió – sonrió tratando de restarle importancia a todo ese asunto – y no creo que sea tan importante. Quizás no te he contado muchas cosas porque no deseo aburrirte. No hay nada de especial en mi pasado.

- ¿Ni Harry Potter ni Ron Weasley? – Antoine no la miró al decir esto, pero se detuvo un segundo con la cuchara en la mano. Luego probó otro bocado dejando a Hermione suspensa. – Come, está delicioso...

Hermione miró su plato confundida, más luego, poniendo en alerta sus ideas, respondió - ¿a dónde quieres llegar? No entiendo porque tendría que ser importante el hablarte de dos amigos de la infancia.

Antoine dejó escapar aire de golpe e hizo a un lado su plato - ¿a dónde quiero llegar? Muy sencillo, Hermione, vamos a casarnos, o eso espero, y tú hasta ahora no me has tenido ni siquiera la confianza suficiente para decirme algo de tu vida, el más pequeño detalle.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Te cuento mis cosas! ¡Conoces a mis padres y...! – suavizó la voz para alejar la tensión – sé que no soy muy abierta, pero es que me cuesta trabajo. Pero puedo... puedo decirte más sobre mí: si, fui a un internado, tuve dos grandes amigos a quienes dejé de ver con frecuencia después de salir. Me gradué con honores, estudié en la universidad, me he dedicado al trabajo y te conocí a ti una tarde de lluvia cuando un viento se llevó volando unos papeles con valiosa información.

La expresión de Antoine se dulcificó, estiró su mano y tomó la de Hermione con fuerza – me di una empapada épica por ayudarte a recogerlos... Hermione, entiéndeme, te amo y deseo estar siempre contigo, pero me gustaría saber que sientes lo mismo, que también quieres estar a mi lado.

- Por dios Antoine, hemos hablado sobre esto...

- No, yo he hablado, tú callas y te encierras en ti misma – sonrió con amarga diversión negando con la cabeza – mira en que grado de patetismo he caído, que por un segundo, sentí deseo de estrangular a esos dos, ¿lo imaginas? ¿Yo? ¿Celoso por un romance de adolescentes?

El corazón de Hermione dio un brinco - ¿romance de adolescentes? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Nada, que el tal Malfoy me dejó entrever que tuviste una especie de noviazgo con alguno de esos dos en sus épocas de escuela, y es ridículo que a estas alturas de la vida yo sienta temor de algo así, ¿no es verdad?

Hermione asintió sintiéndose terrible e intentando alejar ese sentimiento – si, claro, es ridículo – sin poderlo evitar, desvió la vista al decir – nunca hubo nada, a Harry siempre lo quise como a un hermano, y a Ron... igual – hubo un ligero titubeo, del que afortunadamente Antoine no se dio cuenta.

- Bien, entonces, volveremos a Marsella para empezar con los preparativos de la boda... – comentó Antoine alegre volviendo a su plato.

Hermione no tuvo el valor para decirle en ese momento que sus planes eran otros. Viajar a Londres en compañía de esas dos personas de las que Antoine había desconfiado. Y a saber que pasaría. Con un murmullo que intentó hacerlo alegre, respondió – si, claro, eso haremos... – y para evitar mentirle nuevamente a Antoine, se concentró en su cena como en una tabla de salvación.

**54.- ¿Dónde amanece tu sombra? **

El tic tac del reloj se volvió su enemigo. Tanto o más que sus manecillas. Marcaban inmisericordes las horas y Ron estaba muerto de rabia.

- ¿No pensará regresar? – se dijo en voz alta, mirando por la ventana hacia la habitación de Hermione que seguía a oscuras. No la había visto salir, pero de lo que si se había dado cuenta poco después de dejar el Ministerio, era de la llamada que había hecho Hermione en ese aparato muggle del infierno que cargaba con ella, el felétono de bolsillo. Seguro le había llamado a ese tipo. Y seguro ahora estaba con él.

Se recargó abatido en el marco de la ventana, sin perder de vista la habitación de enfrente, esperanzado en ver por fin entrar a Hermione. La vida era estúpida. Permitirle encontrarla de nuevo sólo para darse cuenta de que no le pertenecía, que ahora estaba más distante. No importaba que Ron hubiese pensado en ella cada día y cada noche de todos esos años. Y fue inevitable. Los pensamientos que por lo general intentaba esconder en lo más hondo se fueron liberando poco a poco. Cada día y cada noche. Así había pensado en Hermione. Rememorando una y otra vez todo el tiempo a su lado. Cuando la conoció. La aprensión que le daba a sus once años lidiar con alguien tan engreída y listilla. La primera vez que sintió rabia de que alguien quisiera lastimarla y terminó vomitando babosas por ello. La ternura que sintió cuando la vio abatida por lo de Buckbeack y que le orilló a ofrecerle su ayuda. El temor experimentado al recibir a cambio de eso un abrazo. Era insoportable. Sentir tanta ternura y nostalgia por alguien.

Golpeó la pared con furia. Miró una vez más la habitación en sombras y se dirigió a su cama, arrojándose y mirando con ojos brillantes el techo. Preguntándose, con una horrible opresión, si Hermione, SU Hermione, amanecería en otros brazos.

**55.- Lo que es, es... y está tan claro como el agua.**

Seguro el sombrero había tomado una decisión equivocada al hacerle caso. No podía considerarse Gryffindor, cuando le faltaba la característica principal para serlo: el valor. No había afrontado a Antoine, porque vaya, ni siquiera se había afrontado a sí misma. Y ahora estaba ahí, sentada en el jardín de la pensión, buscando esconderse de ese temor infantil y sobre todo de Ron, porque sabía (oh, rayos si lo sabía) que él de una u otra forma la estaba esperando y tampoco quería afrontarlo.

"Le odio" se dijo. Y no había razón para no hacerlo. Se había largado dejándola sola. Sin mirar atrás. Sin pensar en ella. Y ahora regresaba y el muy imbécil se daba el lujo de tambalear su vida. "No" pensó con rabia – voy a casarme y a ser muy feliz con Antoine.

- Pues felicidades.

Se volvió sobresaltada, Harry la veía con una expresión indefinible. No se percató de que había pensado en voz alta.

- Ah, Harry ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?

- Nada, paseando y escuchando confesiones de mi amiga hechas a la luz de la luna.

- Gracioso – murmuró mientras Harry se sentaba a su lado mirándola cariñosamente.

- ¿Qué es todo eso de hablar sola y decir que vas a casarte y ser muy feliz? ¿Es porque quieres compartírselo a las estrellas y al césped o porque estás tratando de hacerte a la idea?

- ¿Qué? – negó disimulando mal su intranquilidad detrás de una sonrisa – sólo pensaba en voz alta, sólo eso.

- Ah, ¿y porque no estás en tu habitación?

- Pues, porqué, necesitaba aire fresco ¿sabes? Ahí adentro hace mucho calor, parece un horno.

- Ya – espetó Harry con escepticismo – entonces supongo que nada tendrá que ver Ron con ello.

Para que mentirle, si Harry de antemano sabía ya toda la historia. No en vano era el testigo más cercano de todo lo sucedido. Se acomodó en su hombro y preguntó tristemente - ¿qué voy a hacer?

Sintió la mano de Harry en su hombro, se sentía ahora protegida y libre de externar hasta el más escondido pensamiento. Era un alivio. Tener a alguien en esos momentos a su lado, alguien como Harry, que la abrazaba con suavidad y lanzaba una risita. Bueno, al fin y al cabo nunca había sido el mejor consejero sentimental de la historia de los magos, pero era su amigo, y la conocía. Y sabía lo de Ron. - ¿Casarte con Antoine? – Rió un poco más fuerte cuando Hermione lanzó un puño sin mucha fuerza sobre su pecho - ¡ouch! – Se quejó divertido - ¡acabas de decirlo! – Al ver la mirada de reproche de Hermione admitió – está bien, está bien, sólo estoy bromeando.

- Cuando me pidas consejos sobre tu vida sentimental, no pienso dártelos...

- Gracias, pero no los necesito, yo estoy bien – guardaron silencio un minuto, en el cual, Harry pareció reflexionar – mañana en la tarde darás tu ponencia – dijo – y partiremos a Londres. Te será muy difícil evitar a Ron. Y peor si él te espía desde una ventana.

- ¿Qué?

Harry sonrió – lo vi hace rato, seguro te espera... mira, no sé que decirte, sé que debes estar muy decepcionada de él pero eso no impide que lo quieras.

- Ya no lo hago –atajó Hermione y Harry enarcó una ceja no muy convencido.

- ¿Ya sabe Antoine que te vas a Londres con nosotros?

- Hablamos de muchas cosas – empezó Hermione con la vista en los matorrales – tu sabes, cosas de pareja y...

- Y no le dijiste nada.

- ¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué estoy hecha un lío por un idiota pelirrojo que regresó años después de no saber de él y que me hace enojar dos o tres veces al día porque es irritante y es infantil y es un tonto de remate, pero renunció sin pensarlo, lo cual no es un mérito porque Ron nunca piensa las cosas, pero va ayudarnos y eso hace que sienta un hueco en el estómago? ¿No es absurdo eso?

- Un poquito, si, tal vez – acomodó su cabello y la abrazó de nuevo – pero también es absurdo estar con quien no quieres.

- ¿Y qué hago? ¿Perdonar a Ron así de la nada? ¿Ya lo hiciste tú? – El silencio de Harry dio carta para que Hermione continuara - ¿lo ves? No lo has hecho, apuesto a que ni siquiera has hablado con él al respecto.

- Primero hablas tú y luego yo, ¿te parece?

- No, no me parece, por dios Harry, eres una celebridad en el mundo mágico, acabaste con el mago oscuro más terrible de todos los tiempos ¿y ahora me dices que no eres capaz de hablar con tu mejor amigo para aclarar las cosas?

- Ya no sé si lo sea, Hermione.

- Patrañas, te mueres por recuperar a tu hermano.

Harry se volvió y clavó su vista diciendo muy categórico - ¿sabes que eres desagradable cuando dices cosas de ese tipo?

- Porque son verdades – Harry la miró muy serio, pero el esbozo de una sonrisa lo traicionó - ¿qué voy a hacer? Nunca le he dicho a Antoine lo que soy, el cree que trabajo con química, física y esas cosas, no con pociones, hechizos y runas antiguas. Además, ignoro que tanto le habrá dicho Malfoy, estaba... estaba celoso de ustedes.

- ¿De mi? De Ron lo comprendo, pero ¿de mi?

Hermione hizo una mueca – simpático... Malfoy le dijo que tuve una especie de noviazgo con uno de los dos y eso no le hizo mucha gracia.

- ¿Se preocupa por un romance de adolescentes? – Harry se acomodó las gafas y sus ojos brillaron – aunque yo no lo culpo por eso.

- No me dirás que tú te preocuparías por Michael Corner o Dean Thomas.

- Por favor Hermione, eso es distinto – comentó Harry indiferente.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos con malicia – habría que preguntarle a Ginny que opina de Cho Chang... o quizás hasta de Luna.

- ¿Luna? – Preguntó Harry intrigado - ¿Qué tiene que ver Luna?

Hermione rodó los ojos y dijo impaciente – no te diste cuenta, debí suponerlo, pero cuando la conocimos siempre supuse que tú le gustabas, Ginny pensó lo mismo.

- ¿Ah, sí? Yo creí que le gustaba Ron y por eso no te agradaba.

- Bueno, sí – admitió Hermione – al principio mostró inclinación por Ron, pero su atención, si lo piensas, después se desvió hacia a ti, ¿recuerdas que te dije que tú merecías algo mejor?

Harry la miró fijamente, como evaluándola, luego asintió – ah, sí... y no fuiste muy amable. Luna es maravillosa.

- Ahora lo sé, pero en ese entonces yo estaba preocupada por Ginny – Harry lanzó una risita escéptica – bueno, lo admito, no me agradaba mucho por ser así, tan extraña y por pensar siempre en mil imposibles, sabes como soy, pero... – interrumpió antes de que Harry protestara – comprendí que eso en Luna es una cualidad muy singular.

- ¿Y por qué hablamos de esto? ¿Continuamos y te recuerdo a Lavender y su Won-won?

- No, mejor cambiamos de tema – se acomodó poniendo el rostro entre las manos – mira a donde fuimos a parar, hasta Luna y su amor secreto por ti.

Harry lanzó un bufido – nunca hubo tal, quita esa idea de tu cabeza, además, todo eso está en el pasado, enterrado y olvidado.

- No todo – admitió Hermione con un suspiro – y eso es lo que me tiene aquí, a estas horas – se quedó inquieta y miró su reloj – ya es muy tarde, ¿no deberías estar ya en tu hotel?

- No, porque ya estoy en él, acabo de buscar un cuarto aquí esta tarde.

- ¿Y todo eso de pasar desapercibido?

- Tú lo dijiste, la gente ha superado lo del niño que vivió, además...

- Además quieres estar cerca de tu hermano y de mí para molestarme, ¿no es cierto?

Harry se encogió de hombros, se levantó y le extendió la mano – Hermione Granger, será mejor que dejemos temas tan profundos y nos vayamos a dormir.

Hermione le respondió con una sonrisa y apoyada por él, se puso de pie, apreciando claramente lo que significaba el tenerlo a su lado.

**56.- El único sitio en el mundo. **

- ¿Y cuál será nuestro cuartel general? – preguntó George masticando alegre una galleta.

Kingsley se volvió y los miró a todos, la chimenea del departamento de Ginny sacaba resplandores rojizos en la figura fija de cada uno. Luna por primera vez, estaba en una reunión. El enorme mago parecía asombrado por la pregunta de George - ¿no lo imaginan? Es el único que se me ocurre y es el más seguro, pese a que ya sufrió un ataque, cuenta con varias habitaciones por si tuviéramos que dormir ahí, es confortable y esta lejos de ojos indiscretos, claro, tendríamos que ver si sus dueños nos permiten instalarnos.

Intercambiaron una mirada, todos, con excepción de Luna que tomó una galleta y antes de que los demás reaccionaran, murmuró convencida - ¡La Madriguera! ¡Qué bien!... – y sin tomar en cuenta la sorpresa de los Weasleys, le dio un mordisco a la golosina y se relamió con deleite.


	10. Nueve

**NUEVE.**

_En la profundidad de mis sueños aún la oigo llamar, _

_si estás sola, volveré a casa. _

_Sant Tropez/ Pink Floyd_

**57.- Una gotita de alivio. **

- ¿Listo? – la cabeza de Harry se asomó por entre la puerta. Ron echó el último par de zapatos en el baúl para después cerrarlo y responder indiferente "listo".

- Bien... – Harry no sabía como actuar. Suponía que debía ser más severo con Ron, pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía. Aunque a decir verdad, tampoco podía ser tan amable. – Hermione estuvo estupenda, ¿no te parece? – quizás martirizarlo un poquito serviría como desahogo a su rabia contra él. – Durante su ponencia dejó a todos con la boca abierta.

- Eso no tiene nada de sorprendente, siempre ha sido muy lista.

- Si, pero no fue únicamente por eso que llamó la atención de todos... debemos reconocer que lucía preciosa.

Ron lo miró de reojo, con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada.

- Ese tal Antoine será un reverendo idiota si la deja escapar... yo no lo haría – era una vileza disfrutar del mal rato que le estaba haciendo pasar a ese mal amigo, pero tenía que hacerle pagar por todo. Era una forma infantil de sacarse una espina del dedo – pero por fortuna el no es tan tonto.

Remarcó la última frase y Ron respingó con furia, farfullando algo incomprensible.

- Ayer hablaron, al parecer Antoine quiere casarse...

- ¿Casarse? Si será imbécil... Hermione nunca aceptaría casarse con él. – Estalló Ron con algo de inseguridad.

- ¿Porqué no? Yo creo que es un buen partido...

- Si, y también crees que Malfoy es maravilloso.

Guardaron silencio. Harry evaluó la molestia que le estaba causando a Ron. Por el color de las orejas supuso que era lo suficiente como para después esperar una batalla campal entre él y Hermione. Aspiró aire. Era un idiota, pero al final de cuentas no podía ser tan malo con él.

- Así que tú crees que Hermione no se casará.

- No, no lo hará – dijo Ron y parecía esperarlo de verdad. – No importa que haya pasado con él toda la noche. No importa.

Harry negó resignado. Por lo visto, Ron había dado otra interpretación a la tardanza de Hermione el día anterior. Era un idiota pero qué más daba. Tal vez el darle un poco de alivio podría contarse como una buena acción. - ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Hermione llegó a buena hora...

La cabeza de Ron giró con la velocidad de un relámpago - ¿cómo lo sabes?

- Estuvo platicando conmigo hasta muy tarde, recordando viejos tiempos.

- No me estás mintiendo ¿verdad?

- ¿Porqué habría de hacerlo?

Ron no respondió, pero al volverse no pudo ocultar una enorme sonrisa.

**58.- Si se complican las cosas sólo es por culpa de él. **

- ¿Me estás diciendo que prefieres viajar a Londres con tus dos "amiguitos" antes que regresar conmigo que soy tu prometido, a Marsella, y que este viaje no estaba previsto pero por razones que no puedes explicar es de vida o muerte? ¿Me crees un imbécil?

- No tienes porqué ponerte así Antoine, tal vez, llegado el momento, yo pueda explicarte...

- ¿Qué no tengo porqué ponerme así? ¿Cómo quieres que me ponga cuando un día me dices que te irás conmigo para arreglar lo de nuestra boda y al otro me dices que te vas a Londres con dos amigos de la infancia? ¿Y de cuánto tiempo estamos hablando, Hermione? ¿Cuánto durará tu viaje? ¿Una semana, dos?

Hermione trató de parecer lo más razonable posible, pero dijera lo que dijera, sabía que sonaría absurdo y eso contrariaría más a Antoine – no lo sé, no puedo darte un tiempo exacto, quizá sea un mes, quizás más, a lo mejor, si marchan bien las cosas...

- ¡Pues no! ¡No acepto! ¡O me explicas detalladamente que es eso tan urgente que tienes que hacer con esos dos tipos en Londres o puedo asegurarte que lo nuestro queda terminado!

Hermione iba a replicar algo, pero una voz desagradablemente dulzona, la interrumpió – Creo que llego en un mal momento... – Draco Malfoy, deslizándose subrepticiamente al interior de la habitación sin molestarse en pedir permiso.

- Así es Malfoy, si nos disculpas – respondió Antoine brusco, enrojecido de furia.

- No fue mi intención oír su discusión – aunque Hermione sabía que era todo lo contrario, maldito Malfoy, a saber cuanto habría escuchado – y ¿sabes? Creo que deberías confiar más en tu novia, si ella te dice que es un asunto importante, así debe de ser... ¿ahora quién está en problemas Granger? – Preguntó Draco en un tono torcidamente conciliador - ¿Tú amiga Weasley? ¿Longbottom? ¿O quizás Lovegood? ¿O intentas salvar de nuevo al mundo?

- Malfoy, vete, esto no te incumbe a ti... – previno Hermione sin ganas de tolerar al Slytherin.

- Yo sólo pasaba para saludar a Moriarty, pero bueno, puesto que no soy bienvenido... – sus ojos brillaron astutos – pero toma un consejo Granger, no eches por la borda una hermosa relación, ¿por qué no llevas a Antoine contigo? No creo que él tenga ningún inconveniente, ¿o tú si?

Merlín, ¿porqué no podía lanzarle una maldición en esos momentos? Antoine sopesó las palabras, y después asintió con un gesto torcido – pues no es tan mala idea, puedo hablar a la galería, posponer la exposición y pedir mis vacaciones.

- Antoine, no creo que sea prudente...

- ¿Porqué? No te molestaré, tú harás lo que tengas que hacer sin temer una obsesiva vigilancia de parte mía, sólo quiero estar a tu lado, que en tus ratos libres podamos salir, tomar un tiempo para nosotros, claro, si tú no quieres...

Tal vez fue la sensación de sentirse acorralada. Tal vez porqué sentía que sería injusto terminar así como así con Antoine. O quizás simplemente era que estaba muy confundida. El caso fue que Hermione dio la peor respuesta que podía dar – no, por supuesto que quiero... es... bien, si tú quieres venir y no hay problema...- farfulló.

- Bueno, ¿ya tienes los boletos? Puedes cambiar el tuyo y nos vamos juntos...

Hermione, desarmada, sólo pudo decir – no, todo fue tan imprevisto... comprémoslos por la tarde ¿de acuerdo?

Estaba en un lío del tamaño del mundo ¿qué iba a hacer con Antoine en Londres? Se despidió con la excusa de ir a arreglar sus maletas, y Malfoy fue tras ella.

- Agradece que te quedas aquí y que no puedo usar la varita. – Masculló tratando de controlarse.

Draco se regodeó siseándole con todo el veneno posible – eso te pasa por ocultarle cosas a tu querido novio... ¿Ya le dijiste que llorabas por los rincones cuando Weasley te dejó?

Hermione apretó los puños y lanzándole una última mirada incendiaria, se marchó deprisa sin volver la vista atrás.

**59.- Los estragos resultantes de una tremenda explosión. **

Al fin la vieron llegar. Ron, todavía con la felicidad desbordándose por cada parte de él, fue a recibirla. - Vaya, pensé que te habrías arrepentido, ¿ya tienes tú baúl listo? Podemos ir en busca del traslador e irnos cuanto...

- No voy a usar el traslador – atajó Hermione todavía confundida.

Harry y Ron la vieron con inquietud.

- ¿No te habrás arrepentido de...?

Negó – no, no es eso, viajaré al estilo muggle, en avión.

- ¿Por qué? ¡Si es horrible! – aseguró Ron.

- Porqué Antoine va conmigo.

Silencio. Hermione evitaba a toda costa mirar a Ron, aunque tanto él como Harry tenían la vista clavada en ella. Sin poder creérselo. Sería más fácil si Hermione llegara y lo atacara con otra bandada de canarios asesinos, pero ¿por qué todo aquello?

Si era una venganza y lo que Hermione quería era hacerle sentir mal, lo estaba logrando.

- Bromeas – le dijo Ron intentando sonreír – debes estar bromeando...

- No Ron, no bromeo – aseguró Hermione todavía sin verlo – tuvimos... tuvimos una pequeña... charla y él pidió ir conmigo, para estar juntos y... y no pude negarme...

- Pero... ¿te has vuelto loca? – estalló Ron ya sin aparentar sonrisas, siguiendo a Hermione que trataba a toda costa de evitarlo. - ¿Se puede saber que rayos vamos a hacer con tu querido novio muggle en Londres? ¡Será un estorbo!

- Pues lo será para ti, porque a los demás no creo que les importe, ¿no es así Harry? – preguntó buscando el apoyo de su amigo, pero Harry contestó preocupado.

- Lamento decirte esto, pero estoy de acuerdo con Ron, actuaste con insensatez y sabes a lo que me refiero.

Eso, aunque cierto, fue como dejar caer una bomba dentro de la habitación. - ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que te pondrías de su lado! ¡Siempre lo haces! ¡Desde que estábamos en Hogwarts! ¡Tratándose de Ron, yo siempre termino en segundo plano...!

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¡Claro que si!

- Pues mira – irrumpió Ron con voz contenida, pero el rostro tenso – si eso es lo que te molesta, yo bien puedo hacerme a un lado...

Era una discusión que estaba cayendo en lo absurdo. Harry no iba a soportar una escena de celos y menos por cuestiones ya zanjadas – ya aclaré eso una vez, advierto que no volveré a hacerlo. – Tomó aire, la idea era arreglar las cosas, no empeorarlas – lo hecho, hecho está... entiendo Hermione, y se que estás en medio de una gran presión, Ron, también lo sabe, ¿no es así?

- No – respondió Ron brutalmente – no soy tan comprensivo como tú...

Harry rodó los ojos tratando de controlar su exasperación. Interrumpió a Hermione quién seguramente iba a decir algo nada agradable – oigan, saben bien, pese a todo, que los dos han sido para mi como hermanos, por lo tanto no creo necesario aclarar nada más. Ron, te guste o no voy a apoyar a Hermione y si tiene que llevar a Antoine consigo por los motivos que sean, lo entenderé, pero, y lo diré antes de que repliques – adujo interrumpiendo una protesta del pelirrojo – que si llegáramos a suponer que la vida de Moriarty corre algún peligro, inmediatamente lo despacharemos de regreso a casa sin importar consecuencias, pero mientras pase una cosa u otra, no quiero, y entiéndalo bien, no quiero ninguna estúpida pelea, ¿está claro para los dos?

Seguramente no estaba claro, y nada en el mundo impediría que esos dos tuvieran más discusiones, pero asintieron levemente y eso ya era un avance. - Bien, entonces tú tomarás el avión y nosotros...

- Nosotros también – murmuró Ron decidido – viajaremos todos juntos... eh – continuó sin dejar protestar a Hermione – somos un equipo, y a donde vaya uno, iremos los otros, así que ve comprando los boletos para todos.

- ¿Y si no lo hago? – preguntó Hermione con desafío.

- Entonces no voy a ningún lado.

Antes de que Hermione replicara, Harry puso una mano en su hombro y asintió imperceptiblemente.

- Está bien, si no hay otra opción. – Dijo y salió echa un basilisco. En tanto Ron la miraba irse con ojos entrecerrados.

No se daría por vencido.

**60.- Compañero de viaje.**

La gente caminaba presurosa de un lado a otro. El aeropuerto, aunque casi vacío, resultaba un refugio, pues entre el trajín de los pormenores del viaje, no era necesario hablar. Por lo pronto se contentaba con escuchar las charlas de los diversos viajeros. Y eso era un alivio porque de lo contrario tendría que soportar los constantes bufidos por parte de Ron, así como sus murmullos incomprensibles y malhumorados. No era posible aguantar todo aquello. Era como si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido. Vaya cosa. Tanto tiempo para encontrarse y descubrir que ninguno había cambiado. Al menos Ron no.

- Bien, creo que ya es hora de irnos – murmuró Hermione agobiada, ese viaje tampoco le estaba sentando tan bien a ella – pude sacar el boleto extra que pediste pero no entiendo...

- Espera un poco – pidió Antoine y Hermione se volvió curiosa – sólo estoy esperando...

- ¿Esperando qué? – preguntó Hermione recelosa, ese boleto extra seguro no le daba buena espina como tampoco a Harry, pero no pensó demasiado en ello, gracias a las miradas hoscas de Ron.

- ¡Eh! ¡Acá! – Gritó alguien. Antes de mirar a Malfoy, Harry pudo ver claramente la expresión de sus amigos que era un claro reflejo de la suya: una mezcla de sorpresa y desagrado.

- Pero ¿qué rayos…? – alcanzó a murmurar Ron, en tanto Moriarty se dirigía a Malfoy saludándolo con un apretón de manos. Al ver las caras de todos se dirigió a ellos con un gesto nada agradable.

- Ah, espero que no les moleste, Malfoy necesita ir a Londres y lo invité a que viajara con nosotros. Ahora estamos completos. – Dijo y echó a andar mientras Malfoy lo seguía lanzándoles una sonrisa socarrona como saludo.

Valiente cosa. Lo que faltaba para completar el cuadro. Ese viaje iba a ser más problemático de lo que esperaba. Ya no sabía si preocuparse más por el problema en el mundo mágico, o por lo que fuera a suceder con todos ellos en constante tensión.

Iban a ocasionarle más de un dolor de cabeza. Ni dudarlo.

**61.- En la profundidad de los sueños.**

Era muy infantil, seguro, y seguro Hermione, a través de esa mirada de pocos amigos, intentaba decirle _"¡madura!"_. No le importaba. Ni eso, ni la evidente molestia del idiota muggle y el regocijo evidente del idiota de Malfoy. Ni que Harry pusiera una mano en su frente fingiendo no conocerlos. Ante todo, tomar la precaución de sentarse junto a Hermione, era eso, precaución, además, nadie tenía porque decir nada, puesto que, a pesar de todo, entre él y Hermione existían lazos que nadie, ni siquiera el estúpido de Moriarty, podían deshacer. Y lo iba a demostrar,

Se acomodó en el asiento refunfuñando cada vez que Moriarty se dirigía a Hermione con extremada cortesía. Él también podía ser cortés. Seguro. Intento recordar alguna vez que lo hubiera sido, pero desafortunadamente no recordó ninguna.

Poco a poco se fue quedando dormido. Era el resultado de la mala noche pasada. Las voces poco a poco se fueron extinguiendo y en su lugar fueron apareciendo otras… _"¡Ronald Weasley! ¿Puedes decirme en que momento harás tus deberes? ¡Merlín! ¡Sólo él sabe porque te dio una cabeza tan dura!"_

Despertó sobresaltado y Hermione sólo le dirigió una mirada de ligera extrañeza pero no le hizo más caso. Su corazón, sin razón alguna, retumbaba en sus adentros y sus manos estaban empapadas de sudor.

Casi lo había olvidado. Y jamás, que recordara, desde su partida, se había colado en sus sueños.

Molly Weasley. Había soñado con Molly Weasley. Llamándole para que hiciera sus deberes.

El corazón de Ron se estrujó con la certeza de las cosas que jamás iba a recuperar.

**62.- Primer destino. **

Fue difícil explicarle a Moriarty porque no podría acompañarlo al hotel donde, para molestia de Ron, ambos se hospedarían. Harry, a hurtadillas, había recalcado el hecho de que eran dos cuartos por reservar. Nada. Ante todo estaba la enorme desconfianza e inseguridad del pelirrojo. Después de intentar que Ron no estallara en comentarios agrios hacia el prometido de Hermione, Harry decidió cortar por lo sano prometiendo a aquél tipo regresarle a su novia sana y salva.

- Prometo que estará ahí para la boda – dijo con una sonrisa dando con el codo a Ron para que guardara silencio.

Moriarty no respondió la sonrisa. Miró a Ron con tanta desconfianza como la que le prodigaba el pelirrojo, y dando media vuelta, seguido de Malfoy, echó a andar. Harry entonces decidió llevarlos al primer destino de ese viaje.

- ¿Éste es el sitio? – preguntó Hermione viendo la pintura vieja y la madera destartalada de la puerta. Harry asintió y tocó suavemente. Casi al instante la puerta se abrió. Una enorme figura se interpuso entre la puerta y la luz de la casa.

- Lo logré Kingsley. Los encontré.

Kinsley respondió radiante haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a los recién llegados. Abrazó a Ron y a Hermione al tiempo que los evaluaba y les decía muy satisfecho – nunca dudé de Harry, sabía que lo lograría – luego puso especial atención en Ron – vaya, me alegra volver a verte Ronald Weasley, y a tu familia también le alegrará. - El rostro de Ron se ensombreció, pero Kingsley le dijo para tranquilizarlo – no te preocupes, el cariño que te tienen será más grande que sus reproches. Y eso ya lo habrás comprobado. – Miró a Harry y a Hermione pero esta última volvió el rostro con enfado, entonces Kingsley lo arrastró tras de sí con el pretexto de preparar algo con que brindar por ese momento, tiempo que aprovechó para susurrarle – ya te perdonará, de hecho, por su enfado, creo que no tardara mucho en hacerlo.

Las mejillas de Ron se colorearon, pero parecía contento en que alguien lo apoyara por fin. Después de brindar y comentar a grandes rasgos pormenores de lo que hacía cada uno (Kingsley no pudo evitar una sonrisa al saber sobre las clases que ahora impartía Ron), se habló sobre la amenaza del mundo mágico. El enorme mago les detalló las últimas novedades que parecían reducirse sólo a malas noticias. La cantidad de casos habían aumentado y ninguno de ellos había podido averiguar algo útil.

Estaban como al principio.

- Bien, pues entonces, lo primero será reunirnos todos y empezar a buscar un plan más efectivo, hemos andado en la nada y así no lograremos mucho.

- Si, es cierto – apoyó Kingsley, pero era necesario aclararle a Harry un punto – sólo que las reuniones no se harán aquí…

Los chicos lo miraron curiosos - ¿no? ¿Entonces? – quiso saber Harry.

Kingsley miró a Ron de reojo y luego soltó – serán en la Madriguera.

El pelirrojo lo miró boquiabierto, sin saber que decir. Parecía que una bomba hubiera estallado a sus pies. Tragó saliva y preguntó - ¿por qué ahí?

A Kingsley no le quedó otra que hablar con sinceridad, buscando por todos los medios ser lo más sutil posible y no abrir viejas heridas, pero sabía que era imposible. – Si hay un mago oscuro detrás de todo esto, sería el último lugar en el que buscaría. La Madriguera ha estado abandonada por mucho tiempo y sabemos por qué. El recuerdo de los ataques que ahí sucedieron y sus secuelas, aún son muy dolorosas para quienes fueron sus habitantes, entonces sería difícil pensar en que quisieran regresar ahí.

Ron agachó la cabeza. Kingsley pudo ver la mirada conmovida de Hermione dirigida al pelirrojo, que duró casi nada, pues casi al instante Ron levantó la cabeza - ¿cuándo será la primera reunión?

- Bueno, quedamos en que sería al día siguiente de la llegada de Harry y Hermione. A ti no te esperábamos oficialmente, pero seguro se alegrarán. Avisaré de inmediato y…

- No les digas de mi llegada Kingsley, mejor que sea sorpresa… buena o mala.

- Bien, entonces avisaré la hora, creo que a las siete de la noche estará bien.

- Muy bien, ahora, si me permiten, tengo una visita que hacer.

Ron se levantó yendo al centro de la sala, y ante la mirada expectante de los presentes, giró sobre si mismo y desapareció.

**63.- Regreso a casa.**

Definitivamente no entendía porque Kingsley había optado por sugerir la Madriguera como cuartel general, pero la noticia le había agarrado desprevenida al igual que a sus hermanos y no habían tenido el modo de negarse. Miró la puerta, sin decidirse a abrir, aún no sabía porque se había adelantado con el pretexto para sí misma de limpiarla. Era tan doloroso estar ahí, antes que nadie, enfrentando a los recuerdos sola. Suspiró. Tomó el pomo de la puerta tratando de alejar todo lo malo que venía a su memoria. De nuevo estaba ahí.

- _Alohomora_ – susurró y la puerta cedió invitándola a regresar por el tiempo, a verse de nuevo corriendo detrás de los gemelos o del idiota de Ron. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se anegaran. La casa estaba oscura, silenciosa. Ya sin risas, gritos o estallidos.

- Ginny, contrólate – se recriminó a sí misma. Armándose de valor ahuyentó esa punzada en su pecho y se adentró en la casa. - _Lumus_ – al iluminarse el interior se dio cuenta del estado de abandono en el que se hallaba el que alguna vez fuera su hogar. Por lo visto, no sería un trabajo sencillo. – Haré lo que pueda, que los demás me ayuden a terminar.

Hablaba en voz alta para alejar un poco el silencio. Puso la radio que fuera de su madre y la voz de Celestina Warbeck inundó la casa. Ginny sonrió con nostalgia. Tenía que sacar fuerzas para estar ahí porque era necesario. Y era tan difícil. Para alejar las ideas pesimistas decidió comenzar por la cocina. Limpiando aquí y allá poco a poco se fue tranquilizando.

El toquido en la puerta la tomó desprevenida. No le había avisado a nadie que iría ahí. Tal vez fuera Harry buscándola. Tal vez fueran Bill o George. Se sacudió la ropa y se dirigió a abrir.

- ¿Ginny?

Era Ron. Ginny se fue de espaldas.


	11. Diez

**DIEZ**

"_- Es un poco pequeña – se apresuró a decir Ron -, a diferencia de la habitación que tenías en casa de los muggles. Además, justo aquí arriba está el espíritu del ático, que se pasa todo el tiempo golpeando las tuberías y gimiendo..._

_Pero Harry le dijo con una amplia sonrisa. _

_Es la mejor casa que he visto nunca._

_Ron se ruborizó hasta las orejas. _

_La cámara secreta/ JK Rowling._

**64.-**** Dame una buena razón para no lanzarte una maldición imperdonable. **

- Pero… pero… - Ginny no salía de su asombro. Miraba a Ron con ojos enormes y de pronto, reaccionando de manera intempestiva, se le fue encima a golpes - ¡estúpido cobarde! ¡Eres el más grandísimo idiota de todos los tiempos! ¿Cómo te atreviste a dejarnos solos? ¿A dejar sola a Hermione? – Recordando algo dirigió la mano a su varita y le lanzó una maldición a Ron - _¡Desmaius!_ - que pudo esquivarla por suerte. _- ¡Engorgio!... ¡Opuggno!... ¡Relaskio!_

- ¡Ginny! ¿Te has vuelto loca? – le gritó el pelirrojo mientras Ginny le seguía lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, destruyendo algunas cosas a su paso. Su hermana estaba fuera de sí.

- ¡Voy a convertirte en una alimaña! ¡En una sabandija! ¡En un hurón!

Ron se defendía como podía. Realmente Ginny, furiosa, podía hacerle pasar un mal rato. Pudo tomarla desprevenida y gritó - _¡expelliarmus!_ – La varita de Ginny salió volando, pero eso no la contuvo. Volvió a arremeter con los puños.

- ¡Eres un inconsciente! ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Eres… eres!

Los golpes de Ginny fueron menguando su fuerza. Ron la sostuvo por las muñecas y sin mirarla le dijo – a mi también me da gusto verte. - Ginny tomó aire, lo miró con ojos húmedos, para finalmente abrazarlo y comenzar a llorar sin poder detenerse. - Bueno, ya sólo falta la bienvenida de Bill, Percy y George. – Murmuró Ron con un trágico suspiro. Ginny cambió sus sollozos por una risita imprudente y tan sólo le respondió dándole un último puñetazo en el pecho _"idiota"_.

Realmente, para Ron, era reconfortante estar de nuevo en casa.

**65.-**** Así comenzó todo…**

Sentados en una sala confortable y polvorienta, mal iluminados por una lámpara cargada de años sin uso, bebiendo té y comiendo galletas como quién come el mejor de los manjares, Ginny y Ron hablaron sobre mil cosas pendientes. Cosas como por ejemplo, si Ron seguía odiando el marrón o si les seguía temiendo a las arañas; si a Ginny le seguían gustando las tardes de lluvia o si seguía durmiendo con la luz prendida hasta que alguien entrara a apagarla. Hablaron sobre Tom Riddle y pesadillas que se negaban a desaparecer del todo. Hablaron sobre aquella noche en San Mungo y Ginny no pudo reprimir darle con los nudillos en la cabeza. Su hermano era tonto de remate, pero estaba ahí, y sus razones, aunque estúpidas, no pudieron dejar de enternecerle.

Hablaron de los días en que no se habían visto. De Jimena Grigsby (y Ginny no lo dijo pero sabía que aquella alumna era para Ron como ver de nuevo niña a Hermione). Hablaron de Harry y del departamento de aurores. De la amenaza que aún no habían visto cara a cara, pero acechaba hambrienta detrás de sus espaldas. Hablaron de tantas cosas porque tenían mucho tiempo por delante, hablaron de todo, menos de aquél ataque…

La Madriguera era entonces todavía un sitio donde las risas bullían y el escándalo de una familia numerosa llenaba el ambiente. Ese verano fue el que siguió a la batalla de Hogwarts y a pesar de todo fue el mejor que Ginny recordara en su vida, y al decírselo a Ron supo que coincidían en lo mismo cuando sus ojos se llenaron de una pícara luz llena de intenciones, para luego apagarse mientras guardaban silencio. No quiso preguntar el motivo de aquella luz pero intuía que Hermione tenía mucho que ver en ello. Luna pasó aquél verano visitándolos constantemente y hasta Neville Longbottom se dejó ver por ahí una que otra tarde. Hasta aquél día, que decidieron hacer una excursión por invitación del propio Neville a un bosque cercano a la casa de unos viejos parientes. Aceptaron gustosos y emprendieron el viaje. Molly y Arthur no dudaron en dar el permiso, mientras George visitaba a Angelina y Bill partía con Fleur a Francia a visitar a sus padres. Percy, como siempre, tenía una gran cantidad de trabajo y no asomaría la nariz en esas vacaciones. La excursión fue desastrosa porque no había nada interesante que ver en aquel sitio, pero si les preguntaran, ellos no lo recordarían así. Lo recordarían con un antes y un después de eso. Como el último verano que vivieron completamente felices. Recordarían el patronus de Kingsley apurándolos a regresar. Recordarían la última vez que vieron la marca tenebrosa en su vida, tatuada ahora para siempre en sus corazones de una forma dolorosamente intensa. Recordarían haber entrado a casa para encontrarse con los ojos fijos de Arthur, Molly y Charlie, todavía con la sorpresa reflejada en ellos. Ginny recordaría haberse derrumbado mientras Harry y Luna la sostenían. Ron recordaría haberse quedado petrificado, sintiendo caer en un pozo sin fondo para sentir de pronto que alguien le tomaba la mano deteniendo su caída. Recordaría haber escuchado los sollozos de Hermione mientras sentía el contacto de sus dedos enlazados en los suyos. Recordaría haber sentido una rabia intensa. Recordarían la impotencia y la furia de George, la desesperación de Percy y la rabia ciega de Bill. Recordarían haber buscado sin cesar a aquellos mortífagos ávidos hasta la muerte de venganza. Recordarían haberlos encontrado meses después para librar una batalla que sabían tenían ganada, pues la fuerza de aquellos mortífagos sobrevivientes estaba ya muy mermada por las constantes derrotas, y sin embargo, en aquella última querella Hermione había quedado gravemente herida al interponerse entre un maleficio y Ron, así como Luna había sido alcanzada por un hechizo al proteger a Ginny. Luego el caos y la sombra del luto, la desesperación de San Mungo, la huída de Ron.

Ginny entonces habló, no de lo sucedido antes, pero si de la recuperación de Hermione, de la lucha de los sanadores presionados por Harry para no darse por vencidos. De la última luz de esperanza y del día en que al fin despertó. Agotada, consumida por días de penosa inconsciencia, del tiempo que tardó en reponerse y recordar algo. De la primera persona por la que preguntó y que ya no estaba. De los días que lo buscaron y de las lechuzas que regresaron sin respuestas. Ginny podía haber reprochado aún más a su hermano su ausencia, pero no pudo, por que estaba ahí ahora acompañándola en medio del aroma del té y el abandono, en una casa que quizás, ahora, podrían recuperar como hogar.

**66.-**** El mejor de los veranos.**

Hablaron casi hasta la madrugada, hasta que Ginny, completamente agotada, se quedó dormida en el sillón y Ron tuvo que cubrirla con una vieja manta. Observó a su hermana un momento mientras dormía, luego se levantó y recorrió el sitio. Los recuerdos de aquél verano vinieron a su cabeza. Para entonces la Madriguera no estaba polvorosa y la luz entraba por todas las ventanas. Recordaba haber pasado minutos eternos debajo de la tortuosa escalera esperando a verla, para al fin hacerlo y tomarla por el brazo y arrastrarla hacia él. Recordaba las protestas de Hermione debilitadas por besos y manos desesperadas. _"No Ron, pueden vernos"_. Recordaba haber sonreído sin dejar de besarla, dejándole claro haber esperado demasiado tiempo para entretenerse en minucias.

Recordaba los desayunos con las charlas amenas y el buen humor. Las miradas que se les escapaban a ratos llenas de complicidad y otras cosas. De las manos entrelazadas y de aquella vez que llegó subrepticiamente hasta su habitación mientras todos estaban abajo. De las manos debajo de la ropa, de la tibieza de su piel y de sus murmullos con los que trataba hacerlo entrar en cordura "_esto no es correcto, Ron, puede venir alguien_", sus _"no me importa"_ y era cierto, porque en esos momentos lo único importante, sin dudar, era ella.

Recordaba la vez que Molly casi los descubre en la cocina, que entró hablando sobre no sé que cosas mientras ellos se separaban con una velocidad inconcebible y Hermione de un salto había logrado sentarse y comenzaba a tomar un té como si tal cosa. Recordaba que Molly había dicho "_Hermione, querida, ese té ya está frío"_ y ellos habían sonreído por lo bajo mientras se miraban felices.

Ron aspiró aire. Era reconfortante ser de nuevo Ron Weasley y estar de nuevo en casa. Recordar de nuevo aquél verano y pensar que fue el mejor de los mejores. Pensó en Hermione. Estaba seguro y apostaría lo que fuera, a que ella también así lo creía.

**67.-**** Shhht…**

Aspiró aire con fuerza. Después de todo estaba ahí y esperaba de verdad que Antoine estuviera ya dormido para no escuchar sus reproches por haberlo dejado solo, haber preferido irse con sus amigos, y llegar a esas horas de la madrugada. Enarcó una ceja y se burló de sí misma. Diciéndolo así, si parecía bastante malo, pero la charla con Kingsley y Harry se había extendido de forma infinita casi sin darse cuenta. Estaba ya en el hotel donde se hospedaría, junto con su prometido, y ahora se preguntaba si no sería más sensato ir a casa de sus padres. Mejor no. Ignoraba que tanto los pondría en peligro con las actuales circunstancias. Quizás, viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, pronto tendría que irse a hospedar a otro lado. Al menos a un sitio que perteneciera al mundo mágico. Y a ver como se lo explicaría a Antoine. Subió a la habitación que le estaba destinada, sigilosamente, tratando de no hacer el más leve ruido que delatara su presencia, al pasar por la habitación de Antoine (que estaba justo a un lado de la suya) se dio cuenta que las luces estaban apagadas. O al menos no se veía nada por la rendija inferior. Entró rápidamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta, suspirando. Ya de por si era bastante complicado el explicar porque no quería compartir habitación con él (necesidad de espacio, un poco más de tiempo, habían sido las razones), como para ahora verlo y negarse a darle siquiera un beso de buenas noches.

Se apresuró a desvestirse y ponerse su pijama. Calientita y cómoda, invocó una taza de té hasta su lecho. Era relajante, por fin, un poco de paz en tanto ajetreo de esos días. Sorbió de la taza y se sintió más tranquila, pero no pudo evitar evaluar los últimos acontecimientos y las decisiones que tendría que tomar. No podría casarse con Antoine. De verdad, no podría. Sería injusto para él, para ella y… se maldijo, no era posible. Ahora se sinceraba consigo preguntándose qué tan enamorada estaba de él. No podía precisarlo porque había cosas que aún provocaban cosquillas en su estómago y liberaban su mente haciéndola pensar mil desatinos. Y una de esas cosas (la principal fuente de todo) era la presencia (de nueva cuenta) de Ron.

Si tan sólo el idiota no se hubiera largado.

Dejó la taza a un lado y cerró los ojos, pensando… ¿qué habría pasado de no haberse él, ido? ¿Estarían casados? ¿O hubieran descubierto que al final de cuentas no eran el uno para el otro? Sonrió diciendo entre dientes _"¡por favor!_", y se recriminó a sí misma por pensar en esas tonterías. Poco a poco fue sumergiéndose en el sueño, recordando sin culpa aquél último verano que pasaron juntos. Era doloroso recordarlo, porque entonces todo era más fácil y más simple. Estar acostada, leyendo, sentir como se abría la puerta; saber quién era él que se escurría presuroso a través de ella, aún sin cerrar el libro. Sentir su peso sobre su cuerpo, protestar débilmente cuando lo único que quería era no dejarlo ir. Recordar sus manos frías. Sus _"no me importa"_ y las amenazas por parte de ella de lanzarle un maleficio si no se iba. _"Esto no es correcto" _recordaba haberle dicho tratando de controlarse más a si misma que a Ron. Recordaba también su mirada tan intensa como azul, mientras ponía un dedo en sus labios y hacia girar al mundo en sentido contrario. Lo recordaba tan cerca que aún podría contar las pecas de su nariz. _"Shhht"_, le había respondido, para después decirle con la más demoledora ingenuidad _"lo sé, pero por favor, sólo por una vez, rompe las reglas."_

Aún, después de tanto tiempo, al recordar ese día, sentía mil hormiguitas corriendo desbocadas por su estómago. Por una vez rompió las reglas, fue la más dulce de las insubordinaciones y jamás se arrepentiría. Porque aquél verano fue el mejor de los veranos, y tal vez era que había sido un regalo de la vida, por haberles despojado de todo tantas veces.

**68.-**** Llegando la hora. **

Pedir la ayuda de sus amigos para mantener la Madriguera en orden antes de la reunión fue la mejor idea que a Ginny pudo habérsele ocurrido. A su llegada, Hermione y Ginny se deshicieron en abrazos y se fueron aparte para platicar mientras limpiaban. Ron subió al ático para verificar si el ghoul seguía ahí y escombrar un poco. Harry, por su parte, salió a la entrada principal, el césped necesitaba con urgencia ser cortado y el camino clamaba por un poco de arreglo. La tarea le hizo olvidarse un poco de todo el tiempo transcurrido y por un instante se sintió de nuevo como en épocas pasadas, cuando Molly Weasley estaba y siempre le llamaba para comer algún bocado. Al terminar la nostalgia comenzó a invadirlo, antes de darse cuenta se hallaba sentado un poco más allá de la casa, pensando en todas esas personas que ya no estaban y que lejos de olvidarse, con cada día de ausencia se extrañaban más. Cuando sintió los pasos a sus espaldas sonrió débilmente pero no se volvió, dos manos suaves y etéreas cubrieron sus ojos, un perfume lo embargó de viejos recuerdos y su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

- Hola Luna – dijo con alegría en la voz. Se oyó una risita y alguien se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? – Preguntó la joven que ahora lucía más delgada.

Harry sonrió volviendo la vista hacia el frente. Podría decirle que casi la esperaba. Por lo regular, cuando la tristeza lo invadía, parecía algo muy natural tener a Luna a su lado, reconfortándolo con su voz dulce y esa mirada ausente, sólo que por alguna razón no lo dijo, a cambio respondió – no lo sé, tal vez tu perfume, no se me olvida…

Luna pareció convencida, recargó sus codos en las rodillas para apoyar el rostro en sus manos. Harry la observó de reojo, actuaba como si se hubieran visto el día anterior y no llevaran casi dos años sin verse. – Te has adelantado un poco ¿no crees? La reunión es dentro de dos horas…

- Lo sé… - Harry notó entonces el cansancio envolviendo el ensueño en la voz de Luna, la miró curioso, sus ojos lucían algo apagados y con trazas de haber pasado mala noche. – Fui a casa de mi padre, noté el humo en la chimenea de la Madriguera y vine a ver, pues imaginé que tal vez Ginny estuviera aquí aseando y necesitara ayuda. Entonces te vi.

- Pues acertaste, estamos limpiando, y no es un trabajo fácil… - dudó un momento y luego preguntó - ¿te sucede algo? ¿Estás enferma? - Luna lo miró sin comprender, Harry explicó – te noto cansada.

- Ah, eso, es que no he dormido bien últimamente, no sé que me pasa, tal vez ladrones de sueño invisibles han hecho de las suyas conmigo.

Harry hizo un gesto de extrañeza, luego comenzó a reír quedamente – Luna, no cambias, eso me alegra, me gusta mucho que seas así.

Una sonrisa casi imperceptible cubrió el rostro de la chica, en Harry se acentúo, era un remanso ver a Luna iluminarse. Guardaron silencio un minuto y luego la joven habló - ¿cuándo llegaron? Kingsley dijo que traerías a Hermione, me dará mucho gusto verla.

- No sólo traje a Hermione, Luna, también a Ron. - Luna no pareció sorprenderse, Harry se lo hizo ver sólo por el placer de escuchar el argumento que ella le daría por su falta de asombro – no parece sorprenderte mucho.

- ¿Porqué habría de hacerlo? Era natural que Ron regresara, las personas que se tienen un afecto tan grande de una u otra forma siempre se vuelven a encontrar. Era lógico que tarde o temprano, Ron volviera a casa.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, porque he vuelto a encontrarte, aunque tú te empeñes en esconderte.

- Oh, no me escondo, es sólo que…

- Que has estado muy ocupada – atajó Harry – he escuchado rumores sobre ti, dicen que estás trabajando en algo secreto, pero nadie sabe que es, de hecho nadie tiene por seguro que todo ese chisme sea verdadero. Me enteré y me dio curiosidad.

- ¿Sabes? Hay algo de cierto en eso – Harry se sorprendió, a lo que Luna se apresuró a decir - Podría decírtelo, no tendría ningún problema… hay experimentos y tienen que ver un poco contigo, si funcionan, me gustaría darte una sorpresa.

- ¿Conmigo? – Eso si que era inesperado. Harry no imaginaba de qué podía tratarse. El desconcierto en su cara seguro era muy evidente, porque Luna echó a reír.

- Haces una cara muy graciosa.

- Luna, no puedes venir a decirme que los rumores de que todos hablan en murmullos tienen algo de verdad y tienen que ver conmigo, para después reírte de mi cara – dijo Harry algo ofendido, lo cual aumentó el regocijo de Luna.

- Lo siento Harry, pero es que es gracioso, me recuerda aquél verano, cuando jugábamos a hacer gestos.

Que recordara, Harry no había participado en esos juegos, en realidad eran Ginny, George y Luna. Así se lo hizo ver, pero Luna, alegre, contestó – pues si hubieras participado con el gesto que haces ahora habrías ganado… - meditó un poco, luego, muy convencida, aseguró – fue un buen verano.

- Demasiado bueno para durar – opinó Harry sin poder evitar sonar con amargura, Luna entornó los ojos.

- Lo mismo digo, pero fue bueno y sucedió, eso es algo. Fue efímero, escurridizo, casi como… - calló y fijó sus ojos en Harry, este sintió un hueco en el estómago, pero el pasado estaba enterrado, o al menos eso le había dicho a Hermione. –Claro, quizás no recuerdes, pero no importa, los dos sabemos, que por muy poco que haya durado, fue… un buen verano. - En realidad, pese a lo que se dijera a sí mismo, jamás había olvidado.

El ambiente comenzó a hacerse denso, a pesar de sentirse siempre a gusto con Luna. Sintió alivio cuando oyó la voz de Ginny llamándole para que fuera a comer. Se incorporó tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, al tocarla, unas ligeras e imprudentes cosquillas atacaron su estómago. Maldita sea. El estar ahí rodeado de recuerdos estaba alterando su lógica.

Echaron a andar en silencio. Luna fue recibida por Hermione con un enorme abrazo, y Ron, simplemente, estrechó su mano completamente feliz de que hubiera alguien que lo tratara con tanta naturalidad como si no hubiera dejado de verlo ni un solo día. Durante la comida, Harry no pudo evitar lanzarle de vez en vez, miradas furtivas, para después reñirse y sentirse como un ladrón.

**69.-**** Tú no lo sabes, pero si lo recuerdo.**

No sólo para Ron y Hermione aquél verano fue el más especial de sus vidas. Para Harry también estuvo lleno de buenos momentos. Estuvo con la familia que siempre había anhelado y su relación con Ginny se formalizó entonces. Eran la pareja perfecta y Molly, radiante, no dejaba de demostrar, de cualquier forma posible, su alegría por ello. No cabía duda que Ginny era perfecta para Harry, hermosa, popular, brillante ante los ojos de los otros chicos y decidida como pocas. La sensualidad de la chica se desbordó en ese entonces y Harry descubrió la intensidad a su lado. Todo ese verano flotó en una nube, embriagado por los besos y las caricias que la pelirroja le prodigaba, a veces de forma casi tímida y otras con arrebato. Era gracioso ocultarse sin mucho esfuerzo de los ojos de Molly y Arthur, de Charlie y de Ron, (aunque este último parecía estar muy ocupado en sus propios asuntos). Harry agradeció entonces la caprichosa arquitectura de la Madriguera, con escaleras tortuosas y habitaciones echas al azar. Facilitaba las cosas y hacía de todo una simple travesura.

Hasta Luna y Neville fueron parte de aquél verano y fueron parte del juego que Ginny y George se habían inventado un buen día, en el que nadie más quería participar. Los días transcurrían en una felicidad tan palpable, que cuando la añoranza llegaba se alejaba un poco para no empañarlos. Nadie preguntaba, sabían que debían darle tiempo. Las heridas, de una u otra forma, algún día tendrían que curarse. O al menos eso le había dicho Luna, una de esas tardes en que la tristeza había llegado como un fantasma ávido a devorarle las entrañas. En esas tardes que recordaba a Sirius, a Fred, a todos los caídos. La guerra, aunque terminada, seguía arañándole por dentro. Luna llegó entonces y no la sintió intrusa, porque nunca lo era. Curiosamente era la persona con la que podía hablar y la que hacía de todo un simple soplo de viento, una burbuja, que con un pequeño suspiro se podía alejar. Con Luna las ideas más estrambóticas se convertían en una cura para la tristeza. Le ayudaba a estar en paz y volver a sonreír. Luna hablaba aquella tarde y Harry la escuchaba como en un sueño. Si se esforzaba un poco, podría recordar palabra por palabra toda la charla. Recordaría sobre todo, el momento en que le dijo _"no me gusta verte triste, si yo pudiera, te devolvería envuelto en un pañuelo, todo aquello que la vida te quitó"._ Tal vez era que estaba muy triste, tal vez era que Luna en cierta forma compartía esa perenne melancolía (convertida en una imprudente compañera de viaje), tal vez era que esa tarde Luna lucía especialmente bonita y dulce, tal vez era que no quitaba la vista de él, tal vez que estaban muy cerca y su voz le llamaba…

Lo cierto era (aunque Harry había enterrado aquél recuerdo en montañas de negación), que un impulso casi fantástico (como las historias que Luna contaba) lo acercó tanto que hizo inevitable el rozar los labios de Lovegood con los suyos, en un beso suave, fugaz, sorpresivo para ambos. Fue un beso sencillo, sin la pasión que los besos de Ginny solían tener, pero fue un bálsamo y si no se profundizó más (aceptaba ahora Harry) fue porque la voz de Molly Weasley le llamaba para informarle algo importante seguramente, tan importante que ahora lo había olvidado. Lo que no olvidaba era su corazón en un puño latiendo a toda prisa mientras veía a Luna con ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido de si mismo y asustado ante lo que había hecho. No olvidaba el brillo en los ojos de Luna y la expresión indescifrable en su cara. No olvidaba haber abierto la boca para intentar decir _"lo siento" _sin llegar a lograrlo,para después salir corriendo a encontrar a Molly.

Una voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Era Ginny que decía _"Harry, te has quedado muy callado"_, tal vez fue el hilo de pensamientos el que le hizo decir _"es que me acordé de aquél verano"._ Tosió con apuro, tratando de no delatarse, mientras por el rabillo del ojo veía a Luna de perfil, hablando algo con Hermione, sonriendo y moviendo fantasmalmente las manos al hacerlo.

**70.- ****La mejor casa del mundo.**

- ¡Por favor, Harry! ¡Déjame asesinarlo! ¡Es el único favor que te pediré en la vida!

Harry rodó los ojos, por una fracción de segundo estuvo tentado a hacer caso de la súplica de George, pero suponía que Ron ya había tenido suficiente con otros tres intentos previos de asesinato (incluyendo el de Ginny). Ya Percy y Bill le habían dado también su bienvenida y por lo pronto el pelirrojo tenía para rato. - Lo asesinarás después, cuando hallamos resuelto el problema – le dijo a George para tranquilizarlo.

George emitió un bufido y Bill, le puso una mano en el hombro al tiempo que le decía sin miramientos de ningún tipo – evalúa las ventajas de esperar, podemos planear una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Ron se ocultó detrás de Harry. Aunque molestó aún, este había decidido interceder por él y con ayuda de Ginny pronto los ánimos se calmaron. La Madriguera de nuevo lucía confortable, gracias al trabajo en equipo y una deliciosa cena esperaba para todos. Se sentaron en el comedor, y antes de darse cuenta ya estaban charlando como en los viejos tiempos. Al principio, los hermanos habían excluido a Ron, pero al mencionar Ginny la noticia de que ahora era profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, los Weasley en general echaron a reír.

- Vaya, al menos tienes un castigo bien merecido – señaló George y Ron, completamente abochornado, trataba de justificarse diciendo _"¡pero ya renuncié!"_.

- Eso no importa, recuérdame tatuarte en la frente "SUEP"

- ¿Suep? – preguntó divertido Harry llevándose un vaso de zumo de calabaza a los labios.

- "Soy un estúpido profesor" – respondió George logrando que Harry escupiera el jugo por la nariz. - Cuidado Potter – le advirtió en tono irónico mientras le extendía un pañuelo que el otro aceptó riendo.

- ¡Oigan! ¡Recuerden que soy profesor de herbología! – protestó Neville tratando de parecer indignado, pero sonriendo a su pesar.

- Si, pero tú no eres idiota, esa es la diferencia fundamental, además tú nos caes bien – aclaró Bill y Neville negó con la cabeza volviendo a su plato.

- Son terribles – aseguró.

- Pues yo creo que ser profesor no es tan malo, de hecho es muy digno, se siembran semillas y ellos son los responsables de que germinen y florezcan de forma adecuada… - Luna movía con parsimonia su té, reflexionó en algo y luego se dirigió a Ron – siempre y cuando no seas como Umbrigde, aún no tienes tendencias criminales y retorcidas, ¿o sí?

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

- Fantástico, no te sentaría muy bien tener tu oficina rosa y llena de gatitos.

Celebraron el comentario de Luna. Era curioso ver como a pesar de la amenaza que los había llevado hasta ahí, todos se sentían a gusto, en familia. La cena transcurría entre charlas pendientes, con un retazo de su actual historia. Bill y Fleur hablaban sobre Victorie, su hija, a quién habían dejado bajo el cuidado de los abuelos. Al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Ron, Fleur le dedicó una gran sonrisa – oh, no te apures, Victorie ha escuchado de ti y por supuesto que querrá conocer a su famoso tío Ron. Le he hablado tanto de ti y de Harry. Y no sólo yo, también Gabrielle…

- Eso ha sido sin mi consentimiento – aseguró Bill – historias sobre ustedes no me parecen adecuadas para los niños, pueden meterles ideas.

- ¡Por favor! – protestó Harry lanzándole migas de pan al mayor de los Weasley.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Bill – Percy se acomodó las gafas y miró a su esposa sentada a un lado de él – es lo que mismo que le advierto a Aubrey todos los días…

- Claro querido, y al igual que Fleur, tengo que llevarte la contraria – se volvió a Ron diciéndole con un guiño de complicidad – la verdad es que me parecen muy divertidas las travesuras que hacían, pero la del sauce boxeador se lleva el premio. Si al menos Percy pudiera contarnos una anécdota así…

- Oh, pero ¿no te ha contado de la vez que se tiñó el pelo de verde? Fue fenomenal, fue un día antes de partir por primera vez a Hogwarts y mamá estaba infartada.

- Te recuerdo George, que no fui yo quién se lo tiñó, tú y Fred me hicieron una maldad.

- ¿Ah, no fuiste tu? Crecí con esa idea.

Historias como esas fueron y vinieron, cierto, al hablar de los ausentes la plática se llenaba con un vaho de añoranza, pero el gusto de encontrarse todos de nuevo la alejaba dejándolos saborear una paz alegre que hacía mucho no sentían. Angelina también estaba presente, al parecer, como lo dijo, su embarazo le estaba ocasionando algunos problemas, pero esa no sería razón para no participar con ellos. El brillo en los ojos de Ron le hizo comprender a Harry que para él era más evidente el cambio que habían sufrido todos. Y era así: la Madriguera necesitaba reinventarse porque nuevos integrantes llegaban a la familia. Y entonces, quizás, sería necesario irse despidiendo por fin de sus antiguos moradores, los que ya no estaban. Mientras pensaba en todo ello, los presentes se acribillaban a preguntas, era la necesidad de estar más actualizados con respecto a la vida de cada uno.

- Luna ¿es cierto que recibiste una condecoración?

- Si, fue un detalle muy bonito, también me regalaron un pastel de calabaza delicioso.

- Kingsley ¿qué pasó sobre la propuesta que te hizo el Ministerio para el área de defensa mágica?

- La decliné, mi tiempo en el Ministerio ya pasó, ahora hago investigaciones por mi cuenta – respondió el enorme mago a Percy y echó a reír.

- Oye Ron, platícanos algo de ti ¿tienes novia? - Percy lanzó una risita mirando a Aubrey divertido. Los demás quedaron un segundo suspensos, pero Ron, negando con las orejas rojas, sólo atinó a decir:

- No, no tengo.

- Debí suponerlo – susurró George y Angelina le dio con el codo en señal de reproche.

- ¿Y tu Hermione? – La aludida se sobresaltó deteniéndose con los cubiertos en la mano, miró a la esposa de Percy y trató de parecer relajada y natural.

- Eh… pues si, tengo a mi prometido, se llama Antoine Moriarty y vino conmigo a Londres…

Por la reacción de todos, Aubrey se sintió de pronto como si hubiera preguntado algo muy malo. En la mesa, las miradas se fijaron incómodamente en Hermione, y luego en Ron. Hasta Luna dejó a un lado el pastelillo que estaba degustando, mirando a Hermione con especial interés. El ambiente estaba muy tenso, así que Harry decidió entrar al rescate.

- Oh, Hermione tendrá mucho gusto en presentárselos, pero todo con calma, es muggle y como comprenderán… - tosió aclarándose la garganta y apuró – bueno, creo que todos estamos muy a gusto pero debemos empezar a trabajar. Ya habrá tiempo para hablar de otros asuntos…

Mientras todos se iban levantando de la mesa y empezaban a recogerla. Harry pudo distinguir la mirada agradecida, a su modo, de Ron y Hermione. Pero como había dicho, no tenían tiempo que perder. Después de hablar todos a grandes rasgos del problema, se formaron pequeños grupos en la sala: Fred, Neville, Angelina y Aubrey hablaban sobre los síntomas y algunas ideas para prevenirlos o curarlos. Hermione, Ginny, Fleur y Luna se dividieron tareas de investigación, cada una en su área, para encontrar el origen de semejante caos. No descartaron, por supuesto, la idea de algún mago tenebroso detrás de todo eso. Bill, Percy, Kingsley, Harry y Ron, por su parte, buscaron estrategias para averiguar si era un mago oscuro y que tan complicado sería detenerlo. Después de dos horas comprendieron que seguían sorteando en la nada. Pero estaban juntos y eso era un comienzo. Al no encontrar más que decir o proponer por el momento, los presentes comenzaron poco a poco a despedirse. Se había decidido unánimemente que Ron y Harry se quedarían en la Madriguera para vigilar el cuartel general. Los demás, partirían a su actual lugar de residencia. Las últimas en retirarse fueron Ginny, Hermione y Luna. La primera se acercó a depositar un beso de despedida en los labios de Harry. - Que tengas dulces sueños – susurró.

- Gracias, igualmente – respondió Harry para después despedirse de Hermione y Luna, evitando ver a esta última a los ojos.

Al marcharse, Ron bufó indignado – Hermione no se despidió de mi.

- Tampoco te ha lanzado una maldición imperdonable, debes agradecer eso.

Ron no respondió, negó con la cabeza y luego dijo - ¿quieres quedarte en mi habitación? Yo me quedaré en la de Percy.

- Claro, no hay problema, tenemos toda la Madriguera a nuestra disposición, ¿qué pasa con el ghoul? ¿Sigue ahí?

- Si, pero no creo que eso represente un problema.

Mientras hablaban iban apagando las lámparas. Al subir las tortuosas escaleras, Harry sintió una enorme nostalgia, pero a la vez, una familiar sensación de paz. Dejó a Ron en la habitación de Percy y llegó, al que fuera durante muchos años, el sitio que lo cobijara con la hospitalidad Weasley. La habitación todavía refulgía con intensos tonos naranjas. Ron, a pesar de las riñas con Hermione y su madre, se había negado rotundamente a cambiar el decorado, dejándolo así hasta el momento de su partida. Harry respiró con fuerza y se asomó a la ventana, la luna alta brillaba con especial intensidad esa noche, alumbrando los alrededores de la casa y haciéndola lucir como antaño. El ghoul, en algún sitio empezó a hacer escándalo. Harry sonrió. Aún, después de tanto tiempo y de tantos lugares recorridos, seguía pensando que ese era el mejor sitio del mundo.


	12. Once

**ONCE.**

_¿No quiere usted dormirse?_

—_No. Tengo miedo._

—_¡Miedo de dormirse! ¿Por qué? Es una bendición que todos anhelamos._

—_¡Ah! No si usted fuera como yo. ¡Si el sueño fuera para usted presagio de horror...!_

_Bram Stoker/ Drácula_

**71.- Dulces sueños. **

Miraba el techo donde pequeñas manchas de humedad se habían hecho más notorias con el paso del tiempo. La luz de la luna entraba pálida e intrusa por la ventana. A esas horas seguramente ya Harry estaría dormido. También ella. Intentó imaginársela leyendo antes de caer rendida presa del cansancio. Todo era tan curioso. No podía imaginar que clase de peligro acechaba al mundo mágico y ni siquiera había pensado mucho en ello. No sabía que era lo que preocupaba tanto a Harry y a Kingsley, al grado de llevarlos a formar ese pequeño grupo de resistencia. Para ser sinceros el veía todo muy normal, exceptuando claro, esa persistente neblina que por esta noche parecía haber cedido un poco permitiéndole disfrutar de la luna menguante. Pero debería confiar, y, viéndolo desde otra perspectiva, esa situación había favorecido para que estuviera de nuevo ahí, en la Madriguera, de nueva cuenta junto a sus amigos y su familia, aunque, pensó con ironía, tal parecía que no podían estar juntos sin estar metidos eternamente en problemas. Cerró los ojos sonriendo. Como fuera, estaba ahí y se sentía mucho mejor. Ahora dormiría soñando con ella. El dulce fantasma que siempre se había colado en sus sueños.

**72.- ¿Qué es aquello que asusta tus noches? **

Tenía sus dedos escarchados, helados de tanto insistir sobre el pergamino para sacar un trabajo que lo librara del escepticismo de los otros. Con la espalda encorvada, los ojos cansados, sombreados por agotamiento y falta de sueño, Dennis batallaba por escribir algún artículo convincente para enterar a la comunidad mágica de aquello que el Ministerio estaba empeñado en ocultar. Trataba de darle una explicación lógica. Elucubraba, desechaba teorías y elaboraba otras. Nada, ninguna lo convencía. Si al menos no siguiera imaginando cosas absurdas. Después de la crisis donde creyó ver a Colin, decidió tomarse un respiro sin obtener ningún resultado satisfactorio. Necesitaba vacaciones, esa era todo. Los nervios, la ansiedad, el cúmulo de trabajo lo habían llevado a tener esa especie de alucinación, una crisis momentánea que esperaba no volviera a repetirse. Estaba llegando a su límite, tal vez lo mejor sería mandar todo al diablo y echarse a dormir.

Resultaba tan fácil.

Se recargó sobre el escritorio. Exhausto. Abatido. Quizás lo mejor sería olvidar todo, desistir. Cerró los ojos. Poco a poco el sopor lo fue invadiendo, mientras sus hombros comenzaban a liberarse de la tensión. Era tan sencillo.

"_¡Ya lo verás Dennis, Hogwarts es increíble!"_

Se revolvió inquieto, pero no se incorporó. El sueño iba envolviéndolo más y más en sus sombras. Entre la vigilia y la inconciencia, sintió que debía cubrirse, pues el frío estaba congelando sus pies. La voz de Colin resonó de nuevo en su oído.

"_Dennis…"_

Sintió añoranza y sintió miedo, intentó despertar, pero no pudo.

"_Dennis…"_

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, sus manos sudaban a pesar de la temperatura de la habitación, se levantó y movió la cabeza bruscamente, intentando despertarse del todo. Esas malditas pesadillas acabarían por volverlo loco. Su corazón se aceleraba y sentía que en cualquier momento se detendría de golpe. Tenía que poner un hasta aquí a todo ello.

- Colin está muerto.

Dijo en voz alta, para convencerse. Respiro profundo y tomó el pergamino. Fue entonces que un horrible escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Se apagaron las luces y luego un fragor de luz. Al volverse confundido, en su hombro, pálida, helada, se posaba una mano. La miró de reojo, aterrado, recorrió lentamente el brazo para averiguar de quién se trataba, con la terrible certeza de ya saberlo de antemano.

"_Hola Dennis" _

Saludó un muchacho que no podía ser su hermano. La simpatía en sus ojos había desaparecido, en su lugar había una ansiedad inhumana. Dennis tomó su varita y aquél ser sonrió, sin intentar detenerlo. _"Desmaius" _susurró Dennis con voz ahogada mientras el supuesto Colin se carcajeaba acercándose y tocándole la frente.

Dennis se sintió caer en un pozo lóbrego y espantoso, donde un monstruo ávido de vida se tragaba su corazón sin piedad.

**73.- En un pequeño recuadro. **

La tetera empezó a sacudirse con impaciencia sobre la estufa. Kingsley tomó una taza y se sirvió con pausas, deleitándose con el aroma. El té era mejor así que convocándolo. Esa mañana, a pesar de neblinas y amenazas, se sentía contento, con un buen presentimiento, como si la llegada de Harry, Hermione y Ron presagiara algo muy bueno. Esperaba sobre todo que, con el equipo formado, comenzaran pronto a tener respuestas y de esa forma llegar a soluciones. Se sentó a la mesa y antes de disfrutar de su té abrió el profeta. Dio un sorbo y leyó el encabezado. Nada importante le parecía que una persona sobresaliente del Ministerio se encontrara envuelto en un escándalo sentimental. Bufó. Buscó en las páginas y nada, ni siquiera una mención de que San Mungo estuviera repleto. El Ministerio buscaba protegerse, escudado en el argumento de que no querían alarmar a la comunidad mágica.

Iba a olvidarse del diario, cuando algo llamó su atención, en un pequeño recuadro, olvidado de toda importancia, leyó: "_Extraño ataque de tres sujetos, reconocidos como hombres-lobo, altera la madrugada de este jueves en una pequeña aldea de magos a las orillas de Manchester. No hubo heridos pero testigos reportan que la fuerza de aquellos licántropos era anormal, puesto que la luna llena pasó hace un par de días y es sabido de todos que eso los debilita"_. Era todo, ningún comentario más. Kingsley cerró el periódico y se tomó su té pensativo.

**74.- Dentro y fuera, sólo niebla. **

Asomado a la ventana, rumiaba contra ese hotel muggle que resultaba cómodo pero en el que se sentía extraño. No era lujoso pero reconocía que era mejor a estar hospedado en el Caldero Chorreante y soportar encuentros con conocidos. De nuevo en Londres, y ahora se preguntaba si valía la pena estar ahí, de regreso, y todo por un arrebato, por el simple placer de ver a aquellos tres inútiles en apuros. Sonrió con fastidio. Mira que encontrar a la comadreja idiota y verlo comportarse como un adolescente. Aunque él no era mejor. Dejar todos sus pendientes en París por aceptar una invitación a viajar al estilo muggle y codearse con uno de ellos. Era deprimente. Necesitaba buscar algo que lo sacara de ese hoyo negro. Un motivo. Ni siquiera quería regresar a la mansión Malfoy y no sabía porqué. Tal vez las pesadillas que lo acechaban últimamente tuvieran mucho que ver con ello. La falta de descanso le estaba alterando los nervios. Además de eso había algo que le molestaba aún más. Escudriñó la calle y de pronto descubrió que le incomodaba. La neblina, eso era, a pesar de ser algo común en Londres. La sentía asfixiante, amenazadora. Lanzó una carcajada aburrida y se quitó de la ventana. Mejor sería regresar a París y olvidarse de toda esa estupidez.

**75.- Pensándolo bien. **

Estaba actuando como un idiota. Tal vez en su cerebro algo se había desconectado y por eso ahora se comportaba de tan ridícula manera. Estaba ahí en Londres tratando de averiguar… a saber que rayos. Ese tal Malfoy le había metido ideas y eso lo había llevado a actuar sin razonar las cosas, lo cual no era propio de él. Debería confiar en Hermione. Sus dos amigos de la infancia eran definitivamente eso: dos amigos de la infancia. Aunque la actitud de ese tal Ronald Weasley daba mucho que pensar. Pero eso no significaba o daba por hecho que Hermione sintiera algo por él. Si había aceptado llevarlo con ella era por algo. Y él, haciendo gala de total ordinariez la había orillado a tomar una decisión que ella no tenía planeada. Se había comportado como un barbaján. Y había sido injusto. Lo mejor sería hablar con Hermione. Darle un poco de tiempo, no asfixiarla. Por eso había aceptado su decisión de pedir cuartos separados. Tendría que pedirle disculpas y darle el tiempo que necesitaba. Quería casarse con ella, pero con su total convicción. Se acercó a la ventana sólo para verificar que el día estaba como su ánimo, con una espesa neblina asfixiante y densa. Fue hacia su abrigo y poniéndoselo, salió.

**76.- Si te encuentro esta mañana no te diré que te extraño. **

Caminaba de prisa, pensando en la serie de eventos de los últimos días. Había sido raro despertar en la habitación de Ron con los Chudley Cannons saludándolo. Era como volver el tiempo atrás. Tan distraído estaba que cuando dio la vuelta de forma abrupta no se percató de la otra persona que intentaba hacer lo mismo. El choque fue inevitable. Alguien trastabilló y tuvo que sostenerla para que no cayera a causa del impulso. Se dio cuenta de quién era cuando ambos volvieron el rostro y unos ojos plateados brillaron con emoción.

- Hola, veo que se te hace tarde.

Harry sonrió, sin soltarla, mirando el rostro dulce y cansado de Luna Lovegood – hola Luna, lo siento, venía distraído.

- Supongo que yo también – murmuró la chica haciendo reír a Harry. El mundo giraba con una amenaza y parecía tan natural sonreír.

- Imagino que vas al departamento de Misterios, ¿quieres que te acompañe? – hacía tiempo que no hablaba con ella, y después de encontrar de nueva cuenta a Ron y a Hermione, sentía que debía hacer lo mismo con sus otros amigos.

- ¿De veras? – Preguntó Luna con alegría infantil - ¡claro que quiero! – repuso echando a andar mientras Harry se ponía a su lado, mirándola de reojo. La Ravenclaw lucía muy delgada, demasiado para ser bueno, su rostro mostraba también una palidez anormal. Tal vez se debiera a la enorme carga de trabajo, pero no podía apostarlo. Era muy singular el hecho de ver a Luna concentrado en algo tan corriente como un oficio, cuando toda ella tenía ese aire extraterreno.

- ¿Al fin me dirás en que has estado trabajando? – preguntó recordando la charla en la Madriguera. Tal vez estaba tratando de aterrizar alguna de sus extravagantes ideas, tal vez sólo quisiera darle un peculiar regalo. Luna negó un poco abatida despertando en Harry un sentimiento de ternura.

- No puedo, es que no ha salido bien del todo y no he tenido los resultados esperados. Si no logró hacerlo tal como debe de ser, no podré decirte de que se trata.

- ¿Tan importante es?

- Mucho, es importante por que se refiere a ti.

Harry sintió un pinchazo en el estómago al escuchar aquello. Recordó a su vez la charla con Hermione y se preguntó que tan cierto era lo que su amiga suponía. Si era verdad que en algún momento de su vida había sido el amor platónico de Luna. Se reprochó por pensar en eso. Esas eran niñerías. Él estaba con Ginny y Luna no era más que una amiga, en la que depositaba un especial afecto pero nada más. Y aquél beso… había sido un impulso, producto de la nostalgia, quizás. O eso se había dicho a sí mismo en ese entonces y eso se decía ahora, frente a Luna, mirando su cabello un poco más largo de lo que recordaba mientras atendía distraídamente la plática.

- Luna, me inquieta el verte… me da la impresión de que estas agotada.

- No te apures, es sólo que… - Luna, pensativa, no terminó lo que iba a decir.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo qué pasa, Luna?

Luna suspiró, tocándose el pecho y pareciendo de pronto que iba a desvanecerse. Harry, preocupado, la sostuvo por el brazo, pero ella tan sólo sonrió negando dulcemente con la cabeza – no es nada, Harry, de verdad – dijo – es sólo que no he podido dormir, como si tuviera pesadillas, pero en realidad jamás recuerdo lo que sueño.

Entonces cambió el giro de la conversación, restándole importancia al asunto, aunque la inquietud de Harry no se alejó del todo. Cuando llegaron al Departamento de Misterios casi se había convencido. Se despidieron con un abrazo corto, apresurado por algo que Harry prefirió no definir. No había avanzado ni dos pasos cuando la voz dulce de Luna lo hizo volverse.

- Harry…

- ¿Sí?

Se miraron unos segundos que a Harry se le hicieron eternos. Luna pareció pensar mejor lo que iba a decir y tan sólo murmuró.

- No, olvídalo, no es nada.

**77.- Algo raro, aquí, sucede.**

Bajó a desayunar tratando de tomar las cosas con calma, pero a la vez, ser honesta. No sabía como pedirle a Antoine un tiempo indeterminado, de hecho, ni siquiera sabía ahora si debía hacerlo. La mañana había evaporado las ideas de la noche anterior, y ahora se decía que era estúpido creer que podía recomenzar algo con Ron. Había mucho daño de por medio. Llegó al pequeño restaurante del hotel donde ya Antoine la esperaba con una sonrisa que la desarmó. Todo eso era muy complicado.

- Buenos días, bonita, ¿cómo dormiste? – preguntó el joven mientras con caballerosa cortesía se levantaba para ofrecerle un lugar.

- Como un lirón – respondió Hermione sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla – veo que hoy amaneciste de mejor humor.

Antoine desvió la mirada por un segundo mientras se sentaba, luego respondió – tienes razón en estar disgustada conmigo, me he comportado como un patán.

- No estoy disgustada, es sólo que me he sentido un poco presionada estos días… oh, no, no es sólo por ti – aclaró al ver la cara avergonzada de Antoine – es también causa de la convención, demasiado trabajo y… sorpresas que no esperaba.

- ¿No te fue bien? – Antoine la miraba con verdadero interés. Hermione aspiró hondo.

- Si, por supuesto, pero tuve algunos pequeños inconvenientes, ya no tiene caso hablar de ello.

La verdad es que no sabría como hacerlo, por pequeños inconvenientes tomaba la llegada de Harry, de Ron, incluso de Antoine mismo y sobre todo por llegar acompañado de Malfoy. Charlaron sobre cosas comunes durante el desayuno, ya sin la tensión de esos últimos días. Al terminar, decidieron dar un paseo, al final de cuentas, Hermione podía darse el lujo de un pequeño descanso antes de entrar de lleno con la investigación que tenía pendiente. Al salir al lobby, se toparon con Malfoy y su característica cara de pocos amigos.

-Moriarty – fue todo su saludo. Lucía menos elocuente, por lo visto.

- ¿Qué hay? – preguntó Antoine devolviéndole el saludo, notando con aprensión que Malfoy no se dirigía a Hermione.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros con desgano, luego agregó arrastrando las palabras – me voy de Londres, no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

Antoine enarcó una ceja, mientras Hermione sentía una ola de alivio, sin Malfoy rondándolos y haciéndoles la vida imposible, todo resultaría un poco más fácil. No esperaba lo que Antoine diría a continuación – bueno, pues si no tienes ningún inconveniente y regresas a París, podemos viajar juntos, yo también regreso a Francia.

Fue el turno de Malfoy de enarcar una ceja, miró a una sorprendida Hermione y luego rodó los ojos con fastidio – mira, la verdad es que no creo que podamos viajar juntos, prefiero… otro tipo de transporte.

- No sé a que te refieres – preguntó Antoine por un momento confundido - ¡ah, pero si te refieres al tren!… creo que yo tampoco tengo otra opción. Con esta neblina tan densa podrían cancelarse algunos vuelos, al menos hasta que el cielo se despeje.

- Si, claro, pero no creo…

"_Señor Antoine Moriarty, tiene una llamada, favor de acercarse a la recepción". _

El altavoz interrumpió a Malfoy, Moriarty se alejó dejando una explicación a medias _"debe de ser de la galería, les di el número del hotel por cualquier cosa"_. Claro que eso a Malfoy no le importaba. Le dirigió a Hermione una mirada hosca y luego soltó – bien Granger, no eres tan importante como para perder mi tiempo contigo, el juego se acabó.

- Nunca entendí bien que era lo que intentabas hacer. – Le espetó Hermione sin reparos. Malfoy soltó una risita aburrida, pero no respondió. A su alrededor, había una familia preparándose para salir.

- Vamos niños, vamos, hay que aprovechar este hermoso día.

Una voz de alerta se disparó ante lo dicho por la mujer que apresuraba a sus hijos. La miró fijamente y miró a su alrededor, no se había percatado de que todos lucían ropas de verano y no abrigos como los suyos. Miró a Antoine a lo lejos, hablando por teléfono, muy concentrado en ello. Miró su silueta abrigada y recordó lo que había dicho del tren y de los vuelos.

Volvió la vista hacia Malfoy, este le dirigía a Moriarty una mirada suspicaz.


	13. Doce

**DOCE.**

_Aquellas personas no murieron todas repentinamente __por una causa_

_determinada; parecía más bien que su vitalidad iba siendo_

_minada de un modo insidioso y que su resistencia dependía de su mayor o menor_

_fortaleza natural. Y las que no morían mostraban en diversos grados un tipo de anemia o consunción, y a veces una _

_decadencia de las facultades mentales…_

_La casa maldita/ H.P. Lovecraft._

**78.- Un caso más y tal vez una pista. **

Después de mirar el número del piso anterior y aspirar profundo, salió del elevador tarareando con suavidad, apenas dejando escapar el rumor de su voz sin sentir ninguna opresión en el pecho. San Mungo lucía como siempre, pero por hoy, no iba de visita. Se acercó a la bruja que ordenaba unos pergaminos dentro de un enorme archivero y le saludó con una sonrisa sin ser correspondido.

- Buen día, señorita, soy Neville Longbottom.

La bruja, de nariz prominente, arrugó la nariz sin despegar la vista de los pergaminos, mientras farfullaba con voz nasal- ¿quién?

- Neville Longbottom, vengo de parte del Ministerio, soy el profesor de Herbología de Hogwarts y...

- Sí, si, ya recordé, no es necesario que sea tan explícito – la bruja levantó su varita, pero Neville negó sonriendo.

- Oh, no, no se apure, ya verifiqué el lugar y no hay ningún hechizo espía.

La bruja lo miró a los ojos dos segundos y pareció convencida. Se apartó de la mesa y los pergaminos y echó a andar diciendo – sígame -. No fue mucho el tramo que Neville lo hizo. Llegaron a un armario de escobas y la bruja abrió la puerta, dentro, se podían ver distintos artículos de limpieza muy usados. No se veía nada interesante ahí y, como Neville supuso, la entrada a la sala donde se encontraban los múltiples casos estaba muy protegida. Esa era la razón por la que los magos no se habían enterado de la amenaza que se cernía sobre el mundo mágico, y esa era la razón de que él, pese a sus constantes visitas, no se hubiera percatado desde un principio que algo extraño pasaba. La bruja hizo unos complicados pases de varita, una voz sonó desde un punto de la pared preguntando _"¿contraseña?"_ y la bruja, pegándose de forma exagerada a ese punto, susurró algo que Neville no pudo oír. El muro se abrió entonces dando paso a una sala oculta, donde, para sorpresa del muchacho, se hallaban cientos de magos infectados, mientras otros eran sacados en camilla cubiertos por una sábana blanca. Neville sintió escalofríos, el aire ahí era gélido y triste y parecía tener efectos negativos en quienes laboraban en ese sitio. Una sensación de consternación e impotencia saturaba el ambiente.

Volvió la vista cuando un mago se acercó a él extendiéndole la mano. Era Justin Flynch Fletchley – no puedo decirte bienvenido, Neville, no se escucharía muy bien en un caso como este, pero si me alegra que estés aquí.

- Gracias – susurró tímidamente el chico observando las camas y el sitio repleto – escuché que la situación era alarmante, pero no pensé…

Justin clavó sus ojos cansados en él. Entonces comenzó a explicar mientras Neville se percataba de lo terrible de la situación. Los rostros desencajados, pálidos, mortuorios, no se detallaban en el informe de Harry. Ninguno de ellos imaginaba el horror en esa oscura sala oculta de San Mungo. Los ojos de los afectados perturbaban el ánimo de quien se atrevía a asomarse al vacío de su desamparo. Neville lo intentó, pero retrocedió asustado. Como lejana, escuchó la voz de Justin. - Los casos se multiplican sin cesar, precisamente hoy en la madrugada recibimos otro. Aunque este es… un poco distinto… ven, vamos a verlo, te explico mientras tanto.

En tanto llegaban al lugar donde se encontraba el caso que, según Fletchey, era singular, este le iba exponiendo algunos de los síntomas que no aparecían aún en él. Lo cual tal vez representara una ventaja, tal vez lograrían salvarlo y tal vez, entonces, lograrían saber algo. Tal vez.

- Te sorprenderás, pero espero que el hecho de saber quién es, no complique la investigación.

Neville entendió a que se refería cuando vio el rostro, impregnado de un horror maníaco, de Dennis Crevey, tendido ahí, en el camastro. Era un buen tipo. Neville sintió pena y aprensión por él. - ¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó a Justin y este comenzó a explicar.

- Lo trajeron en la madrugada. Un amigo. Dijo que lo había visto muy excitado estos días, y ya que, según el propio Dennis, no podía dormir, decidió llevarlo de juerga. Llegó a su casa y notó luces inusuales…

- ¿Cómo que inusuales?

- Me refiero a resplandores que se apagaban al poco rato de surgir, o eso entendí. El amigo dice que llegó y tocó, y al no obtener respuesta decidió retirarse, fue cuando vio las luces. Eso se le hizo muy extraño, así que volvió a insistir, al no obtener contestación, forzó la puerta.

- ¿Te dijo que vio?

- Pues, sólo que le pareció sentir una presencia escurriéndose en la oscuridad, lo cual suena bastante descabellado, pero te lo informo por cualquier cosa. Dennis estaba en el suelo, sudando, respirando con dificultad, decidió traerlo aquí, y bueno, yo personalmente interrogué a aquél hombre. Ya me habían dicho de tu visita. Quería darte detalles.

- ¿Y el amigo que lo trajo entró a este sitio?

Justin negó con rotundidad – por supuesto que no, negamos la entrada a este sitio a todo aquél que no labore o tenga un permiso especial. Esta sumamente controlada esta área, y aunque no fuera así, de cualquier forma no dejaría entrar a nadie del Profeta a este sitio.

- ¿Del Profeta? ¿Te mostró alguna identificación?

- No era necesario, lo conozco bien, ya me ha dado muchos dolores de cabeza, debe de ser hereditario – al ver la cara de Neville explicó – se trata de Jonathan Skeeter…

- El sobrino de Rita.

- Así es.

Neville meditó un poco. Con tal de que no ocasionara problemas, aunque eso era lo de menos. Miró a Dennis y de pronto se le ocurrió algo – disculpa Justin, tengo una duda, ¿podré tener acceso a los expedientes y datos personales de cada caso?

- Los expedientes, por supuesto, si tienes que buscar alguna cura será muy necesario, pero los datos personales, no entiendo de que te servirían…

- Vamos Justin, hazme ese favor, serán más útiles de lo que te imaginas…

Justin dudó un momento, luego su semblante cambió – está bien Neville, conozco tu reputación en cuanto a plantas medicinales se refiere, cuenta con esos datos.

Neville asintió satisfecho, luego Justin se alejó dejándolo revisar a sus anchas el caso de Dennis Crevey. Tenía que saber exactamente que había de diferencia entre él y los otros casos. Quizás, para la siguiente reunión del Grupo de Resistencia, ya tendría algo en las manos.

**79.- Será mejor que te quedes.**

Cuando Antoine regresó a su lado, Hermione estaba ya alerta. Después de un rápido vistazo más a fondo, se percató de que los muggles no percibían ni el frío, ni la intensa neblina que reinaba en el ambiente. Lo extraño ahí era por qué Antoine sí. Malfoy no había dicho ni media palabra al respecto, es más, ahora parecía más indiferente a todo. Hermione, en cambio, meditaba sobre el asunto.

- Bien, pues ya está, era de la galería, querían saber cuando regreso…

- ¿Y qué les dijiste?

- Qué no lo sé, por pequeños inconvenientes para el via… - sin terminar la frase, Antoine se quedó perplejo mirando un punto fijo frente a sí. Hermione volvió la vista, alarmada - ¿por qué…? – Empezó a preguntar consternado viendo a la familia que hacía un rato se disponía a salir. No terminó de formular la pregunta, volvió la vista a otros puntos del lugar e incluso a la persona que le había atendido para hacer la llamada. Hermione tenía que actuar rápido, y lo hizo. Malfoy la miró sorprendido mientras volvía a ocultar la varita en el bolsillo.

- Granger, ¿estás loca? – le susurró tan bajo que apenas si pudo alcanzar a escucharse a sí mismo.

- Ayúdame a llevarlo a la habitación – le ordenó. Antoine estaba con la vista fija, perdida. Todo eso era muy raro, así que, confundido, Malfoy no se negó a obedecer a Hermione. Al llegar a la habitación de Antoine, pudieron hablar libremente mientras lo acomodaban en la cama.

- ¡No me jodas, Granger! ¡Si el Ministerio busca a quién haya atacado a este muggle, yo no tuve nada que ver…!

- Eres un cobarde, pero no me extraña – Hermione arropó a Antoine, sabiendo que, fuera como fuera, sentía el mismo frío que ellos - ¿me dirás que no te diste cuenta de lo extraño que resulta el hecho de que Antoine perciba el frío y la niebla que nosotros percibimos?

- No me interesa, Granger, yo sólo quiero regresar a París…

- Buen viaje – Hermione, indiferente ante Malfoy, se quedó viendo fijamente a Antoine, tratando de explicarse que era lo que sucedía. – Tendrás que hacerlo solo.

Malfoy no pudo evitar el gesto de sorpresa que lo tomó por asalto - ¿lo dejarás aquí? – Hermione centró entonces la atención en él. Malfoy hizo una rápida evaluación, estaba acostumbrado a adelantarse siempre dos pasos, a enterarse de cosas que otros no sabían, pero esta vez algo se le estaba escapando. - Algo pasa, Granger, y tú lo sabes. Sabes por qué la neblina, por qué el frío y por qué tú amado novio muggle percibe lo que los otros no. Quiero que me lo digas.

- Cuanta amabilidad – respondió Hermione con una sonrisa mordaz – tampoco eso me extraña, pero ¿qué te hace pensar que voy a decírtelo?

- Por que si no lo haces, el Ministerio puede enterarse de que ahora te dedicas a lanzar maldiciones a muggles. Ni aún Potter podría salvarte – pensó un momento, sus ojos se iluminaron al comprender - ¡eso es! ¡Sí ocurre algo! ¡Por eso Potter fue a buscarte! ¡Por eso apareció Weasley al fin!

- Pasa, pero no voy a decírtelo, de cualquier forma tú te irás a París y te olvidarás de todo esto.

- Quiero ayudar.

Hermione lanzó un chasquido burlón – claro, y también quieres ser mi amigo – Se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola sólo un poco, lo suficiente para dar paso a una persona – puedes acudir al Ministerio, eres libre de hacerlo, se alegraran de verte y quizás algunos se interesen en hacerte preguntas.

Por la mirada que le lanzó, supo que Malfoy no estaba muy convencido, pero por Hermione, él podía hacer lo que le diera la gana.

**80.- Cambio de planes.**

Niebla, frío, Granger, Weasley, Potter. Algo no andaba bien. Algo sucedía y Malfoy no podía saber que era. Un problema, que como siempre, esos tres tenían que resolver, típico. Pero ¿qué problema? ¿Algún mago oscuro sería el causante de todo eso? Malfoy daba vueltas al asunto en su cabeza. La última experiencia (y la única, para ser honestos) con uno de esos sujetos no había sido tan satisfactoria, ni tan redituable; claro, ahora las cosas eran distintas; él ya no era el chiquillo miedoso que había sido, aunque tampoco estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse tanto por algo que no le beneficiaría en lo absoluto. Pero, ¿qué era exactamente lo que pasaba?

Evaluaba la situación. Presentía que algo grande se estaba gestando ahí, a unos cuantos pasos de él y sin embargo se le estaba negando el acceso. Regresar a París, entonces, no le parecía ya tan ansiado. Tal vez tenía la oportunidad en sus manos de reivindicarse ante el mundo mágico y regresar a Londres, ocupar de nuevo la Mansión Malfoy sin tener que esconderse, dejar atrás el pasado y recuperar la gloria de sus antepasados. Tal vez, quedándose, podría encontrar algo beneficioso para él. Los planes, por lo pronto, estaban cambiando.

**81.-Encuentros y una tabla de salvación.**

El Ministerio no había cambiado mucho desde su última visita. La había hecho con su padre poco antes de todo aquello. Caminó un poco mirando distraído a uno y otro lado, dirigiéndose por supuesto, a la oficina central de Aurores.

- ¡Wuuuhuuuu!** - **El grito lo hizo volverse, al momento, un fuerte abrazo envolvió a Ron. Un tipo de cabello arenoso lo veía radiante - ¡Weasley! ¡Pero que agradable sorpresa es verte! ¿No es así Dean? - Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan. Mirándolo exultantes mientras le daban palmadas en la espalda. - ¿Qué te has hecho Ron, dónde te habías perdido?

**- **Por ahí – murmuró entre incómodo y contento a la vez - ya les contaré a su tiempo.

Aquellos viejos amigos no hicieron más preguntas al respecto, sin embargo, lo acosaron con otras de sumo interés para ellos.

- ¿Tienes novia o continuas con Granger?

- No tengo, y lo de Hermione… terminó hace tiempo.

- Que mal, siempre supuse que terminarían casados o algo así. – Murmuró Dean con pesadumbre.

- Vamos, déjalo Dean - Seamus se volvió a Ron con una enorme sonrisa llena de malas intenciones - ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros a Cabeza de Puerco? Es un buen sitio si quieres hacer algo indebido – murmuró con picardía – claro, si mejorara el clima podríamos ir a otros sitios.

- Oye si, que frío hace de un momento a otro, este clima es absurdo, y luego está la niebla – protestó Ron por lo bajo.

- Te afecta más si vives solo. El otro día supe de un vecino mío llamado Dorian Mckensy, que enfermó por ello, ya sabes, el frío deprime a muchos. – Dean se quedó pensativo – por cierto que ya no he sabido de él, la última noticia que tuve es que había ido a parar a San Mungo por una fiebre o algo parecido… se le notaba muy demacrado… ya es mucho tiempo.

- ¿Si? Que pena por tu vecino Dean, pero no nos detengamos en eso. El asunto ahora es quedar con Weasley en algo para festejar su regreso… ¿entonces? – preguntó Seamus clavando su mirada en Ron.

- De acuerdo, vayamos un poco más tarde, sólo veo a Harry y en media hora nos vemos en la entrada principal – Ron había quedado un poco pensativo después de las palabras de Dean, pero creía que, al final de cuentas, merecía un poco de distracción después de todos los sucesos que lo habían llevado hasta ahí. Por lo pronto, eso lo evadiría de pensar todo el tiempo en Hermione… Todo el tiempo de toda su maldita vida.

**82.- Mis manos se han vuelto fantasmales y no responden a tu llamado.**

Algo le había comentado George sobre un problema o algo así en el mundo mágico: le había dicho que tenía que reunirse con ellos. Sabía que tenía que ser algo importante si tanto Ron como Hermione habían regresado. Por lo tanto, debió haber respondido cuanto antes e incluso ir a buscarlos, pero por alguna extraña razón su cuerpo no respondía. Sus manos se habían congelado y no sentían la magia brotando en sus dedos. Se movían como un par de sombras pretendiendo ser fantasmas. Los sueños se convertían en sanguijuelas devorándole las fuerzas, las entrañas. Desvariaba. A veces pensaba en Fred e incluso creía sentir su presencia, tenerlo de nuevo ahí, pero misteriosamente eso no era nada agradable. La risa y la alegría que habían acompañado siempre a aquél gemelo se había desvanecido junto con su fortaleza. Ahora estaba tumbado sobre el sofá, con las cortinas cerradas pretendiendo no existir. Esperando.

Desvariaba.

Pero los desvaríos de Lee Jordan no tenían nada que ver con los de antaño, donde la locura había sido una forma de expresar su alegría por vivir. Ahora se transformaban en un escalofrío sin nombre donde sólo esperaba sin saber exactamente que, sintiendo un terrible miedo que le arañaba hasta los huesos.

**83.- Mirando por la ventana.**

No podía concentrarse. A pesar de saber lo importante que era encontrar respuestas su mente no respondía como tenía que hacerlo. Era una maraña de confusión, asomándose apenas, pero molestando como una espina. Era tan sólo una imagen fugaz cruzando veloz a través de la ventana. Y de pronto así se sentía, como si hubiera estado encerrado largo tiempo en un cuarto oscuro y ahora tuviera la oportunidad de mirar a través de una abertura en la pared algo que siempre había estado ahí y que sin embargo nunca se había detenido a ver.

¿Qué tenía de singular haberse encontrado con Luna Lovegood?

Porqué era obvio que desde su encuentro había empezado a sentirse así. Sacudió de su mente ese pensamiento. Luna no tenía nada que ver con su confusión interna. Suspiró. Encaminó sus pasos hacia la puerta para ir en busca de Ron, habían quedado de verse en su oficina pero esperar no le ayudaba mucho, sólo estaba pensando tonterías. Demonios.

Si al menos no sintiera ese malestar por algo inconcreto.

**84.-****Soluciones absurdas ante contingencias extrañas. **

Dio dos vueltas más alrededor de la habitación ajándose las manos de forma nerviosa, evaluando la única solución que se le había ocurrido, convenciéndose cada vez más de que era la única por el momento. Tomó el pequeño frasco vacío de loción al tiempo que lo apuntaba con su varita susurrando _"portus",_ una luz azulada se desprendió de ella y Hermione actuó con rapidez sin saber aún si funcionaría, puesto que nunca había escuchado de ningún muggle que se hubiera trasladado. Sujetó con fuerza la mano de Antoine a tiempo para sentir un tirón en el ombligo y casi enseguida encontrarse dando vueltas vertiginosamente. Cuando lo creyó prudente dejó el improvisado traslador y cayó en el patio trasero de una pequeña casita. Ojalá no se hubiera equivocado de sitio. Con todo, esperaba que Ginny comprendiera la urgencia de aquella disparatada decisión. Se asomó por la ventanita trasera y llamó dos veces con voz suave – Ginny, Ginny… - Pasos apresurados y el rostro de su amiga apareció entre las cortinas, la miró extrañada por unos segundos, más enseguida fue a abrir la puerta trasera.

- Hermione, ¿qué pasa? – Preguntó pero en seguida se percató de la presencia de Antoine – no me digas que es…

- Es mi prometido Ginny, tuve que lanzarle un hechizo – soltó Hermione sin más.

Ginny abrió los ojos con desmesurada sorpresa - ¿porqué hiciste eso, Hermione? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?

- Lo mismo me dijo Malfoy.

- ¿Malfoy? No entiendo…

- Vamos, pasemos a tu casa mientras te explico – apuró Hermione apuntando con su varita a Antoine y haciéndolo levitar rumbo al interior de la casa.

Poco después se hallaban sentadas en el sofá mientras bebían una taza de chocolate caliente. Hermione tomaba su taza con ambas manos tratando de sentir cierto alivio a través del calor de la bebida, mientras observaba a Antoine, todavía preso del hechizo, y terminaba de explicarle a Ginny la situación, así como sus planes. – Fue lo único que se me ocurrió Ginny, tenía que alejarlo del mundo muggle y no se me ocurrió otro sitio.

- Pero, pero… ¿pretendes que oculte todo lo mágico de mi casa? ¡Eso es prácticamente imposible! Tarde o temprano Antoine se dará cuenta de algo…

- No si sabemos hacerlo como se debe, además, no hay otro sitio, no podía llevarlo a la Madriguera, ni al Caldero Chorreante, tu casa, por estar en pleno Londres, es más parecida a las casas muggle, vamos, ni siquiera tiene un hechizo que la proteja…

- Si la tiene, pero no la oculta de los muggles, por mi trabajo como auror, debo estar en contacto con ellos, aunque evito que mis vecinos me visiten, a veces vienen personas importantes de su mundo. Pero es muy rara la vez… así que mi casa tiene complementos mágicos muy visibles a pesar de eso… ¿y si lo dejamos así?

- ¡Claro que no! ¡No podemos hacerlo! Mira, no lo dejaremos salir, le inventaremos una enfermedad o algo, estará tan confundido que lo creerá, y si se asoma verá sólo muggles…

- ¿Y cómo explicaré yo de su presencia aquí?

- El Ministerio no investigará, les diremos a Percy, Harry y Kingsley que se encarguen de eso.

- Pues no sé… - murmuró Ginny indecisa.

- Supongo que Antoine es imprescindible, tengo la idea de que su sensibilidad a la niebla y al frío tienen algo que ver con lo que está ocurriendo, puedo equivocarme, pero no debemos dejar cabos sueltos.

- Está bien. – Aceptó Ginny y Hermione le respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

- Sabía que podía contar contigo, ahora ayúdame a poner todo en orden para poder quitarle el hechizo a Antoine.

- Me deberás algo muy grande, Hermione, ya pensaré como cobrártelo.

- Siempre que no me pongas a lanzar hechizos a muggles, con uno es más que suficiente…

Ginny soltó una pequeña risita y se dirigió a arreglarlo todo para la estancia de Antoine en su casa. No iba a ser sencillo. Seguro le ocasionaría más que un dolor de cabeza. Se le ocurrió entonces una idea, y la dijo, aunque en el fondo sabía que eso era apuñalar por la espalda a Ron – eh, pero tú tienes que hospedarte también aquí, no pensarás dejarme sola con todo el problema.

- Supuse que lo dirías…

- Y los reclamos de Ron tú los atiendes.

Hermione miró a Ginny mientras se alejaba andando alegremente después de fruncir los labios de forma triunfal y burlona. Arrugó la frente con ofensa, mientras dejaba escapar entre dientes – ya me la pagarás Ginny Weasley, ya me la pagarás.

Ellas no lo sabían, pero varios sucesos se iban entrelazando en una cadena de anónimas sombras que amenazaban con cercarlos cerrando su círculo cada vez más y más. En esos momentos, en tanto ellas ocultaban lo mejor posible la magia de la casa de Ginny, Harry y Ron se encontraban sólo para admitir que seguían con las manos vacías. Ron se disponía entonces a marcharse con sus amigos, mientras Harry, declinando la invitación a unirse a ellos, se enfrascaba en sus pensamientos tomando una decisión muy simple y, para sí mismo, inocente; pero que al transcurrir de los días no lo sería tanto.

Neville Longbottom buscaba en el caso de Dennis una explicación útil, mientras Lee Jordan se consumía de fiebre, ocultándose del mundo, delirando y en esos delirios, imaginando ver a Fred.

Otra vez a Fred.


	14. Trece

**TRECE.**

_Su horror y su belleza son divinos._

_En sus labios y sus párpados parece reposar_

_una belleza parecida a la sombra, desde la cual brillan_

_ígneas y espeluznantes, en lucha subterránea,_

_las agonías de la angustia y de la muerte..._

_Shelley_

**85.-** **Preparativos de un engaño.**

Ya era bastante tarde cuando Hermione y Ginny terminaron su tarea. Ginny contempló su casa, aparentando ser muggle, con las cejas muy juntas. Aquello iba a ser muy difícil de llevar a cabo – espero que esto termine lo más pronto posible, Hermione, no me gusta ocultar mi magia, y menos si es en mi propia casa.

- Deja de quejarte, Ginny, después de todo puede ser que lo de Antoine signifique algo.

Ginny observó a Antoine todavía inconsciente en el sillón - ¿lo despertarás ahora?

Hermione lo pensó – aún no, primero debo ir a arreglar el asunto del hotel. En cuanto regrese lo despierto, así estaré con él por cualquier imprevisto.

- ¿Crees que se trague el cuento de que enfermó y por eso no recuerda nada? No creo que sea tan tonto, tiene cara de inteligente.

Hermione respiró hondo – espero que sí, espero que funcione. Muy bien, repasemos: le diremos a Antoine que…

- Que sufrió un desmayo en el lomy…

- Lobby

- Ah, sí, eso… lobby, entonces llamaste a un sanador…

– Doctor - corrigió Hermione empezando a tener serías dudas en si todo eso funcionaría.

- Eh… ¿doctor?... y… entonces… – Ginny levantó los brazos con apuro – Hermione ¿crees que funcione? Se dará cuenta que algo no anda bien.

- Funcionará, todo está en que te aprendas los términos, ¿no se supone que estás en contacto con muggles por tu trabajo?

- Cuestión de negociaciones y medidas de seguridad, tú sabes, pero no manejamos prácticamente ningún término muggle. Kingsley está más familiarizado con todo eso, ya sabes, por el tiempo que convivió con ellos. Tal vez sería más conveniente que viviera con él.

- Déjate de cosas Ginny, continúa, no debe quedar un cabo suelto.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y recitó con voz monótona. – Bien, se desmayó en el lobby, llamaste a un doctor, fue a dar al ¿hospital? – Hermione asintió y Ginny continuó más segura – le hicieron análisis por un raro virus que bajó sus defensas, estuvo todo un día inconsciente a ratos, otras medio conciente, tal vez no recuerda nada, pero le indicaron reposo y decidiste traerlo a esta tranquila calle londinense, lejos del mundanal ruido del hotel. ¿Estamos?

- Estamos. Ahora me marcho. Tengo que saldar la cuenta del hotel y traer nuestras cosas.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – Preguntó Ginny levantando la varita.

- No, y recuerda que nada de magia, al menos no mientras Antoine está presente.

Antes de que Hermione saliera, Ginny soltó un _"eres una tirana"_ que su amiga alcanzó a oír, logrando únicamente que suspirará con expresión resignada.

**86.- Dudosas negociaciones. **

- Muchas gracias. – El dependiente se despidió cortésmente de Hermione. Ella, dándole la espalda, guardó su cartera y arrastró su maleta detrás de si. Para ahorrar esfuerzos había mandado el equipaje de Antoine mediante magia a la casa de Ginny. Por lo pronto, su estancia en ese hotel había terminado.

- Granger, espera…

Rodó los ojos antes de enfrentar a Draco Malfoy. Al fin se desharía también de él. - ¿Sí? – preguntó intentando ser cortés. No tenía porqué fingir una simpatía que estaba muy lejos de sentir, pero eran personas adultas, podrían tratarse con un poco de educación. Al fin de cuentas habían compartido sucesos importantes en su vida, aún sin quererlo.

Malfoy llegó a su lado, fijando la vista en la maleta - ¿te vas, eh? ¿Y Moriarty?

- Me conmueve tu interés en mi prometido, pero no creo que sea algo que te incumba. – Eso no había sido muy educado, pero para ser Malfoy, estaba bastante bien la respuesta.

- Granger, dejémonos de estúpidos juegos, no soy un tonto y tú lo sabes.

- Pues tenía mis dudas… - respondió Hermione y Malfoy, enrojeciendo de ira, sacó su varita y con disimulo la apuntó.

- Mira Granger, ni tú ni yo nos soportamos, no lo hemos hecho ni lo haremos nunca. Podría atacarte aquí mismo.

- No lo harás porqué eres un cobarde. Sabes que Harry es encargado del cuerpo de aurores y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos te encontraría. Hacer magia enfrente de muggles sigue siendo muy penado.

- Se me olvidaba que crees a Potter invencible – Malfoy guardó su varita, sus ojos destilaban el rencor que siempre había guardado para ellos – Bien, pues recuerda lo que acabas de decir, tómalo muy en cuenta. El Ministerio e incluso el Profeta pueden enterarse que escondiste a un muggle en algún sitio de Londres, que le lanzaste un hechizo y que hay algo raro en él.

- ¿Y quién se los dirá? ¿Tú? – le enfrentó Hermione resuelta. Los ojos de Malfoy brillaron y torció la boca en un gesto burlón.

- No me subestimes Granger, sabes que puedo valerme de otros medios para lograr hacerte la vida imposible.

Quizás tenía razón. Y Hermione lo conocía demasiado como para saber que podía usar los más bajos recursos para hacerle pasar un mal rato. Tal vez si intentara negociarlo. Malfoy era bueno para eso. – Dime que quieres Malfoy. Tal vez podríamos llegar a un acuerdo.

Malfoy lanzó una sonrisa torcida. – Al menos usas la cabeza, Granger. Bien, escucha, sé que algo esta pasando, por eso tú, por eso Weasley y por eso Potter. ¿Qué? no tengo la menor idea pero creo que podría beneficiarme. Estoy harto de vivir en otro país, quiero regresar a la Mansión Malfoy sin la sombra de lo que pasó, detrás de mi.

- Lo veo muy difícil, tu familia siempre será recordada como servidores de Lord Vold…

- Cállate Granger – le interrumpió Malfoy altivo. Hermione iba a marcharse, pero el Slytherin la tomó por el brazo. – Puedo ayudarlos, en lo que sea que estén haciendo, pero con la condición de que si sale algo bueno, me tomen en cuenta en los créditos.

Hermione observó su brazo con desdén, aún así Malfoy no lo soltó. - ¿Decir que tú hiciste algo bueno? ¿Crees que alguien lo creerá?

- ¿Porqué no? La gente no tiene memoria, sólo se ocupa de los sucesos inmediatos… - la observó divertido, liberándola al fin. – Quien sabe, tal vez ahora tenga la oportunidad de convertirme en héroe.

Hermione midió las palabras de Draco. Tal vez no estaba tan equivocado. No sería un héroe, por supuesto. Un sujeto con tan pocos escrúpulos no lo sería nunca, pero el tenía un tipo de conocimiento que no tenía ninguno de ellos. Había estado del lado de la magia oscura y sabía la forma de pensar de los magos que la utilizaban. Podría serles útil. Y entre todos lo podrían contener si intentaba algo.

- De acuerdo – dijo y supo que tenía que actuar con cautela, aún así decidió decirle parte de la situación. Con un gesto de la mesa le señaló el bar del hotel y Malfoy la siguió sin reparos, mientras Hermione soltaba – voy a contártelo todo….

**87.- Detrás de una taza de té. **

Se preguntó a sí mismo porqué sentía ese hormigueo en el estómago parecido al nerviosismo. Había hablado con Luna tantas veces. _"Qué estupidez"_ se dijo. Iba a dar media vuelta cuando una voz conocida lo detuvo. - ¿Harry?

Se volvió. Luna lo miraba desde la entrada del Departamento de Misterios. Sonriente e intrigada. Harry correspondió a su sonrisa y todo se hizo más fácil. – Ah, Luna… - dijo un poco aturullado – eh, me preguntaba… si acaso…no sé – Luna ladeó la cabeza con expresión graciosa y Harry lanzó una carcajada – parezco un tonto, lo sé…

- No, pero no entiendo muy bien lo que quieres decir… ¿es algo muy importante?

Tomó aire y la miró más decidido, al final de cuentas no tenía nada de malo lo que iba a pedirle – si, mucho, quiero invitarte a tomar un café, ¿qué dices? ¿aceptas?... claro, si ya tienes compromiso no hay problema… - se apresuró a decir al ver la duda en el rostro de Lovegood.

- No, no tengo compromiso, pero me parece curioso que me invites cuando llevamos tiempo trabajando aquí y nunca lo habías hecho.

- Lo sé, es raro, pero después de encontrar a Ron, me pareciera que debo recuperar a todos mis amigos.

Luna pareció satisfecha – siendo así, te ayudaré a hacerlo. Iré contigo a tomar algo… será fabuloso.

Rato después llegaron a un pequeño establecimiento, cómodamente oculto en una calle cercana al Ministerio. Pronto se hallaron atendidos por una amable bruja, que les tomó la orden con una pluma a vuela pluma de muchos colores. Ambos pidieron una taza de té y pastel de calabaza.

- Adoro el pastel de calabaza, y también el zumo… es bonito el lugar.

- Si, me gusta venir aquí, es muy tranquilo y acogedor, además de discreto. Un buen sitio para venir a charlar – Harry observaba a Luna. Hacía tiempo que no se hallaban así, en un sitio, bebiendo té mientras las anécdotas e historias raras se iban desgajando poco a poco de los labios de Luna. No había cambiado mucho y Harry daba gracias por eso. Después de un rato de charla, algo empezó a incomodarlo. Tardó un rato en darse cuenta de lo que era. Luna había repetido varias veces un nombre, relacionándolo con viajes y con cosas que a ella le agradaban.

- ¿Rolf Scamander? – Preguntó tratando de recordar, le daba la impresión de haber oído hablar de él.

- Si su padre fue el que escribió criaturas fantásticas y donde encontrarlas.

- Ah – contestó Harry llanamente. Ahora recordaba. Alguna vez lo había visto. Le parecía que era un sujeto a quién muchas mujeres podrían hallar atractivo a primera vista. No sabía la razón exacta pero sentía cierto malestar oír hablar a Luna de Scamander. No conocía gran cosa al tipo pero sabía que reía menos que un dragón en el exilio.

- Y tienes una buena amistad con él. – Dijo como si tal cosa.

- Mmmmm… - dudó Luna y dio un sorbito a su té, luego se quedó pensativa dejando a Harry expectante.

- ¿Mmm?

- Salimos un tiempo – murmuró Luna y Harry sintió un pinchazo en el estómago – dejamos de vernos por qué el tuvo que mudarse a otra ciudad.

- ¿Porqué no me lo habías platicado? – preguntó Harry un poco confundido por intentar ocultar un enojo absurdo.

- Estabas muy ocupado siendo feliz con Ginny – dijo Luna muy tranquila y por un segundo Harry se sintió culpable. En todo ese tiempo quizás había descuidado un poco a sus otros amigos. Vaya, ni siquiera de Neville sabía gran cosa. – Hacen bonita pareja… ella sigue queriéndote mucho.

Tampoco quería hablar de Ginny. Mejor cambiar de tema. – Ah, si, claro… oye ¿y lo que traes entre manos? ¿al fin podrás contármelo?

Luna esbozó una hermosa sonrisa y negó con la cabeza. – Será una sorpresa, ahora si creo que voy a lograrlo…

Harry no insistió. Había desviado el rumbo de la conversación y del secreto de Luna saltaron a otros temas. El tiempo se hizo tan corto que sintió pesar al despedirse de Luna. La tomó un momento de la mano y la miró fijamente. Era Luna, la misma Luna de siempre. Frágil y ocurrente, con una especie de magia que no todos podían entender.

**88.- Sorteando en la nada. **

Neville se rascó la barbilla, pensativo. Entre todos los datos personales había encontrado un factor común en los afectados: la mayoría vivía solo o, en su defecto, habían permanecido así por unos cuantos meses. Si había un mago oscuro detrás de todo eso, seguro no era muy fuerte en esos momentos pues atacaba sólo a una persona, pensó en un principio. Más luego descubrió otra cosa: que muchos afectados habían sido trasladados a San Mungo durante el mismo periodo de tiempo.

No podía ser un solo mago el causante de toda aquella situación. Tenían que ser varios. Si es que era un mago… ¿y si era un virus o algo así? ¿Qué lo provocaba? El caso de Dennos Crevey le había dado pocas respuestas y muchas dudas.

Neville se limpió la frente con un pañuelo y siguió estudiando los casos. Soledad, fiebre, delirios, horror… ¿qué era lo que provocaba todo aquello?

**89.-**** Esos ojos que te miran. **

Cabeza de Puerco no había cambiado gran cosa. Seguía siendo un tugurio mugriento atendido por Abeforth Dumbledore, a quién las numerosas arrugas le delataban el tiempo que llevaba viviendo. Le saludó sin muchos aspavientos, tan típico de él y luego les sirvió sendos tarros de wiskey de fuego. Seamus eligió una mesa en un rincón del lugar y cuando estuvieron cómodos brindaron por haberse encontrado de nuevo.

- Salud Weasley – chocaron los tarros y Seamus dio un gran trago a su bebida – es el mejor a la redonda – opinó señalando el tarro en su mano – y si Abeforth es bueno, puede conseguirnos alguna bruja dispuesta a divertirse con nosotros.

- Tal vez más tarde – apuntó Ron. No le apetecía mucho en esos momentos pensar en ninguna mujer. Suficiente tenía con pensar en una.

- Como quieras – le dijo Seamus y pidió la botella completa. Apareció al momento frente a ellos y él sonrió – pero después de unos tragos, seguro querrás una chica. Ahora cuéntanos, ¿dónde te habías metido?

- Me fui a América – respondió Ron, contándole a grandes rasgos sus pasos por aquéllos rumbos, evitando decir lo esencial. Dean y Seamus hacían comentarios de vez en vez, pero sólo parecía interesarles una cosa.

- ¿Y las chicas? Seguro saliste con algunas, Ron… no creemos que hayas llorado por los rincones todo este tiempo, pensando en Hermione…

Se le pusieron las orejas un poquito coloradas, pero Dean tenía un tanto de razón – no, claro, hay chicas muy guapas allá. Salí con algunas, sí, pero nada importante, por lo pronto prefiero no comprometerme.

- ¡Bien por eso! – exclamó Seamus y volvió a brindar. El tiempo se fue diluyendo con prisa entre risas y charlas intrascendentes. Ron se sentía más liviano cuando salieron al aire libre. Riendo y haciéndose bromas tontas. Abeforth fue generoso y un grupo de chicas llegaron a hacerles compañía, pero Ron creyó que ya era suficiente y decidió regresar a la Madriguera. Había un asunto importante que atender y no tenían respuestas. Una luz alumbró su cerebro: Abeforth. En un tiempo lejano les había ayudado y tal vez aún pudiera hacerlo. No se uniría a ellos, seguro, pero quizás supiera algo. El estaba tan conectado a ese lado prohibido del mundo mágico. – Oigan, me quedo, necesito hacerle un par de preguntas a Abeforth – sus amigos se detuvieron y las chicas rieron escandalosas invitándolo a dejarlo para después.

- Hazles caso Ron, Abeforth es un viejo amargado…

- Si, ya lo creo Dean, pero es importante para mí…

- ¿No puedes dejarlo para otro día? – preguntó el chico un poco desilusionado.

- Lo siento, no… hagamos algo, veámonos otro día y me quedo más tiempo con ustedes, ¿de acuerdo?

Seamus se acercó poniéndole una mano en el hombro – bien, pero si te animas, pasando Las Tres Escobas hay un sitio agradable donde cenar, ahí estaremos.

Se despidieron y Ron los miró alejarse en medio de un gran escándalo. Se quedó ahí parado, solo, pensando la mejor manera de pedirle su apoyo al viejo Abeforth Dumbledore. Entonces lo sintió. Una mirada fija clavada a sus espaldas. Se volvió a la insondable oscuridad de esa noche sin estrellas y se encontró con un par de ojos negros, tan fascinantes como hermosos. Duró un tiempo indefinible hipnotizado por ellos, luego desaparecieron. Ron negó abrumado con la cabeza, confundido, no sabía si se los había imaginado o realmente los había visto. Dio pasos torpes y entró.

**90.- Un viejo de malas mañas.**

- ¿Se te olvidó algo? – la voz huraña de Abeforth Dumbledore lo sacó de su ensueño. Jugueteaba con la varita en las manos, eternamente desconfiado. Ron sacudió la pesadez de sus pensamientos, se sentía atontado y no podía comprender porqué. Al fin dirigió su atención a aquel viejo conocido. Cabeza de Puerco lucía solitario.

- Abeforth… ¿me recuerda? – preguntó sin mucho tacto, mejor ser directos, el viejo hermano de Albus Dumbledore tenía la suficiente inteligencia para saber de antemano que iba por algo. No sé equivocó. El hombre nubló su frente y algo parecido a una sonrisa se perfiló en su rostro surcado de arrugas.

- Ronald Weasley, amigo de Harry Potter… hicieron algo y acabaron con la vieja peste… ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Nostalgia? ¿El deseo de saludar a un viejo amigo? ¿O tal vez estén metidos nuevamente en problemas y deseen sacar algo del viejo Abeforth?

- Se ha dado cuenta, usted lo sabe. – Las palabras de Ron no causaron respuesta en el rostro de aquél hombre. Siguió impávido.

- No sé de que me hablas, hijo.

- ¿No? ¿Alguien con su experiencia no se ha dado cuenta que algo ocurre? Hay neblina y hay una extraña enfermedad asociada a ella, ¿no lo ha notado?

- Si, ciertamente la neblina es perniciosa y vocera de malos augurios… pero no tengo idea de por qué, tampoco me interesa demasiado. Yo estoy bien aquí y no necesito salir en busca de aventuras intentando resolver algo. No soy como ustedes. Déjalo hijo. Regresa a América y olvídate del asunto.

- Dígamelo Abeforth, dígame quién o que ocasiona todo esto.

- Mantén tus fantasmas a raya y estarás a salvo. No desees con un fervor equivocado algo que se perdió en la nada. Es todo lo que puedo decirte. Y no me preguntes más.

La voz cascada del viejo se apagó y Ron supo que no podría sacarle nada más. Lo intentaría otro día. Regresaría con Harry y tal vez entre los dos pudieran obtener algo. Ahora sabía que Abeforth Dumbledore tenía idea de lo que pasaba. Quizás hasta tuviera la respuesta. Su cercanía con lo ilícito hacía de él un buen blanco de preguntas. Lanzarían el dardo y obtendrían una respuesta de aquél mago tarde o temprano. Se arrebujó en su abrigo, el frío arreciaba de forma absurda para la época, abrió la puerta, miró una vez más a Abeforth y salió a la negrura de la noche.

**91.-** **Belleza en las sombras****.**

La neblina apagaba las estrellas. El frío se metía por la tela gruesa del abrigo y erizaba los vellos de su piel. Echó a andar con pasos lentos, pensando en lo dicho por Abeforth: mantener los fantasmas a raya, no desear con fervor equivocado algo perdido… ¿qué querría decir con eso? Un susurro a sus espaldas lo puso en alerta. Recordó ese par de hermosos ojos. Si no se equivocaba, el rumor de movimiento se dejaba entrever confundido con sus pasos. Verificó de reojo. No había nadie. Hogsmeade lucía solitario y no era muy común que luciera así. Siguió andando y volvió a adivinar la presencia de alguien. Demonios. Fuera como fuera tenía que enfrentarlo. Levantó la varita y dándose vuelta con rapidez apuntó frente a él. De nuevo los ojos, más cercanos y cautivantes que la primera vez. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que pertenecían a una mujer muy hermosa. De cabello largo azabache, piel increíblemente pálida y labios rojos como la sangre. - ¿Ronald Weasley? – Preguntó. Por un segundo Ron logró vaporizarse, seguro se trataba de una veela porque se sentía desesperadamente atraído hacia ella. Fijó la vista en sus labios, si al menos pudiera…

- Sé que es extraño que me presente así, de improviso – la voz sensual de la mujer se coló en sus sentidos. Ron estaba enloqueciendo. Sentía ganas de besarla y salir corriendo a la vez. – Te ví salir con tus amigos, escuché tu nombre y por eso lo sé… pareces buena persona y sólo quería pedirte un favor.

- ¿Qué favor? – Al menos podía hablar. Le pareció extraña su propia voz, ronca y desesperada. Era una rara sensación. Sintió por un momento que no podría negarle nada a aquella bruja.

- Son tiempos difíciles, me da miedo caminar sola, quizás pudieras acompañarme hasta la salida de Hogsmeade.

- Claro, encantado – no dudó en responder el pelirrojo.

La chica se relamió mientras sonreía voluptuosa. – Me llamo Willhelmina. - Había algo en el modo de hablar de esa chica. Ron la miró, mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y el cuello le tapaba hasta la punta de la nariz. Ya no sentía frío, sólo la necesidad de seguir a aquella chica.

- Bonito nombre. – Aunque en realidad era extraño. Que importaba. La mujer se colgó de su brazo y juntos echaron a andar. Su perfume era desquiciante y Ron trataba de alejar las ideas que venían como avalancha a su cabeza. Tenía que controlarlas o terminaría haciendo una locura. En silencio llegaron a la salida. Ron intentaba pensar en todo. Se aferró al recuerdo de Hermione cada vez que la chica le dirigía una insinuante mirada, penetrante, como si intentara escarbar en sus pensamientos.

- Hemos llegado, gracias… - le dijo. Antes de que Ron pudiera reaccionar se colgó de su cuello y depositó un beso sugerente en la comisura de sus labios. Entonces Ron perdió la cabeza. La atrapó por la cintura y comenzó a besarla. Con ansiedad y pasión. Los besos de la chica eran terribles, provocativos, sus manos revolvían con furia su cabello mientras las de Ron hurgaban debajo de su ropa. Podía poseerla ahí mismo. Y el sólo hecho de pensarlo hacía recorrer un escalofrío por su cuerpo. Su respiración agitada se mezclaba con los murmullos de la chica, con frases cortas que dejaba escapar de vez en vez. _"Ron…" "hemos esperado tanto tiempo…", _se sobresaltó un poco al confundir la voz de aquella chica con la de Hermione. Una señal de alarma sonó muy débil en su cabeza. Su piel no era cálida, sino terrible y helada. Una voz susurraba en su cabeza que algo no estaba bien. Las manos de la chica bajaron hasta la hebilla de su pantalón haciendo que dejara de escuchar a la razón por completo.

- Ron Weasley… - suspiró con voz ronca – invítame a tu casa.

- ¿Qué? – Besos glaciales, voraces. No era como besar a ninguna otra chica. Sus labios daban la terrible sensación de no ser capaces de brindar jamás ternura y si de ser capaces de succionar la vida.

- Qué me invites a tu casa…

Bajó por su cuello, su voz se perdió en el hueco entre sus senos respondiendo autónoma por él - claro, puedes venir a casa… vivo en la Madriguera.

La chica lanzó una risita que sacó a Ron del hechizo. No era una risa agradable… ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo? Era una desconocida y podía pretender cualquier cosa. Había algo en ella de espeluznante. Agitado aún, levantó la vista hasta toparse con sus ojos fríos, de escarcha, deteniéndose en el recorrido de su cuerpo. La chica se separó y se ajustó la ropa. Sonrió con impúdica malicia. Algo no andaba bien. – Nos veremos luego, Ron. – Dicho esto se internó en la oscuridad y desapareció. Ron se quedó atónito, tratando de entender, ¿qué diablos había pasado?


	15. Catorce

**CATORCE.**

_Sus dedos enumeran cada nervio  
como un avaro contando su oro,  
y de lamentos y gritos se nutre,  
y él envejece, y ella se hace joven.  
El viajero mental/ Blake_

**92.- El viejo y su tesoro. **

Dejó de mirar por la ventana después de que el joven Weasley partiera con aquella mujer. Supuso que había notado algo en ella. Al final de cuentas poco importaba. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la antigua habitación. La alfombra raída todavía estaba ahí al igual que la chimenea. Miró el retrato eternamente colgado en aquél muro. El rostro dulce y ausente de aquella pequeña de cabello rubio lo saludó desde un pozo de nostalgia como lo había hecho durante todos esos años. Abeforth no contó, por primera vez en su vida, los recuerdos uno a uno como si fuesen monedas de oro. Intentó, por el contrario, bloquear su mente. No quería escuchar los lamentos que se pudrían y borboteaban insoportables en su cabeza.

**93.- Absurdas suposiciones y una pizca de razón. **

Encontró a Harry hundido en el sillón de la pintoresca sala. Pensativo. El tampoco tenía muchos deseos de hablar después de lo sucedido esa noche en Hogsmeade. Una sospecha lo atosigaba, pero era casi imposible tener la razón en lo que creía. No podía ser. Ellos no tenían tanto poder sobre los magos. Llegó y saludó con un escueto "¿qué hay?". Harry respondió como un autómata algo incomprensible. Ron no se tomó la molestia de descifrarlo y se dejó caer pesadamente enfrente de él.

- ¿Qué tal tu reunión con Seamus y Dean?

- Bien, charlamos… los dejé en Hogsmeade. – Ron aún sentía frialdad en el trato de Harry hacia él, suponía que necesitaba más tiempo, pero empezaba a añorar con ansias su vieja amistad y esas tardes en que podían platicar de todo.

- Pensé que te quedarías más tiempo con ellos… - Harry se ajustó los lentes y con un gesto cortés preguntó - ¿quieres un poco de té?

Ron asintió, si, lo necesitaba, sentía frío su cuerpo y no era precisamente por el clima. Recordó a la mujer. A pesar de ser hermosa, no era agradable recordar lo sucedido. Harry invocó la tetera y frente a Ron una aromática bebida se hizo presente. Guardaron silencio mientras daban pequeños sorbos a su taza, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. El silencio era insoportable para Ron. - ¿Qué tal tu tarde? – Preguntó y Harry tosió un poco incómodo. No sería fácil volver a la confianza de antes.

- Eh… bien… nada en especial.

- ¿Viste a Ginny?

- No, este… la veré mañana.

De nuevo el silencio. Tal vez fuera mejor ir a descansar.

- ¿Has oído hablar de Rolf Scamander? – En el semblante de Harry no había emoción alguna. Ron no sabía a qué diablos venía la pregunta, pero se quedó ahí, esperando, con el amago de incorporarse a medio proceso. Volvió a su lugar en el sillón, frente al que aún consideraba su mejor amigo.

- ¿Rolf Scamander? – No le costó hacer memoria -. Si, su padre escribió algo sobre criaturas… es un idiota.

Harry arrugó la frente con divertida extrañeza ante tal aseveración - ¿así? ¿Nada más?

Ron hizo un mohín y asintió sin titubeos – lo conocí en América, fue a dar una conferencia o algo así. Engreído el tipo y bastante aburrido. Se cree la mar de inteligente, pero para mi es eso… un idiota. – Miró a Harry con sospecha. - ¿Porqué me preguntas por él? ¿Acaso fue a dar a San Mungo?

Harry lo miró un segundo sin comprender y luego negó apresurado – oh, no… eh… lo que pasa es que… ¿sabías que Luna salió con él?

- ¿Luna Lovegood?

- ¿Conoces otra Luna?

Ron rió – no, es la única Luna que conozco… y acá entre nos, si eso es cierto, no sé que rayos hacia con él… digo, es que no es el tipo de Luna… - pensó un momento – claro, si es que Luna tiene algún tipo… no es que sea fea, por supuesto que no, pero es tan extraña… aunque sabes que eso me gusta – aclaró – es tan singular… le tengo afecto y espero que se encuentre alguien divertido y no un costal de amargura como ese tal Scamander… - miró a Harry de hito en hito, dudando.

- ¿Qué?

- Pues… es que tal vez esté fuera de lugar lo que voy a decirte, pero alguna vez me dio la impresión de que Luna estaba interesada en ti, de hecho, hubiera apostado una mano – al ver la expresión de estupor de Harry se apresuró a decir – claro que eso fue desde las épocas de Hogwarts, en el quinto curso, antes de… bueno, de todo eso… - lanzó una risita contenida – no se lo digas a Ginny, pero después del baile de Navidad del sexto curso y de ver tu simpatía por ella, creí que tal vez tú… ya sabes… - Ron se ayudaba con las manos tratando de explicar algo que seguro le parecía muy tonto.

- ¿Creíste qué? – instó Harry con una cara que seguramente le hizo mucha gracia a Ron, porqué continuó más animado, con un tonito de burla.

- Pues… creí que tal vez tú también querías algo con ella – rió de nuevo ante el rostro impactado de Harry – pero que quizás no te atrevías por que Luna era así: extravagante… claro, después descubrí tus siniestras intenciones para con mi hermana.

- ¿Por qué pensarías algo así?

- Ya te lo dije, fueron juntos a un baile, hablabas con ella, parecía agradarte mucho. Ahora sé que estaba totalmente equivocado.

Harry respiró hondo y dejó escapar aire – eso es cierto, además… - miró a Ron sirviéndose de nuevo té y agregándole cantidades insultantes de azúcar – hubiera sucedido lo mismo que con Scamander… Luna habría cargado con un costal de amargura como yo.

Ron removió su té para después probarlo y quedar satisfecho – no, no hubiera sido lo mismo – le dijo con ingenuidad sin verlo, atento al sabor de su bebida – no eres como Scamander – meditó suponiendo algo - habrían hecho una bonita pareja. Ella te hubiera reconfortado con todas esas raras ideas. Te habría hecho reír y creer en animales raros haciéndote olvidar todo ese asunto del niño que vivió. – Se encogió de hombros – pero el hubiera no existe, así que para qué hablar de ello…

- Claro, para que hablar – murmuró Harry sintiendo en su estómago una revolución. En tanto Ron se deleitaba con su té, Harry esbozó una sonrisa, sin saberlo, el pelirrojo le había ayudado a deshacer la molestia que lo había atosigado como un mosquito esa última hora.

**94.- Bienvenido a esta locura. **

No había tenido opción. Se dijo a sí misma. Ahora faltaba ver lo que dirían los demás cuando se enteraran. Por lo pronto había prometido a Malfoy sacarlo del mundo muggle y acomodarlo en un lugar más propio para un mago. Se le ocurría un sitio, pero imaginaba la respuesta de Harry y Ron ante semejante afrenta. Ron… todavía faltaba ver su reacción por lo de Antoine. Sería bueno irse preparando para los enfrentamientos que seguramente tendrían. Por Merlín. Era una jaqueca constante.

- Voto por despertarlo… el hechizo podría traerle secuelas y supongo que no querrás eso.

La bienvenida de Ginny tan llena de razón. Antoine llevaba demasiado tiempo así y por supuesto, un hechizo en un muggle, no era bueno. Decidió hacer caso a su amiga y subió hasta la habitación del ático donde se encontraba su prometido. Inconsciente, petrificado, con los ojos fijos sin darse cuenta de nada a su alrededor. _"Finite incantatem"_ susurró. Antoine despertó con un sobresalto. En la puerta, aguardando, se encontraba Ginny no muy segura todavía.

- ¿Qué…? – Antoine se incorporó totalmente desorientado, mirando a uno y otro lado con ojos muy abiertos, no entendía. - ¿Qué…? – volvió a intentar preguntar clavando sus ojos en Hermione y después dirigiendo su atención a Ginny.

- Ella es Ginny Weasley… mi mejor amiga. – Sonrió con ternura, sentía un poco de culpabilidad por hacerle eso a alguien como Antoine, pero no se le ocurría otra cosa. – Me diste un gran susto – mintió y la culpabilidad aumentó unos grados más, era una sensación terrible. – De pronto te desmayaste y… bueno, ya hablaremos de eso después, por lo pronto sólo te confío que Ginny nos dará hospedaje el tiempo que sea necesario.

- No… no entiendo, Hermione…

Hermione acomodó la almohada del chico, le dio un beso en la frente y fue hasta Ginny. Antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarlo con la más grande de las confusiones, se volvió a él y con voz suave susurró el punto y aparte de esa charla.

- Descansa.

Antoine se acomodó en su cama, mirando las cortinas, tan desconocidas como toda la casa, moverse a pausas de tiempo. No sería fácil, pero lo intentaría.

**95.- Y la amenaza se acerca. **

¿Qué diablos se creía ese mequetrefe que se hacía llamar su amigo? Llevaba un par de días tratando de comunicarse con él y nada. Lechuzas, polvo flú o cualquier otro medio habían fallado. Muy formal, había quedado en reunirse con ellos y sin embargo, nunca le vieron asomar la nariz. Tocó la puerta y nada, ¿dónde se habría metido a esa hora?

- Ya verás pedazo de alcornoque cuando te ponga las manos encima – dijo en voz alta. Iba a marcharse cuando le pareció escuchar un sonido desde el interior de la casa. Pegó el oído a la puerta. Silencio. Se alejó un poco, dudando, mirando fijamente la madera con un mal presentimiento. Ahí estaba de nuevo. El rumor de algo. Tomó con decisión la varita y abrió de tajo la puerta. Entró de prisa guiándose por el sonido apagado de una voz. No era alguien llamando, era un quejido muy débil.

- ¡Lee! – se sorprendió al ver a su amigo en el sillón. La casa estaba a oscuras y Lee Jordan parecía fundirse a las sombras esparcidas por la habitación. Corrió a su lado, encontrándose con un Lee desconocido. Ojos cerrados, ojeras pronunciadas, palidez extrema y labios amoratados. - ¡Lee! ¿Qué rayos te sucedió?

Lee Jordan sólo emitía sonidos apagados, revolviéndose como si algo lo torturara. Unas palabras casi ininteligibles salieron de sus labios, pero George las comprendió muy bien – Fre…e…d… ve…ve…te…

- No soy Fred, Lee, soy George, y por supuesto que no me voy a ir.

Lo levantó en vilo impulsado por la fuerza de la urgencia y se lo llevó en brazos hasta la chimenea. Rebuscó con la mirada y encontró el frasco de polvos flú donde su amigo siempre lo guardaba. Suerte que fuera ordenado. Colocó a Lee en el suelo dentro de la chimenea con cuidado, tomó el frasco y lo destapó tomando una generosa cantidad de polvo. Se puso en cuclillas junto a su amigo y lanzó el contenido de su mano diciendo con energía - ¡a la Madriguera!

Levantó la vista, y antes de desaparecer entre ceniza y humo, le pareció ver una sombra observándolo desde el sillón.

**96.- Frente a la incertidumbre. **

Iban a retirarse a dormir, cuando el chisporroteo en la chimenea los puso en alerta. Al momento, vieron aparecer a George llevando a alguien consigo. Corrieron en su auxilio percatándose del estado de Lee Jordan. Lo vieron con ojos muy abiertos, sin entender que había pasado.

- ¿Los atacó alguien? – preguntó Harry después de salir de su sorpresa, colocando a Lee cuidadosamente en el sillón con ayuda de George.

- No… es decir, no sé. Llegué a casa de Lee y lo encontré en ese estado. Ignoro que haya pasado antes.

- ¿Y porqué no lo llevaste a San Mungo? – preguntó Ron inquieto.

- ¿Bromeas? ¡Por supuesto que no iba a llevar a mi amigo a ese lugar lleno de ineptos! ¡Hasta ahora no han podido salvar a nadie y Lee no va a correr con la misma suerte!

Harry puso una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo, pero para su sorpresa, Ron le hizo frente. - ¿Y qué te hace pensar que nosotros si vamos a ayudarlo? ¡No tenemos ni la más mínima y maldita idea de lo que le pasó! ¡Lo más sensato es llevarlo a San Mungo!

- No. – Se opuso George tajante y era claro que no iba a ceder. – Lee se queda aquí.

- George… ¿y qué vamos a hacer?

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Te diré que vamos a hacer! – Dijo apuntándolo con el dedo - ¡nos vamos a poner a trabajar dedicándole veinticinco horas al asunto! Le hablaremos a Neville, ¡es el mejor en plantas medicinales, carajo! ¡Algo debe encontrar! Le hablaremos a Hermione… ¡dime si conoces a alguien más lista! Le hablaremos a Kingsley, a Bill, a Percy, le hablaremos a Fleur, a Luna… y… algo debemos sacar entre todos. – Se derrumbó en el sillón, mesándose el cabello con impotencia.

- Hogwarts… - murmuró de pronto Harry.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron a la vez sin comprender a que se refería.

- Hogwarts… en Hogwarts podrían ayudarnos, aún se encuentra madame Pomfrey ahí, aún pueden localizar a la señora Sprout… y está la profesora McGonagall.

- Comuniquémonos con Neville… algo podrá hacerse – cedió al fin Ron. Fue hasta la chimenea para tomar polvos Flú y metió la cabeza en la chimenea. Estuvo así por espacio de unos minutos, luego se incorporó anunciando – viene para acá.

**97.- Plantas curativas y hiedras venenosas. **

Después de examinar a Lee y darle una poción, Neville y Harry decidieron que lo mejor era dejarlo en la Madriguera. No podían llevarlo a Hogwarts y poner en riesgo a los estudiantes, ya fuera si se trataba de algún mago tenebroso o algún virus. Después, para mayor seguridad, intensificaron los hechizos de protección alrededor de la casa.

- _¡Protego Totalum! ¡Protego Horribilis!..._ – George bajó las manos, por lo pronto, la Madriguera tendría la suficiente protección contra magos oscuros.

- Puse un detector en la chimenea, nadie que no seamos nosotros, podrá salir por ahí. – Harry evaluó el resultado – por lo pronto creo que hemos terminado.

- Madame Pomfrey vendrá a ver a Lee mañana temprano, no estaba en Hogwarts y por eso no acudió conmigo – se disculpó Neville en su nombre. – Lee estará bien, esta es la poción que le he estado dando a escondidas a Dennis, es de prueba, pero por nada del mundo me atrevería a arriesgar la vida de una persona de forma irresponsable.

- No te preocupes Nev, lo sabemos, si en manos de alguien podemos poner la vida de alguien importante para nosotros, es en las tuyas.

Neville se sonrojó un poco ante las palabras de George. – Vamos, no soy tan bueno… eh, sería conveniente buscar contrahechizos para revertir los síntomas de Lee Jordan, ya que si fue un hechizo el que los causó, la pócima tendrá poco efecto y seguirá así.

- Me encargo de eso… - susurró George – bien, tal vez sería conveniente avisar a Angelina, si no, podría preocuparse al ver que no llego.

Pero Ron y Harry le convencieron de ir al lado de su esposa, ellos cuidarían a Lee con su vida. No era prudente dejar a Angelina sola en su estado. – Anda, George. No te preocupes…

Después de un rato de dudas, George al fin se despidió. Neville hizo lo propio y de nuevo en la Madriguera volvieron a quedar sólo ellos. – Debemos montar guardia, por cualquier cosa. Yo cuidaré primero de Lee y luego te llamaré, ahora vete a descansar.

Ron miró fijamente a Lee un largo rato, pensativo, caía en la cuenta de algo. – Pensé que la amenaza era algo muy lejano… sabía que estaba ahí de algún modo, pero inconscientemente creí que no llegaría a nosotros, pasó como la primera vez…

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Crecí oyendo sobre Voldemort… pero era sólo un nombre impronunciable. A los once no podías tener una idea de lo que realmente significaba el hecho de que él volviera. Lo supe hasta segundo, con lo de Ginny. - Harry clavó sus ojos en él y Ron le devolvió la mirada.- No quisiera pasar por todo aquello otra vez.

Sabía a lo que se refería. Perder otro ser querido, otro amigo. Sería terrible. No sabía que decir, así que sólo puso una mano en su hombro y le dijo "descansa". Ron asintió y subió las escaleras con pesadez. Se dejó caer en la cama sin cambiarse de ropa y se quedó largo rato mirando el techo. No supo bien a bien a que horas se quedó dormido, pero en su letargo, la voz sensual de una mujer volvió a escurrirse por sus oídos. _"Ronald Weasley, dije que vendría a visitarte". _Unos labios fríos se posaron sobre los suyos, pero esta vez, Ron intentaba librarse de ellos. Se revolvió en la cama inquieto, sintiendo frío, intentando abrir los ojos. Al fin pudo hacerlo y en medio del delirio vio a aquella mujer, Willhelmina, hermosa y lúgubre. La sintió recorrer con sus labios su cuello. Ron cerró los ojos y no supo más, hasta que la voz de Harry lo sacó de sus pesadillas.

- ¡Ron despierta! Te toca vigilar a Lee… - se incorporó sintiéndose cansado, abriendo los ojos con dificultad – hace frío aquí, ¿estás loco? ¿Cómo pudiste dormir con la ventana abierta? – Vio a Harry cerrar la ventana y correr las cortinas. No recordaba haberla abierto. Demonios, no podía ser, era imposible. Whillelmina no podía haber estado realmente en su habitación. Eso sólo significaba…

- Ha estado tranquilo – le dijo Harry librando su mente – y en todo este tiempo he estado pensando, pero ya te diré mañana que.

No quiso decirle a Harry sobre la extraña mujer ni sobre las supuestas pesadillas. Si era verdad lo que pensaba, su amigo se reiría de él hasta quedarse afónico. Y que decir de Hermione… no, mejor trataría de solucionarlo.

**98.- La niña en el umbral. **

El coro de grillos acentuó su ímpetu. Esa noche, el sosiego parecía adueñarse de la respiración nocturna de los árboles y de sus hojas. Ni el menor soplo de viento se asomaba, en su lugar, una neblina insana se deshacía en jirones de oscuridad. Abeforth rumió y encendió su pipa, esperando. Recordaba a la perfección las palabras dichas al joven Weasley, pero era más fácil dar un consejo que seguirlo. El humo del tabaco espió por los rincones de su mente, sonsacando recuerdos hacía tiempo enterrados. No podía mantener sus fantasmas a raya. Escapaban de repente y se burlaban de él con perversas muecas. Al principio creyó todo producto de una fiebre repentina, de un delirio tremebundo capaz de jugarle las más temibles malas pasadas. Luego descubrió que no era así. La niña que cada noche aparecía sonriendo y aparentando ser el fantasma de Ariana no podía ser producto de una mente alterada. Era tan real como lo es el miedo y la nostalgia. Impalpable, invisible, pero con una presencia atroz.

Unos pasos suaves bajaron por las escaleras. Cabeza de Puerco ya estaba cerrado y sólo quedaba Abeforth y su amargura. Dio una larga calada a la pipa y dejó escapar varias volutas de humo. Esperando. Una risa diabólica e infantil sonó a sus espaldas. Y una voz conocida pronunció su nombre – Abeforth…

Los ojos del viejo Dumbledore brillaron de tristeza. Sabía que al volverse se encontraría con el rostro conocido de aquella niña rubia, pero el corazón y la mirada eran distintos. En ellos no había dulzura. Sólo la sombra de algo terrible. – ¡Abeforth…! – Llamó la voz con más apremio. Se volvió y la miró de frente. Si Ariana viviera estaría llena de tiempo como él, con canas, arrugas y la mirada azul más limpia que nunca, no sería esa abominación con rostro infantil lleno de maldad. Pensó en su hermana y en los recuerdos antes de la tragedia. Aquél ser, mientras tanto, se le acercaba poco a poco, jadeando de desesperación.- Abeforth, deja que bese tu frente… ¿no harás ese favor a tu pequeña hermana?

Abeforth lanzó una risa amarga, levantó su varita y pensando en Ariana, advirtió – tú no eres ella… _¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!_

Un grito atroz, una llamarada de luz, luego la oscuridad. Abeforth se dejó caer sacudido por sollozos. No sabía cuanto tiempo iba a soportar.


	16. Quince

**QUINCE**

_¿Así que tú buscas la verdad?_

_Te decían con voz burlona. _

_Así hablaba Zaratustra/ Nietzsche. _

**99.- Amenaza nocturna. **

Pequeños remolinos recorriendo la habitación. Un viento girando, espiando por cada rincón de la casa. Un sobresalto aullando su fúnebre augurio. Danzas de tiempo y espera. Susurros de tiempo y silencio. Soplos y escalofríos arrastrándose desde pozos sin nombre.

Si alguien pudiera escuchar, oirían pasos de andares desconocidos. Si alguien pudiera observar, vería sombras condensándose y formando figuras multiformes.

Luna, sin abrir los ojos, en lo más hondo del sueño, giró y se arrebujó en las sábanas sin percatarse de nada

**100.- Una clara mañana. **

La noche en vela habría sido más fatigosa si Ron no hubiera estado demasiado preocupado por sus pesadillas con aquella mujer. Lee Jordan dormía placidamente y al parecer era un buen indicio. Los labios seguían mostrando un enfermizo color amoratado, pero por lo demás, tenía buen semblante. Neville tenía bien entendido lo que hacía, por lo visto.

- ¿Qué tal la noche? – Harry bajó las escaleras interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de Ron. Lucía descansado a pesar de todo.

- Bien, ha mostrado mejoría.

Harry lo examinó con asombro - ¿qué diablos le habrá dado Neville? De veras es bueno…

- Ajá – asintió mecánicamente el pelirrojo.

- Tenemos que convocar a una junta de inmediato. A pesar de que Lee tenga mejor semblante, no es una garantía. Puede recaer o algo peor.

Así lo hizo, y rato después la Madriguera fue llenándose de gente. Primero llegaron George y Angelina, seguidos casi al momento de Bill, Fleur, Percy, Aubrey y Kingsley. Poco después se asomó Neville, llevando consigo a Madame Pomfrey, Sprout y a Minerva McGonagall. A esta última se le iluminaron los ojos cuando vio a los presentes, en especial a Ron.

- Potter, Weasley… es un placer verlos juntos de nuevo.

McGonagall lucía imponente a pesar de la edad, seguía siendo una bruja llena de presencia y poder. Poco a poco fueron examinando a Lee Jordan sin emitir juicio. Esperaban a las tres personas restantes. Casi enseguida llegó Luna disculpándose por haber tenido que pasar primero al Ministerio, luego, llegaron Ginny, Hermione… y Malfoy.

- Ah, hola a todos… ¡profesora! – Dijo Hermione dando un gritito y yendo a darle un enorme abrazo a Minerva McGonagall – me da tanto gusto verla…

- Hermione…

- ¿Sí? – preguntó Hermione después de brindar también un abrazo caluroso a Madame Pomfrey y a Sprout.

- ¿Qué rayos hace él aquí? – Al escuchar la voz de Ron, Hermione enfrentó las miradas asombradas, fijas en Malfoy. Este no parecía ni remotamente afectado, miraba todo con desagrado arrugando la nariz.

- Ah, bien… es una larga historia, así que creo que debemos tomar asiento – lo hicieron después de que Luna, Hermione, Ginny y hasta Malfoy echaran un vistazo a Lee Jordan. La junta, por lo visto, iba a alargarse esta vez. Hermione contó de la extraña percepción de Antoine, del hechizo y del hospedaje en casa de Ginny, sin perder detalle del mal humor de Ron. También contó sobre la "disponibilidad" de Malfoy para trabajar con ellos.

- ¡Miserable sabandija! ¿Fuiste capaz de chantajearla? – Detuvieron a Ron antes de que se le fuera encima. Demasiados problemas tenían para ocuparse del Slytherin.

Draco, desdeñoso, arrastró las palabras diciendo – Weasley, Weasley… no cambias. Sigues comportándote como en Hogwarts. Cuidado, recuerda que por tus impulsos una vez terminaste vomitando babosas.

Algunos de los presentes se mordieron los labios para no sonreír, en especial Harry, recordaba muy bien aquello. Ron lo miró ceñudo y Harry se puso serio. – Está bien Hermione, comprendemos tu decisión al traerlo, pero ¿cómo vamos a saber realmente si no está involucrado de antemano en este asunto y sólo viene a espiar?

Draco lanzó un bufido para soltar con ironía – podrías darme veritaserum, tendría que decirte la verdad aunque no quisiera.

- Eso es precisamente lo que pensé – Hermione rebuscó en el bolsillo de su abrigo ante la mirada inquieta de Malfoy y la sorprendida de los demás. Por fin sacó un frasquito con un líquido incoloro. – Preparé un poco, tenía que estar segura. – Le extendió el frasco a Malfoy y este lo recibió de muy mala gana.

- ¡Wow, Hermione! Sigues pensando en todo – Hermione fingió no escuchar el cumplido de Ron. George, con tono áspero, dejó escapar _"estás perdiendo tu encanto, hermanito". _

Malfoy bebió la pócima y después de unos instantes entornó los ojos de modo ausente. Harry se acercó entonces – creo que ya está haciendo efecto, Malfoy ¿cómo te sientes?

- No tan bien estando en esta pocilga.

Harry continuó como si no lo hubiese escuchado mientras movimientos bruscos a sus espaldas le indicaban que los Weasley habían reaccionado ante el comentario. – Estuve cavilando toda la noche, si hay un mago oscuro detrás de esto podríamos saberlo por medio de sus partidarios.

- Pero ¿cómo…? – Interrumpió Ron, de pronto se iluminó - ¡Ah, claro! Si una vez apoyaron a uno, es probable que ahora apoyaran a otro… ¡los Slytherin descendientes de mortífagos apoyarían a quién sea los muy cobardes!

- Exacto – Harry se dirigió a Malfoy calculadamente – aunque tienes un punto a favor, la Madriguera está protegida contra seres oscuros y sin embargo tú pudiste pasar por la chimenea.

- Es que Malfoy no es oscuro, sino tan sólo gris…

Hubo algunas risitas ante el comentario de George. Pero Harry acalló a todos con una señal de su mano. - Al final de cuentas puede resultar productiva tu visita, ¿qué hay de Blaise Zabini, de Parkinson, de Goyle o de cualquier Slytherin capaz de unirse a un mago oscuro?

- Pues prácticamente todos – murmuró Ron, pero todos lo acallaron con apremio.

- Lo ignoro Potter, dejé de tener contacto con ellos hace años. Recuerda que viví en Francia.

- ¿Estará diciendo la verdad? – Preguntó Ginny - ¿no habrá tomado con anticipación alguna pócima para contrarrestar los efectos del veritaserum previniendo su visita a la Madriguera?

Todos se miraron. Entonces Harry se decidió – tengo un modo de averiguarlo, bien Malfoy ¿qué te parece Hermione?

Hermione dio un respingo y Ron murmuró enojado _"¡oye!"_. Malfoy palideció y trabó una lucha consigo mismo – pues… pues es muy bonita. Demasiado. En Hogwarts varios de mis compañeros decían que si no fuera una sangre sucia con ese hermoso par de piernas podrían…

- ¡Basta! ¡No queremos más detalles! – Harry no pudo evitar reír un poco ante la reacción de Ron, este lo miró ofendido para luego añadir con tono práctico – todavía no estoy tan convencido del veritaserum, a ver Malfoy, ¿qué te parece Ginny?

- ¡Ron! – le riñó su hermana, pero ya Malfoy estaba hablando contra su voluntad.

- Maldición, también bastante hermosa, vaya si Potter tiene suerte… ¡hasta a Blaise Zabini le gustaba! Lástima que fuera una traidora a la sangre… pero Blaise nos decía…

- Tampoco queremos saberlo – lo atajó George muy molesto y dándole con la palma de la mano en la cabeza a Ron.

- Muy bien. Ya se divirtieron ustedes dos, es hora de empezar a actuar con seriedad. – Hermione tenía un poco coloradas las mejillas. Lanzó una rápida miradita de soslayo a Ron y luego se dirigió a Malfoy - ¿sabes en realidad lo que pasa? ¿Quién atacó a Lee? ¿Lo sabes?

- No tengo ni idea – dijo Malfoy con la mirada perdida – en el ámbito en el que yo me muevo no he escuchado nada de ningún mago oscuro que intente dominar el mundo o algo así.

- ¿Porqué quieres unirte a nosotros?

Malfoy no miró a Hermione, sino a un punto fijo en la pared – porque estoy harto de mi vida, viviendo en París a la sombra de los magos. Quiero regresar a casa.

- Creo que dice la verdad – opinó Kingsley y todos suspiraron abatidos.

- Empezamos de cero… - protestó por lo bajo Ginny, pero Minerva McGonagall no estuvo tan de acuerdo.

- Tenemos a Lee Jordan y la poción que le dio Neville, puede ser un principio.

Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta que le sucedía a Lee Jordan. Sus síntomas parecían los provocados por el beso de un dementor, pero con significativas diferencias. La fiebre y los delirios eran dos de ellas. A pesar de que tanto Pomfrey y McGonagall se sorprendieran de lo logrado por Neville y de que Sprout asegurara que el joven profesor ya la había aventajado desde hacía unos años, era desesperante no encontrar entre todos los presentes una respuesta al problema.

- Entonces quiere decir que pese a las pesquisas que hemos realizado no hemos conseguido nada.

- Yo sólo conseguí que Percy pudiera localizar el área oculta de San Mungo y contactar a Neville – Bill se rascaba la cabeza apenado por tan poco, pero Harry aseguró que eso había sido un gran avance.

-Tendremos que hacer una investigación más a fondo – dijo Hermione después de dar mil vueltas al asunto - para ello será necesario ir a donde haya habido otros de estos casos.

- Pero el Ministerio ya hizo sus investigaciones y no encontró nada. También parte del equipo de aurores investigó. – Opinó Harry muy oportuno.

- ¿Estuviegon tú o Ginny? – quiso saber Fleur. Harry negó y la bruja hizo un mohín altanero. – Entonces no sigve… seguro fuegon los más incompetentes.

Harry arrugó la frente un poco ofendido, al final de cuentas el equipo de aurores estaba a su cargo, pero cedió al recordar lo señalado por Kingsley ya que tenía mucho de razón. Después de la caída de Voldemort, ser un auror era juego de niños. – Bien, entonces busquemos distintos casos, tal vez entre todos podamos armar el rompecabezas. Ya investigamos sobre magia oscura, sobre posibles magos oscuros en la actualidad y sobre virus o enfermedades contagiosas y extrañas. Tenemos bases a la mano.

- Podemos trabajar en parejas para abarcar más y no arriesgarnos estando solos, empecemos por ir a donde vivían personas afectadas.

Aceptaron la propuesta de Kingsley. Y varias parejas se conformaron rápidamente para empezar a trabajar en cuanto les fuera posible: Percy y su esposa Aubrey investigarían por la parte norte de Londres; Fleur y Bill por Ottery Saint Catchpole; Ron y Kingsley en la periferia sur; Neville y Ginny en la periferia oeste y George y Angelina se quedarían vigilando a Lee. McGonagall, Sprout y Madame Pomfrey prometieron averiguar por su cuenta, manteniendo vigilancia cerrada en Hogwarts, mientras Harry y Hermione se ponían de acuerdo. A ellos les había tocado en el centro mismo de la ciudad.

- ¿Qué caso averiguaremos? – preguntaba Hermione. Harry respondió de inmediato.

- El más factible es el de Samantha Fenwick, falleció hace unos días debido a ese mal. Vivía en una colonia mágica en pleno Londres.

- Empecemos por ahí. Eh, ¿te parece que vayamos por la tarde? Tengo que arreglar algunos pendientes.

- Claro, yo también tengo que pasar al Ministerio… - La mayoría optó por ir también como ellos, al atardecer. Iban a retirarse cuando una voz dulce los detuvo.

- ¿Y yo? – Luna Lovegood los miraba desde un rincón de la sala – No han dicho con quién voy a trabajar.

- Puedes venir con nosotros – se apresuró a decir Harry – no creo que Hermione tenga ningún inconveniente.

- Creo que si Harry – intervino Hermione algo apenada – Luna era vecina de Samantha Fenwick, podría parecer raro que ella estuviera por ahí, llamaría la atención.

- Es cierto – aceptó Harry desanimado – entonces…

- Puedo trabajar con Malfoy – opinó Luna dirigiendo una sonrisa amable a Draco, este hizo una mueca desagradable diciendo entre dientes _"no puedo creerlo"_. El efecto del veritaserum empezaba a remitir poco a poco.

- Pero…

- Pienso que es lo justo – opinó Aubrey con autoridad señalando a Malfoy, antes de que siquiera Harry, pudiera protestar, – si él vino aquí para participar con nosotros, pues que lo haga.

Estuvieron de acuerdo con la esposa de Percy. Harry, no muy convencido, aceptó la idea – muy bien, pero si te pasas de listo con Luna, Malfoy, te la verás conmigo. Vamos a estar muy pendientes de ti.

Draco, en respuesta, soltó una risita llena de hastío. Ojalá sí hubiera un mago oscuro detrás de todo eso. Podría unirse a él y dejar a toda esa pandilla de idiotas perdedores. Ahora sólo le quedaba seguirles la corriente. Se levantó y no sin cierto fastidio preguntó - ¿a dónde iremos nosotros?

**101.- Buenos días, confusión. **

Hermione había salido muy temprano acompañada de su amiga no sabía a donde. Cuando bajó a la sala se encontró con un pequeño recado y algo para comer. Fantástico. Según esto, la recaída sufrida era para tomarse a consideración, pero él no se sentía ni enfermo, ni débil, sino todo lo contrario. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada. Al parecer la amiga de Hermione tenía un gusto muy peculiar para la decoración.

¿Tardaría mucho en regresar?

Comió a pequeños bocados pensativo. En la casa no había ni luz, ni televisión ni teléfono, vamos, ni siquiera había un buen refrigerador. Y para cerrar con broche de oro su celular no funcionaba. Todo era tan raro… ¿qué sucedía? Desde su viaje a París el mundo se había puesto de cabeza enloqueciéndose por completo. Malfoy y su extraño comportamiento, ese tal Potter y ese tal Weasley que no le agradaban, la amiga extraña viviendo sin un servicio básico, los misterios alrededor de Hermione.

¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenía que hacer en Londres?

Aunque Antoine había prometido no entrometerse en los asuntos de su prometida, la verdad era que se moría de la curiosidad por saberlo. Tanto misterio, tanto silencio así se lo demandaba. Se tomó el té y con un sobresalto se quedó viendo fijamente una fotografía de una mujer robusta y de un hombre con rostro amable. Habría jurado que el hombre se desperezaba mientras la mujer le daba con el codo en las costillas. Sacudió la cabeza. Después de todo quizás fuera una alucinación, secuela de los días en cama.

**102.- Llegadas y salidas y nada de respuestas. **

Hermione no había tardado mucho en regresar. Comieron juntos sólo para que Antoine se enterara que la amiga de su prometida, era nada más y nada menos que hermana del tal Ronald Weasley. No era agradable pensar que en cualquier momento pudiera llegar ese tipo. Con todo, habían pasado un día agradable cocinando, con cosas que Hermione consiguió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Incluso Ginevra Weasley siguiendo las indicaciones de Antoine, intentó hacer un poco de comida italiana – arte que al fotógrafo se le daba muy bien. Después de comer charlaron un poco, reforzando la idea para Antoine, de que, detrás de Hermione, existían muchas cosas que él desconocía. En medio de la plática, Antoine no quiso dejar pasar los comentarios acerca de la curiosa decoración de la casa.

- ¿Curiosa? – preguntó Ginny confusa mirando de un lado a otro, para después dirigir su mirada intrigada a Hermione.

- Espero no parecer imprudente – se excusó Antoine – pero mira, por ejemplo ese reloj, no marca la hora, pero tiene un nombre: Harry Potter, tu amigo.- Dijo dirigiendo a Hermione una rápida mirada. – Supongo que él te lo regaló.

- ¿Te refieres al que me sirve para…?

- Para acordarte de él, claro – se apresuró a contestar Hermione, antes de que Ginny metiera la pata diciendo que era el reloj que utilizaba para saber cuando Harry llegaría a visitarla. – Si, se lo regaló Harry, es su prometido.

- ¿En serio?

Afortunadamente no siguieron en el tema, porque en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta. _"Debe de ser Neville"_ dedujo Ginny y fue corriendo a abrir. El joven ya estaba enterado acerca de las medidas tomadas por la estancia de Antoine Moriarty en casa de Ginny, por lo que no quiso aparecerse. Fue presentado muy formalmente, y después de intercambiar una ligera charla, él y Ginny se despidieron de prisa y se marcharon a algo que no quisieron concretar frente a Antoine.

- Simpática tu amiga, nada que ver con su hermano – declaró Antoine con toda la intención - ¿viene mucho a visitarla?

- Eh… no, supongo que no, cada cual está muy ocupado en sus asuntos.

- Tampoco Neville Longbottom me causó mala impresión, parece un tipo agradable.

- Tienes razón, es el más agradable del mundo. Todos le tenemos un afecto muy grande.

Mientras charlaban iban recogiendo la mesa y lavando los trastos. Antoine seguía dando sus impresiones, sin atreverse a decir que le parecía avistar detrás de todo eso, algo muy raro. – Así que Potter es prometido de Ginevra Weasley… bonita pareja. ¿Se casarán pronto?

Hermione contestó sin evitar sonreír divertida – lo ignoro, Harry no quiere dar su brazo a torcer.

- Vamos, con una chica como tu amiga, cualquiera daría su brazo a torcer.

- Ya lo creo. – Contestó Hermione mientras Antoine la veía hacer malabares tratando de guardar algunos recipientes en un estante particularmente alto. De pronto se quedó con la vista fija en el reloj, pues la manecilla se había movido hacia una pequeña inscripción que decía _"bienvenido a casa"_. Iba a comentarle a Hermione lo singular que eso parecía, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

- ¡Voy! – gritó Hermione bajando de prisa. Fue a abrir y Antoine descubrió con sorpresa que se trataba del tal Harry Potter, quién lo saludó amablemente. Miró suspicaz el reloj, tal vez era una coincidencia muy grande, pero no quiso comentar el hecho. Hermione se disculpó con él por dejarlo nuevamente solo. Después de darle mil indicaciones y recomendarle que subiera a descansar, partió con Harry a un rumbo desconocido para Antoine.

El cansancio no era su problema, ni la supuesta enfermedad que lo agobiaba, sino el enorme misterio que flotaba en todo ese asunto y las tantas preguntas que se agolpaban en su cabeza sin vislumbrar una respuesta.

**103.- Aubrey Weasley y el eterno arte de la esperanza. **

La casa de los McTracy (familia muy pudiente en una época, según anécdotas de Aubrey) se hallaba tétricamente desierta. La soledad que flotaba en el ambiente era tan palpable como el mechón de cabello rebelde que Percy, solemne y cariñoso, acomodó de la frente de su esposa. Eran un matrimonio muy peculiar debido a las enormes diferencias entre los dos. Percy seguía siendo aquél tipo estirado y pomposo que gustaba de sobresalir en todo, mientras que Aubrey era práctica y alegre. Una persona optimista pese a las adversidades de cada día.

Y lo apoyaba en todo.

No estaban, ni de lejos, próximos a encontrar una respuesta, pero Aubrey revisaba cada área buscando el modo de saber. Percy, por su parte, indagaba con cada cuadro de la casa sin obtener ningún resultado. San Mungo tampoco había ofrecido respuestas y al parecer el sitio donde había sido encontrado el último descendiente de los McTracy se resistía a hacerlo. Rebuscaban en el caos de la incertidumbre topándose con el silencio a sus preguntas. Percy se sentía de pronto como aquella vez en la Madriguera o como aquella vez frente al cadáver de Fred. La vida de Lee estaba puesta en sus manos y no encontraban el modo de retenerla, de recuperarla en toda su jovialidad. Demasiadas pérdidas para una familia. Demasiados golpes para resistirlos. Las manos de Percy temblaron un poco, de no encontrar una solución Lee se escurriría también entre sus dedos.

Quizás Aubrey pudo leer los sentimientos de Percy aunque el tratara de esconderlos detrás de una actitud de autosuficiencia. El polvo y la soledad no eran suficientes para derribar la enorme confianza que ella tenía. Se acercó a él y tomó su mano, Percy levantó su cara llena de desconcierto.

- Cuando te conocí pensé que había encontrado al tipo más presuntuoso del mundo – comenzó Aubrey sin soltarlo – cuando me casé contigo y te vi llegar a la ceremonia, corroboré esa idea. Pero al lado tenía otra. La del hombre que era capaz de dejar a un lado su orgullo y superar sus errores para hacer lo correcto. Supuse que venía de familia. La tuya siempre fue maravillosa. Nunca se dejó vencer y no lo hará ahora. Tampoco los demás… podría apostar mi vida a ello. – Sonrió, como sólo ella podía sonreírle. – Lo resolveremos.

Percy supuso, que si bien las respuestas se negaban a brotar de las paredes, que si bien sus pérdidas eran incontables y su dolor tan profundo que parecía no iba a remitir nunca, aún así y con todo, tenía la esperanza a su lado en la persona de Aubrey. La mujer, que un día, llegó para sostenerlo y no dejarlo caer nunca. Aliviando con su llegada la partida de otros, mientras el mundo se reconstruía y los fantasmas poco a poco le decían adiós con la mano.

**104.- Las serpientes no miran la luna. **

Eso era una maldita pérdida de tiempo. En esa casa no se encontraba ni un sólo indicio de nada. Ni magos oscuros, ni hechizos dañinos, ni nada parecido. Llevaban rato revisando aquí y allá sin éxito alguno. Y, para hacer toda esa situación más insoportable, estaba la charla de la lunática de Lovegood que no dejaba de parlotear. Pensar que iba a soportarla por un tiempo considerable. Era como para beberse una poción envenenada o tirarse de cabeza a un acantilado. Escuchaba la voz de Luna a medias, tentado a lanzarle un hechizo _cierrabocas._

-… La rebelión de heliópatas entonces, afectó directamente la organización económica de los duendes, y ellos, en venganza, decidieron apropiarse de Gringots.

Tenía rato diciendo cosas por el estilo. Malfoy rodó los ojos y sin pizca ya de tolerancia, aseguró - Eso no son más que estupideces, ¿en serio crees todo eso que dices?

- ¿Para qué lo diría si no lo creyera?

Tenía que armarse de paciencia, aunque no veía para que. Buena la había hecho esa Aubrey Weasley al abrir la bocota.

- Mira, hagámonos un favor, no hables mientras investiguemos juntos, y nadie tendrá que sufrir por una maldición imperdonable ¿de acuerdo?

Luna lo observó y se colocó la varita detrás de la oreja – de acuerdo – avanzó dos pasos para enseguida volverse a él y hacerle un par de señas. Draco volvió los ojos. Suponía que era más de lo que se podía esperar de ella. La siguió y entonces Luna se detuvo, se volvió hacia él y empezó a hacer figuras con sus manos. Draco la miró sin comprender y negó con la cabeza. Luna lo intentó de nuevo, exasperando al Slytherin que la miró enojado – ¿qué rayos crees que estás haciendo?

Luna lo miró triunfante y gritó - ¡perdiste!

Iba a asesinarla, y nadie podría culparlo por ello.

**105.- ****Sobre el extraño caso de Samantha Fenwick. **

La calle desierta fue una gran ayuda para pasar desapercibidos. La tarde avanzaba con prisa y pronto llegaría el anochecer. Tenían que apresurarse si querían trabajar con luz de día.

- ¿Esta es la casa? – Preguntó Hermione frente a una vivienda que no era como la había imaginado. No tenía nada de oscura o misteriosa. Muy al contrario, lucía de lo más cálida y acogedora.

- Si, esta es.

Hermione se arrebujó en su gabardina y se acomodó la bufanda. Hacía un frío del demonio y aunque no era una época precisamente calurosa, el clima no debería ser tan riguroso. - Deberíamos preguntar a los vecinos, ya sabes, antes de entrar.

- Hagámoslo al revés, primero entramos, luego preguntamos, así no levantaremos sospechas ni rumores innecesarios. En cuanto nos den la información, nos vamos y no volverán a vernos.

Hermione pareció gratamente sorprendida – vaya, por algo eres un auror.

Entraron sigilosamente a la casa. A no ser por la fina capa de polvo que cubría los muebles, no habría otra huella de abandono. Todo estaba en su lugar, perfectamente en orden.

- Vaya, Samantha si que tenía sentido del orden. - Anunció Harry después de echar un rápido vistazo al sitio.

- No parece que haya nada anormal, pero veamos que podemos encontrar, tú irás a la planta alta y yo reviso toda esta área de abajo.

Harry sonrió de lado, pensando en que a Hermione, esa terrible manía de dar órdenes, no se le quitaría jamás. Aún así siguió sus indicaciones, al cabo de un rato, descubrió con pesadumbre que en las habitaciones de arriba no había nada anormal.

- ¿Qué tal te fue a ti? – preguntó a su amiga una vez que le hubo dado la noticia.

- Nada, todo esta perfectamente en orden, tal y como se menciona en el reporte de tus compañeros.

Harry dejó escapar una sonrisa - ¿cómo no se me ocurrió que lo leerías?

- ¿No lo habías hecho tú?

- Si, pero por mero formalismo.

- En fin, creo que aquí ya no tenemos nada que hacer y estamos otra vez como al principio – se acercó al espejo de la sala, para comprobar que el cabello estuviera en su lugar, lo cual, como de costumbre, no era así. – Podemos preguntar a los vecinos, sólo por no dejar eslabones sueltos, pero francamente… - Harry la había estado viendo muy fijamente. Sólo que al principio Hermione no le había prestado mucha atención. Se fue acercando lentamente y cuando la chica se dio cuenta de ello, le dirigió una mirada intrigada a través del espejo - ¿sucede algo?

- Hermione, hay algo en el espejo.

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó la chica volviéndose sólo para encontrar su imagen y la superficie lisa de la luna.

- De qué hay algo ahí, mira – le señaló con la mano algo que Hermione no pudo ver.

- No veo nada – dijo y Harry, haciendo un mohín de impaciencia, se acercó a tocarlo,

- Aquí, ¿ves…? - no alcanzó a decirlo, al momento de entrar en contacto con la superficie del espejo, algo muy raro sucedió, se encogió sobre si mismo, cayendo al piso con espasmos y un sudor frío cubrió su frente.

- Harry… ¡Harry! ¿Qué sucede?

Hermione, asustada, trató de tranquilizarlo, después de unos minutos lo logró. Harry intentaba ya respirar con naturalidad, pero al punto, sus ojos se detuvieron en algo.

- Eso… eso era lo que quería mostrarte…

Cuando Hermione dirigió su vista hacia el espejo, dejó escapar una exclamación de asombro y espanto, en la pulida superficie, por unos segundos, pudo distinguir la figura de un ser que la miraba burlona y vorazmente.

* * *

_**Fe de erratas: **_Deben disculpar mi terrible confusión con respecto a la pequeña Dumbledore, siempre le cambio el nombre a Ariadna, siendo en realidad Ariana. Por ello reemplacé el capítulo anterior, sin ningún cambio significativo, sólo el nombre.


	17. Dieciséis

**DIECISÉIS.**

"_Ya el roble, alto como una torre,_

_se envolvía en la bruma_

_y la sombra, en los matorrales_

_espiaba con cien ojos negros"_

_Goethe__._

**106.- ****Sobre el extraño caso de Samantha Fenwick (2) **

- Pero ¿qué significa esto? - Preguntó asustada Hermione una vez que la figura en el espejo hubo desaparecido.

- No… No sé – Harry se acomodó los lentes incorporándose con ayuda de su amiga. Su respiración ahora era mucho más pausada. – Ha pasado algo muy raro al tocar el espejo… - llenó de aire sus pulmones antes de decir – Hermione, tal vez nuestros temores sean correctos: un mago oscuro esta detrás de este embrollo.

- ¿Porqué lo dices?

- Sucedió como con Voldemort, tuve una especie de visiones, vi a algo atacar a Samantha Fenwick, una especie de ser… tal vez alguien tratando de recuperar energías, tal y como sucedía con Voldemort en un principio.

- ¿Cuándo lo viste en el bosque prohibido en primero?

- Si, algo muy parecido…

- Pero, pero ¿qué haremos entonces? ¿Cómo saber de que se trata? ¿Esperaremos a que tengas más visiones? – Hermione ayudó a Harry a acomodarse en el sillón para después acariciarse los brazos, nerviosa – eso no es bueno, tú lo sabes, sería terrible que volviera a repetirse lo de tu conexión con Voldemort.

Harry dejó escapar aire, no tenía respuesta a las dudas de su amiga. Se quedó viendo el espejo, meditando en lo que tenía que hacer.

**107.- Como torturar a una serpiente. **

En aquella casa simplemente no había nada. Después de mil vueltas y ciento un mil modos de contener las ganas de asesinar a Lovegood, Draco se hallaba a si mismo más harto que todos aquellos días en París. Mejor buscar a Mundungus y seguir con sus negocios ilícitos. Empezaba a sospechar que nada en el mundo justificaba el hecho de estar ahí con la Lunática Lovegood haciéndola de buena persona y soportando sus parloteos. No decía más que extravagancias.

- No creo que sea un mago oscuro el que está detrás de todo esto, tal vez sea otra especie de ser…

- Claro, un elfo doméstico intentando apoderarse del mundo mágico en venganza por todos los calcetines lavados en su patética vida.

Luna lo miró con sus enormes ojos y a Draco le pareció que estaba a punto de sonreír. Valiente cosa, ni siquiera se sentía agredida por sus comentarios mordaces, ¿qué clase de persona era? Nunca en Hogwarts había cruzado palabra con la Ravenclaw y ahora sabía que, de lo contrario, en lugar de haber intentado matar a Dumbledore, lo habría intentado con ella.

Luna lo estudió y negó dulcemente con la cabeza, advirtiendo - tienes que abrir tu mente, de lo contrario no solucionarás nunca ningún problema imposible.

Se preguntaba seriamente si el imbécil de Potter sentía verdadero afecto hacia semejante chica o sólo le tenía lástima. Tal vez era lo segundo. No comprendía como se podía trabar amistad con alguien así. - Hablando de esa forma me recuerdas a la chiflada de Trewlaney. – No tenía por que contenerse. Al final de cuentas lo que pensara Lovegood le tenía sin cuidado. Echó a andar dispuesto a salir de ahí cuanto antes. No supo el momento exacto en que Luna se puso a su lado, con su cabello revuelto y sus enormes ojos distraídos. Su voz llena de dulzura resultaba incomprensible para un hombre tan lleno de amargura como él.

- Si no fueras tan hosco, podrías tener más amigos y entonces no estarías tan solo.

- Prefiero la soledad a aguantar a alguien tan chiflado como tú – dijo con crueldad y dando vuelta sobre si mismo, desapareció librándose de Luna, aunque fuera sólo por unas horas. Nunca llegaría a entenderla y mucho menos a soportarla.

**108.- ****Diferencias. **

En la casa de los Lovegood, cada mañana se despertaba tibia y perezosa en busca de cosas extraordinarias. En la casa de los Lovegood, lo imposible siempre se transformaba en una posibilidad. Se tejían entonces cadenas con nombres de amigos mientras papá llevaba una charola con zumo de calabaza endulzado con miel, un té lleno de aromas de otros tiempos - cuando mamá estaba presente - y pan con mantequilla (muy a la usanza de las familias que se quieren) con el azúcar esparcido en una cantidad exacta; mientras se hablaba de la próxima cacería o de las sandeces que escribía el Profeta, de las posibilidades de Harry de triunfar o de cómo su padre había tomado fotos de un grupo de blibbers en cautiverio. Porque en casa de los Lovegood siempre se hablaba y hablando sobre las maravillas ocultas del mundo, es como sus habitantes habían aprendido a soñar.

En casa de los Malfoy, cada mañana se despertaba con el clamor de campana del reloj de la sala principal. Luego el elfo en turno llevaba el servicio sin quitar nunca la vista del suelo – sólo uno se había atrevido, pero a ese elfo deshonrado no se le nombraba desde que había decidido traicionar a los Malfoy – y el zumo hecho de calabaza de la mejor calidad, sabía un poco desabrido entre las cobijas de una enorme cama fría y elegante. En casa de los Malfoy, mamá entraba después de la visita del elfo y saludaba con un cariñoso beso en la frente, entonces el frío desaparecía un poco, y papá llegaba despidiéndose deprisa porque siempre tenía cosas que hacer. En casa de los Malfoy, cuando se hablaba de algo importante, se bajaba la voz hasta volverse murmullo, pues casi siempre era algo que no debía ser escuchado por oídos ajenos. En casa de los Malfoy la realidad se sentaba a diario en la mesa ataviada con una túnica negra y un nombre que ningún mago se atrevía a pronunciar. En casa de los Malfoy jamás nadie, había soñado en atardeceres llenos de lluvia.

Probablemente esa fuera la razón de que lo dulce y lo amargo, la fantasía y el rigor, jamás pudieran mezclarse entre las paredes desoladas de una casa buscando respuestas. Porque los Malfoy no creían en cosas imposibles ni en maravillas acechando detrás de la ventana. Porque los Malfoy no pensaban en cosas extravagantes y jamás irían a cazar imposibles. Porque los Malfoy se habían acostumbrado a vivir tras el acoso de la malignidad.

Y tal vez, era por eso, que Draco Malfoy no entendería jamás a Luna Lovegood.

**109.- ****Colmillos en la bruma. **

Decidieron separarse para abarcar más en su búsqueda por aquellos parajes desolados. El ambiente ahí era de un deprimente desamparo. Las casas diseminadas aquí y allá no mejoraban las cosas. Era aquella una colonia de magos en estado de abandono y Kingsley no comprendía como podían haber estado viviendo ahí dos de las personas atacadas en esos últimos meses. Sentía un poco de lástima por la soledad encarnecida, entre árboles moribundos y casas semiderruidas, de aquellos hombres. No los conocía de vista, pero Neville y Percy los describían como personas de edad avanzada. Uno de ellos estaba muerto y el otro quizás, no tardaría en seguirlo. Tenían que darse prisa, pero no sabía exactamente como. Sería como echar a correr para llegar a un sitio del cual desconocían la dirección. Rebuscó arriba y debajo de la casa de uno de aquellos magos (el fallecido) sin encontrar nada sobresaliente. Todo ese asunto no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Por un efímero instante creyó que quizás Voldemort era la causa directa de todo aquello, pero no podía ser, de un modo u otro Harry lo sabría. Aunque ahora que se había roto la conexión…

Kingsley dudaba de todo y a estas alturas, con teorías disparatadas en la cabeza, estaba por dar terminada la revisión de la casa, cuando una sensación lo puso en alerta. Era la presencia de alguien. Lo sentía. Disfrazado con el constante canturreo de los grillos pudo entrever una respiración rabiosa, maligna. Tomó su varita simulando seguir ocupado. Cuando el aliento estuvo tan cerca que pudo sentirla en la nuca, se volvió con la rapidez de un rayo lanzando un hechizo. Un hombre de aspecto andrajoso y mirada demente se levantaba tratando de reponerse mostrando sus enormes colmillos. Kingsley tenía la suficiente experiencia para saber que aquél era un hombre lobo.

Y lo peor del asunto es que no estaba solo.

**110.-**** Una extraña batalla. **

Bostezó largo rato con los brazos estirados por encima de su cabeza. Estaba un poco aburrido, esa era la verdad. Hacía ya rato que había dejado a Kingsley en una de las primeras casas de aquella horrible colonia de magos (si es que se le podía llamar tal, puesto que estaba desierta) y, simplemente, no había encontrado indicio de nada. Ningún hechizo, ninguna criatura maligna, nada. Sólo hierba y grillos que empezaban a aturullarlo. _"Basta, yo me voy"_ se dijo botando una lata vacía sobre una mesa que protestó con una enorme nube de polvo y echó a andar con rumbo al sitio donde estaba seguro Kingsley no tendría mayor suerte. Estaba un poco confundido por todas las cosas acontecidas en menos de un mes. América y su viaje a París le parecían ahora tan lejanos. La señorita Cobbs y Jimena Grygsby se le antojaban parte de un sueño, mientras que Ginny, sus otros hermanos, Harry y Hermione eran parte de una ambigua realidad. Hermione… tal vez nunca llegaría a recuperarla. Dolorosamente reconoció para sí mismo que Antoine Moriarty debía ser importante para ella si se tomaba tantas molestias por protegerlo. Eso le hacía recordar el malestar en el estómago cuando llegaban cartas de Krum, o cuando Hermione pasaba tanto tiempo con Harry y las dudas le carcomían el alma. Ahora se sentía igual. Y le daban ganas de arremeter a golpes contra ese muggle entrometido, hasta que se alejara y le dejara a Hermione para siempre. Quería recuperarla, y desesperado sabía que las posibilidades eran escasas. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron bruscamente cuando se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien. La casa donde Kingsley le esperaba se encontraba ya a unos cuantos pasos, pero en la penumbra pudo percibir unos haces de luz. Kingsley estaba lanzando hechizos y seguro no serían para divertirse. Cauteloso se acercó espiando por la ventana, descubriendo al hacerlo varias figuras cercando al enorme mago. Con un rápido vistazo supo que sucedía. La luna estaba en creciente y eso era una ventaja. Apuntó con la varita y haciendo volar la parte lateral de la casa entró en apoyo de Shackeblott.

- ¡Weasley, ya era hora! – Kingsley se veía agitado y Ron se extrañó, a pesar de ser tantos licántropos, alguien con la experiencia de Shackeblott, podía haberlos rendido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pronto comprendió que la fuerza de aquellos seres rayaba en lo extraordinario. Les costó mucho trabajo librarse de ellos. Después de una dura batalla lograron ahuyentarlos con hechizos más potentes.

Observaron el lugar destruido por la lucha recién librada. Aquello era absurdo y así se lo hizo ver a Kingsley – por los cojones de Merlín, ¿Por qué esos hombres lobo tenían tanta fuerza si la luna llena aún está lejos? – reflexionó, analizando lo sucedido, las posibles respuestas - ¿crees que ellos de algún modo hayan atacado a las personas que vivían aquí? – Se respondió con otra pregunta - ¿pero de que modo iban a dejarlos en semejante estado? Lo más lógico es que los convirtieran en lo que ellos son… o sólo que… no, imposible...

Kingsley lo miró con preocupación – eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar, pero por lo pronto salgamos de aquí…

**111.-**** Sólo un presentimiento. **

Cuando llegó a su casa se encontró con que Antoine Moriarty se hallaba cual león enjaulado andando de un lado a otro. Hermione iba a deberle hasta la vida por ese favor. Charló un rato con él intentando convencerlo de que fuera a la cama, puesto que Hermione tenía mucho trabajo y seguramente tardaría en regresar. De mala gana aceptó y Ginny lo vio alejarse arrastrando sus pies por la escalera. Decidió secundarlo. También ella estaba cansada después de una infructuosa investigación. Se dieron por vencidos con Neville cuando comprendieron que en la casa de Tamara Robinson no iban a encontrar nada.

Se puso su pijama y con un _"nox"_ la habitación pronto estuvo a oscuras. Cerró los ojos dejando que su mente divagara pensando en Harry. Tenía ya tiempo que no estaba con él. Todo ese asunto de la neblina y los ataques tenían mucho de culpa. Extrañaba sus besos y esas noches perezosas terminadas en sus brazos. Sonrió casi a punto de dormirse. Eso tenía solución. Acomodó su almohada y pronto estuvo casi dormida…

- ¡No!

El corazón, acelerado como un tropel de caballos a galope, amenazaba con salírsele del pecho. Ginny, asustada sin saber por qué, se levantó tanteando con apuro a su alrededor. Por fin encontró su varita y la sostuvo con fuerza frente a sí. Sus ojos poco a poco fueron acostumbrándose a la oscuridad.

Tardó un poco en darse cuenta que estaba en su habitación.

Y ahí, pese a sus ideas, no había nadie.

**112.- ****El peligro a tus espaldas.**

Las sábanas de su cama eran el vivo retrato del desorden. Antoine, ofuscado, daba vueltas sin poder dormir. Estaba cansado, sí, pero de la situación. No sentía ningún malestar y el estar en cama o encerrado todo el día le parecía una soberana pérdida de tiempo. A esas horas de la noche Hermione seguía sin aparecer y por momentos Antoine se sentía como un reverendo idiota, pues su mente alterada comenzaba a funcionarle nuevamente de forma estúpida y parecía como si la voz de Malfoy hablara dentro de ella advirtiéndole sobre Ronald Weasley.

¿Estaría con él?

"_Imbécil"_ se dijo a sí mismo, reprendiéndose por no confiar en Hermione, además, tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar. La exposición pendiente en Marsella era una de esas cosas, por la cual había trabajado tanto. Rió entredientes con furia controlada. No entendía el modo de actuar adquirido en esas últimas semanas. Actuaba como un adolescente celoso e inseguro tratando de espiar a su novia, seguirla, acorralarla y Antoine no era un tipo así. Muy al contrario, era lo bastante inteligente como para comprender que cada persona necesitaba su espacio y que el hecho de querer a alguien no significaba cortarle las alas, pero, reconoció con amarga sinceridad, que nunca había sentido lo que sentía ahora: miedo a perderla. La suspicacia de Antoine era lo bastante eficaz como para quitar la venda de sus ojos. Hermione vacilaba cuando se trataba de Ronald Weasley. Lo había notando aunque fingiera no hacerlo. No podía pasar desapercibido sus dudas y la perturbación ante la sola mención del pelirrojo. Y luego estaba todo lo que Malfoy dejara entrever con esa malicia tan calculada.

Imaginaba también, que si entre Weasley y Hermione había existido algo muy intenso, el pelirrojo no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. No parecía un tipo que se rindiera al primer contratiempo. Antoine sabía muy bien que tenía un enemigo en puerta.

El sonido le llegó apagado y aún así lo puso en guardia. Abajo, en alguna habitación, el rumor de un pequeño grito se dejo entrever. Escuchó atento pero nada más se oyó. Tenía que ser la amiga de Hermione, puesto que en la casa sólo estaban ellos dos. Ni siquiera se puso sus pantuflas, bajó descalzo impulsado por la urgencia de saber si todo estaba bien.

Llegó a la habitación que supuso le pertenecía a la joven Weasley y llamó con firme delicadeza - ¿Ginevra? ¿Estás bien?

El rumor de pasos. Ginny abrió la puerta y lo miró confundida – ah, si, gracias Antoine, tenía pesadillas – sonrió con apuro – siento mucho haberte despertado, por lo regular no soy así.

- Bien, si necesitas algo, estoy en la habitación de arriba – señaló Antoine con una especie de sonrisa forzada.

Ginny agradeció y cerró la puerta. Antoine se quedó un rato mirando el picaporte no muy convencido. No sabía porque, pero le daba la impresión de que a Ginevra Weasley le apuraba algo más. Suspiró. Al fin de cuentas no era su problema. Subió las escaleras tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo y de pronto se detuvo, aguzando el oído. Un ruido, unos pasos, una respiración. No sabía exactamente que…

Un viento helado, gélido, recorrió su espalda. Se volvió de prisa para toparse de frente con la soledad de la sala. Subió dudoso. Si Antoine creyera en fantasmas, seguro pensaría que en la casa de Ginny Weasley había uno.


	18. Diecisiete

**DIECISIETE**

_Y susurrando en sus oídos  
Les damos sueños inquietos…_

_El niño robado/W.B. Yeats._

**113.-Cuéntamelo todo.**

George y Angelina no se lo esperaban.

No se dieron cuenta del momento exacto en el que Harry había regresado convocando enseguida a una reunión urgente. Llegó con Hermione y de inmediato ambos comenzaron a hacer preparativos sin decir media palabra. Uno a uno los miembros del grupo fueron llegando con una enorme interrogante en los ojos. Cuando cada uno ocupó su lugar, Harry tomó la palabra.

- Seguro se preguntarán por qué los saqué de sus camas para hacerlos venir a la Madriguera, pero es que hoy sucedió algo muy raro y creímos necesario no dejar pasar más tiempo para informárselos.

Silencio. Esperaban expectantes a lo que Harry pudiera decir y lo hizo. Contó sobre la visita a la casa de Samantha Fenwick. Sobre las visiones al tocar el espejo. Sobre el ser que apareció después mirándolos burlonamente. Sobre la agitación inexplicable y, sobre todo, de la docena de teorías elucubradas junto con Hermione, desechadas después por tener muchos huecos improbables.

- Tal vez sea hora entonces, de pensar en la improbabilidad – susurró Luna mientras jugaba con su varita haciendo caer pequeñas chispas – oh, lo siento – dijo cuando una de esas chispas quemó el cabello de George. – Lo arreglo enseguida – haciendo una floritura con la mano, cumplió lo dicho y miró a todos con sus enormes ojos. Harry sonrió. Y no fue el único. Sólo Luna podía lograr que en un momento tan inapropiado se pudiera sonreír naturalmente.

- Bien – continuó Harry, después de que Luna le devolviera la sonrisa. – Pensamos en la_ improbabilidad_ – y remarcó la palabra con divertido énfasis, para después retomar el tono serio con un ligero carraspeo - de que Voldemort hubiera encontrado un modo de regresar, y el espejo en cierta forma…

- ¿Contendría su alma? ¿Cómo un Horrocrux? – preguntó Ron incrédulo y todos negaron preocupados.

- No lo creo – murmuró Ginny que parpadeó con ojos cansados – el último Horrocrux fue destruido y Voldemort con él.

- Cierto – aseguró Harry – pero eso no quiere decir que otro mago no haya intentado lo mismo.

- ¿Quién? ¿Qué mago podría tener ese poder? – Percy se rascaba la barbilla pensando con intensidad – en el Ministerio hay un expediente sumamente controlado donde se guardan nombres que podrían poner en jaque al mundo mágico, como medio de prevención, y créanme, los magos son poderosos, pero no tanto como… como Voldemort.

Harry notó el titubeo en la voz de Percy, aún después de tantos años, el nombre de Voldemort seguía generando cierto temor. Hubo una pequeña discusión donde todos, exceptuando Luna y Harry, hablaron sobre la posibilidad de que Voldemort estuviera de vuelta.

- Basta – paró Harry a todos pues había llegado un punto en que ya nadie se entendía. – Hay que pensar muy bien las cosas antes de asegurar algo.

- Yo diría que es otro tipo de ser el que está detrás de todo esto – aseguró Luna impasible.

Se miraron unos a otros, evaluando las palabras de Luna. Entonces Kingsley decidió hablar. – Puede que Luna tenga algo de razón. De hecho, Ron y yo íbamos a convocar a una junta similar cuando el aviso de Harry nos llegó. – Varios ojos se volvieron a ellos, intrigados. – Nos atacaron. – Soltó Kingsley de golpe y varios de los presentes abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. – Una pandilla de hombres lobo.

- ¿Hombres lobo? – preguntó Bill con extrañeza.

- No hay luna llena aún. No debiegon seg tan fuegtes – opinó Fleur enarcando las cejas con algo de altanería.

- De hecho si lo eran – contradijo Ron – y nos extrañó tanto como a ustedes. Nos costó un buen trabajo quitárnoslos de encima. Fue bastante raro. Atacaron a Kingsley mientras revisaba la casa de una de las víctimas y nos preguntamos por un momento si ellos tendrían algo que ver con todo lo que está sucediendo.

- ¿Creen que alguien los haya enviado? – Miraron a Hermione, pero nadie respondió. – O… tal vez… se esté gestando otra guerra.

- No, por favor… - susurró Ron entre dientes.

Las palabras de Ron condensaron todo lo que los demás sentían. Angelina posó su cabeza sobre los hombros de George y éste le acarició el cabello con delicadeza mirando fijamente a Hermione. Aubrey, con ternura inusitada, tomó de la mano a su esposo. Fleur y Bill intercambiaron una mirada inquieta, mientras los demás se miraban unos a otros con preocupación. Luna por su parte observó todo, muy atenta. Luego sonrió y dijo. – Si eso es verdad, parte de la batalla ya está ganada. Tenemos por quién luchar, ¿no es así Harry?

Harry temió que los demás se dieran cuenta, pero al parecer nadie más que él, se percató del calorcillo inadecuado que se extendió por su estómago mientras asentía, subiendo después por su pecho hasta llegar en forma de cosquillas a sus manos. Por fortuna, la voz de Aubrey calmó tan extrañas sensaciones y puso las cosas en su lugar. - ¿Será que los licántropos hallaron el modo de usar la magia y pueden de algún modo hacer tal daño?

Hubo una gran controversia al respecto. No se podía desechar la idea ya que tenían como ejemplo a Remus Lupin, magnífico mago a pesar de su condición. Hermione debatió la idea de que la magia pudiera desequilibrar a los hombre lobo, pues Lupin, a pesar de todo, era una gran persona.

- Pero el mérito era de Remus y de la gente que se rodeó – Hermione se puso un poco colorada ante el atrevimiento de Ron de darle vuelta a sus argumentos – no todos son buenas personas, Hermione, por muy injusta que sea la maldición que cargan encima, no debes olvidarlo.

- Por supuesto que no lo olvido, Ronald, me acuerdo perfectamente de Greyback. Es sólo que digo que no pueden ser capaces de lograr algo así. Se necesita demasiada maldad y astucia a la vez.

- Entonces descartamos a los hombres lobo… - George parecía disgustado con las circunstancias, pero trataba de mantenerse sereno – y estamos otra vez como al principio. No avanzamos y la vida de Lee pende de un hilo.

- No George, no descartaremos nada fuera de lo normal. Son piezas del rompecabezas y tarde o temprano tenemos que armarlo. – Las palabras de Kingsley sosegaron un poco a George. Neville decidió darle un poco más de tranquilidad.

- La poción que le doy es muy complicada y he estado trabajando en ella desde hace años. Debe sacarlo del limbo…

Nadie preguntó a Neville por qué trabajaba con una poción de esas características, pero todos lo imaginaban. Ginny lo vio con ternura y puso una mano en su hombro. – Eres fantástico, y si salvas a Lee salvarás a muchos otros. La palabra héroe quedará chica para ti.

Neville se puso tan colorado que tardó un rato en volver a su color normal. Su humildad era demasiada como para crecerse por los halagos de Ginny. Harry, tratando de ayudar un poco a su amigo a serenarse, preguntó a Hermione algo que se le vino a la cabeza de pronto – por cierto, ¿no avisaste a Malfoy o el muy idiota se dio el lujo de no asistir?

Hermione torció la sonrisa con sorna mientras respondía – por supuesto que no le avisé, no creo conveniente que se entere de todo.

- Perfecto, bien, entonces decidamos que hacer. – Neville había regresado a la normalidad y ahora todos estaban atentos a las indicaciones de Harry – regresaremos todos al sitio que nos tocó investigar y revisaremos de nuevo, pero poniendo especial atención en los espejos, por si acaso. – El recuerdo del ser en la casa de Samantha Fenwick volvió a la mente de Harry. Había algo en él… simplemente le ocasionaba un deja vú.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Angelina y Harry regresó de su ensueño.

- No, bueno… no sé… el ser en el espejo me recuerda algo, pero por más que intento no puedo precisar qué.

- Dejémoslo por ahora – opinó Kingsley observando el cansancio en todos – ya es bastante tarde y si queremos salvar al mundo debemos descansar. Quizás después no podamos hacerlo.

Nadie se opuso y poco a poco los presentes comenzaron a abandonar la Madriguera. Las últimas en despedirse fueron Ginny, Hermione y Luna, intentando convencer a los chicos de dejarlas ayudar en el cuidado de Lee, ante la negativa rotunda de Ron.

- No, por ahora déjenlo en nuestras manos. Ustedes descansen. Ya vendrán tiempos duros.

Harry dirigió una mirada medio descreída, medio divertida, al pelirrojo, quién con aires de tener todo bajo control, tomó a Hermione por el brazo y la arrastró tras de él con el pretexto de explicarle algo, sólo que la castaña no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil, al mismo tiempo tomó de la mano a Ginny y la arrastró con ellos ante la molestia creciente de uno y la confusión de la otra.

- No nos tomó en cuenta – opinó Luna poniendo las manos detrás de la espalda y meciéndose suavemente – pero francamente no creo que Ron tenga nada que explicar.

- No lo tiene, era sólo un pretexto para estar a solas con Hermione, pero creo que no funcionó.

Luna meditó un segundo sin dejar su movimiento casi imperceptible – creo que si Ron sigue queriendo a Hermione, simplemente debe decirlo. El amor no es algo que pueda ocultarse, siempre sale a relucir.

Harry ladeó la cabeza, interesado - ¿lo crees así? Yo pienso que no es tan sencillo. Entre Ron y Hermione hay de por medio muchas cosas.

Fue el turno de Luna de fijar en Harry la mirada – no debería ser tan complicado… ¿Te costó mucho trabajo decirle a Ginny que la querías?

La pregunta tan directa, desconcertó por un momento a Harry – eh, si, algo… de hecho… ella tomó la iniciativa – reconoció con una sonrisa incómoda. – Ron y yo siempre fuimos lamentables intentando conquistar chicas.

Luna movió la cabeza en señal de desacuerdo – no lo creo. Pienso que muchas chicas estaban interesadas en ustedes.

Harry lanzó una pequeña carcajada llena de incredulidad - ¿a sí? Pues estarían escondidas, por qué nunca las vi. - Luna no rió, se detuvo y lo miró fijamente. Harry sintió por un momento que había dicho algo indebido. Trató de corregirse sin saber exactamente por qué – es decir, nunca dijeron nada…

- El afecto no sólo se da a través de palabras. Hay muchas formas de demostrarlo.

Harry decidió evadir el tema, se estaba poniendo nervioso por algo tan infantil. – Si supongo… bien, mañana te tocará estar de nuevo con Malfoy, espero que no te moleste mucho.

- No me molesta, al contrario… ¿sabes que pienso? Qué es una persona muy sola, eso no es bueno.

- No, no lo es… - Harry respiró hondo, se acomodó los lentes y luego concluyó categórico – eres fabulosa Luna, no hay otra palabra para describirte.

- Gracias… ¿sabes que me gustaría, Harry? Darte un abrazo.

No había porqué sentir apuro por tan repentino deseo. Luna era así. Trató de sonar despreocupado al decir - claro, ¿por qué no? – Luna lo rodeó con sus brazos y Harry correspondió con suavidad, como si tuviera en las manos un objeto muy frágil. Fue un abrazo muy breve, pero no lo suficiente para que Harry no sintiera algo cálido contrayendo su estómago. El perfume de Luna despertó en Harry el recuerdo de otros tiempos: cuando la protegía debajo de una capa invisible o ella se sentaba a su lado infundiéndole consuelo ante tanta pesadilla. Seguía siendo el mismo aroma, así como seguía siendo dueña del mismo cabello desaliñado y, sin embargo, tan suave como su voz. Luna era mesura e inteligencia escondida detrás de ideas descabelladas. Era la suavidad envolviéndolo en un abrazo tan reconfortante como una cerveza de mantequilla en una noche de invierno. Al separarse, la mejilla de Luna rozó accidentalmente la suya y Harry se asustó ante la reacción química de su cuerpo, imprudente y sofocante como un golpe de viento.

- Tengo que irme, Harry, te veré mañana. – Se despidió Luna con una sonrisa distraída y luego desapareció.

Harry se quedó ahí, atontado, tratando de entender ese torrente de hormigas corriendo alocadas por su estómago. No había por que sentir apuro, se repitió. Se riñó a si mismo por dejarse atrapar en el juego de la memoria, recordando cosas que no tenía porque recordar y, preguntándose de pronto, en que momento se había sentido así de reconfortado con Ginny. Negó abrumado, tratando de despejar su cabeza y poner todo en el orden indicado, pero, su mente, protestando rebelde, se preguntaba que estaba pasando ahora, que sentía cierto nerviosismo al estar con Luna.

Tal vez era que tenía tiempo sin verla. Tal vez era que disfrutaba mucho con su compañía. O quizás, simplemente, era una forma de transformar el tedio de su vida en una sonrisa, reconoció casi de forma inconciente antes de regresar a la casa.

**114.- La primera señal de alarma siempre pasa desapercibida.**

Ginny pudo escapar y regresó con Harry sin evitar la risita que se le escapó al verlo. El incidente de hacia unas horas, en su habitación, ya se había evaporado de su cabeza. Estaba con Harry y las pesadillas estaban ahora muy lejos. – Ese par… están locos. Pobre Ron. No tiene oportunidad. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a decir. En cuanto pude escapé. Que arreglen sus asuntos ellos dos y a mi me dejen aparte, ¿no crees?

- ¿Eh? Si, claro…

No pasó por alto la evidente distracción, y por ende, la falta de atención de Harry hacia su perorata. Seguro era por todo lo acontecido. Había cosas más importantes en que pensar y no solamente en si Ron o Hermione arreglaban viejos pendientes. Valía la pena que la hubieran levantado de la cama si ahora solucionaba el distanciamiento entre ellos. Se acercó a él melosa, rodeando su cuello con los brazos. – ¿Sabes? Creo que necesitas algo de esparcimiento después de todo lo ocurrido y tengo una idea fantástica. – Se acercó a su oído y le susurró – podría quedarme esta noche, en secreto, para hacerte sentir mejor.

- Gin, no creo que sea prudente – Harry entornó los ojos. Su pensamiento seguro estaba en otro lado y Ginny hizo un puchero. Harry trató de hacerle entender – tengo que pensar en mil cosas y no puedo distraerme. Te agradezco tu preocupación, pero ya llegará el momento.

- ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo termine todo esto? ¿Y si tarda ciento un años con cuatro meses y veinticinco días?

Harry sonrió con ternura. Aún así, respondió. – No será tanto, te lo prometo, es sólo que…

- Tengo que irme, de verdad… - De forma poco conveniente llegó Hermione, interrumpiendo lo que sea que Harry fuera a decir. – Lo siento – murmuró apenada, cuando Harry y Ginny se separaron abochornados. Ron, que había llegado con cara de pocos amigos detrás de ella, sólo les dirigió un hosco desinterés, para despedirse de forma escueta diciendo entre dientes _"voy a dormir, te toca la guardia, Harry"_, subiendo sin más a grandes trancos por las escaleras. Vaya fastidio. El encanto se había roto, así que, dándose por vencida, Ginny decidió marcharse con Hermione. Se despidió de Harry con un discreto beso en los labios y luego se dirigieron a la entrada de la Madriguera. Ahí giraron sobre sí mismas para desaparecer.

Ginny se percató de ello una vez que estuvo en su casa y le dio las buenas noches a Hermione. Harry había olvidado pasar el dedo índice, de la frente a la nariz, en señal de despedida. Solía hacerlo para después darle un beso. Le restó importancia. Tal vez, simplemente, sentía un poco de bochorno hacerlo frente a Hermione.

Sí, eso debía ser.

**115.-**** En terreno peligroso.**

La habitación lucía un poco abandonada después de tantos días de no pasar por ahí. Los experimentos estaban detenidos, pero el cúmulo de trabajo en el ministerio era excesivo y a eso tenía que aunarle las pesquisas con Malfoy para averiguar algo. Se acercó al fogón con restos de cenizas frías y un caldero vacío. No se sentía tan cansada como para ir a dormir en ese momento. Podría intentarlo una vez más. Se sentó y revisó los pergaminos con anotaciones sobre la mesa. Un libro, enorme y visiblemente viejo, dejaba escapar su sabiduría a través de capas de polvo. Luna tosió un poquito al ojearlo. Por más que lo utilizara, parecía que el polvo no desaparecería nunca.

Entre ritos, cifras y conjuros, la imagen de Harry se le revelaba a pesar de tratar de concentrarse. Pensó en su mirada. Y en lo que ella creía ver ahí. Se estaba engañando. Lo que creía ver era una mentira contada a si misma en la que se empeñaba con todas sus fuerzas a creer. No. En ese imposible no pensaría más. Enterró la cara en el libro y leyó esforzándose por concentrarse. Al final de un rato lo logró, después borroneó algunas anotaciones en los pergaminos e hizo correcciones. Se levantó tomando algo pequeño y gris de la mesa. Frente al resto de cenizas jugó con el objeto entre sus dedos al tiempo que lanzaba un conjuro dulcificado en sus labios, como una canción de cuna, fue agregando extraños líquidos, hierbas y diversas cosas desconocidas, luego, con un pase de varita conjuró un fuego cálido, poderoso. Lanzó el objeto gris y pequeño y enormes llamaradas brotaron en el acto. Luna siguió con su conjuro unos instantes más, con los brazos extendidos hacia el caldero, mirando con apuro como las llamas se iban desvaneciendo hasta apagarse por completo. Se mantuvo así, casi nada, esperando a que algo sucediera. Nada. Silencio y soledad. Bajó los brazos desilusionada dejándose caer poco a poco al piso, hasta tocar la ceniza aún caliente con sus manos.

El experimento que haría tan feliz a Harry, de nuevo había sido un fracaso.

**116.-Aquello que acosa a George. **

El embarazo le estaba ocasionando demasiados apuros: antojos feroces, un ánimo parecido a un sube y baja, además de una necesidad imperiosa de beber leche a todas horas. Bajó a la cocina resignada, pensando que bien valía la pena por un futuro niño, seguramente pelirrojo, que heredaría todo lo que George representaba y lo cual, sin dudarlo, le daría muchos dolores de cabeza. Ya lo imaginaba corriendo y destrozando todo a su paso, poniendo a Hogwarts de cabeza, como todo buen Weasley. Rió imaginándolo. Sería maravilloso.

Salió de la cocina después de saciar su sed y el antojo repentino por unos cuantos pastelillos de calabaza, otros de chocolate y unas fresas rojas y apetitosas, además de dulces. Se preocupó un poco, si seguía comiendo así se convertiría en una Angelina rodante, aunque a George, aquello no le preocupara mucho.

Llegando al pasillo que daba a su cuarto, se detuvo inquieta, interrumpiendo las fantasías sobre un niño revoltoso corriendo por todos lados. Una voz y un escalofrío al escucharla, la saludaron desde un silencio espeso y árido que se había adueñado de la casa. Angelina ni lo pensó. Empuñó su varita frente a sí y avanzó rápidamente hacia el sitio donde George debía encontrarse dormido. Abrió de golpe tratando de sorprender a quien sea que estuviera ahí. Nada. La oscuridad. George, inquieto, se revolvía con furia preso de una pesadilla, murmurando cosas ininteligibles.

- ¡George! ¡George! – Se apresuró a despertarle sin bajar la varita. Sabiendo, aunque las evidencias demostraran lo contrario, que no había sido la voz de su esposo la que había escuchado. - ¡George! – Se detuvo de golpe, asustada, cuando George al fin soltó una frase demasiado entendible, aún entre balbuceos.

- No… no… Fred… ve… vete…

- ¡George! – Dijo con una voz mucho más alta y con movimientos enérgicos logrando al fin despertarlo.

- ¿Angy? ¿Qué..?

- Nada George, no es nada, sólo tenías una pesadilla – dijo besando su frente y arropándolo para que durmiera de nuevo. Curiosamente lo hizo sin problemas, mientras Angelina se acomodaba a su lado, tratando de desechar la idea absurda de que, efectivamente, la voz oída en el pasillo, era muy parecida a la que recordara en Fred.

**117.- Draco y la noche inquieta. **

Arrugó la frente entre sueños y dio varias vueltas en la cama, respirando con dificultad. Manos frías se enredaban en su cuello robándole todo aliento. Fantasmas oníricos lo acosaban desde lo más profundo de un abismo sin nombre. Uno, en particular, al que se negaba a reconocer. Mirada gris, escarchada y altanera. Voz sibilante, atroz. Manos frías enredándose en su cuello. El aliento escapando de sus labios. El corazón atenazado de miedo. Draco giró como pudo cayendo de la cama y alterado, tembloroso, despertó. La casa estaba vacía pero aún así espió a todos lados. Una voz. Levantó la varita y nada. Absolutamente nada. Se levantó a trompicones, corriendo al baño para vomitar de miedo. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de su brazo, tembloroso y sudoroso aún. Fue a lavarse dando traspiés, aprovechando para echarse agua fría en la cara, mirando su imagen en la fría superficie del espejo, tratando de entender de qué iba todo aquello.

Por qué de pronto tenía ese miedo absurdo hacia algo inconcreto.

**118.- Dama de la noche****. **

La voz de Harry, llamándolo, lo despertó a medias; a través de la pequeña rendija de los párpados pudo ver su figura a contraluz en el marco de la puerta. Su voz sonó como venida de muy lejos: "_Será mejor que te levantes enseguida, te toca vigilar a Lee… yo estoy muerto". _

Asintió, dijo algo y con pesadez Harry se alejó convencido de que Ron iría enseguida. No fue así. Los párpados de Ron pesaban tanto que no tardó en volverse a dormir. Los sueños acudieron entonces, flotantes, misteriosos. Transformándose poco a poco en angustia y zozobra. Unos labios rojos susurraban cosas. _"Déjame entrar"_ suplicaban, para después vertirse en promesas carnales que harían enrojecer a cualquiera. La imagen de una mujer se presentó de forma poco nítida, casi amorfa, perdiéndose en los pliegues de la memoria y en suaves curvas tentadoras. Su voz, esa que de pronto le pareció reconocer, le habló desde lo más hondo del olvido.

"_Ronald Weasley… voy a beberme tu alma" _

¿Qué razón tendría para oponerse? Estaba ahí, como un extraño en su propia casa, intentando recobrar lo irrecuperable. Pensó en Harry. Y en Hermione. Uno con un muro de años perdidos entre ellos, y la otra, con alguien más a su lado. Los labios fríos que en esos momentos se posaron sobre los suyos, le hicieron olvidar antiguos besos, más cálidos, más esperados. Sus manos estrujaron un cuerpo al que nunca había amado, pero que se ofrecía sin reparos. Un aliento escarchado fue descendiendo hasta detenerse en su cuello. Pensó en Hermione. Y en Harry. Separó una mano de aquella piel helada y tanteó de forma instintiva a su alrededor.

- _¡Lumos Solem_! - Dijo con voz ronca y un grito agudo, espantoso lo hizo reaccionar. Se levantó con grandes dificultades y se dirigió a la ventana abierta de golpe. Como supuso, en la oscuridad no se distinguía nada fuera de lo normal. Valiente profesor de defensa era él si se había dejado embaucar de aquella manera. Cerró la ventana y se dispuso a ir con Lee. Con semejantes cuidados mejor se hubiera quedado en San Mungo. Bajó las escaleras abrumado, tratando de despejarse. Al acercarse a su antigua habitación, unos quejidos despertaron su curiosidad. Se quedó un rato quieto, escuchando; luego, simplemente, entró.

**119.-**** Guardián nocturno.**

Esperaba que Ron no tardará mucho en bajar con Lee, pues, repentinamente, un cansancio de siglos se había apoderado de él y el sueño apenas si le permitía mantener los ojos abiertos. Se dejó caer sobre la cama sin apenas pensar en nada. Casi no se dio cuenta cuando se sumergió en una bruma de aturdimiento, que, poco a poco, insensiblemente, se fue apoderando de él…

_Los árboles se mecían arrullando con su sonido a los sapos que croaban débilmente en algún sitio escondido__ detrás de ellos. Echó a andar dándose cuenta que la tierra estaba demasiado floja dificultando el camino que tenía enfrente. Decidió regresar. Se dio media vuelta y con sorpresa descubrió una neblina obstruyendo la visibilidad del camino. No tenía opción, la tierra cenagosa sería el único sendero para salir de ese bosque. Algo se movió detrás de unos arbustos y esperó un minuto, temiendo que algún animal salvaje lo atacara, sin embargo, de la oscuridad surgió una sombra que poco a poco tomó nitidez hasta convertirse en una mujer a quién no podía ver el rostro, pues la capucha de una túnica negra como la pez la ocultaba junto con la oscuridad. Sus ojos refulgieron con una luz verdosa, pero se apagaron cuando se dio la vuelta y salió huyendo. Harry la siguió hasta una ladera empinada y rocosa. Tenía la impresión de haberla visto en algún lado e hizo todo lo posible por darle alcance. Se movía ágilmente, con movimientos sinuosos como los de un felino, trepaba por entre las rocas con velocidad asombrosa, apoyada por sus manos. Por debajo de la túnica, se dejó entrever uno de sus brazos, níveo y frágil, cuando se detuvo. Harry se acercó sintiendo su corazón latir con violencia. Alargó la mano intentando tocarla. Al hacerlo, ella se volvió y Harry despertó asustado. _

Quién lo veía en sus sueños con ojos rojos, brillantes y ávidos, era Lily Evans. Alguien tosió cerca de él. Se volvió empuñando la varita, pero sólo encontró a Ron que lo veía preocupado.

- Te noté inquieto, supuse que estabas teniendo una pesadilla, pero no quise despertarte...

Ron. Cumpliendo de nuevo su tarea de salvaguardarlo de los fantasmas nocturnos que hacía tiempo que querían devorarlo. Era un alivio que de nuevo estuviera ahí. Como en los viejos tiempos.


	19. Dieciocho

**DIECIOCHO.**

…_ya no corrían el uno hacia el otro._

_Se quedaban parados mientras se miraban_

_Un rato poco largo sin saber por qué. _

_Jelou y gudbay/ Tormod Haugen_

**120.- Y si hay una segunda señal de alarma… **

Pasaron algunos días sin que nada novedoso ocurriera ni aún con las investigaciones. Por diversas razones la visita a la casa de Samantha se había pospuesto. Hermione había decidido dedicar su tiempo a investigar por su cuenta mientras Harry terminaba con algunos pendientes para el Ministerio. Por lo pronto no querían que nadie más se enterara de lo que ellos hacían, por temor de que la información llegara a alguien indeseable (aunque no tuvieran aún idea de quién pudiera ser tal). De las pesadillas de Harry, Ron decidió no hacer mención alguna, sin embargo, esa mañana, después de haber pasado una mala noche (al menos eso reflejaba en su semblante) empezó con una charla sin sentido a la que Harry prestaba poca atención.

- No sé, eso de los hombres lobo fue bastante extraño, ¿tú que piensas?

Harry pensaba en su madre mirándolo con ojos perversos. Era una imagen que lo había atosigado todos esos días. No sabía a que venían esa clase de sueños. – Pues… no sé – respondió distraído. Ron, se rascaba la cabeza y parecía incómodo. A saber que rayos le pasaba. Harry tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza para intentar averiguarlo. Tal vez todo se redujera a Hermione. En tanto él tenía el costal lleno de cosas: el problema sin solución a la vista, las pesadillas, las visiones en casa de Samantha que aún no tenían explicación y por último Ginny, con quién últimamente no había tenido un momento a solas. Llevaba días esquivándola (aunque a Harry no le gustara usar ese término, era el correcto). Se decía a si mismo que esa situación se debía a la presión de resolver el asunto de la extraña enfermedad (o lo que fuera) y por eso mismo no respondía a sus mimos como antes, pero algo, bajo la superficie, daba voces de alarma.

- Había pasado la luna llena… se supone que eso los debilita… aún así no pudimos hacerles frente tan fácilmente… crees… ¿crees que hay algo mal en mí o en Kingsley?

La voz de Ron lo devolvió a la realidad alejándolo de la incomodidad de enfrentarse a sí mismo. - ¿Por qué habría de pensarlo?

- Por no vencerlos… es decir… no era tan complicado… ¿qué pensarías si no pudiéramos vencer a alguna otra criatura oscura? ¿Qué… qué pensarías de mí?

Harry dirigió un rápido vistazo a Ron, pensando todavía en el sueño horrible de aquella noche y en Ginny. A dónde quería llegar Ron con aquello, no lo sabía, pero si de criaturas oscuras se trataba, sólo se le ocurrieron dos. - ¿Cómo un boggart o un hinkypunk?

- Ehhhh… pues… dígamos, algo así…

Tal vez no era la criatura que Ron tenía en mente, porque no parecía convencido. Ya tenía días comportándose de forma rara. Harry aspiró aire, dándole tiempo a Ron de soltar la sopa – pues pensaría que como maestro de defensa eres bastante lamentable.

Ron guardó silencio. Dudando. Luego se envalentonó. – Oye, y sí…

Lo que iba a preguntarle Ron, no llegó a saberlo, porque en ese instante llegó precisamente Ginny, cargando una serie de cosas.

- ¡Buenos días!...– se detuvo antes de llegar a la cocina, mirando a Ron preocupada – ¡qué carita! se ve que no pasaron buena noche… ¿sucedió algo con Lee?

- No, no – se apresuró a decir Harry, ayudando a Ginny con el montón de cosas que llevaba – él sigue igual, ni mejor ni peor – dijo, observando con curiosidad las cosas que Ginny iba sacando de una bolsa para después colocarlas sobre la mesa. - ¿Qué es todo esto? – preguntó levantando varias especias muggles en tarros.

- Esto… - dijo sacando un frasco con un polvo blancuzco – son los ingredientes para lograr hacerte olvidar un momento todo y que te enamores más de mí.

Harry la miró perplejo, un tanto incómodo ante aquellas palabras - ¿por qué dices eso?

Ginny lanzó una tremenda carcajada dándole un beso fugaz en los labios - ¡quita esa cara de espanto! Lo digo porque he venido a prepararles un delicioso desayuno.

- ¿En serio? ¡Genial! Harry no cocina muy bien que digamos. – Ron gustoso, se puso al lado de Ginny con sumo interés - ¿y qué prepararás?

- Ahí está la sorpresa… es una comida muggle, italiana, no recuerdo el nombre, pero me enseñó a prepararla Antoine…

Ron reaccionó como si le hubieran dicho que iban a darle a comer ratas asadas – entonces no quiero. – Dijo ofuscado y tomando su túnica se dirigió a la chimenea.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Comeré afuera.

Lo vieron irse sin intentar detenerlo. Sabían de sobra que era un cabezota y no cambiaría de opinión. Ginny, sin preocuparse más por el asunto, comenzó a preparar un poco de algo que Harry intentó reconocer como lasagna, pero que no terminaba de concretarse. El sabor y la forma daban mucho que desear. Aún así era una buena idea para retomar la intimidad de pareja que tanto les hacía falta.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Ginny juguetona e inquieta.

- Pues… ¿sabes?... creo que _casi_ lo logras…

- ¿Casi?

- Si, pero como sea… el pescado frito no es tu fuerte…

Era una pequeña broma para poner las cosas en su sitio. Ginny arrugó la frente simulando enojo. Había funcionado - ¡No era pescado frito, Potter! ¡Era… era una cosa italiana!

Harry comenzó reír tratando de quitarse a Ginny de encima, cayeron sobre el sillón riendo todavía – eres malo – le dijo Ginny – me esforcé tanto…

Harry acomodó su cabello – era sólo una broma, sé que con un poco más de práctica llegaras a hacerlo mejor…

Estaban muy cerca, los ojos de Ginny brillaron y luego lo besó. La situación poco a poco se iba volviendo más intensa – te extrañé tanto – susurró la chica mientras revolvía el cabello azabache de Harry, bajó la mano hasta sus vaqueros, pero se quedó en el camino. Harry por alguna razón, se incorporaba con apremio dejando las cosas inconclusas.

- Gin… no creo que sea el momento adecuado para…

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó desilusionada.

Harry aspiró aire y terminó de incorporarse, mirándola confundida aún en el sillón. _Todo se debe al cansancio_, se dijo una vez más, pero en voz alta externó una razón que esperaba fuera convincente para Ginny. – Lee se encuentra muy grave en la habitación de George y… y no me parece correcto – dijo categórico – además, podría llegar alguien en cualquier momento.

- Vayamos a tu habitación – dijo Ginny más firme.

- No Gin, entiende…

Como corroborando sus palabras, se oyó en ese momento un estallido y salió George avisando que llegaban con Angelina para cuidar de Lee. Harry los recibió con alivio. No quería seguir explicándole a Ginny porque no podían estar juntos, puesto que primero tendría que explicárselo a sí mismo. Intercambiaron saludos, comentarios sobre el avance de Lee, mientras Ginny se mantenía muy callada mirando el piso.

- ¿Sucede algo?- le preguntó George, preocupado.

Ginny levantó la cara y sonrió con esfuerzo – no, ¿cómo que habría de pasar? – Suspiró y se levantó – bien, tengo que irme – se encaminó a la chimenea mientras Angelina, discretamente, le hacía a George una seña para que lo siguiera a la cocina. Harry la siguió tratando de disipar su molestia.

- Ginny… - le susurró – escucha…

- Parece que la llegada de George y Angelina no te molestó tanto – cortó Ginny secamente, luego entró a la chimenea y desapareció.

**121.- Tácticas de guerra. **

Los sonidos en la cocina indicaban la presencia de alguien. Se encaminó ahí con desgano, preguntándose si sería Ginny Weasley o si tal vez, hoy tuviera otra vez la fortuna de desayunar con Hermione. Esos últimos días lo había hecho, pero aún así comenzaba a sentirse harto de no saber, de las dudas, de toda esa situación y de empezar a elucubrar conjeturas extrañas en su cabeza. Hermione le vio sonriendo con apuro. Quizás se sentía culpable, no podría saberlo, a esas alturas ya no sabía gran cosa de ella.

- ¿Saldrás otra vez hoy? – preguntó dándole un sorbo a su café. En esos días de "convalecencia", sin otra cosa que hacer, había ido memorizando la cantidad de cosas raras que iban desapareciendo de la casa de Ginny Weasley: la foto de sus padres (aquella que alguna vez creyó ver en movimiento), una radio muy curiosa, entre otras. Ahora faltaba el reloj extraño donde se hallaba escrito el nombre de Harry Potter. Podría haber preguntado, pero sabía muy bien que Hermione habría cambiado drásticamente de tema, evadiendo el asunto, como había evadido todo esos últimos días.

- Eh, sí – Hermione suspiró y tomó su mano – sé que soy una novia terrible, pero sucede que prometí a Harry apoyarlo con algo de su trabajo.

Antoine no dijo nada, pero se daba cuenta que su relación con Hermione estaba sufriendo un terrible altibajo. No podía sentirse celoso porque sabía muy bien que ese tal Potter era el prometido de Ginevra, de hecho no le era del todo desagradable, pero ese viaje a París y luego a Londres había puesto sobre la mesa un sin fin de enigmas que aún no terminaban de despejarse. Palabras fueron y vinieron, sin condensarse en una verdadera charla. Iban a levantarse ya de la mesa cuando el toquido de la puerta los alertó.

- Tal vez sea Harry, si es así, madrugó… - Hermione se levantó con prisa, abrió la puerta y se quedó un rato parada, Antoine iba a preguntar quién era, cuando una silueta pasó no muy cortésmente entre Hermione y la puerta.

- Vaya, así que esta es la casa de Ginny… es bonita, por cierto ¿dónde está ella?

Antoine vio con disgusto como el tal Ronald Weasley se dejaba caer en el sitio enfrente de él. Arrugó la frente y lo miró con frialdad, respondiendo con toda la mordacidad del mundo – en tu casa, si mal no recuerdo, hace un rato Hermione lo dijo cuando pregunté por ella… ¿no la viste?

- Tal vez se cruzaron, ya sabes como es esto de los traslados… - se apresuró a decir Hermione a guisa de explicación.

- Bien, pues si no se te ofrece nada más… - . Quizás no era muy correcto correr a alguien de la casa de su propia hermana, pero Antoine quería hacerle saber a ese pelirrojo irritante que no era bienvenido.

- Ah… pues…bueno, aparte de mi hermana quería saludar a Hermione, tenía días sin verla y ¿sabes? La he extrañado… antes solíamos pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

Antoine sintió su sangre hervir, ver ahí a Ronald Weasley, tan cínico y tan tranquilo lo sacaba de sus casillas. Como si él no entendiera la doble intención de sus palabras, pero no iba a darle el gusto de rebajarse a su altura.

- ¿En serio? Qué bien, claro… las cosas cambian y creo que cuando Hermione y yo nos casemos tendrás menos tiempo de verla.

Un golpe bajo. Antoine sonrió con triunfo mientras veía las orejas de aquél tipo colorearse. Hermione, a un lado de Ron, lo miró de reojo decidiendo intervenir para no llegar más lejos. – Bueno Ron, me ha dado mucho gusto verte, pero…

La puerta en ese momento se abrió. Era Ginny. Quién pasó de largo sin detenerse a prestar atención a ninguno de ellos. "_Estaré en mi habitación_" dejó caer mientras se alejaba rápidamente. Hermione la siguió con la vista, para luego dirigirse a Ron de forma preocupada.

- ¿Pasó algo?

Ron se encogió de hombros moviendo ligeramente la cabeza – yo los dejé bien – declaró y Antoine le lanzó una mirada incendiaria. Por supuesto que ese tipo sabía muy bien que Ginevra no estaba en su casa y había llegado ahí con toda la intención de molestar. - Tal vez una pequeña discusión, esas cosas suelen suceder… entonces, ¿me invitas un té? Eh, no te apures… -con pasos seguros se dirigió a la cocina, rebuscando entre los estantes. Semejante desfachatez comenzaba a sacar de quicio a Antoine - … yo me lo preparo.

- Ron, resulta que tengo mil… - intentó decir Hermione, pero Ron no ponía mucha atención sacando unos bollos de la panera.

- ¿Tienen mermelada? ¡Deben tenerla! Sería un crimen si no fuera así… ¡ah, lo sabía! ¡La encontré!

Unto con una generosa (muy generosa) cantidad de mermelada a sus bollos y se dirigió a la mesa, sentándose una vez más frente a Antoine y comportándose como si él no existiera. Antoine hizo un enorme esfuerzo por mantener la calma. Al fin de cuentas Hermione tampoco parecía muy contenta con la presencia del pelirrojo.

- Mmmm, eftof bgollos eftán deliciosos – pasó bocado y Antoine se preguntó que podría haberle visto Hermione a semejante sujeto - me recuerdan los que saboreábamos en el colegio… ¿recuerdas?

- No mucho. En realidad Ronald, no me paso las tardes recordando comidas ingeridas en el pasado.

Antoine estuvo a punto de sonreír ante la cara de estupefacción del pelirrojo y el tono sárcastico de Hermione. No era un lado que ella sacara mucho a relucir.

- Vamos Hermione, ¿a poco no recuerdas cada aroma, cada banquete de Hogwarts? ¿No recuerdas esas cenas de Navidad o de fin de curso? Las tartas de noche de brujas y las plumas de regaliz… ¿no recuerdas las meigas fritas o todas las golosinas de Honeyduckes?

Hermione abrió los ojos, al parecer esa perorata la tomaba desprevenida. Antoine no había escuchado hablar de ninguna de las cosas que Ronald Weasley mencionara, pero si hablaba de aquellas épocas de escuela, él quedaría fuera de la conversación. No iba a permitirlo. - ¿Qué son las meigas fritas? – preguntó.

Ronald Weasley se volvió a verlo con una expresión indescifrable. - No lo podrías entender – fue lo que contestó, mientras Hermione tomaba aire y se decidía por fin a despedirlo.

- Bien Ron, supongo que tendrás cosas que hacer con Kingsley, muchísimo más importantes que estar aquí recordando tu niñez, así que cuando acabes de desayunar…

- Quedamos de vernos con Kingsley más tarde. - Atajó y las mejillas de Hermione se encendieron.

Antoine comprendió que la sutileza no funcionaba con tipos como ese, así que era mejor ser directos. – Creo que no entiendes – dijo con enorme tranquilidad, pero voz peligrosa – Hermione no te quiere aquí.

Ron dejó la comida en paz y la hizo a un lado, una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus labios - ¿en serio? Bien, que nos explique porqué… yo creo que el que no entiende eres tú…

Hermione abrió y cerró la boca, aturdida. Los toquidos, nuevamente, de la puerta, pusieron un intermedio a la tensión. Hermione atendió la llamada, para su fortuna era Harry.

- Decidí pasar antes por ti, espero que no te moleste, pero… ¿Ron? ¿Qué haces…? – calló antes de terminar la pregunta, tal vez porque era más que evidente el motivo de su molesta presencia. Antoine miró con cierta reserva a Harry. Si el tipo de las gafas tomaba partida por alguien, sin dudar sería por su amigo. Aunque podría dar la sorpresa comportándose justo. Parecía sensato.

- Vine a desayunar, ya que mi hermana y mi amigo me han traicionado.- Un silencio grave dio por entendido que también existía cierta tensión entre ellos y que el comentario de Ronald Weasley no había sido muy afortunado. Antoine no sabía el motivo, y francamente tampoco tenía ganas de averigüarlo. El pelirrojo aclaró su garganta y dijo un tanto inseguro – vine a saludar a Hermione, y entre la charla nos acordamos del pasado, de Hogwarts, de la comida…

- ¿En serio? Vaya…- dijo Harry medio descreído, medio nostálgico – pues yo recuerdo con singular aprecio los pastelillos de Hagrid.

Ronald soltó una carcajada festiva y para molestia de Antoine, Hermione también sonrió.

- Cualquier alimento elaborado por Hagrid, sin duda, está en el mejor catálogo de recuerdos culinarios de nuestra memoria.

- Hermione, en serio, hablando así me recuerdas a Remus.

El comentario de Harry dio paso a una charla donde sólo ellos tres existían. Hablaron de cosas que Antoine no podía comprender del todo. Extrañas, lejanas, de algún modo inalcanzables. Veladas de pronto por una especie de tacto, como si intentaran impedir que Antoine llegara a vislumbrar por completo lo que contaban (logrando así, el propósito del pelirrojo). Hablaron de un conserje y su gata. De una maestra chiflada y de castigos. Hablaron de travesuras y de personas conocidas en otros tiempos. Hablaron y Antoine sabía de alguna manera que, en ese torrencial de recuerdos, una parte importante de Hermione se le escapaba.

Tosió ofuscado, recordándoles su presencia y volviéndolos a la realidad de un modo brusco. Harry y Hermione se apresuraron a despedirse, luciendo el gesto de quién ha sido atrapado in fraganti. Mientras Ronald, antes de salir de la casa, dejaba escapar una sonrisa altanera, de total triunfo.

**122.- Meter la aguja, para sacar el hilo. **

Caminaron un rato en silencio. La calle se veía transitada por unas cuantas personas. Algunos carros pasaron veloces. El viento, nebuloso como el ánimo de los dos, soplaba suave en sus rostros. Hermione respiró a pesar de todo. La situación de hacía un rato se podría calificar como asfixiante y como una clara muestra de su estupidez declarada. Se había dejado envolver por la nostalgia y eso en cierta forma, lo sabía, era como haberle otorgado un punto a Ron. Sintió la mirada de Harry. Sabía que la veía a través del rabillo del ojo.

- Sé lo que estás pensando Harry, y puedo decirte que estás equivocado.

Harry torció una sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaron con picardía y a Hermione le dieron ganas de darle un puntapié. Se acomodó sus gafas y murmuró con voz divertida – no estoy pensando nada, pero si te refieres a la idea de que Ron no te es tan indiferente como quieres hacerle creer, pues no, yo diría que si lo pensara, no estaría equivocado.

Hermione rodó los ojos. No iba a permitir que sus problemas sirvieran para divertir a nadie. Decidió dar un giro a la conversación para equilibrar ese asunto.

- Ginny llegó un poco antes que tú. No iba muy contenta… - La sonrisa de Harry se borró y cambió aparecieron unas arrugas en su frente. Hermione, pese a todo, se preocupó - ¿pasa algo?

- No… no es nada… sólo… sólo tuvimos una pequeña diferencia.

Punto. Nada más. Hermione lo estudió de soslayo. Nunca, que recordara. Ellos habían tenido diferencias. La única vez que terminaron fue cuando lo de la guerra y Harry temía por la seguridad de Ginny. Esta vez, sin embargo, la situación por la que pasaba el mundo mágico no podría afectar la relación de sus amigos. Tal vez no fuera en realidad tan grave. Pero Hermione tenía sus dudas. - ¿Quieres hablar? – le preguntó con ese tono maternal que tanto recordara Harry en ella. Él sonrió.

- No es nada, no te preocupes. Pequeñas diferencias de pareja.

Hermione enarcó una ceja.- Si, claro… debe ser en parte por la tensión en la que hemos estado estos últimos días. Yo, por ejemplo, he descuidado a Antoine.

- Ajá.

No se dio por vencida.- Tal vez necesito pasar un poco más de tiempo con él, ¿no crees? Las relaciones se hacen o se deshacen por los detalles.

Harry se quedó pensativo, pero no contestó. Hermione insistió una vez más.- Es probable que si le recuerdo lo importante que es para mi…

La mirada perdida y preocupada de Harry por un momento la tuvo en vilo. Creyó, por escasos segundos, que se aventuraría a contarle algo, sin embargo, Harry únicamente aclaró. – Creo que ya es hora de ir a la casa de Samantha.

**123.-Una muralla para que nadie pase. **

Ojeó el libro. _"Magos célebres que es mejor no mencionar"_ no le daba ninguna respuesta, si es que en realidad la estaba buscando. De pronto todo le parecía una idea descabellada… ¿qué rayos hacía ahí? ¿En Londres? Buscando una estúpida solución a un estúpido mal, del que nadie podía asegurar que era obra de un mago oscuro. Siendo así, no tendría nada que ganar y si mucho tiempo que perder. Tiempo y paciencia. Porque estar ahí trabajando con Potter, Weasley y anexas era una enorme pérdida de tiempo si no obtenía a cambio algo grande.

Y el hecho de estar ahí, al lado de Luna Lovegood le sumaba mil peros al asunto. Siempre había estado loca, pero de menos, en Hogwarts, no había tenido que soportarla.

La miró de reojo.

Se paseaba por la estancia mientras leía en susurros. Muy suavemente, como un fantasma. Con la punta de la varita se tocaba la frente mientras adquiría una expresión meditabunda. Draco volvió un segundo la mirada al libro, ofuscado, para después dirigirla de nuevo a Luna. Ocultando sus ojos entre las páginas. Estaba loca. Simple e irremediablemente. Y eso le exasperaba. Se imaginaba la cara de sus padres al verlo ahí, en semejante predicamento.

Luna parpadeó un poco y luego se dirigió a él. Draco tuvo el tiempo necesario para volver la vista al libro.- ¿Será que la enfermedad es una especie de venganza?

- ¿Venganza de quién y contra quién? – Bufó Draco arrastrando las palabras.

- Eso podrías decirlo tú… - Luna se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Draco se removió inquieto y se alejó un poco. Mientras Luna, de manera evidente, dudaba en lo que iba a decir. – Tus padres fueron mortífagos… y tú, también.

Draco clavó una mirada de profundo rencor en ella. - ¿A qué viene eso? ¿Me vas a culpar por lo que sucede? ¿Piensas que me estoy vengando por…?

Calló y desvió la mirada. Luna suspiró y habló de nuevo. – Lo lamento. Por supuesto que no te culpo de nada y no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal. Sé que lo de tus padres te duele pero a veces es necesario superar el dolor para…

- ¡No me vengas con idioteces! ¡No necesito tu lástima o intento de ella para sacarme provecho! – se levantó de un impulso arrojando el libro tan lejos como pudo y a grandes zancadas se dirigió a la salida de la casa - ¡estoy aquí, contigo, en una maldita casa donde no hay nada que valga un puto comino y me vienes con esas cosas! ¡Cómo si no fuera suficiente el soportarte!

La túnica de Malfoy ondeaba furiosa y sus pasos resonaban agrandando su sonido en el silencio de la habitación. Iba ya a marcharse, cuando la voz tranquila de Luna lo detuvo. Sonando balsámica, extraña a los oídos de Draco.

- El día que permitas a los demás cruzar esa barrera de amargura en la que te ocultas, podrás superar todas esas horribles cosas por las que has pasado. Nosotros también vivimos la guerra. Nosotros también perdimos a alguien. Pero de nada sirve hacerse un ovillo y llorar eternamente por dentro algo que no puede remediarse.

Draco maldijo por lo bajo antes de salir.

¿Qué sabía ella de nada? ¿Qué sabía ella de él?

**124.- Las cosas se alejan. **

Click. Click. Click.

La cámara funcionaba casi por cuenta propia mientras los dedos de Antoine la sostenían por pura inercia, casi a punto de destruirla con su furia. Foto tras foto y apenas si Antoine notaba nada.

Esa tarde, Antoine había buscado con ansia el aire exterior que no entraba ya a la casa de Ginevra Weasley. Donde todo, absolutamente todo le resultaba extraño y desconocido e iba desapareciendo frente a sus narices. Sin que él acabara de entenderlo.

Su modo de vida había cambiado. Se iba alejando.

Justo y exactamente, como Hermione.

**125.- Las cosas terminan. **

Se disculpó con Neville y el chico, sin preguntar nada, había aceptado de buen modo sus razones. _"Me duele un poco la cabeza, cosas de trabajo, dejémoslo para mañana". _Fue tal vez lo que dijo. No lo recordaba bien. Ahora estaba ahí, acostada, mirando el techo con ojos fijos. Conjurando con su varita pequeñas volutas de humo. Pensando. Buscando esa pequeña fisura por donde empezaba a flaquear su relación con Harry. Tal vez no existía tal. Tal vez era verdad que estaba un poco cansado.

Suspiró. Quizás sólo estaba dándole demasiada importancia al asunto. Quizás, era injusta con Harry. Tal vez ese abandono de los últimos días tenía como razón todo ese asunto de la enfermedad, esa, de la que nadie sabía nada. Y Harry, como siempre, tenía que averiguarlo.

Se volvió a la pared pensando en buscarlo al día siguiente para disculparse.

Sin estar del todo quieta.

Una pequeña punzada en su pecho, advertía.

**126.- Y sólo sucede.**

La casa de Samantha pronto estuvo ante sus ojos. Unos cuantos metros más y llegarían a su destino. Llevaban rato en silencio y Harry lo agradecía. Las preguntas de Hermione resultaban hostigantes para él aunque no quisiera decírselo. Sólo quería pensar. Pensar en Ginny.

Su cara llena de decepción apareció en su memoria y se preguntó porque no le había seguido el juego como otras tantas veces. Podría ser causa de la rutina que empezaba a hacer mella en esa relación de tantos años. Tal vez, si se dieran un tiempo…

Reaccionó con un sobresalto interior. No podía imaginarse diciéndole aquello a Ginny. Podría pensar que ya no la quería. Podría pensar que alguien más había llegado. Sacudió esa idea de su cabeza. La buscaría y trataría de arreglar todo ese asunto. Todo ese olvido en el que la había tenido los últimos días.

- ¿Sabes si Luna iba a verse hoy con Draco?

La pregunta inocente y fuera de lugar sacudió por un segundo la tranquilidad de Harry. Se volvió a verla, confundido.- ¿qué?

- Que si sabes si Luna iba a verse hoy con Draco. No sé, pero me da la impresión de que pronto tendrá que trabajar con alguien más… - Hermione esbozó una sonrisa divertida – tal vez logre ahuyentar a Malfoy, ya sabes como es ella…

- Es maravillosa, si Draco no lo nota, es porque es un perfecto imbécil.

Lo dijo con tal vehemencia, que por un instante estuvo tentado de justificarse, pero a Hermione pareció divertirle más el asunto. – No puedo contradecirte… sólo que no creo que soporte la situación por mucho tiempo, ¿te imaginas a Draco escuchando a Luna hablar de esa forma tan peculiar que tiene? – Soltó una pequeña carcajada – terminará por salir huyendo. – Respiró aire, agradecida. - Luna es fantástica. Y Malfoy no tiene ni idea de lo afortunado que es al investigar a su lado.

Harry guardó silencio. Pensando. El rostro lleno de decepción de Ginny había desaparecido, sin que Harry se percatara de ello. En su lugar, imaginó a Malfoy huyendo mientras Luna ladeaba la cabeza y se encogía de hombros. Sonrió. Si, Luna era maravillosa.


	20. Diecinueve

**DIECINUEVE.**

"_Un cansancio cósmico, de planeta cargado de piedras, caía sobre sus hombros descarnados por tantos golpes, sudores y rebeldías."_

_El reino de este mundo/ Alejo Carpentier._

**127.- El baúl de la memoria.**

Hicieron nuevamente una revisión exhaustiva en la casa de Samantha Fenwick, sin encontrar nada relevante. Harry se mantuvo un buen rato frente al espejo, tocándolo e intentando tener otra especie de revelación, hasta que se sintió ridículo al querer obtener explicaciones de aquella superficie plateada. Por fin, desanimado, salió de la casa, seguido de Hermione, quién no lucía mejor. Indagaron con los vecinos sin mayor suerte. Las pocas respuestas obtenidas se desmoronaban ante la encrucijada de estar de nuevo como al principio. Sin una sola pista.

Se despidió de Hermione poco después de averiguar juntos donde vivía Luna. Pasaron sin tocar, seguros de que no se encontraba en esos momentos. No tenía nada concreto que hacer y decidió darse un respiro, revisar viejos pendientes. Tenía días sin regresar a su casa y tal vez sería bueno aprovechar la oportunidad y echarle un vistazo. Fue como conocerla de nuevo. Un polvo intruso se había posado sobre los muebles y la enorme sonrisa de Ginny lo saludó desde una foto. Era curioso, pero se sentía fuera de lugar en ese sitio que lo había albergado durante varios años. Como si él no fuera parte de ahí.

Anduvo atareado limpiando un poco, hasta llegar a su habitación. Puso algo de orden y en un rincón, debajo de varias cosas con diversa utilidad, encontró aquél viejo baúl donde una tarde se dio a la tarea de guardar todos esos recuerdos que hacían daño. Lo miró un rato y decidió enfrentarlos.

Ahí estaban. Una foto de sus padres. Esa donde sonreían mientras bailaban sin pensar en el futuro. El espejo roto que alguna vez le diera Sirius. El planificador de tareas que le había regalado Hermione y el libro de Ron, el que rescatara una tarde de la Madriguera. Aquél donde venían consejos sobre como conquistar a una chica. Lo ojeó con una sonrisa. Al hacerlo algo cayó a sus pies. Se inclinó para levantarlo. Era la foto de la primera Orden del Fénix, regalo de Sirius. No recordaba haberla puesto ahí. Al principio su mirada se concentró en Lily y James con aguda nostalgia, luego viajó por la foto. Una punzada en el costado despertó de golpe la memoria, despejando el deja vú que lo tenía en ascuas.

Fijó la mirada en la sonrisa discreta de Benjy Fenwick.

No se equivocaba.

Era él el que, según sus visiones, había atacado a Samantha Fenwick. Con un rostro más pálido, desencajado, casi irreconocible, pero era él. Podría apostar lo que fuera.

Pero no tenía sentido.

**128.- Aquello.**

Se revolvió el cabello, mirando por la ventana a la gente que pasaba a uno y otro lado. Hacía rato que su taza se encontraba vacía, pero cuando una camarera le ofreció amablemente llenarla de nuevo, él la despidió con un gruñido nada cortés. La camarera se alejó con un mohín murmurando entre dientes algo seguramente nada amable. Draco apenas si le prestó atención. Miraba a través del vidrio la espesa neblina inundando la ciudad. Aún sentía frío. Y pensaba.

¿Qué sabía Lovegood de nada? ¿Qué sabía ella de él?

Le sacaba de quicio todo esa situación en la que había caído después de… de aquello. Había huido de la Mansión Malfoy y de Londres con la esperanza de olvidarse de todo, sin embargo no lo había conseguido. Luego su vida había comenzado a decaer de forma drástica. Sus relaciones con todo lo ilícito no mejoraban la esperanza de que eso fuera a cambiar. Tenía que vivir prácticamente entre muggles y eso no le era nada agradable. Si sus padres vivieran…

Su mente comenzó a hacer juegos sucios hasta hacerle recordar eso que se empeñaba en borrar de su cabeza, de su historia. La tarde que una marca tenebrosa apareció en la Madriguera lo hizo también en la Mansión Malfoy. Mortífagos hambrientos de venganza habían atacado por sorpresa a sus padres, igual que lo habían hecho con los Weasley. Con distintas razones, pero con idéntica consecuencia. No querían traidores en sus filas, dijeron, sin dar tiempo a Lucius Malfoy de defenderse, mientras él se agazapaba en el escondrijo que le procuraba su madre con urgencia, antes de regresar al lado de su esposo con un gesto congestionado por el dolor y la ira. Su imagen, las más de las veces, se alejaba entre jirones de luces verdes que ella no pudo esquivar. Cuando salió de su escondrijo, después de que aquellos miserables se habían marchado, contempló largo rato el cuerpo inerte de sus progenitores. El cabello escarchado de Lucius contrastaba con el piso oscuro de la sala. La mano derecha de Narcisa estaba cerca de él, como si intentara alcanzarlo.

A diferencia de los Weasley, de Potter, de Granger, él no buscó a nadie. No intentó tomar venganza porque sabía que de hacerlo, se habría atacado a sí mismo. Si, porque en lugar de salir y luchar contra aquellos infames al lado de sus padres, se había escondido con la comodidad de una rata. Contuvo un sollozo. No se hacía un ovillo ni lloraba por dentro tal como había dicho Lovegood. Había llorado a mares revolcándose de rabia contra él mismo durante mucho tiempo. Eso había pasado. Para volver a hacerlo, necesitaría algo que lo moviera en su interior, pero en su interior no había nada. Sólo una verdad que martilleaba con la fuerza aplastante de la culpa.

Era un cobarde.

**129.- El caso Dennis. **

El olor de San Mungo - a alcanfor, ungüento fresco y hierbas curativas – se mezclaba con el aire enrarecido de la estancia. Aprovechando que Ginny no podría verse con él ese día, había ido a parar ahí para supervisar el estado de Dennis Creevey. Su respiración era más regular. Su palidez seguía muy marcada y sin embargo su semblante lucía un tanto más relajado. No creía que estuviera en peligro de muerte, pero no podía confiarse. A su alrededor las expectativas no resultaban tan optimistas.

- ¡Ah, Neville! ¡Qué bueno es verte por aquí! - Neville, presuroso, había ocultado en el bolsillo de su túnica el frasquito con la poción que proporcionaba a Dennis como tentativa de cura. Justin Finch Fletchley se acercaba a él con alegría en el rostro. – Veo que evalúas el estado de Dennis, ¿te das cuenta? De todos los enfermos es el único que ha mostrado mejoría, casi imperceptible, pero es un avance muy importante. – Suspiró y lo miró a los ojos – el problema es que no sabemos a que se deba, si es por su fortaleza natural o por alguno de nuestros remedios.

- Supongo que debe ser por ambos, puesto que a todos los afectados les proporcionan el mismo tratamiento. Debe haber algo en él que lo ayuda a mantenerse estable.

Justin fijó su mirada en Neville, estudiándolo, dejó escapar una bocanada de aire y habló con franqueza – creí que tú tendrías algo que ver en ello, imaginé que tu interés en Dennis no sería casual, pensé, que tal vez, tendrías contemplado algún remedio.

Neville esbozó una tímida sonrisa – lo lamento Justin, pero desconozco las causas, por lo tanto, sería muy difícil encontrar un remedio de manera tan prematura. – Señaló a Dennis con la cabeza – por eso estudio su caso, para ver si puedo sacar algo en claro.

Justin lo evaluó un segundo, esbozó una media sonrisa descreída y dio media vuelta, dejando escapar mientras se alejaba – bien, pero si encuentras algo espero que nos lo digas. De eso dependería la vida de muchos magos y la tranquilidad de otros tantos.

Neville lo vio alejarse, mientras en su bolsillo estrujaba esa esperanza enfrascada durante tantos años. No estaba tan seguro.

**130.- Inesperada visita.**

El sol comenzaba a declinar y las sombras en Cabeza de Puerco se alargaban volviéndose amenazantes. Si alguien pudiera observarlas con atención, podría hallar en ellas similitudes con espectros malignos capaces de tragarse el alma de un solo bocado. Pero no había nadie que pudiera hacerlo. Las puertas se habían cerrado desde hacía días, ante la extrañeza de algunos cuantos, aunque de eso Abeforth no supiera nada. Se había hundido en un sopor permanente donde las pesadillas se tornaban cotidianas. Cada noche, se sentaba en un rincón a esperar esa visita tan atroz como deseada. La figura frágil y pequeña, usurpadora de la imagen de su hermana, se escurría como enfermedad maligna contagiando todo a su paso de negruras y desesperación.

Desde el sillón, convertido ahora en su trinchera permanente, Abeforth fue testigo inconsciente de la huida de la tarde. La noche llegó y su respiración se hizo más agitada debido a la ansiedad de la espera. Casi esperaba los pasos detrás de la puerta. Casi esperaba el momento en que el pomo girara para que un haz de luz irrumpiera sobre el polvo y la oscuridad de la habitación.

Y, sobre todo, esperaba verla a ella.

Cuando llegó el momento, la puerta cedió con un chirrido alargado y una débil franja de luz se coló inoportuna sobre el suelo, ascendiendo hasta la pared de enfrente, por un pequeño espacio de tiempo. Abeforth levantó la cabeza y empuñó su varita, con el desánimo de quién está cansado de luchar. La figura que vio no era ni pequeña ni frágil. Se erguía imponente a través de la penumbra.

Al reconocerla, Abeforth lanzó una amarga carcajada.

**131.-** **Viejas cuentas.**

Podría hacer muchas preguntas, pero en medio del sopor sabía muy bien que no obtendría respuesta. Se incorporó con pesadez. Su cuerpo, de forma extraña, no respondía. Tantos golpes, tantas batallas. No había duda, Abeforth estaba cansado. Sin embargo, una cosa era cierta, estaba acostumbrado a pelear y fue seguramente eso, lo que le ayudó a incorporarse y a blandir su varita. La figura dio unos pasos, acercándose. Su respiración se adivinaba en una mezcla ansiosa, jadeante.

- Ti… tiempo sin vernos… - balbuceó Abeforth con voz entrecortada y dejó escapar una especie de risa. Una mesa cercana le sirvió de apoyo, sus manos temblorosas se aferraron con dificultad a la madera, mientras sentía las fuerzas de sus piernas evaporarse poco a poco. Volvió a hablar, no sin cierta ironía - ¿será que… tenemos alguna cuenta p…pendiente? -. Sorpresivamente lanzó un hechizo a aquél ser. No se lo iba a dejar tan fácil. Dio en el blanco, pero el ser siguió avanzando. Abeforth sacó fuerzas de donde pudo. Estaba en su naturaleza dar batalla. Luchó, pero una fuerza superior a él, fue venciéndolo, quizás eran todos esos golpes que había recibido en su larga vida los que mermaban su espíritu. Quizás era que aquél ser era realmente muy poderoso.

Sus piernas le fallaron, se doblaron sus rodillas y cayó de bruces sobre el suelo, como pudo se dio la vuelta y volvió a apuntar a quién tenía ya muy cerca. – Has ga…na…do… - suspiró. Dejó caer los brazos y cerró los ojos. – Pero tú no eres Albus…

La noche cayó encima como un lobo.

**132.- Sobre una pista. **

Un punto a su favor sin ninguna ganancia sólida. Así podría definirse lo ocurrido en casa de Ginny. Antoine seguía ahí y era una amenaza certera. No sabía si podía luchar contra él o si ya de antemano debería darse por vencido. Tal vez fuera lo más prudente. Tal vez debería dejar que Hermione fuera feliz. Sólo que no estaba tan seguro de poder hacerlo.

La noche se cernía ya, sobre ellos, y Kingsley, a su lado, había estado hablando mientras él contestaba con monosílabos, enfrascado en sus pensamientos hacia Hermione. Llevaba un rato así y sabía que tenía que concentrarse si quería ser de alguna utilidad. Tenían que aprovechar las escasas oportunidades para averiguar algo.

- Creo que sería una pérdida de tiempo volver ahí, ¿tú qué opinas?

Ron despejó con dificultad su cabeza, tratando de escuchar lo que Kingsley decía – eh… ¿volver a dónde? – preguntó poniéndose un poco colorado.

Kingsley soltó una risotada.- Vaya, así que realmente estás distraído… bien, no te apures. Sólo te decía que sería una pérdida de tiempo volver de nuevo a la colonia de magos. No creo que podamos obtener más información útil; en todo caso, si había algo, después de nuestro encuentro con esos hombres lobos, ya no estará ahí... el asunto es, entonces ¿a dónde vamos?

La cabeza de Ron giró. Había muchas cosas extrañas. La pelea con los hombres lobo, la mujer de Hogsmeade... Hogsmeade. Ya sabía a donde irían.

- A Cabeza de Puerco.

Kingsley le dedicó una mirada llena de extrañeza, pero Ron había sido muy contundente - ¿a Cabeza de Puerco?

Ron por fin despejaba su cabeza y recordaba lo sucedido en Hogsmeade. Así como recordaba también sus sospechas.- Si, veamos al viejo Abeforth, tengo la idea de que él sabe algo.

Kingsley no preguntó el por qué de esa idea, pero asintió. Ambos giraron sobre si mismos y se dirigieron a Hogsmeade.

**133.-** **La advertencia del viejo. **

Aparecieron en medio de una espesa neblina, justo enfrente de Cabeza de Puerco. El frío traspasaba la ropa hasta erizar su piel y su aliento sacaba un vaporcillo perceptible a la luz tímida de las lámparas. La puerta estaba cerrada y Kingsley tocó con los nudillos de forma sonora pero no obtuvieron respuesta.

- Parece que Abeforth no se encuentra – dedujo Kingsley sin mucho convencimiento. Estudiaba el área y cayó en cuenta que la puerta no tenía seguro. Tomó el pomo, giró, empujó y la puerta cedió con un ligero rechinido.

Entraron y observaron con cautela a su alrededor. Algo no estaba bien. Cabeza de Puerco siempre se había distinguido por su dudoso aseo, pero había algo… Ron tocó una mancha en la barra, lo olisqueó, era wisky pero parecía ya de días pasados. Lo notó. El aire era enrarecido en la estancia, como si llevara mucho tiempo cerrado. No tuvo que explicarle a Kingsley, porque él también lo había notado. Corrieron escaleras arriba y de un golpe abrieron la puerta. Ahí estaba Abeforth. Totalmente desmadejado.

- ¡Abeforth! ¡Abeforth!

Llamaron a voces intentando reanimarlo, mientras lo sacudían sin mucho tacto.

- ¡Abeforth!

Un quejido. El viejo abrió los ojos con enorme dificultad y casi enseguida volvió a cerrarlos. Respiraba trabajosamente y sus manos estaban heladas. Sostenía aún la varita pero por lo demás, no se veía nada raro.

- Abeforth… tranquilo…vendrá con nosotros y se pondrá bien… - trató de darle ánimos Kingsley.

Ron iba a colocárselo sobre los hombros, cuando el viejo, con voz muy débil susurró.- L…la… la Orden…

- ¿Qué?

- L…la … O…orden… ¿es…es…tá reu…nida de n…nuevo?

Kingsley y Ron intercambiaron una mirada confusa. Ron respondió – pues… pues sí… podría decirse… aunque seamos sólo sobrevivientes…

El viejo asintió. Respiró hondo y dijo. – La… la ener…gía e..empieza a… a fl…uir e…entre ust…ede…s c…con m…más fuer…za, co…comenza…rán a ata…car…los de mane…ra m…más fe…roz.

- ¿Quiénes? ¿A qué se refiere? – inquirió con apremio Ron, pero Kingsley puso una mano en su hombro y negó con la cabeza.

Abeforth Dumbledore parecía no respirar.


	21. Veinte

**Veinte.**

_Todo lo que es creíble, es una imagen de la verdad._

_Proverbios del infierno. / William Blake_

**134.- Desenredando la madeja. **

Irrumpieron en la estancia con apremio. Antes de que Angelina y George supieran bien a bien que estaba pasando, ya la varita de Kingsley dejaba escapar una figura plateada de su punta que se escurrió veloz por la chimenea mientras Ron colocaba a un hombre en el sillón más próximo. Angelina se llevó una mano a la boca al darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

- ¿Abeforth? ¿Pero qué…?

- No lo sabemos, cuando llegamos a Cabeza de Puerco lo encontramos así – Kingsley se dejó caer frente a Abeforth, meditando, tratando de entender. – En cuánto lleguen todos les diremos que pasa.

Prestaron atención inmediata al viejo mago. Sin embargo, la tensión fue en aumento conforme llegaban los demás. A la pregunta de qué había sucedido, Ron y Kingsley se sumergían en un preocupado silencio. Por último llegó Malfoy, expresando un ligero, casi nulo, interés hacia Abeforth. Luego se cruzó de brazos con gesto de hastío.

- No me digan, lo encontraron en su casa inconsciente y decidieron traerlo, ¿quién lo atacó? No van a decirlo por qué no lo saben ¿o me equivoco?

Ron le lanzó una mirada asesina. En el fondo le molestaba darle la razón a Draco. – Ya que tan inteligente e infalible te crees, podrías decirnos que has averiguado o si tienes alguna idea de lo que pasa – soltó con acidez, mientras Malfoy ladeaba una sonrisa burlona.

- Vamos Weasley… si Potter no lo sabe, qué es el héroe de esta historia, ¿cómo quieres que lo sepa yo?

- Que eres la rata de ella… - atacó Ron y Harry decidió que era hora de poner un alto.

- Bien, no creo que nos hayan llamado con urgencia para verlos discutir… ya estamos completos, ahora ¿nos dirán que sucedió?

Fue Kingsley el que empezó a detallar lo acontecido, incluyendo la advertencia del viejo Abeforth. La confusión se dibujó en el rostro de los presentes. Hermione titubeó un poco antes de dirigirse a Ron, sin enfrentar su mirada. - ¿Cómo decidiste ir con Abeforth? ¿Por qué tenías la sospecha de que sabía algo?

- Por la última vez que lo vi. Se me ocurrió que quizás Abeforth, con toda su experiencia, podría tener alguna idea de lo que sucedía. Hablé con él. En aquella ocasión no me dijo nada en concreto, sólo que mantuviera alejados a mis fantasmas, o algo así, que no deseara algo que ya se había perdido. No quiso decir más, así que decidí regresar en otra ocasión, para ver si podía sacarle algo.

- Y por desgracia sólo tuvieron su advertencia – murmuró Bill, mientras Fleur, a su lado, arrugaba la nariz con expresión malhumorada.

- Muy mal… ¿Cómo sabrgemos quién quiege atacarnos? ¿No dio más pistas?

Ron y Kingsley negaron. Harry se acomodó las gafas y habló después de reflexionar un rato. – Así que dijo que mantuvieras a tus fantasmas a raya… - evaluó ensimismado lo que a continuación diría – hace días tuve una visión en casa de Samantha Fenwick ¿lo recuerdan? – asintieron, Harry continuó con más aplomo. – Estuve en casa y aproveché para arreglar un poco – lo seguían con atención, sin entender bien a bien a donde se dirigía. – Ahí encontré el baúl donde guardé algunas cosas de mis épocas de Hogwarts, entre ellas estaba la foto de la antigua Orden del Fénix que me regaló Sirius – guardó un poco de silencio, Malfoy lo miraba con un gesto de fastidio – y entonces vi a Benjy Fenwick.

- Maravilloso, ¡qué bueno que Potter pueda ver fotos!

- No deberías interrumpir– le riñó Luna poniendo un dedo en su labio. Malfoy torció el gesto apartándose de forma brusca, sin que la Ravenclaw pestañeara por eso.

Harry vaciló en intervenir. Al fin decidió pasar de largo a Malfoy, pues consideró era nada contra Luna y terminó diciendo - bien, pues tengo la seguridad de que fue él quién atacó a Samantha Fenwick.

Hubo un silencio desconcertado, luego Hermione habló – pero Harry, a Benjy Fenwick lo mataron unos mortífagos si mal no recuerdo, y suponiendo que su fantasma esté rondando aún, no puede hacer daño, ningún fantasma de hecho puede hacerlo, así que lo que dijo Abeforth no puede ser tomado de forma literal.

- Eso es cierto, los fantasmas sólo son la imagen de algo que fue, sin tener toda la esencia de la persona, falta lo vital, falta la magia. – Percy habló de forma grave y Aubrey lo apoyó asintiendo con seguridad.

- Yo sólo digo lo que vi al tocar el espejo. Vi a alguien o algo atacar a Samantha. Le vi el rostro pero entonces no lo reconocí. Después de encontrar la foto de la Orden pude saber quién era.

- Dijo que nos atacarían de manera más feroz… - susurró Ron desmenuzando las palabras de Abeforth para darles un sentido – y piénsenlo, tal vez lo que dice Harry no es tan descabellado. Hombres lobo nos atacaron a Kingsley y a mí de forma poco común. La luna llena había pasado, ¿cómo entonces se explica que fueran tan fuertes? – Una idea pareció cruzar por su mente porque su rostro se iluminó. – Tal vez haya una especie de energía moviendo fuerzas oscuras, tal vez, tanto fantasmas como hombres lobo o… - tragó saliva y continuó mientras las orejas se le coloreaban - o incluso otros seres tengan mayor poder en determinado momento y puedan causar un grave daño.

Quedaron sumidos en un profundo silencio. Sólo Malfoy daba muestras de no estar de acuerdo. Sonreía burlonamente sin tratar de disimular. Angelina de pronto habló con voz urgente – yo tomaría en serio lo que dicen Harry y Ron. - George la miró sorprendido, pero ella continuó, estaba decidida a soltar todo eso que le inquietaba. – Hace algunas noches George sufría pesadillas. No comenté nada porque supuse era la inquietud por la salud de Lee, por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero hace unos días, bajé a la cocina por un vaso de leche y regresé a la habitación, entonces escuché una voz… entré y George estaba siendo presa de un mal sueño. Lo desperté pero… pero desde entonces he pensado en la voz, en _esa_ voz…

- ¿La reconociste?

Angelina movió la cabeza tratando de despejarla – si… y juraría que era… que era de Fred.

Todos, en especial los Weasley, reaccionaron como si hubieran recibido una bofetada.

- No, eso no es posible… - reaccionó Ginny al momento – Fred… Fred está muerto.

Se le ahogó la voz, pero Angelina ya había comenzado y no iba a echarse para atrás. – Lo sé, y sé que es doloroso para ustedes, pero después de escuchar lo que dijeron Harry y Ron le encuentro algo de sentido. Incluso, cuando entré, George murmuraba en sueños _"Fred, vete"_. Entonces lo desperté.

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que alguien hablara, luego Hermione tomó la palabra - ¿no confundirías la voz de Fred con la de George? Siempre fueron muy parecidas.

- No… - Angelina trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas para su explicación sin encontrarlas – esa voz que oí no podría ser George… pero, pero se parecía tanto a la de Fred y no sé como explicarlo… - dijo dándose por vencida.

- Quizás debemos empezar a tomar la teoría de Ron como un punto de partida. – Aventuró Kingsley y nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo.

- Si… estoy de acuerdo… - murmuró George muy confundido – tal vez sea una pista a seguir y puede que sea lo más certero que tenemos… no tomé importancia, pero acabo de recordar que cuando encontré a Lee él me confundió con Fred.

- ¡Pero Fred no podría…! – estalló de pronto Ginny, sin acabar la frase.

Bill le habló con calma – son sólo teorías Ginny, no podemos asegurar nada, claro que Fred no le haría daño a nadie pero… pero tenemos que averiguar que está pasando. Si es verdad que fuerzas oscuras están amenazando a los magos...

- Y debemos averiguarlo cuanto antes – Neville había estado reclinado sobre Abeforth, dándole sin duda de su pócima. Se incorporó para continuar de frente a todos – si realmente es cierto eso, tenemos que adelantarnos antes de que cobren mayor fuerza, hasta ahora, sea lo que sea, ha estado atacando a personas solitarias. Estudié los expedientes de las víctimas y la mayoría vivían solos, o en todo caso, se hallaban solos. Tenemos poco y mucho en las manos. Tenemos una pista más asible y tenemos una posible cura. Sigo trabajando en esta pócima porque Deniss ha tenido una pequeña mejoría, es el único caso así en San Mungo, y porque Lee ha estado estable… todos sabemos que son los dos únicos afectados que la han tomado.

- Y sabemos que sólo atacan magos, ningún muggle, excepto Antoine Moriarty, parecen percibir la niebla ni el frío. También tenemos que hallar una explicación a eso, ¿porqué Moriarty si?

- ¿No vendrá de descendencia mágica? – preguntó Luna como respuesta a las dudas de Harry.

La atención entonces, se concentró en Hermione. Ella se encogió de hombros. – Que yo sepa toda su familia ha sido muggle, no hay nada que haga pensar lo contrario, pero trataré de averiguar algo.

- Aún hay otra cosa… - prosiguió Harry, su mente ahora trabajaba de una manera veloz. – Abeforth dijo también que la energía comienza a fluir entre nosotros con más fuerza… ¿se referirá a la magia en si?

- Supongo que si… ¿a qué mas si no? – Opinó Fleur altiva.

- Entonces ahí hay otro punto importante: si dijo que comienza a fluir con más fuerza, también dijo que _comenzarían_ a atacarnos de manera más feroz… - remarcó las palabras, pero nadie, al parecer, entendió que trataba de decir.

- ¿No lo entienden? Nuestra magia crece… tal vez porque estamos juntos… y eso mismo hace que nos ataquen…

- ¿Cómo si fuera una especie de… de localizador? – se atrevió a preguntar Hermione.

- ¡Exacto! – Afirmó Harry con entusiasmo febril – ¡tal vez eso es lo que intentó decirnos Abeforth! ¡Qué es a través de la magia que ellos nos localizan…!

- Tal vez los hombre lobo la huelan – dejó escapar Malfoy con ironía.

Pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a detenerse por Malfoy- ¿Y si hubiera una especie de rastreo a la hora de utilizar un hechizo? Eso significaría que constantemente estamos en peligro…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Bill miraba con ojos suspicaces a Harry - ¿Qué debemos dejar de usar la magia?

- ¡Si! ¡Eso…!

- Imposible…

- Es absurdo…

- ¡Somos magos!

- Me niego rotundamente a hacerlo…

- Oigan, por favor… - empezó Hermione para calmar el alud de protestas – si es lo que tenemos a la mano, debemos tratar de probar… ¿qué tal que atacan a uno de nosotros? Es indudable que mermarían nuestra fuerza… si no son fantasmas, ni hombres lobo ni nada por el estilo, pero si un ser lo suficientemente poderoso como para poder rastrear la magia de un mago particular, debe entonces tener el modo de saber si hay alguien queriendo hacerle frente… todos nosotros tenemos antecedentes de resistencia… podrían tratar de cuidarse de nosotros… podrían tratar…

- De acabarnos. – Terminó Ron.

Hubo un instante de duda, luego Hermine continuó – será muy difícil no usar la magia, pero debemos intentarlo, a menos claro, que nos ataquen. Por lo pronto, yo apoyo a Harry.

- Habla por ti, Granger. – Malfoy se revolvió tratando de contenerse – ¡yo apoyo a Harry! – imitó con voz meliflua. - ¡Por supuesto que apoyarás a Potter y eso no es una sorpresa para nadie! Pero, ¿cómo quieres que los demás lo hagamos? ¿Vamos a dejar de usar la magia por las alucinaciones desvariadas de las que sufre? ¡Todo esto no son más que estúpidas teorías! Si no usamos la magia perdemos nuestra esencia vital, pero, y esto es importante recordarte, NO PODEMOS DEJAR A UN LADO LA MAGIA, ¡está implícita en nuestro ser! Somos seres mágicos. Que un mago o lo que sea nos rastree por ella será inevitable. Si esto es una guerra debemos buscar estrategias de defensa, no ocultarnos como gallinas…

- Mira quién habla… - escupió Ron, pero Hermione se adelantó para hacerle frente a Malfoy.

- ¡Precisamente de eso se trata! ¡De buscar una estrategia! Debemos intentarlo en la medida de lo posible… ¿nos apoyarás o no? – Dijo y alzó la barbilla retándolo.

Malfoy la evaluó, decidiéndose a obtener ventaja – claro, pero no veo que cumplas con tu palabra, prometiste ayudarme a regresar a la Mansión Malfoy o de menos, tener un sitio digno de alguien como yo…

- Azkaban no queda lejos – murmuró Ron, pero Malfoy no hizo caso.

- Puedes quedarte en la Madriguera. Es un sitio del mundo mágico. – Sugirió Hermione ante el escándolo de los Weasley.

Malfoy negó con hastío. - Y si no puedo utilizar la magia, ¿de qué me sirve? De hecho, creo que ni con magia podría hacer utilizable este chiquero.

- Voy a…

- Tranquilo Ron… - murmuró Harry deteniendo al pelirrojo y tratando de sembrar paz entre los otros Weasley. – Tenemos cosas más importantes que atender. Bien… - prosiguió mientras Ron se acomodaba la túnica resoplando de rabia.

- ¿Pero quién nos asegura que dejando de usar la magia no vamos a ser atacados? – Preguntó George de pronto, sin parecer muy convencido. – En eso tiene razón Malfoy, la magia está dentro de nosotros.

- Nadie lo asegura. Simplemente estamos tanteando el terreno, buscando respuestas. Abeforth nos dio un hilo que seguir. Comprobemos entonces si no estaba equivocado o si nos equivocamos nosotros a la hora de interpretar sus palabras.

Discutieron un buen rato acerca de la medida propuesta por Harry. No todos estaban muy de acuerdo pero por fin decidieron probar. Al final de cuentas ya no estaban surcando en la nada como al principio. Había un esbozo de pista a la cual asirse y tenían que intentar algo.

**135.- Un sitio seguro. **

Después de ponerse de acuerdo, elucubrar unas cuantas teorías más y poner a Abeforth en la misma habitación de Lee, se preguntaron que debían hacer a continuación. Luna, Hermione y Ginny se ofrecieron a participar en el cuidado de ambos por las noches para que Ron y Harry pudieran descansar, mientras los demás empleaban toda su energía en comprobar que tan cierta era la teoría de Ron.

– Hay que tomar en cuenta todo, y lo digo porque nos estamos olvidando de algo importante.

- ¿Te refieres a lo que dijo Neville? – Kingsley lo había notado y Harry lo corroboró.

- Así es. Ninguno de nosotros debe dar la facilidad para ser atacado. Neville dijo que algo en común en las víctimas era que vivían solas o que habían sido atacadas mientras lo estaban.

- Luego entonces, no debemos estar solos. Perfecto… - George guiñó un ojo a Angelina mientras ella se ruborizaba susurrando _"George, por favor"_, arrancando una sonrisa divertida a todos.

Harry carraspeó para recuperar la atención. – Será inevitable usar la magia para protegernos, pero después de hacerlo intentemos usarla lo menos posible. La Madriguera es segura, tiene hechizos muy poderosos de protección. Las casas de los demás deben de contar con eso. – Asintieron. – Ron y yo nos quedamos aquí. Fleur y Bill en su casa. Percy y Aubrey, igual. Angelina y George, Ginny y Hermione…

- Preferiría que ellas se quedaran aquí en la Madriguera o con algunos de nosotros… Ginny podría quedarse en casa de Percy si es necesario.- Interrumpió Bill mirando preocupado a su hermana.

- A veces olvidan que ya no soy una niña a la cual hay que cuidar – contestó Ginny molesta mientras Bill acariciaba su cabello.

- No es eso Gin, pero nos preocupamos por ti…

- Además tenemos el problema de Antoine Moriarty, no podemos dejarlo así como así… - Harry esperaba en cierta forma esa reacción protectora de los Weasley, pero también era cierto que no podían dejar abandonado al prometido de Hermione. Trató de tranquilizar a Bill, Percy y George diciendo - ellas han estado viviendo sin hacer magia, esperemos que por eso estén más protegidas. De cualquier forma Ron y yo no las dejaremos solas. – Arreglado por lo pronto ese asunto (no sin antes batallar con unos cuántos peros por parte de los hermanos mayores de Ginny), faltaban otros más en la lista.- Tenemos ahora a Kingsley, Luna y Malfoy. Ellos viven solos, Neville se queda en Hogwarts, por lo tanto, no estaría tan expuesto…

- Podrían quedarse con algunos de nosotros, o aquí en la Madriguera.- Opinó Aubrey mirando a todos ellos con simpatía.

- Si no podemos usar magia, debemos evitar aparecernos. Para mis ocupaciones, el quedarme en la Madriguera representaría un problema…

Bill respondió enseguida a la inquietud de Kinglsey. - Puedes quedarte con nosotros. Fleur y yo estaremos encantados de tenerte como huésped.

Kingsley aceptó sin mucho problema y Harry decidió concluir esa reunión. - Bueno, entonces sólo faltan Luna y…

- Yo prefiero quedarme en casa. – aseveró Luna y Harry intentó persuadirla.

- Luna, escucha, no sabemos aún a lo que nos enfrentamos, pero debemos hacer caso de lo que dice Neville, no es prudente que ninguno de nosotros esté solo, ¿comprendes?

- Sí, lo comprendo Harry, pero tengo mucho trabajo aún pendiente, tú sabes a lo que me refiero, y no me gustaría molestar a nadie. Por lo regular utilizo las noches para avanzar.

Harry sabía que se refería a los experimentos, aún así no quiso darse por vencido. – Entonces podrías quedarte aquí en la Madriguera.

- Podría no ser conveniente para Lee y Abeforth… no te preocupes, prefiero seguir trabajando en casa. Puedo defenderme y cuidarme sola.

- Lo sé Luna, jamás dudaría de eso, pero aún así debes quedarte en un sitio más seguro. Samantha Fenwick fue atacada justo frente a tu casa. Todo ese sitio está casi enteramente habitado por magos, es un blanco perfecto para ser atacado.

Harry habló con gravedad, pero no pareció afectar ni tantito a Luna. – Siendo así, puedo trabajar en otro sitio, donde nadie sepa que estoy.

Kingsley, quién no había perdido detalle de la cuestión, hizo una sugerencia después de analizar un poco las cosas. – Tal vez Lovegood tenga razón, quizás no sea conveniente estar todos en un sitio fijo… ¿los hechizos protectores se levantaron alguna vez de Grimmauld Place?

Harry negó – solamente el Fidelius se vio afectado, pero puede reforzarse o volver a hacerse… - meditó sobre la posibilidad de resguardar a Luna en la honorable casa de los Black. – Si, tal vez no sería tan malo si Luna se hospedara ahí… no creo que nadie sospeche de ese lugar…. estuvimos ahí mucho tiempo y no pudieron encontrarnos… creo que sería buena idea. – Al menos era mejor que dejar a Luna en su casa. Cerca de donde Samantha Fenwick había sido atacada. Correría menos riesgo estando en Grimmauld Place. Se volvió hacia Luna – piénsalo… podemos ayudarte a tratar de hacer el lugar más agradable. Cuando Ron, Hermione y yo nos ocultamos ahí intentamos limpiarlo un poco.

-Y casi lo logramos – indicó Ron.

- Si puedo trabajar sin molestar a nadie, no hay problema. Puedo mudarme mañana mismo.

Harry suspiró aliviado. Podría también vigilar a Luna y cuidar que nada le sucediera. - Bien, ahora sólo queda Malfoy…

- Ni piensen que voy a quedarme con ninguno de ustedes – atajó el rubio secamente, sin dejar terminar la frase.

- Pues entonces quédate solo, si te ataca… lo que sea que esté atacando magos… podremos seguir viviendo felices – Ron le dio la espalda dirigiéndose a la cocina – bien, ya que estamos de acuerdo, podemos irnos a descansar.

Los ojos de Malfoy brillaron con rabia, mientras Ginny lo miraba pensativa. - Se me ocurre algo, podemos conseguir que Malfoy ocupe una casa vecina a la de los Black, así, él y Luna estarán vigilándose constantemente.

- Ajá, y ¿cómo la conseguiremos según tú? – preguntó Ron en voz alta para que lo oyeran, tomando una lata y olisqueándola no muy convencido, para después tomar otra y repetir la operación.

- Persuasión mágica, déjenmelo a mí.

Pero Malfoy no estuvo de acuerdo- ¡Grimmauld Place es el sitio más horroroso que conozco! ¿Han visto las casas que hay ahí? ¡No pienso meterme en ese nido de ratas!

Bill puso los ojos en blanco y se dispuso a marcharse. Los demás, al verlo, decidieron imitarlo. No pensaban insistir con Malfoy. Sólo Hermione tuvo la paciencia para convencerlo. - Acondicionaremos el lugar de tal modo que vivas cómodo, es eso o venir a la Madriguera, tú decides. A estas alturas no puedes ponerte delicado.

El apoyo fue unánime para Hermione, de tal forma que a Malfoy no le quedó más opción que aceptar. Resuelta por lo pronto la primera parte de la situación, empezaron a marcharse uno a uno. Al final, sólo Ginny, Luna y Hermione se quedaron. Angelina, después de ver la actitud desesperada y hambrienta de Ron, se despidió diciendo - si quieren comer, hay cosas en el estante. Dejé esas cosas raras de Ginny sobre la mesa - refiriéndose sin duda a los condimentos que Ginny había utilizado para hacer la lagsaña. Los vieron desaparecer por la vereda de la Madriguera. Por lo pronto no habría más apariciones. Y eso sólo era una pequeña parte de lo que tendrían que afrontar.

Les esperaba una temporada nada fácil.

**136.- Siempre se puede bailar. **

Una vez que todos los demás se hubieran marchado, la plática se volvió suave, confidencial. Con Luna, Ron, Hermione y Ginny ahí, Harry se sentía como en los viejos tiempos. Incluso, hubo momentos en que la risa brotó espontánea. Los observó a todos. Los años transcurridos habían trazado cambios en su fisonomía, pero en esencia todo seguía siendo lo mismo. Se sentía por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, como en casa, y quizás fue por ello que se ofreció a preparar un poco de té para acompañar el momento. Luna, amablemente, se dispuso a ayudarle. - Ya casi está listo… huele rico. – Dijo acercando su nariz a la tetera donde el aromático contenido comenzaba a hervir. En la mesa, los demás esperaban concentrados en su plática.

- ¿Me ayudas con las tazas? Están ahí, sobre el fregadero.

Luna fue acercándolas y mientras Harry esperaba a que el té terminara de hervir, Luna susurró – estás preocupado Harry. Siempre lo estás. Cada recuerdo tuyo que tengo, lo tengo así. Casi no te recuerdo de otra manera.

Harry sonrió ante esa forma de entrelazar las palabras. El aroma del té comenzaba a esparcirse. – Si, bueno… no creo que todo lo sucedido haya sido para menos. Las cosas no se me presentaron muy fáciles, ¿sabes? – Los ojos enormes y atentos de Luna no se apartaron. El aroma agradable del té se iba propagando por la cocina mientras la calidez del sitio iba llenándolo de sencilla tranquilidad. Sin querer, Harry fue hablando de los tiempos difíciles, de la partida de Ron, de la muerte de Sirius, de la de Dumbledore. Luna escuchó atenta, sin decir nada, y Harry lo agradeció. Jamás había hablado con nadie de todo aquello. Ni siquiera con Ginny. - Dumbledore fue un padre para mí. Y todo aquello fue terriblemente difícil.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa con el té? – protestó Ron a lo lejos interrumpiendo la charla a media voz. Harry lo lamentó un poco, le hubiera gustado seguir hablando con Luna ahí, fijando sus ojos en él.

- ¡Va enseguida! – contestó y prontamente apagó el fuego. Con ayuda de Luna sirvió las tazas. Tomó la charola y Luna, detrás de él, acomodó algunas galletas en un platón.

- No estuve contigo – susurró Luna con voz tranquila antes de llegar a la mesa – pero jamás es demasiado tarde… ¿sabes qué se me ocurre? – Harry negó con los ojos brillantes – que hubo muchas cosas que quedaron a medias. Muchas cosas que no hicimos juntos.

- Ehhh… ¿cómo encontrar un blibber maravilloso? – Harry recordaba esos tiempos y a esa Luna tan sencilla y peculiar. Con esa postura tan sólida entre tantos imposibles. Tal, vez, en cierta forma, eso había sido él y toda su cuestión con Voldemort: una lucha que pintaba para imposible. Y tal vez por eso, Luna había tenido esa convicción para pelear a su lado. Tal vez. Luna lo miró un segundo con un destello de sorpresa y negó. Repartieron las tazas en silencio mientras Ron tomaba de tajo varias galletas.

- Creí que nunca estaría, tardaron lo suyo, ¿eh? – reclamó mientras Harry ofrecía asiento a Luna.

Ella, sin tomarlo en cuenta, reparó en la pequeña radio que estaba ahí. – Qué bonita, ¿funciona?

- Supongo que sí, era de la señora Weasley… francamente, nosotros no la utilizamos…

No bien acababa de decir Harry aquello, cuando Luna se apresuró a encender la radio. La voz meliflua de una mujer se desprendió de ella. Era una canción melosa y en extremo cursi, pero a Harry le divirtió la expresión de extrañeza de los demás. No esperaba lo que a continuación vendría.

- Harry James Potter Evans, ¿harías el honor de concederme esta pieza?

Luna extendía magistralmente la mano. Harry titubeó. Era absurdo bailar en esa pequeña reunión de amigos, con el peligro inminente a sus espaldas, no lo consideraba conveniente y así se lo hizo saber a Luna. La Ravenclaw escuchó sus razonamientos, pero no bajó la mano, muy al contrario, le contradijo - bailar en tiempos de zozobra es un mágico regalo que te dan los amigos… es algo que nunca hicimos juntos.

Nunca había aprendido a contradecir a Luna, no sabía aún como debatir todos esos argumentos de extraña lógica y a la vez, tan certeros. Envalentonado por los empujones de Ron y los ánimos que le daba Ginny, se levantó. Abochornado, tomó la mano de Luna, tomó su cintura y la hizo girar torpemente. En todos esos años aún no había aprendido a hacer flotar, como es debido, a una chica entre empalagosas notas musicales. Pero Luna era otra cosa. Era suave, especial y mágica y así mismo debía tratarla. Giraron y Harry pudo percatarse de las sonrisas de los presentes, de la mirada concentrada de Hermione y de la ceja levantada con sorprendida diversión de Ginny. No le pareció extraño que después de unos instantes Ron comenzara a silbar mientras Hermione y Ginny aplaudían sin dejar de reír. Bailaron y Harry supuso que al final de cuentas, encontrar un ser maravilloso era algo que si habían hecho juntos.

Cuando la pieza terminó, fueron a donde sus amigos tomaban ya el té a sorbos y volvían a enfrascarse en su plática. La sonrisa de Harry no podía borrarse mientras miraba a Luna sentada entre Hermione y Ginny. Le pareció más bonita de lo habitual. Con su cabello rubio eternamente desaliñado y esa aura de paz que siempre lo contagiaba.

**137.- Recuerdos que resaltan la duda. **

Luna se marchó después de dos tazas de té, cinco galletas y una larga charla basada en recuerdos rescatados de las mismísimas piedras milenarias de Hogwarts. Harry, haciendo alarde de su caballerosidad, la escoltó por el camino de la Madriguera. Las casas más próximas estaban a unos cuantos minutos de ahí y decidió no correr riesgos acompañándola. Ginny los vio marcharse y de reojo se percató de la incomodidad de Hermione. A ella le tocaba ayudar a montar guardia esa noche. Estando Ron ahí, seguro no iba a serle tan fácil.

- Voy a checar que Lee y Abeforth se encuentren bien arropados – murmuró levantándose con movimientos nerviosos – creo que será mejor despedirme ahora… – señaló poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Ginny por un instante. – Imagino que tendrás cosas que hablar con Harry. – Sonrió discreta y se alejó apresuradamente por las escaleras. Ron no perdía detalle de sus movimientos y Ginny levantó las cejas con sorna.

- Olvídalo.

- ¿Qué? – musitó el pelirrojo sin volverse.

- El hecho… - saboreó sus palabras, después de todo aún estaba resentida con su hermano y torturarlo un poco sería una dulce venganza – de que Hermione esté taaaan cerca… – puso énfasis en la "a" – no significa que tienes esperanzas.

- Cállate -. Cortó secamente el pelirrojo y se levantó empujando con brusquedad la silla donde había estado sentado. Ginny sonrió victoriosa.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó, aunque ya tenía ella una idea.

- Tengo… tengo cosas que hacer -. Contestó su hermano de forma evasiva y se marchó a grandes trancos.

Ginny dejó escapar un silbidito. Anduvo de allá para acá mientras esperaba a Harry. Cuando lo vio entrar fue a su encuentro dudosa de lo que hacer. Harry facilitó las cosas cuando le preguntó - ¿dónde están Hermione y Ron?

- Hermione fue a checar el estado de Abeforth y Lee. Ron se fue a… a hacer algo. – Dijo haciendo un mohín elocuente. – Oye… – revisaba el terreno. No parecía que Harry estuviera enojado, pero tenían que aclarar algunas cosas. – Creo que… creo que sería conveniente hablar sobre... sobre lo de el otro día… pero… pero me gustaría que fuera en un sitio más privado. – Harry la miró fijamente y Ginny aclaró – tú sabes, podría bajar Ron en cualquier momento… o Hermione y...

- Ven, vayamos a mi habitación.

Fue detrás de él sintiéndose rara de tener que justificar el por que tenían que estar solos. Cuando llegaron a la habitación que ocupaba, Harry cerró la puerta detrás de él. – Ginny… - comenzó – creo que… creo que debo disculparme por los desacuerdos que hemos tenido últimamente, sé que son pequeños, pero aún así parecen incomprensibles y molestos. – Ginny lo escuchaba sorprendida, porque ella pensaba pedir disculpas y no al revés. – Sé que te he descuidado, que no paso tanto tiempo contigo como quisieras y que nuestra relación se ha… estancado… por así decirlo… pero…- movía las manos tratando de hacer más convencibles sus palabras. Ginny sonrió sintiendo una gran tranquilidad. Todo estaba en orden. Se acercó melosa hasta él, sonriendo mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos y depositaba un beso en sus labios sin dejarlo terminar su disculpa.

– Pues bien, señor Potter – dijo separándose un poco para tomarlo de las manos y guiarlo hacia la cama - tal vez sería conveniente que arregláramos este grave asunto a la brevedad posible. – Lo sorprendió con un beso suave y dulce, que poco a poco se tornó más osado. Se dejó caer poco a poco arrastrándolo con ella, mientras sus manos se enredaban en su cabello. Parecía casi irreal después de tanto tiempo. Su voz se convirtió en un susurro colándose por su oído mientras se desabrochaba su blusa sin complejos. - ¿recuerdas esas tardes aquí en la Madriguera? ¿O esos rincones oscuros de Hogwarts? - Las manos de Harry trazaban caminos en su espalda. Su boca se deslizó por su cuello ahogando el _"sí, los recuerdo" _en tanto Ginny seguía murmurando con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ligeramente echada hacia atrás. – Muchas chicas me miraban con envidia, pero no importaba… - otro beso y un paréntesis, tomó aire para continuar, aprovechando que los labios de Harry exploraban por su barbilla, sus oídos, su cuello… – no importaba porque el niño que sobrevivió al fin se había fijado en mí… y los demás no existían… sólo yo era dueña de tus besos - Las manos de Harry se detuvieron de pronto y él dejó de besarla. Ginny abrió los ojos extrañada y levantó la cabeza. Lo miró sumido en sus pensamientos, con una expresión indefinible en el rostro. - ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó inquieta.

- Ginny… si yo no hubiera sido… bueno… si no hubiera tenido jamás esa especie de "fama"… hubieras… ¿hubieras tenido el mismo interés en mí?

Ginny no sabía porqué Harry le preguntaba eso, pero decidió contestar con franqueza – claro, Harry… pero ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso piensas que...?

- No… no me malentiendas… es sólo que… me pregunto… si yo hubiera sido alguien raro como… no sé… raro… ¿habrías creído en mí?... ¿me… me hubieras elegido?... muchos… muchos te miraban y…

Ginny soltó una risita - ¿es qué acaso estás celoso por nuestras épocas de escuela? – Tomó su rostro entre las manos – claro que me hubiera fijado en ti… siempre… al igual que tú en mi ¿no es así?... – pensó y dijo orgullosa - por qué después de Cho Chang jamás tuviste interés en nadie… ¿verdad? –Se encogió de hombros y agregó – las únicas chicas cercanas a ti siempre han sido Hermione… y Luna… pero ellas son… otra cosa distinta…

- Sí… distinta – Harry se quedó pensativo, luego sonrió débilmente mientras abotonaba su blusa con ternura. - Ginny, lo siento, pero será mejor recordar los rincones oscuros de Hogwarts en otra ocasión… entiéndeme… - se apresuró a decir antes de que Ginny protestara – tengo mi mente en otro lado… estoy… estoy preocupado… y… - tomó aire eligiendo las palabras - mejor esperemos a que todo vuelva a su antiguo orden… ¿de acuerdo?

No quería otro distanciamiento. Era mejor ceder. – De acuerdo. – dijo. Se acomodó la ropa y el cabello. Luego, con un ligero beso en la mejilla, dejó zanjada la charla.

**138.- Dame una esperanza en medio de tu silencio.**

El libro tembló en sus manos cuando escuchó el toquido en la puerta. Antes de decir _"pase"_ ya tenía a Ron dentro de la estancia. El pelirrojo echó una ojeada a Lee y Abeforth. Ambos lucían perfectamente arropados y con el semblante de dormir sólo una siesta. Hermione le miró de reojo y deseó poder encontrar un pretexto lo suficientemente bueno para alejarlo de ahí.

- ¿Ya se ha marchado Ginny? - preguntó con indiferencia sin despegar la vista de _"Los magos más poderosos y las maldiciones más terribles"_, aunque, de forma honesta, jamás hubiera respondido con certeza si alguien le preguntaba de que trataba la página en la que centraba su atención.

- No, subió con Harry… - murmuró Ron y Hermione le dirigió una mirada incrédula.

- Me sorprende que no hayas ido detrás de ellos para interrumpirlos… quizás ya has madurado o simplemente has perdido esa costumbre.

Ron se encogió de hombros de forma vaga y ella no encontró nada más que decir. Era incómodo, y eso dolía. Tantos años de conocerse, de compartir cosas, de librar batallas y ahora le resultaba embarazoso estar cerca de él. Como si estuviera junto a un desconocido.

- Así que Harry logró ser auror – Ron se dirigió a la ventana para mirar por ella. Su voz sepultó el silencio y aquello incomodó aún más a Hermione. Al menos, en el silencio, ella podía esconder sus emociones. – Era de suponerse… – afirmó el pelirrojo. Al parecer a él el silencio le sentaba mal. Típico, tenía que llevarle la contraria. - Y era de suponerse – continuó Ron – qué tú terminaras investigando cosas que a los magos comunes les da dolor de cabeza – la mano de Ron se deslizaba suave por la tela de la cortina, con tanta delicadeza que a Hermione le dio escalofríos. Pero seguro que Ron no se daba cuenta de ello. – Siempre fuiste muy inteligente – rió y a Hermione le dieron ganas de llorar – aún recuerdo todos los sobresalientes que obtuviste. Siempre me pregunté como le hacías – Hermione seguía como hipnotizada la mano de Ron, ¿porqué no se callaba? – Y recuerdo cuando…

- Ron ¿quieres callarte? – Explotó y cuando Ron volteó a verla escondió la cara en el libro murmurando – no me importan tus recuerdos.

Sintió la sorpresa de Ron en su voz – yo sólo… yo sólo quería romper la tensión.

- Pues no es necesario, no lo hagas – dijo completamente enojada sin saber exactamente que era lo que le molestaba tanto – Lo único que tienes que hacer es callarte para que yo pueda concentrarme – puntualizó.

Ron dejó la cortina y caminó a zancadas furiosas por la habitación – si, claro – bufó – tengo que callarme – rezongó, tamborileó los dedos un rato sobre una mesilla y luego se volvió a ella – Hermione ¿nunca aprendiste que no tienes que decirle a la gente lo que tiene que hacer? ¿Por qué siempre quieres dar órdenes?

- Si tanto te molesta eso de mí no tienes porque quedarte – dijo Hermione cerrando de golpe el libro, aunque en realidad lo que quería era arrojárselo a Ron. Su voz temblaba por el esfuerzo que hacía de contenerla.

- Tenemos un problema, Hermione, por si no lo recuerdas, y no creo que puedas resolverlo tú sola.

Sintió eso como una bofetada. Se puso de pie con tanto impulso que el libro cayó sin que ella pareciera darse cuenta- ¿Ah, no? Pues no eres tan indispensable, puedes irte si quieres y nosotros continuaremos sin ti, ya lo hicimos una vez, ¿no?

Hermione supo que había herido a Ron cuando vio la expresión de su cara. Había llegado muy lejos pero no le importaba, lo único que quería era que él sintiera, aunque fuera mínimamente, lo mismo que ella había sentido durante tantos años.

- Ya… ya te expliqué… - intentó decir el pelirrojo, pero Hermione le recriminó sin dejarle terminar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué no pudiste soportar lo que habíamos perdido? –Lo miraba rabiosa. Sus manos le temblaban al hablar. - ¿Y tú que crees qué sentíamos nosotros? ¡Pero todos nos quedamos! ¡Incluso Ginny!

- Ginny tenía a Harry – susurró Ron desviando la mirada. Por un momento Hermione vaciló. Luego, sin poder contenerse, inquirió - ¿Y yo? ¿A quién tenía yo?

Ron se levantó entonces y caminó nuevamente a la ventana. Seguro se escurriría con un argumento tonto como siempre. Pero de pronto Ron dijo dándose por vencido – lo siento Hermione, nunca fue mi intención dejarte sola – volvió a aferrarse a la cortina y comenzó a hablar. Algo muy doloroso atravesó el pecho de Hermione – la última vez que te vi estabas muy grave. No sabíamos que iba a pasar. Una noche subí a la habitación y escuché a los sanadores, dijeron que ya no había nada que hacer, que te perderíamos – la voz de Ron apenas podía escucharse – perdimos muchas cosas, eso es cierto, pero yo lo soporté porqué estabas tú a mi lado – volteó para verla fijamente - ¿cómo entonces… cómo entonces iba a soportar perderte? – hizo una pausa, de apenas unos segundos que a Hermione se le hicieron eternos. Pasó saliva y continuó, esquivando la mirada. - Pensé, pensé que tal vez si me iba muy lejos, yo podría guardar la esperanza de volver a verte. Era lo único que me quedaba… y ya ves… funcionó.

- Eso es absurdo – reconoció Hermione recogiendo el libro para volverse a acomodar en el sillón junto a Abeforth. La ira había desaparecido. En su lugar había un hueco muy grande en su pecho. Se enfrascó en la lectura. No quería saber más. Sintió los pasos de Ron acercarse.

- Hermione – susurró con voz ronca, tan bajo, que esa voz parecía más parte de un sueño – me alegra no haberte perdido… - respiró hondo y posó una mano enorme sobre su hombro, antes de concluir y ocasionar estragos con sus palabras. - porqué no lo he hecho, ¿verdad?

Deslizó su mano con suavidad, como un intento de caricia. Luego se alejó y cerró la puerta gentilmente. Hermione se mordió los labios para no contestar.

No podría hacerlo sin sentirse culpable.

**139.- Ante la inminencia de un derrumbe.**

El camino de la Madriguera estaba lleno de matorrales y la hierba, seca y crecida hasta los tobillos, resonaba en el silencio que ambos guardaban. Era incómodo, aunque Harry suavizara la situación con discretas sonrisas. Un intento de charla murió apenas hubo comenzado y luego no hubo más que canto de grillos y el ruido de hojas marchitas apisonadas bajo sus pies. Ginny se decía que había que esperar a que (como había dicho Harry) las cosas tomaran su curso acostumbrado.

Todo se reducía a eso: a esperar.

Algo, una vocecilla muy queda decía que no era tan sencillo. Ginny se negaba a escucharla, pero estaba ahí, formando una pequeña bolita de temor en la boca del estómago. Algo pasaba. Y no podía concretarlo. Harry no decía nada pero estaba ahí, pensativo, caminando a su lado. Se despidió de ella una vez que hubieron llegado a las primeras casas con un beso simple, desabrido. Ginny se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar. Sentía una amenaza que no tenía nada que ver con los ataques o la neblina. Era de otro tipo.

Respiró profundo y siguió andando, sin volverse. Tratando de alejar esas ideas torturantes. Tratando de no pensar.

Durante el trayecto desde la Madriguera, durante la reunión, durante la charla, Harry no había tomado ni una sola vez su mano, ni acariciado su cabello, ya casi no recordaba la última vez que le había dicho un "te amo"… negó y guardó sus temores en lo más recóndito de su pecho, acusándolos de ridículos. Haría caso a Harry y esperaría. Aunque no sabía aún por cuanto tiempo.

**140.- Visita no deseada. **

Regresó a la Madriguera con todo un remolino de cosas bullendo en su cabeza. Se dirigió a la cocina para servirse otro poco del té sobrante. Necesitaba algo que lo reanimara. El té era una opción. Esperó unos minutos a que hirviera de nuevo mientras pensaba en todo lo sucedido. Los ataques, las teorías, esa medida de no usar magia. No sabía si serviría de algo. Y luego estaba lo de Ginny. Se recargó sobre la estufa con ambas manos mientras miraba el té hervir. Lo apagó sirviéndose para tomarlo de pie mientras hacia frente a sus dudas.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Sin querer Ginny había puesto sobre la mesa algo que él jamás se había cuestionado. Cierto, con Ginny había vivido momentos muy felices, pero ahora que lo reflexionaba se daba cuenta que muchos de esos momentos tenían que ver con lo físico. Esos rincones oscuros de Hogwarts, de la Madriguera, esa pasión y sensualidad de la pelirroja que siempre lo envolvía. Trataba de impedir a su razonamiento reconocer que ahora no parecía suficiente. Negó. Ginny era la mujer que él quería. En quién había pensado durante todo el tiempo que duró oculto con Ron y Hermione. Era sólo un bache en su relación, se dijo para sí con ahínco. Todas las parejas pasaban por lo mismo y era natural después de tanto tiempo. Después de Hogwarts jamás habían salido con nadie más. Era natural… tan natural como Luna. Sonrió distraído. Sólo a alguien como ella podría ocurrírsele bailar en un momento tan poco atinado. Pero no pudo negarse, reconoció divertido. Se lo debía por escucharlo siempre, por ser tan especial. Durante el trayecto de la Madriguera tuvo que reír varias veces con sus ocurrencias. Era tan graciosa…

La sonrisa en su cara se borró de golpe, ¿qué estaba pasando? Luna… Un suave toquido en algún lado interrumpió con fortuna lo que había estado a punto de pensar. Distraído murmuró _"adelante"_ tomando su té con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared. Una luz de alerta chispeó en su cabeza. Con sigilo, dejó la taza de té y dirigió la mano a su varita. Ron y Hermione estaban arriba. No había nadie más en la Madriguera. Nadie tenía que tocar. Sintió algo a sus espaldas y se volvió bruscamente sin poder evitar un sobresalto. Frente a él, una hermosa chica de ojos azules, lo miraba con lasciva arrogancia.

- _Harry Potter_. - Jadeó el nombre más que decirlo.

Harry se quedó sorprendido ante la maldad de esa voz. Pero ella parecía conocerlo a pesar de que él no tuviera esa ventaja. - ¿Qui…? – antes de siquiera poder preguntarle quién era, la chica en cuestión le lanzó un manotazo terrible que lo derribó en un segundo. La varita salió volando y Harry se encontró en el suelo a merced de ese ser que no era humano y que lo atacaba con una fuerza espeluznante. Intentó incorporarse. Tenía que actuar rápido, sólo que antes de hacerlo, el ser lo tomó por el cuello y lo levantó en vilo como si se tratara de un muñeco. Harry se removió tratando con todas sus fuerzas de librarse, pero era en vano. Desesperado, sintiendo el oxígeno cada vez más lejano, manoteó buscando a su alrededor algo con que ayudarse, tirando sin querer, varias cosas en su intento. Una sonrisa maligna se dibujó en el rostro de aquella mujer. Harry comprendió entonces, pero no entendía... Las fuerzas se le fueron agotando. Casi a punto de darse por vencido, estiró la mano para tomar algo, cualquier cosa que le sirviera de arma. Sintió el tacto frío de un cristal y sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomó estrellándolo en la cabeza de ese ser. La mujer lanzó un horrible alarido soltándolo mientras su rostro se desfiguraba como si le hubiera caído ácido encima. Miró a Harry con un odio inmenso y desapareció frente a sus ojos. Harry tosía acariciándose el cuello. Intentando recuperar el aire miró su mano sorprendido. El aroma que se desprendía de los restos de cristal entraba de lleno en sus narices.

El frasco roto no tenía otra cosa sino polvo de ajo.

* * *

Un capítulo bastante largo, casi tanto como la espera de leerlo. Fue inevitable. Ehhh… lo de los rincones oscuros de Hogwarts no es idea mía, sino de la mismísima Rowling. Releí un poco Las reliquias y el Príncipe mestizo para retomar ideas y me topé con que Harry suele recordar los "momentos que pasó con Ginny en los rincones oscuros de Hogwarts"… así que decidí tomar esa idea para marcar la diferencia entre Ginny y Luna… no me gustaría que el H/L me saliera muy forzado… sino natural. Espero lograrlo.


	22. Veintiuno

**Veintiuno.**

"_Esto he grabado en la montaña, y mi venganza, está escrita en el polvo de la roca."_

_Las aventuras de Arthur Gordon Pym/ Edgar Allan Poe_

**141.- Vampiros y otras irritaciones. **

Tosió intentando recobrar el aire perdido, acariciándose el cuello que todavía escocía. Se incorporó poco a poco buscando sus gafas perdidas en medio del barullo, las encontró cerca de la mesa. Apenas si pudo percatarse de los pasos presurosos provenientes de las escaleras.

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! – La voz de Hermione llegó con apremio. Se colocó las gafas y enfocó a los recién llegados. Ron y Hermione observaban todo con una mezcla de confusión y alarma. Luego lo miraron y fue entonces que Hermione reaccionó corriendo hacia él para examinarlo. - ¡Harry! ¿Estás bien? – dijo revisándolo de pies a cabeza y deteniéndose en su cuello. Se llevó una mano a la boca al descubrir las marcas en él. - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó con voz velada.

Harry aclaró su garganta, no sabía si la voz podría salir de ella después de que casi se la arrancaran. – Me atacaron – dijo con voz un poco aguda. Tosió y esta vez la voz salió casi normal.- Hubo una pequeña batalla. – Dijo torciendo un intento de sonrisa. Las cosas tiradas y algunas rotas daban cuenta de ello.

Hermione abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero Ron, que había estado olisqueando el aire, preguntó - ¿qué es ese o…lor? – Terminó la frase en un silbido dirigiendo a Harry una mirada a medio camino entre el entendimiento y la confusión – no me digas que…

- Sí… fui atacado por un vampiro… o por una vampiro, para ser más exactos.

- Willhelmina – dejó escapar Ron en un murmullo.

- ¿Willhelmina? – Hermione no pudo evitar el tono agrio en la pregunta. Dejando por la paz a Harry, enfrentó a Ron - ¿qué, exactamente, quieres decir con Willhelmina?

Ron se revolvió incómodo, con las orejas rojas murmuró – es que… hace días… cuándo estuve en Cabeza de Puerco… tuve…. tuve… conocí a una chica… era ella… Whillhelmina… y…

No tuvo que terminar de dar más detalles. Hermione, conteniendo el aire, preguntó en tono acusador - ¿invitaste a una vampiro a la Madriguera? – Ante el silencio avergonzado de Ron, Hermione explotó. Simplemente no podía creerlo. - ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando? ¡Como si no tuviéramos suficientes problemas…!

- ¡No la invité conscientemente! ¡Fue cosa del momento! – calló cuando Hermione lo miró con ojos enfurecidos murmurando _"¿qué?"_ – es, no sé… se supone que no deberían afectarnos tanto a los magos. Los vampiros no tienen tanto poder sobre nosotros, pero ella… era distinto con ella. – Aceptó al fin.

- Un momento… ¿es por eso qué actuabas tan raro? ¿Qué me preguntabas por seres oscuros y esas cosas? – preguntó Harry rememorando los pasados días. Ron asintió y Harry se quedó pensativo – bien, supongo que utilizó sus… artimañas contigo – dijo veladamente mirando de hito en hito a Hermione.

- Si, y se supone que no debería ser tan fuerte la atracción. Soy un mago, no un muggle. Además, debí intuir que se trataba de una vampiro, pero por alguna extraña razón no lo hice al momento, lo comprendí después, cuando tuve su visita aquí, en la Madriguera. Pero era raro…

- ¿Y cómo fue que la invitaste? ¿Gracias a… sus artimañas? – indagó Hermione con el ceño fruncido. Ron enrojeció y Hermione, con terrible mordacidad, le espetó – pues antes de intentar conquistar a alguien, fíjate bien que clase de ser es, tu dichosa Whillemina atacó a Harry.

- No lo hice conscientemente, ya te lo dije… además, uno tiene sus debilidades – arguyó Ron sin consideraciones.

- Pues vaya debilidad- comentó Hermione con los brazos cruzados y una mueca agria.

- Es bonita – concluyó Ron categórico y Hermione torció la boca furiosa.

A estas alturas Harry se sentía fuera de lugar. La discusión no tenía que ver con el ataque del que había sido víctima y sí mucho con la tirante relación de esos dos. Rodó los ojos. No cambiarían nunca.

- ¿Quieren dejar esta discusión para después? ¿Cuándo ustedes dos estén solos? – la táctica dio resultado, ambos, rojos como tomates, guardaron silencio. - Piensen en lo extraño que es un vampiro atacando magos. Bien dice Ron, no deberían tener ese poder sobre nosotros.

- Sucedió como con los hombres lobo. – Reconoció Ron intentando volver a su color.

Hermione asintió, acomodándose un mechón detrás de la oreja y evitando a toda costa, la mirada de Ron. – tanto unos como otros son seres oscuros, lo peculiar está en la fuerza anormal que han demostrado, si seguimos en esa línea, entonces los fantasmas podrían también haber adquirido una fuerza similar, el asunto ahora es comprobarlo y averiguar porqué…

- Podríamos ir a Hogwarts y enfrentarnos a Nick Casi Decapitado… - contestó Ron burlón y los ojos de Hermione llamearon.

- Miren, dejemos eso para luego, si los fantasmas atacan personas, ya deberíamos habernos enterado… además, hay otra cosa que no les dije: Willhelmina sabía mi nombre. Lo dijo antes de atacarme.

- Ahora que lo dices…- murmuró Ron pensativo – también sabía el mío desde la primera vez que la vi.

Intercambiaron una mirada preocupada. No sabían que tan alarmante podría ser aquello. Hermione sólo chasqueó la lengua y salió elegantemente enfurecida de la cocina. Ron y Harry intercambiaron una mirada. Sin nada mejor que hacer, Harry decidió que por lo pronto, lo mejor sería descansar. Así se lo dijo a Ron y ambos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Harry lamentaba un poco, el que a sus amigos les preocupara más sus ridículos celos y no el ataque que había sufrido. Pero a esas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrado.

**142.- Sorpresas matutinas.**

Había pasado la noche a sobresaltos. La inquietud se había colado en las sábanas atormentándole el sueño. El rumbo complejo que estaban tomando las cosas la tenían muy alterada, en un estado de tensión nerviosa que le hacía nudo el estómago. Luego estaba Ron y sus tonterías. Y Antoine.

Se levantó y decidió refrescar sus ideas con un baño. Ya en la ducha, echó su cabello hacia atrás dejando que el agua resbalara libremente por su cara. Mientras el agua trazaba surcos por su rostro, meditó sobre su situación. Pensó en Willhelmina y en las posibilidades si ella no fuera una vampiro. Reconoció ese aguijón en el pecho, pero lo descartó enseguida con la teoría (muy exacta sin duda) de que Ron tenía derecho de hacer de su vida lo que le viniera en gana. Cerró la llave y salió cubriéndose con una toalla. Bajó una vez que se hubo arreglado sin esperar que una sorpresa le aguardaba. Ron Weasley estaba en la cocina presuntamente preparando el desayuno.

- ¡Ah, Hermione! ¡Al fin despertaste! Siéntate que ya te sirvo.

Boqueó unos instantes sorprendida. No sabía como rehusarse a la invitación y una pequeña voz le decía que era mejor no aceptar, sin embargo terminó cediendo cuando Ron, solícito, le acercó una silla.

- Mira, aquí tienes un poco de café, tal como a ti te gusta – dijo sirviéndole una generosa cantidad.

Hermione estaba sin habla, justo en ese momento entró Harry y la sorpresa pintada al instante en su rostro, podría ser distinguido a mil kilómetros de distancia.

- Harry, siéntate… el desayuno está listo.

Harry enarcó una ceja entre dudoso y divertido y luego contestó mientras se acomodaba – si, eso lo veo, pero ¿no me arrepentiré después si consumo algo salido de tus manos?

- ¿Olvidas que viví mucho tiempo solo? ¡Tenía que aprender a cocinar!

Harry rió un poco tomando unos panecillos untados con abundante mantequilla. Se sirvió una taza de café y al probarlo pareció quedar satisfecho. Hermione sorbió entonces un poquito del suyo. No estaba mal, de hecho, estaba delicioso. De reojo miró a Ron que se acomodaba ya con ellos – prueba esto – le dijo extendiéndole algo que parecían pequeños panecillos rellenos de algo. Lo hizo y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

- ¿Verdad que me quedó rico?

Preguntó en tanto Harry dejó escapar divertido - ¿esta es tú disculpa por dejar entrar un vampiro a la Madriguera?

- Harry, no lo arruines por favor – dijo acusándolo con la cuchara.

La charla entonces se hizo ligera. El incidente de el día anterior pareció más una pequeña travesura a algo de vital importancia como realmente la tenía. No importaba. Aunque no lo reconociera ni consigo misma, Hermione estaba a gusto ahí. Junto a Ron y a Harry, como en los viejos tiempos, tal como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado. Lamentó el momento en el que Harry zanjó el desayuno diciéndole que tenían que apurarse. El fidelius para Luna y Malfoy tenían que hacerse y aún hacía falta investigar que lugar había encontrado Ginny para Draco. Casi sintió pesar cuando se despidió de Ron sonriéndole con reservas, pero con ojos brillantes al decirle – gracias, estuvo delicioso el desayuno.

Ron resplandecía.

**143.- Un desayuno insípido. **

Ginevra Weasley removió la cuchara en su taza mirando al vacío. No había expresión en su rostro pero Antoine sabía que le preocupaba algo. Recargó su rostro sobre su mano y suspiró mientras Antoine agregaba leche a su café y se sentía un reflejo de la chica que tenía enfrente. Era curioso. El tiempo que llevaba en casa de la pelirroja era considerable y aún así, apenas si había intercambiado un par de palabras con ella. No le pareció muy cortés.

- ¿Quieres un poco de pan con miel? – Ofreció con una amable pero parca sonrisa – hará más dulce tu desayuno.

Ginny Weasley negó lanzando un suspiro y levantándose con la taza en la mano.- No gracias, de hecho tengo que irme, se me hace tarde para el trabajo. Se dirigió a la cocina arrojando el contenido sobre el fregadero y lavando apresuradamente la taza se despidió con un escueto "hasta luego". Antoine la vio partir con la mirada fija. En ese sitio no era más que un fantasma.

**144.- La guarida para Malfoy.**

- ¿Por qué no te tomas tu tiempo, Weasley? Tenemos todo el día para esperarte…

Ginny apenas si prestó atención a las palabras hoscas de Malfoy. Saludó con un rostro serio a pesar de encontrarse con sus amigos. Se habían citado en la plazuela frente al número 12 de Grimmauld Place y era la última en llegar. La intención era mostrarles el nuevo hogar del Slytherin y ver que opinaban los otros. Hermione fijó su mirada en ella y en Harry un instante sin hacer comentario alguno. Era evidente qué sucedía algo. La falta de calidez en el saludo así lo demostraba.

- Bien Ginny – comenzó Harry con voz reservada - ¿quieres mostrarnos el lugar?

Ginny asintió y enseguida la siguieron por la plazuela, hasta llegar a una casa justo enfrente de la residencia de los Black. Malfoy soltó un bufido como protesta y los demás la miraron escépticos. El lugar, en pocas palabras, era horrible y decadente. La pintura estaba en pésimas condiciones y el aspecto del sitio era de una ruina total. – Estarás de broma, Weasley – murmuró Draco irritado – no pensarás en serio que viviré en esta pocilga. A su lado, tu casa parece un verdadero palacio.

- Si no quieres terminar en San Mungo, será mejor que midas tus palabras – farfulló Ginny como advertencia.

- Disculpa que te lo diga Ginny, pero a mí tampoco me parece tan confortable este sitio.

Harry veía con incredulidad la fachada de la casa. Ginny, sin hacer caso, se adelantó y abrió la puerta con una llave muy oxidada. La siguieron al interior por un pasillo oscuro y con un penetrante olor a humedad. A los lados había puertas que no invitaban a entrar a ninguna de las habitaciones. Malfoy se tapó la nariz con un pañuelo maldiciendo por lo bajo, sin que eso afectara a Ginny. Bajaron por unas escaleras tortuosas hasta la portezuela de un sótano y entraron. Se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la habitación.

- Wow… - susurró Harry. Malfoy pasó a su lado evaluando los detalles.

- Vaya Weasley, así cambian las cosas.

La estancia en donde estaban era elegante y acogedora. Se alumbraba de forma tenue y se dividía en cuatro secciones: una sección amplia que hacía de sala, otra menor donde se hallaba una cocina, otra de considerable espacio donde se hallaba una habitación muy cómoda y por último un lujoso baño. Harry, Hermione y Malfoy revisaban todo con suma curiosidad.

- Esto no lo hiciste con magia. – Hermione observaba intrigada a Ginny.

Ella se encogió de hombros y explicó. – Hace un tiempo tuvimos una investigación sobre cierto contrabando de hierbas prohibidas para pociones. Hubo una sospecha de que dichas pociones se utilizarían en muggles así que tuvimos que contactar con algunos como prevención. Entre una cosa y otra conocí a un traficante muggle de es… es…

- Estupefacientes – intervino Harry y Ginny asintió.

- Eso. Esta era su guarida. Le hicimos una visita de control pero no notamos nada fuera de lo ordinario. Desconocía todo del mundo mágico y a nosotros nos tomó por locos. Total, que el tipo terminó en una especie de Azkaban muggle y dejó este sitio. Como no nos interesaba más el asunto, puesto que ya habíamos resuelto nuestro problema, dejamos todo por la paz y la casa en el olvido. Me acordé de ella al hablar sobre encontrarle un sitio a Malfoy, y me pareció un lugar adecuado. Acondicionado sin usar magia. Únicamente el Fidelius como protección.

- Vaya Weasley, veo que eres más lista de lo que pareces.

- Si no te callas Malfoy, voy a tener que…

- Olvídalo Harry, recuerda que aún tenemos que ir con Luna para lo de su fidelius.- Hermione no creía prudente perder las energías en prestar atención a Malfoy. Había cosas más urgentes por atender.

- Bien, entonces yo me retiro. Quedé con Neville para ver que más averiguamos…

Ginny se despidió después de entregarle la oxidada llave a Malfoy, le sugirió que no la perdiera, pues entre menos magia, mejor. Subió las escaleras del sótano y la vieron desaparecer por ellas, mientras Hermione miraba de reojo a Harry. – Bien, Hermione, será mejor que empecemos… - dijo el chico y Hermione sacó su varita. La idea era que Hermione hiciera el encantamiento y que Harry fuera el guardián del secreto en ambos casos. No se fiaban de Malfoy para que lo fuera de Luna, pero aun así tendría acceso al secreto para poder vigilar a la Ravenclaw. Harry se preguntaba ahora que tan buena idea había sido dejar la seguridad de Luna en manos de una persona como Draco. Se sintió desalentado, pero ya estaban ahí, lo mejor era acabar pronto con todo eso.

**145.- Medida necesaria. **

Hermione no había regresado y él simplemente comenzaba a sentirse como un tonto. Ginny Weasley se había ido y él estaba de nuevo ahí. Encerrado, prisionero y no sabía de qué. Era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto. Ahí había algo muy raro y él iba a averiguar que era. Si lo pensaba bien la cadena comenzaba desde que conociera a Hermione. Había cosas que no sabía de ella. Y al parecer nadie podría ayudarle a modificar eso. Luego, la extraña aparición de Malfoy. De Potter y de Weasley. Ese viaje apresurado a Londres. El hotel. Su enfermedad repentina. La estadía en casa de Ginny Weasley. Las cosas raras que creía ver. Enumeró todo, incluyendo las ausencias de Hermione sin una razón clara. "Cosas importantes" ¿Qué tan importante debía tener para quedarse incluso por las noches? No podía dudar de ella, pero había tantas cosas. Todos esos días se había sentido muy confundido pero ahora su mente comenzaba a calmarse. Respiró hondo y miró a su alrededor, ¿a qué se dedicaba Ginevra Weasley? ¿A qué ese tal Potter? ¿A qué rayos el estúpido de Ronald Weasley? ¿De Draco Malfoy? Y este último ¿por qué ese nombre tan extravagante? Tendría que averiguarlo. Indagar. No era bueno entrometerse en la vida privada de otros, pero las circunstancias lo obligaban. Comenzaría con la pelirroja, amiga de Hermione y prometida de Harry Potter. Empezaría por Ginny Weasley.

**146.- Con la cabeza en las nubes. **

- Hola mamá.

El rostro fijo, distante, de Alice Longbottom (ahora con más años y ausencia encima) no alteró su expresión. Neville, con una sonrisa entre dulce y amarga se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Sabes? No hemos avanzado mucho. Todo eso de la epidemia es más complicado de lo que creíamos. Quizás si Malfoy no estuviera incluido, avanzaríamos más rápido.

Era una especie de broma que a nadie hizo ninguna gracia. Alice clavaba su mirada en un punto perdido, dónde las risas ya no llegaban. La epidemia, la cura, los ataques. Neville le había informado de todo eso y más. Si Alice Longbottom pudiera tener noción de algo, sabría entonces del E.D. y de las épocas de Hogwarts. De Ginny y ese primer baile de navidad. Del valor sencillo de su hijo y de Naginni. De la epidemia y de su lucha constante condensada en una pócima. Pero la mente de Alice Longbottom viajaba entre nubes de inconciencia, hundiendo en la lejanía a un ser que Neville apenas si conocía, y a la que, aún así, no le dejaba de contar todo.

- Saludé a papá, pero pronto se quedó dormido – Neville se preguntó si en ese limbo aún existirían los sueños – vendré de nuevo para contarles como ha ido todo, espero traer buenas noticias. Disculpa pero hoy tengo que irme, quedé con Ginny de vernos, cosas de trabajo… – besó la frente de la mujer mientras su voz se ahogaba – prometo a la siguiente vez quedarme por más tiempo.

Avanzó unos pasos y se detuvo, se dio media vuelta para mirar a Alice que le extendía algo en la mano – gracias madre – dijo sin evitar sonar agudo. Se alejó guardando el papel en el bolsillo y con la esperanza cada vez más lejana.

**147.- Qué más da.**

Después de que Granger y Potter concluyeran el encantamiento Fidelius para ambas casas y se marcharan dejándole el acceso para poder vigilar el sitio donde se encontraría Luna, dirigió, muy a su pesar, sus pasos hacia el número 12 de aquella calle. Nunca había estado en el hogar de los Black pero tampoco estaba tan interesado en ello. Llamó a la puerta. Luna abrió con una gran sonrisa invitándolo a pasar.

- Muy bien, ya estás aquí, sólo voy por mi capa y listo. Entra…

Malfoy torció la boca ante la amabilidad despreocupada de Luna y la siguió, por un tortuoso pasillo. Eso era horrible. Al llegar al sitio donde ella tenía un sinfín de objetos extraños, se detuvo. Seguro estaría trabajando en algo que Malfoy no podía adivinar. Lo dedujo por el caldero en la chimenea y las cenizas. Vestigios de un fuego reciente.

- ¿Me ayudas? – pidió Luna. Malfoy torció la boca con fiereza.

- Seguro, ahora seré tu asistente y te ayudaré a buscar tu ropa…

- A ver… - Luna, sin hacer caso, empezó a reflexionar sobre sus ocupaciones apenas unos minutos antes - yo estaba aquí realizando mis experimentos… luego me dio sed y fui por un vaso de zumo…

Malfoy rodó los ojos, quería largarse cuanto antes de ahí y decidió ayudarla.

- ¿Porqué demonios eres tan desordenada? - Dijo buscando entre libros y otras cosas.

- El desorden ya estaba, yo sólo contribuí un poco… - dijo Luna pero Malfoy casi ni la escuchó. Un pequeño parpadeo de luz, cerca del caldero, había llamado su atención. Había desviado la vista, pero casi enseguida la regresó al sitio donde el extraño destello había aparecido. Luna seguía hablando y Malfoy aprovechó ese descuido para acercarse un poco, a pesar de que Luna Lovegood estaba loca, reconoció, sentía curiosidad por su trabajo. Nada, en el caldero no había nada, iba a retirarse cuando unas palabras refulgieron entre las cenizas, apenas y Malfoy pudo leerlas en medio de su asombro:

"_provengo de la nada de la tierra,_

_Yo, que en un tiempo resguardé poder y gloria…"_

Se fijó en las cenizas intrigado, las palabras desaparecieron apenas las leyó.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Luna.

Draco, sin saber muy bien por qué, decidió ocultar ese detalle. – No, nada. – dijo.

- Encontré mi capa.

Casi no la escuchó. La siguió pensativo hasta la calle mientras un presentimiento comenzaba a crecer dentro de él.

* * *

Uff, mil disculpas por la tardanza. Espero actualizar esta vez, más pronto.


	23. Veintidós

**VEINTIDÓS**

_Quien hubiera creído que se hallaba_

_sola en el aire, oculta,_

_tu mirada._

_Asunción de ti/ Benedetti._

**148.- Problemas incorpóreos.**

Hermione dudaba en comenzar a hablar. Desde que llegara el patronus de Ron pidiéndoles que se vieran en algún sitio para hablar con Kingsley, se habían mantenido en silencio, cada uno ocupado en sus pensamientos. Percibía, por supuesto, que algo andaba mal entre sus dos amigos. La falta de calidez era una señal y el rostro pensativo en ambos, era otro. Tal vez era que la monotonía comenzaba a hacer estragos en esa relación tan perfecta. Por qué otro motivo no veía. Era impensable que tanto Harry como Ginny comenzaran a pensar en otra persona… ¿o quizás no? Suspiró. No podía andar con dudas. Debía ser directa.

- Es aquí… - dijo al ver el pequeño y discreto café muggle. Entraron y se acomodaron en un confortable rincón. Ni Kingsley ni Ron se veían aún y decidió aprovechar esos minutos prestados por la casualidad. – Oye, Harry… - se aclaró la garganta – tal vez te parezca imprudente, pero es que no me gusta verte tan pensativo…

Harry la observó serio, con una mirada enternecida. Al final de cuentas ella nunca había perdido ese instinto sobreprotector. Una mesera menuda y parlanchina interrumpió ofreciéndoles la carta. Luego se marchó sin dejar de hablar y sin llevar aún ninguna orden. - Quieres hablar sobre mi relación con Ginny, ¿no es así? – preguntó Harry, directo. Hermione balbuceó.

- Sé… sé que no es de mi incumbencia… pero… pero he notado cierta tirantez entre ustedes en los últimos días y… - aspiró aire - … quiero que confíes en mí, sabes que puedes hacerlo. Te escucharé y trataré de ser lo más imparcial posible. A ambos los quiero, y por lo tanto me alegraré muchísimo si ambos son felices. Sea de la forma que sea. – Concluyó.

Harry se quedó pensativo un momento, reflexionando, luego clavó sus ojos en ella y dijo después de dejar escapar una bocanada de aire – no sé cómo explicar lo que sucede, simplemente las cosas entre Ginny y yo no andan muy bien. Cierto, no hay un problema en particular, pero… algo pasa… y no sé explicarlo, pero créeme, cuando este listo, cuando lo sepa, ten por seguro que confiaré en ti.

Hermione agradeció la confianza con una sonrisa y un ligero apretón de manos. No bien había terminado de hacerlo cuando la voz de Ron se dejó escuchar sobresaltándola. – Bien, ya estamos aquí.

Ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia Kingsley y Ron que no tardaron en sentarse al lado de ellos después de un cordial saludo. La mesera regresó y ellos fueron muy prudentes al hablar de cosas mundanas mientras les llevaban la orden. Ron, curioso, observaba el café capuchino que Hermione había pedido expresamente para él.

- Anda, tómatelo, te doy mi palabra de que no es ninguna poción venenosa – dijo con una sonrisa ladeada y ojos brillantes.

Hablaron. Sobre el ataque de la dichosa Willhelmina y sobre la posibilidad de que otros seres tuvieran una fuerza anormal. Hablaron y propusieron. Aún no tenían la certeza de cual era la médula de la situación, ni de la enfermedad ni mucho menos de los ataques. Dudaban aún, y con toda la razón en la mano, de que eran los vampiros y hombres lobo los que dejaban en semejante estado a los magos. Quedaba la opción de algún mago tenebroso, pero hasta ese momento ningún mago oscuro o algo cercano había hecho acto de presencia. Las pesadillas de Harry y George no eran ya tan frecuentes, pero el soñar con un ser querido no debería considerarse tan peligroso. Hablaron y surgieron más dudas. El café capuchino de Ron fue seguido por otros. Afuera, una neblina persistente y un frío que calaba los huesos eran la señal de una amenaza que no se decidía a tomar forma.

**149.- Cuando la nostalgia infantil conduce a un deseo.**

Kingsley se despidió cuando ya casi oscurecía. El enorme mago aseguraba tener un presentimiento, aunque no sabía con exactitud como explicarlo. Les pidió le dejaran revisar una vez más las casas donde se perpetraran los últimos ataques. De tal modo que iría a la casa de Abeforth, de Lee Jordan, de Dennis Crevey y por supuesto a la casa de Samantha Fenwick. Ron, cómo buen colega, le pidió acompañarlo y acordaron verse al día siguiente para empezar a indagar en la nada. Quedaron entonces sólo los tres, como en los viejos tiempos. Caminaron entre la gente sin decir palabra. Ron, de vez en vez, dejaba viajar sus miradas hacia Hermione buscando el paso del tiempo. Recordó los días difíciles. El día en que ella los sacó de la Madriguera y comenzaron la búsqueda de los horrocruxes. También en aquella ocasión caminaron por lugares frecuentados por muggles, intentando esconderse. Esconder a Harry. Hacía tanto tiempo de ello. Parecía más parte de un sueño muy lejano. Suspiró. Harry lo miró de reojo y puso una expresión muy elocuente. Aún no sabía si ya lo habían perdonado. Podría suponer que era así, pero no estaba muy seguro. Deseó tener un giratiempo muy poderoso y volver el tiempo atrás. Antes de su partida, del ataque a la Madriguera. Podría cambiar tantas cosas con sólo unos giros. Daría tantas vueltas que regresaría a Hogwarts, a ese primer día en el expresso, comería de nuevo ranas de chocolate y alguien muy mandona le ordenaría limpiarse la nariz. Regresaría a Hogwarts…

Sonrió.

Después de todo ese deseo no resultaba tan imposible. Podría ser una sorpresa, seguro a sus amigos también les agradaría la idea. No tenía un giratiempo tan poderoso, pero era mago. Y la magia flotaba en la nostalgia. En el aire.

**150.- Charlotte al rescate.**

Después de hojear varios libros durante horas y hacer anotaciones en un pergamino de considerable longitud, Neville decidió que por lo pronto era suficiente. El semblante de Ginny le hizo corroborar su idea. Lucía cansada. Incluso, se atrevería a decir, parecía triste.

- Por ahora creo que tenemos la suficiente información para saber que no tenemos ni idea de lo que sucede. – Dijo enrollando el pergamino e intentando sacar una sonrisa de la chica a su lado, sin mayor respuesta. Ginny apenas si levantó el rostro del libro donde leía, con aire distraído.

- ¿Decías? – preguntó cortés y ausente. Neville no tenía tantas agallas como para entrometerse en los asuntos de la chica, pero era su amiga y tenía que animarla de algún modo. Tal vez sólo estaba cansada.

- Decía que es hora de descansar… ¿puedo invitarte un té? Conozco un buen lugar cerca de aquí, donde preparan un pastel de calabaza delicioso.

- Gracias Neville, pero prefiero ir a casa. Quiero pensar en todo lo que hemos averiguado hasta ahora.

- En realidad no hemos sacado nada en claro.

Ginny se mordió los labios con los ojos fijos en la mesa. Quizás sería más prudente respetar su decisión y marcharse a casa, sólo que por alguna razón, Neville no se rindió tan fácilmente. – Anda, vamos… necesitamos un descanso y despejar nuestra cabeza… si no quieres té, puedo invitarte a otro sitio. – Sus ojos se iluminaron con una idea. Hurgó en sus bolsillos y pareció encontrar lo que buscaba. Se levantó con una gran sonrisa y tomó a Ginny de la mano invitándola a seguirlo.

- ¡Ya sé! ¡Ya sé dónde puedo llevarte sin correr peligro! Fui una vez acompañando a la profesora de estudios muggles. McGonagall me lo pidió como favor y ahora acabo de acordarme.

Ginny lo observó con curiosidad. Dejó escapar un suspiro cansino y resignada respondió. – Está bien, Neville, vamos a dónde sea que se te haya ocurrido.

Era ya noche y las luces alumbraban con intensidad neón las calles. Neville, contento, iba platicando sobre cientos de anécdotas donde sus alumnos eran los protagonistas. Ginny le escuchaba a medias cuando llegaron a un modesto sitio con un tímido cartel donde se anunciaba algo. Una fotografía en blanco y negro, sin movimiento, les saludó desde un muro. Era la foto (de considerable tamaño) donde un hombre con un sombrero gracioso y bigote extraño lucía una dulce sonrisa, casi triste. Neville, orgulloso, mostró a Ginny el dinero muggle que tenía en los bolsillos por pura casualidad y fue hacia la taquilla para comprar un par de boletos. _"Dicen los muggles que aquí exhiben películas antiguas, pero no entiendo que quieren decir con ello" _le dijo con ingenuidad infantil. Entraron. La película pronto empezó y Ginny descubrió que los personajes no hablaban. Era casi como ver las fotos de los magos. No, más bien era como espiar a las personas a través de un cristal. Y era como si esas personas flotaran. Pronto Ginny se encontró sonriendo ante el personaje de andar gracioso y bigotito extraño. Neville la observaba y también sonrió. Había logrado su objetivo.

Cuando se despidieron Ginny lucía más tranquila. Antes de irse se volvió y se colgó del cuello de Neville dándole un beso en la mejilla de despedida. Era una forma de agradecerle las sonrisas robadas a la incertidumbre. Neville, por su parte, se fue tarareando contento. Una media luna parecía alumbrar con singular inquietud las sombras nocturnas.

**151.- Otras investigaciones.**

- ¿Averiguaste algo?

Malfoy se quitó la capucha y negó con la cabeza. Echaron a andar mientras Luna volvía a hacer preguntas. – ¿Nada? ¿Ni siquiera si alguien tiene alguna conspiración secreta?

- La única conspiración secreta es la de los elfos para derrocar al Ministro atacándolo con bellotas. – Contestó Malfoy con ironía.

Luna continuó sin hacer caso. - Si te hubiera acompañado tal vez habríamos investigado algo interesante.

Malfoy resopló. - ¡Por supuesto que no podías ir! ¿Sabes que habría pasado si entras conmigo al callejón Nockturn? Nos habrían despellejado vivos. Nadie confiaría en alguien como tú.

Acordaron, sin mucho problema, ir a investigar al dudoso callejón para ver que encontraban. Siendo el principal punto de magos con no buenas intenciones, tal vez podrían hallar cualquier pequeña pista. Sin embargo, al llegar, Malfoy sugirió ir por su cuenta. Aunque la sombra de lo sucedido en la guerra lo perseguía después de tanto tiempo, todavía contaba con viejos aliados. No encontró nada de interés, eso era cierto, pero suponía que no era en aquél sitio donde debería buscar. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a la lunática. Tenía que armarse de paciencia y usar la caballerosidad, tanto como fuera necesario.

- Eh… Lovegood… - Luna prestó atención. Malfoy continuó con más confianza. – Este… ¿podría preguntarte algo?

- Ya lo hiciste – dijo Luna muy seria.

Malfoy se quedó un segundo sin comprender. Luego del pequeño chiste (así lo tomó), respiró profundo intentando no tomar su varita y lanzarle una maldición a la Ravenclaw. Sonrió con una mueca. – Si, claro… que graciosa… de verdad, tengo curiosidad de algo. – Luna siguió atenta. Malfoy buscaba las palabras adecuadas, pero imaginó que los rodeos no funcionaban con alguien como ella. – Oye… estás trabajando en algo muy especial, ¿no es así?

- ¿Quieres saber que es? – preguntó deteniéndose un momento. Malfoy asintió y Luna suspiró abatida. – Es un experimento personal… quiero darle un regalo a Harry.

- ¿A Potter?

- Si… pero no ha resultado.

Malfoy lo sopesó. No tenía sentido. Las palabras en la ceniza rondaban en su cabeza. – ¿Y puedo saber que clase de regalo? – Ante la mirada que le dirigió Lovegood, decidió fingir. – Mira, no estaría tan interesado en nada que tuviera relación con Potter, de hecho, no me interesa si quieres regalarle una gárgola viviente o una esfinge rosada, sólo que para un simple regalo has empleado demasiado tiempo, y, si quieres un consejo, deberías olvidarlo. Potter no lo merece. Al menos claro, que sea algo muy sencillo.

El rostro de Luna se ensombreció. – No es sencillo… y eso hace que no pueda hacerlo. Tengo una condecoración y eso no puede ayudarme a darle algo especial a Harry.

Malfoy la miró con recelo. – No entiendo como alguien puede tomarse tantas molestias por alguien como él. Es un idiota. Pero en fin… si quieres… - moduló su voz intentando hacerla lo más confiable posible - … si quieres puedo ayudarte.

- ¿Por qué harías algo así?

La pregunta cargada de duda hizo titubear a Malfoy. Los ojos de Luna se clavaban fijos en él y eso le incomodaba. – Por qué no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer y por qué… eres brillante… y no, no pienso repetirlo ni lo tomes como un halago, es sólo que es así. Tal vez podría ser interesante ayudarte y eso me quitaría el tedio en el que estoy metido, por unos días. Claro que si no quieres, no pienso rogarte.

Luna lo meditó. Caminaron un poco más en silencio. Malfoy no quería forzar las cosas y echarlo todo a perder, así que se mantuvo callado, indiferente. Luna se detuvo para despedirse, así, de pronto, como era su maldita costumbre. Siempre actuando de forma rara.

– Ya es tarde. Hoy me toca ir a la Madriguera … - Dijo. Malfoy se relamió los labios.

- ¿Entonces?

- Déjame pensar, aún no te tengo confianza…

Malfoy la vio partir, primero con un gesto de incredulidad, que en poco rato se transformó en un gesto divertido. Le hacia gracia la forma directa de expresarse que tenía Lovegood, en algunas cosas. En otras, era totalmente disparatada para su gusto. Pero había dicho la verdad, era brillante. Y las palabras aparecidas en el área de trabajo de la chica le daban mucho que pensar. Por supuesto que no iba a dejarlo. Averiguaría que traía Luna entre manos. Como que se apellidaba Malfoy.

**152.- Ajos y otras estrategias. **

Cuando Luna llegó a la Madriguera , Angelina y George aún se encontraban ahí. Harry aprovechó para comentarles a todos ellos sobre el ataque del que fuera objeto, logrando que George se burlara durante un buen rato de Ron. Angelina le riñó sin lograr librar al atribulado chico de las chanzas de su hermano.

- Creo que será bueno poner ajos en las ventanas. Es el modo más sencillo de librarnos de los vampiros sin usar la magia.

- Cierto Luna, y podemos ponerle a Ronnie un collar de ellos, por si el pobre no puede defenderse de un vampiro… sería bueno también cuidarlo del ghoul. Eh, Harry, procura que mi hermano no suba al ático, podría encontrarse con él y ¿cómo podría defenderse el pobre si sólo es un _profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras_?

- ¡Ya les expliqué que tenía una fuerza anormal! ¡Harry es testigo de ello!

Pese a que Ron decía la verdad, Harry tuvo que reírse. Las caras del pelirrojo no le ayudaban a hacer lo contrario. Angelina se apiadó del muchacho y decidió llevarse a George cuanto antes de ahí. Así que después de darle a Harry un informe general del estado de Lee y Abeforth, tomó a George por el brazo y a rastras se lo llevó por el camino serpenteante de la Madriguera. En la lejanía aún se escuchaban los comentarios burlones de George.

Luna y Ron los miraron partir a través de la ventana. Después, simplemente, decidieron que era hora de poner manos a la obra. Mientras las numerosas ventanas de la Madriguera eran protegidas con el oloroso alimento, Ron aprovechó para poner en marcha su idea. - Oye Harry… ¿hace cuánto tiempo que no vas a Hogwarts? – preguntó justo antes de entrar al cuarto de Ginny.

Harry colocó un pequeño collar de ajos en un sitio visible y contestó sin mucho entusiasmo – pues… a decir verdad, ya tiene un par de años o más, si no me equivoco. La última vez sólo pasé de prisa.

Calló. Le incomodaba hablar de los malos recuerdos en aquella fugaz visita. Entrar al gran comedor representaba un golpe bajo a su ánimo, de modo que lo evitó. Fred, Lupin, Tonks… demasiadas pérdidas como para olvidarlas. Ron no se intimidó ante su silencio.

- Oye… estaba pensando – continuó mientras bajaban a la cocina - ¿no te gustaría regresar de nuevo? ¿Volver a ver el castillo?

- No creo que sea prudente estar de paseo en momentos como este. – Contestó con voz tajante. Ron, tozudo, no se dejó convencer.

- Pero, piénsalo, fue importante para nosotros, podría servirnos de distracción. Invitaríamos a Ginny y a Hermione si quieres…

Harry torció una mueca. Ya sabía por donde iba todo ese asunto. - ¿Es una idea para distraernos o es una estrategia tuya para acercarte a Hermione? – Preguntó sin esconder el tono divertido de su voz – por qué te lo advierto, no pienso ayudarte.

- No lo hagas. Tan sólo di que aceptas.

Harry suspiró. – No entiendo de que te serviría ese viaje, pero, uno, no podemos aparecernos, dos, no sé si las chicas, especialmente Hermione, acepten, y tres…

- ¿Tres qué? – Preguntó Ron con ojos ansiosos. Harry reprimió la risa.

- Tres… es absurdo. No sé que planeas.

- ¡Nada! ¡No planeo nada! ¡Lo juro sobre la tumba de Basilio el mudo! – se defendió Ron. Harry, esta vez, dejó escapar una carcajada.

- ¡Ese sujeto no existe!

- Existió. Peleó en la guerra contra los duendes y ganó un diente de oro. Todo un tipazo. Habría que rendirle honores mientras preparamos el viaje a Hogwarts e invitamos a Ginny y a Hermione.

- ¿También me invitarían a mi? – preguntó una voz dulce a sus espaldas. Ambos chicos se volvieron para encontrarse de frente con Luna.

- ¡Claro Luna! ¿Verdad que es una genial idea? ¡Puedes decírselo a Harry! – insistió Ron, feliz de encontrar un apoyo a su loca idea.

- Suena bien… hace tiempo que no voy a Hogwarts, e ir con ustedes cambiaría el sentido del viaje. Podríamos recorrer de nuevo las mazmorras, la torre de astronomía, visitar nuestras casas…

Harry intentó rehusarse ya sin mucha vehemencia. – No sé, no me parece buena idea…

- Hay malos recuerdos Harry, pero también buenos… un baile de navidad, el E.D., un trofeo de quiddicht en tus manos, los amigos, los banquetes… un alud de sonrisas en cada esquina, y tal vez otras cosas.

Harry lo sopesó. Eran ciertas las palabras de Luna y no sabía como le hacía siempre para convencerlo. Ron, aguardaba, exultante, seguro de tener la victoria en sus manos. Harry se dio por vencido. – Esta bien, hablaremos con Ginny y Hermione y veremos la posibilidad de ir.

Ron explotó de alegría abrazando a Luna con entusiasmo. - ¡Eres fabulosa! ¡Siempre que quiera convencer a Harry de algo, hablaré contigo! – y dando vueltas por el sitio llevaba a Luna en brazos como si fuera una pluma. En medio de su regocijo besó su frente de forma impulsiva diciendo - ¡me casaría contigo si no…!

Luna concluyó la frase de forma categórica – si no existiera Hermione.

Ron había dejado de danzar y ahora tenía las orejas muy rojas. Lanzaba de hito en hito miradas a Luna y ella puso una mano en su hombro. – No te preocupes, si Hermione te dice que no, podrás invitarme unas meigas fritas para empezar…

Ron tomó la mano de Luna diciendo con sinceridad. – En serio Luna, eres fabulosa. La mejor. Y estoy seguro que en este mundo hay más de uno que lo sabe apreciar. Y si te interesa alguien y no te hace caso, es porqué tiene la ceguera más grande del mundo. En ese caso háblame, tengo unos cuantos hechizos para lanzarle por idiota.

Luna ladeó la cabeza, sin responder. Harry, quién hasta ese momento sólo era un espectador, decidió intervenir con una ligera tocesilla. – Será mejor que subas a descansar. Acompañaré a Luna a la habitación de guardia y me pondré de acuerdo con ella.

Ron accedió y en poco tiempo estaban ya con Lee y Abeforth. En tanto acordaban que Luna sería la primera en cuidarlos y que después seguiría el turno de Harry, el chico trataba de poner en orden sus pensamientos. Salió de ahí intentando alejar un sentimiento demasiado ridículo para ser real: mientras Ron danzaba con Luna en la cocina, mientras le decía todo aquello, Harry había sentido una especie de rabia sorda muy parecida a los celos.

**153.- Guardia nocturna.**

La noche se esperaba con altibajos a pesar del cansancio por el día transcurrido. La serie de situaciones que vivía en esos momentos alteraban su tranquilidad y descanso. Durmió, pero no tan profundamente.

O al menos eso creyó en un principio.

Una voz sibilina comenzó a llamarlo entre la bruma del sueño. Una voz cuyo sólo recuerdo le erizaba la piel, le congelaba el pecho. Por un segundo sintió de nuevo los terrores de su niñez, de su adolescencia. Se revolvió en medio de la pesadilla y la voz no cesaba de llamarlo.

_Harry…_

_Harry… _

Creyó (y lo creyó de verdad) que si abría los ojos se encontraría con otros. Ojos enrojecidos, pequeños como rendijas. Y la voz. Esa voz. Colándose una vez más en sus sueños.

_Harry Potter…_

Por instinto cerró la mano sobre el objeto que descansaba a su lado.

_Harry..._

- Harry… Harry…

- ¡Expelliarmus! – susurró levantando la varita sin despertar del todo. Un rumor de algo cayendo. Un leve quejido. No pudo entender por un instante lo que pasaba. Reaccionó y buscó sus lentes. Aún confundido se los puso. La luz de una lámpara brillaba débil, pero fue suficiente para descubrir contra quién había lanzado el hechizo.

- ¡Luna!... – como pudo hizo a un lado las sábanas y corrió hacia la chica para prestarle ayuda - ¡Luna! ¡Lo siento! – decía nervioso tratando de reanimarla. Luna se quejó y abrió los ojos. Luego se incorporó con dificultad. Harry, apenado, la ayudó a sentarse en la cama, sosteniéndola con suavidad. – Luna lo siento, tenía una pesadilla, creo… te ataqué dormido, ¿estás bien?

Luna también salía del estupor. Paseó la vista por la habitación unos segundos, luego simplemente, la fijó en Harry. – No importa, estoy bien. El hechizo no fue tan poderoso, quizás por qué estabas dormido. - Aspiró aire. – Vine a avisarte que seguía tu turno. Abeforth y Lee no han mostrado mayores cambios y la noche ha pasado sin novedad. – Dijo con lentitud. Harry se maldijo, estúpidas pesadillas. – Estabas quejándote. Y te llamé para despertarte.

- Y luego yo te lancé un hechizo – murmuró Harry.

Luna lo observó preocupada - ¿qué soñabas?

Harry no pudo evitar contestar con la verdad ante la pregunta tan directa. – Con una voz. Una voz que me llamaba.

- Y… - Luna no despegaba los ojos de él - ¿de quién era esa voz?

Harry no titubeó al contestar – de Voldemort.

Luna no hizo ningún gesto. Siguió con los ojos clavados en Harry. Aunque él pudo distinguir un destello de alarma y un ligero temblor en el cuerpo de la Ravenclaw. Instintivamente la abrazó con más fuerza.

- No puede ser él, ¿verdad Harry? Él… él murió y ya no puede hacerte daño.

- No Luna, no es él, fue sólo una pesadilla. Tantas cosas, tú sabes. – Dijo para tranquilizarla, aunque él no lo estaba tanto.

Guardaron silencio. Luna desvió la mirada para clavarla en sus manos. Harry también las observó mientras la escuchaba hablar. – No sé que esté sucediendo. En estos días, hay ocasiones en que actuamos como si no pasara nada, pero sé que el miedo esta ahí, en algún sitio dentro de nosotros. Igual que la vez pasada.

- Tuviste miedo – esa afirmación sonó sorprendente para Harry. Siempre había visto a Luna tan fuerte, que nunca se detuvo a pensar en lo que ella sentía. – Cuando te secuestraron los mortífagos… en la batalla de Hogwarts.

- Oh, no… no fue tanto así. Si me pasaba algo yo sabía que podría irme a otro sitio y encontrarme con mi madre. Eso no me daba miedo. El miedo era por otra razón. No sabía si podía soportar perder a otro ser querido.

Harry acarició su cabello, hablando reflexivamente – entiendo… podrías perder a tu padre, a personas conocidas, a nosotros, tus amigos…

Luna volvió a estremecerse. – Fueron días difíciles. Se le ocurrió a Ginny, pero Neville y yo la seguimos por qué estábamos convencidos de hacerlo. La resistencia en Hogwarts durante tu ausencia. Ginny tenía que dirigirla. Era tu novia y tenía que estar a la altura, pero, ¿sabes? Aunque ella no lo hubiera sugerido yo lo habría hecho. Era, en cierta forma, un consuelo. Era como ayudarte, protegerte, aunque estabas lejos.

Un velo iba descorriéndose, cayendo de los ojos de Harry. Sostenía a Luna sintiendo su calidez, la suavidad de su piel. Pensó en ella cuando estaban en Hogwarts. Sus pies descalzos, su modo de andar con brinquitos, su forma de siempre estar aunque no entendiera la importancia de ello en aquél momento. Ginny lo había conquistado con su belleza y su carácter. Era imposible no fijarse en una mujer como ella, pero Luna…

Luna era toda suavidad y dulzura. Siempre ahí. Siempre constante. El velo cayó del todo cuando Lovegood preguntó con inquietud. – Suceda lo que suceda, ¿verdad qué esta vez me dejarás estar a tu lado? – las palabras salieron sin control de los labios de la chica - cómo Ron y Hermione en la búsqueda de horrocruxes… No quiero estar de nuevo cada día, esperando a verte aparecer por la puerta y constatar que estás a salvo.

Luna buscó sus ojos. Harry correspondió a esa mirada viendo por primera vez todas esas cosas ocultas que tanto tiempo se negara a mirar. No encontró palabras para explicarlas del todo, aunque entendió, que esa guardia nocturna que montara Luna Lovegood sin esperar nada a cambio, había durado muchísimo tiempo. Tal vez era tiempo de finalizarla y hacerle saber que todo estaba bien. Qué podía esperar algo.

Pero tenía miedo de hacerlo.

**154.- Lo que asusta a Hermione.**

Miedo.

Era miedo lo que se arrastraba por sus venas.

La risa enloquecida la estremeció. Luego fue el dolor.

Hermione, sudando, se removió en la cama mordiéndose los labios para no gritar. La risa enloquecida, luego esa voz susurrando, _"¿quieres que te tatúe sangre sucia?"_. Y la risa. Fue la risa lo que provocó que su corazón latiera con la amenaza de explotar en cualquier momento.

Miedo. Era miedo.

Luego la voz dijo suavemente "crucio" y fue de nuevo el dolor.

El grito que Hermione reprimió no pudo contenerse por más tiempo. Gritó. Un grito largo y agudo. Gritó. Como si pretendiera alejar con ello para siempre el dolor.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¡Tranquila!

Alguien la sostenía en brazos recorriendo el cabello de su cara. Hermione respiraba con dificultad y temblaba sin control. No podía enfocar nada, pero un nombre escapó de sus labios.

- L…Lestrange… era Lestrange… Bellatrix Lestrange…

- No hay nadie… estoy yo… y tu amiga Ginevra.

Casi no se dio cuenta que las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro. Rodeó el lugar con la vista, aferrada a alguien. Con sorpresa descubrió a Antoine, mirándola preocupado y solícito. Luego vio a Ginny cerca de ella.

- Ya pasó, Hermione, era sólo un sueño.

Hermione sollozó un poco. El sueño había sido tan real. Ginny se ofreció a llevarle un poco de té para tranquilizarla, mientras Antoine la acomodaba en la cama, descubriéndola un poco y limpiando el sudor de su frente.

- Puedo quedarme contigo, si quieres. No tienes fiebre… - acomodó las almohadas en su espalda. El pulso de Hermione comenzaba a normalizarse. – Te prometo que alejaré las pesadillas.

Antoine se sentó a su lado. Lo dicho tan dulcemente por el chico le hizo esbozar un intento de sonrisa. Aún sentía su cuerpo adolorido, mientras con cuidado, él le quitaba el suéter de lana con el que dormía para mantener el calor. Ginny entró en esos momentos llevando una humeante taza de té en las manos. Justo en el instante en que Antoine descubría algo en el antebrazo de Hermione.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó con voz trémula. Ginny y Hermione dirigieron con rapidez la atención al brazo sostenido por Antoine. Hermione ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa y Ginny dejó resbalar la taza de sus manos. El horror podía leerse en su cara.

En el brazo de Hermione aparecían como marcadas con hierro candente sólo dos palabras: "sangre sucia".

Y Hermione estaba muy segura de estar despierta.

* * *

Otro capítulo, aprovecharé que la inspiración me está llegando, para avanzar un poco más aprisa. Una pequeña aclaración: lo del brazo tatuado lo retomé de la película, porqué en el libro no aparece esa escena. Bien, ahí vamos.


	24. Veintitrés

**Veintitrés.**

_Lo noto,_

_me lo dicen tus ojos,_

_esos besos tan flojos, _

_que dejan un sabor amargo y roto…_

_Lo noto/Hombres G._

**155.- Mientras las mentiras se derrumban, quién confunde a quién.**

Antoine seguía sin entender lo que pasaba. Pasó el resto de la noche en vela tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido. Las pesadillas no dejaban secuela y era absurdo pensar lo contrario; sin embargo, estaban esas palabras en el brazo de Hermione y su rotundidad a no decir nada. No insistió. Prefirió dejarla dormir, pero necesitaba respuestas. Y ni ella ni Ginevra Weasley estaban dispuestas a darlas. En tanto preparaba el desayuno pensaba en la mejor forma de abordar el asunto. Optó por restarle importancia. Por hacerles creer que lo tomaba como un desvarío producido por la angustia. Esa mañana, sin despertar a Hermione, se decidió a revisar una vez más su brazo, encontrándose con la sorpresa de hallar solamente unas marcas rojizas. Nada de palabras.

Pero por dios que las había visto.

Subió tarareando. Iba a jugar el juego con las reglas impuestas por las dos chicas. Fingiendo. Desconcertándolas. Llegó con la bandeja llena de un vivificante desayuno, en sus propias palabras, e invitando a la chica Weasley a probarlo. Supuso haber interrumpido una charla importante, porqué callaron en cuánto entró. No se dio por enterado y comenzó a hablar con tono alegre.

- Vamos, tómate esto, te caerá bien. La fiebre de anoche cedió, pero aun así tienes que reposar. - Notó que las dos chicas intercambiaban una mirada intrigada mientras él acomodaba la bandeja sobre una mesita. Antoine, por su parte, continuó hablando. – Vamos Ginevra, desayuna, hay suficiente para los tres. No querrás sentirte mal en tu trabajo, ¿verdad? – acercó un vaso de jugo a Hermione, quién lo bebió con avidez. Decidió arriesgarse y se dirigió a la pelirroja. – Por cierto, ¿en qué dijiste que trabajas?

Ginny pestañeó saliendo de un ensueño, con algo de confusión lo miró balbuceando - ¿eh?

Antoine esbozó una sonrisa mientras le ofrecía un poco de jugo a ella. - Sí, no recuerdo a lo que te dedicas… disculpa, debo parecer un grosero por haberlo olvidado tan pronto.

Ginny abrió la boca confundida, intentando hilar una respuesta. Antoine casi esperaba la reacción de Hermione. Adelantándose a la pelirroja contestó con algo de apresuramiento después de pensar un segundo - este… Ginny trabaja en un departamento de seguridad privada.

Aún se veía pálida. Ginny la miró con ojos muy abiertos, más luego asintió algo torpemente – sí, eso… seguridad privada…

- ¿En serio? – Antoine arqueó las cejas con algo de incredulidad – pues no te veo tan fuerte como para salvaguardar la seguridad de nadie, pero…

- Oh, no… - dijo Hermione lanzando una risa forzada – Ginny es secretaria y… por cierto… - dijo Hermione mirando su reloj con cierto apuro – creo que es tarde, será mejor que te apresures…

Ginny obedeció tomándose de un sólo golpe el jugo y despidiéndose con algo de nerviosismo de Antoine. Se quedaron un rato en silencio y luego Antoine soltó – es curioso, me da la impresión de que siempre respondes por tus amigos.

Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa y dijo – imaginaciones tuyas, ¿qué tendrían que ocultar para que yo respondiera por ellos? Es que ya sabes la manía que tengo…

- Si… claro… ¿pan con mantequilla?

Hermione asintió embrollada y Antoine desayunó despreocupadamente con ella, charlando. Intentando sacar información que sabía muy bien, no era cierta. Insistir sobre Ginny la pondría en alerta, así que subrepticiamente desvió la charla hacia Malfoy y Potter. La atención de Hermione estaba dispersa y eso le ayudó a obtener cierta información fácil de comprobar. – Esas oficinas, en las que labora Potter, están cerca de aquí, ¿no es verdad?

- Sí, creo que sí… - Hermione se concentraba en algo. Antoine intuyó que tenía mucha relación con lo sucedido durante la noche. Parecía buscar el modo adecuado de dirigirse a él y al fin hizo la pregunta que él esperaba. – Antoine… ¿no recuerdas… no recuerdas lo que sucedió anoche?

Antoine fingió con maestría no entender a lo que se refería Hermione. - ¿Anoche? Tuviste fiebre. Lo que sea que hayas soñado no ocurrió. Pasaste una mala noche, eso es todo. Ahora tienes que descansar y estar tranquila.

Hermione no parecía muy convencida, pero Antoine apostaría una mano a que no insistiría. Y fue así.

Al fin tenía un punto para él.

**156.- Serios dilemas.**

La reunión convocada con urgencia por Ginny y Hermione se llevó a cabo por la tarde. Antoine, curiosamente, no insistió en que Hermione se quedara descansando en cama. La chica tenía muchas dudas, pero por lo pronto se concentraría en el problema que los tenía a todos ahí, reunidos en la Madriguera. Ante los rostros expectantes, narró lo sucedido. Diversas exclamaciones se escucharon y algunos de ellos, como Angelina y Aubrey, revisaron su brazo, donde sólo se veían unas marcas rojizas.

- ¿Estás segura que aparecieron esas palabras?

- Si, muy segura, Ginny y Antoine también las vieron.

Un espeso silencio se extendió por la estancia. Nadie acertaba a dar una opinión, y menos después de que Ron relatara (muy apenado) lo ocurrido con Willhelmina. Fue Harry el primero que habló. – Lo que sea que esté atacando, comienza a tenernos en la mira. No son buenas las pesadillas y menos las que dejan marcas en la piel. – Se rascó la nariz, pensativo. – Y hay otra cosa que me preocupa: Antoine. Hermione, hay algo extraño en tu prometido y creo que lo sabes, no es normal su percepción hacia las cosas del mundo mágico. Me atrevo a decir que, incluso, debe de haberse dado cuenta de otras cosas sin decírtelo.

- Yo también lo he pensado – admitió Hermione – aunque también creo que debe de estar confundido. Él es… más bien escéptico y dudo mucho que crea en cosas mágicas o sobrenaturales.

- ¡Pues no se hable más! – Intervino Ron, imprudente – mientras sean peras o manzanas, lo mejor será despacharlo a Francia ¿a qué si, Harry?

- Eso es lo que tú quisieras… - murmuró George al tiempo que Malfoy lanzaba una risita desagradable. Hermione ignoró a Ron por completo y Harry decidió que no tenían tiempo para esas cosas.

- Miren, lo que dice Ron no es tan absurdo, yo creo que es hora de regresarlo a Francia… – Ron interrumpió con un _"me uno a la propuesta"_ que fue acallado por todos. Harry, al ver enrojecer a Hermione, decidió sembrar paz en campo minado. – Eso o decirle la verdad.

Aubrey habló entonces, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Hermione. – Si de verdad lo quieres, debes confiar en él.

Hermione guardó silencio. Parecía más confundida que segura y Harry optó por darle un respiro. – Bien, eso lo resolverás tú. Nosotros, en cambio, tenemos que buscar un modo de defendernos de las pesadillas. Es cierto, no todos las tenemos, pero debemos pensar en la posibilidad de que sea algún mago oscuro intentando entrar en nuestras mentes.

- ¿Qué propones? ¿Acaso…? – El rostro de Bill era perspicaz. Harry comprendió que sabía ya lo que él iba a proponer.

- Vamos a tener que utilizar la oclumancia.

- Harry… - la voz de Ron tomó un tono más grave – la mayoría de los que estamos aquí no sabemos más que teoría sobre el tema, para enseñar la oclumancia eres el indicado, tomaste clases con Snape – ante la mueca que hizo Harry, el pelirrojo se apresuró a decir – sí, ya sé que terminó mandándote al diablo, pero eres quién más sabe de eso, aparte de Kingsley, claro.

- Lamento contradecirte Ron, pero yo nunca fui bueno en eso, al menos no en la contraparte.

- La legeremancia… - susurró Harry y Kingsley asintió. La mirada de Ron seguía fija en Harry, así que el chico se dio por vencido. – Está bien, creo poder intentar la legeremancia con ustedes para que aprendan a proteger sus mentes, pero no sé qué tan incómodo sea, puedo ver cosas muy privadas. Claro, en dado caso de que pueda hacerlo.

- Yo confío en Harry.

Se volvieron a Luna, que se asomaba desde atrás del grupo con aspecto despreocupado. Se miraron unos a otros y Hermione apoyó a la rubia. – Yo también confío en Harry, por mí no hay problema.

Uno a uno fueron aceptando con cierta dificultad. George hizo hincapié en hacerle firmar un convenio donde Harry se obligara a no decir nada "oscuro" que hallara en sus mentes. Las risas rompieron con la tensión, pero Malfoy no participaba de ello.

- Hablen por ustedes, yo no pienso dejar que Potter ande de entrometido en mi cabeza.

- Bueno, tampoco es obligatorio – comentó Harry encogiéndose de hombros, lo hará quién quiera hacerlo, pero sólo les recuerdo que en la medida que me dejen entrar en sus mentes, lo haré. Puede que ustedes sean buenos defendiendo sus recuerdos y pensamientos.

- Bueno, por lo pronto puedes comenzar con Luna, con Ron, con Hermione y conmigo – Bill sabía que había que tomar medidas extremas y no estaban para juegos – por mí tampoco hay problema, confío en ti, Harry.

- ¿Conmigo también? – preguntó Ron alarmado.

Bill se volvió a él, amenazante – sí, ¿algún problema?

Ron contestó con una risa forzada – no, ninguno.

- ¿Y qué haremos con los hombres lobo, vampigos y con cualquier otro ser oscuro al que se le ocurra tener una fuerza anogmal?

Kingsley respondió a Fleur con simpleza – pues tomar las medidas ya conocidas, el ajo funcionó con la conquista de Ron.

Harry no pudo evitar reír a la par de los demás, mientras Ron, ofuscado, lanzaba un malhumorado _"no le veo la gracia"_ al que nadie prestó atención. La risa alejó un poco la tirantez en el estómago de Harry. Los dilemas estaban puestos en la mesa. Observó a Hermione. Tenía el presentimiento de que los dilemas de ambos eran muy parecidos. Ya llegaría el momento de sincerarse y obtener un consejo. Aunque que tanto podría él ayudarle a ella, no lo tenía muy claro.

**157.- ¿Qué otra cosa que la Orden?**

Establecidas ya algunas medidas, la reunión comenzó a tratar asuntos cada vez menos graves. Todos estaban preocupados, pero a la vez, el estar reunidos los hacía sentirse más animados. Únicamente Malfoy desentonaba en aquél sitio. En la primera oportunidad terminó huyendo sin que nadie hiciera el amago de detenerlo. Ginny, Aubrey y Fleur prepararon algunos bocadillos y todos departían ya de manera menos formal. Harry se encontró con Luna al momento de ir por uno de esos bocadillos. Entre uno y otro comentario, Luna le contó a Harry que esa noche llevaría algunas cosas más a Grimmauld Place. Harry, muy atento, le dijo - puedo ayudarte si quieres, nos vemos en tu casa a las nueve. Antes tengo algo que hacer.- Luna no preguntó y Harry no precisó detalles. Angelina llegó en ese momento y Luna se quedó charlando con ella. Harry las observaba pensativo con el bocadillo en la mano. Lo que iba a hacer no sería fácil. Nada fácil.

Se dirigió al sillón donde Hermione se encontraba muy ensimismada. Con la barbilla recargada en su mano. Se sentó a su lado y le dirigió una sonrisa tímida, él tampoco tenía ya muchas ganas de hablar. Se terminó el bocadillo justo en el instante en que Ron se dejó caer pesadamente a su lado, también en silencio. Era incómodo. Harry buscaba algún tema superficial sin que se le ocurriera ninguno. Angelina se acercó en ese momento. Tenía una duda y la hizo saber a todos en voz lo suficientemente alta.

- Bien Harry, creo que hablo por todos al decir que tácitamente te hemos nombrado el líder de esta ¿resistencia? – Los demás guardaban silencio. Hermione, Harry y Ron, miraban desde su sitio a Angelina con excesiva atención. – Pero supongo que debemos darnos un nombre ¿o me equivoco?

- Pues… - Harry estaba abochornado. No imaginaba ser el líder, aunque siempre terminaba siéndolo sin querer. – Si… supongo que debemos buscar un nombre.

Kinsgley lanzó una pequeña risita al momento de decir – eso no es necesario. – Sonrió ante la expectación de los presentes y aseguró con simpleza – siempre hemos tenido un nombre- sonrió a todos y agregó – La Orden del Fénix ¿no es cierto? ¿O es que acaso se les ocurre que puede haber algo más? – apuntó muy contento el dedo hacia Harry para decirle – y a ti, muchacho, te toca una tarea muy especial, ocupar el puesto de Dumbledore.

Harry reaccionó impactado. Eso era exorbitante. No creía ser lo suficientemente bueno como para llenar los zapatos del viejo mago. A veces no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo resolver su vida, entonces ¿cómo pedirle que guiara a otros? ¿Qué les dijera que hacer? Intentó oponerse, pero los demás parecían estar muy acuerdo con Kingsley. Sólo Ron y Hermione se notaban preocupados.

**158.- Preparando el adiós. **

No salía aún del impacto de ser supuestamente el sucesor de Dumbledore como líder, cuándo otros apuros ya estaban frente a él. Ginny, desde el otro lado de la sala, le observaba por el rabillo del ojo de vez en vez para después seguir hablando con Bill. Harry se descubrió de pronto esquivándola. Dirigiendo la vista a otra parte. Hermione en ese momento, decía algo sobre si parecía muy delgado y debería comer más, con el fin, por supuesto, de liberarse de la carga de hablar con Ron. Se quedó suspensa un momento y echó un vistazo a Ginny. Su percepción seguía siendo endemoniadamente alta, aunque se guardó sus comentarios, para, seguramente, otro momento más adecuado. Harry se apretó las manos, nervioso. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer y no era aconsejable posponerlo. Respiró hondo y cortó la charla sin sentido de Hermione diciendo – hablaremos de mi alimentación luego, por lo pronto puedes hablar con Ron de la suya. - Reprimió la risa al ver la cara de espanto de sus amigos. Los dejaba ahí, indefensos, sin otro remedio más que hablar. Eso es lo que él también haría. Poco a poco se fue acercando a Ginny. Cuándo Bill se dio cuenta, se fue dejándolos solos. Entonces Harry enfrentó la mirada de ella. Se mordió los labios y sencillamente soltó - ¿quieres dar un paseo?

Ginny asintió mecánicamente.

**159.- El toro por los cuernos. **

La llevó a un pequeño parque cercano a Ottery St. Catchpole. Caminaron despacio. Harry era consciente de las miradas masculinas que seguían a Ginny a todas partes y ella, majestuosa, se sabía admirada, aunque nunca lo reconociera de viva voz. Curiosamente no sintió celos. Simplemente lo notaba. Lo había notado en todos esos años. Y se preguntó cuándo exactamente, había dejado de sentirlos. La plática entre ellos resultó sosa, forzada, y Harry concluyó en que no tenía sentido alargar más todo ese asunto. Había que enfrentar las cosas. Era ahora o nunca. Se armó de valor. No sabía si era el mejor momento, pero no creía justo ni para él ni para Ginny seguir con esa situación.

- Eres hermosa – soltó, pero Ginny siguió caminando sin verlo. – La verdad, he sido muy afortunado en que te hayas fijado en mí. – Los ojos de Ginny resplandecieron un segundo, tal vez esa táctica no era la más adecuada. – Has sido muy importante y eso todo el mundo lo sabe. Pero…

Ginny tragó saliva. – Pero… - su voz salió sin un sólo temblor. Harry admiraba ese temple en la más pequeña de los Weasley. En ese momento se preguntó cómo reaccionaría la familia, pero no podía echarse para atrás.

- Pero… - se detuvo y enfrentó por fin la mirada de Ginny – pero algo pasa, nuestra relación se ha estancado y… y es evidente que estamos pasando por un bache.

Ginny movió la cabeza con lentitud, asintiendo. – Si… y no comprendo por qué.

- Tal vez sea la monotonía. Hemos estado juntos tanto tiempo, nunca nos dimos la oportunidad de tratar a otras personas y…

- Creí que no era necesario.

Ginny lucía tranquila. Aunque Harry sabía muy bien que era sólo en apariencia. Pensó un momento en sus palabras. Eran ciertas. Él, antes de Ginny, sólo había salido con Cho y eso un par de veces. Ginny al menos había tratado a otros chicos, pero… pero él sólo estaba dando rodeos para darse tiempo. Lo que tenía que decir tenía que decirlo ya.

- Ginny, por todo el cariño que nos hemos tenido creo que no es justo tener una relación así.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Esta vez la voz de Ginny sí dejó traslucir un pequeño balbuceo. Harry se sentía el peor de los hombres en ese momento. – Quiero decir… que sería bueno que nos diéramos un tiempo.

Lo había dicho. Ginny se quedó petrificada y el sintió un vacío en su pecho. - ¿Tiempo? ¿Y a cuánto tiempo te refieres exactamente? – La voz se le quebró. Sus ojos se hicieron brillantes, pero las lágrimas no aparecieron.

- No lo sé… - pensó la mejor respuesta. No había ninguna. – Quizás el necesario para poner en claro si debemos seguir juntos o si lo nuestro sólo era una rutina, una costumbre.

- Para mí no lo fue – indicó Ginny con una seguridad terrible. – Pero si eso es lo que quieres, de ningún modo puedo obligarte a quedarte conmigo. Démonos ese tiempo… y búscame cuándo sepas si quieres seguir a mi lado.

Le dio la espalda y echó a andar. Harry escuchó todo aquello sin sorprenderse. En realidad no esperaba que Ginny se echara a llorar o que le rogara que siguieran juntos. Eso no iba con ella. Aunque su corazón se destrozara. Se sintió vil y miserable. No esperaba lo que vendría a continuación. Ginny detuvo sus pasos y preguntó sin verlo.

- ¿Es por alguien más?

Harry intentó hilar una respuesta sin mucho éxito. Ginny esperó un momento, luego, con pasos enérgicos, se marchó de ahí.

**160.- Besos y amago de ellos. **

Cerró la puerta recargándose en ella. Qué día más horrible. Y para concluir, el tonto de Harry la había dejado nuevamente a merced de Ron y su intento por recuperar lo perdido. Cuándo Harry se marchó con Ginny, todos los demás poco a poco comenzaron a retirarse. No sabía si era premeditado o no, pero la habían dejado sola con Ron. Las piernas le flaquearon sólo de recordar. Cuándo se vieron solos, Ron dejó notar su preocupación por la pesadilla con Lestrange y por las manchas rojas de su brazo. Luego le acarició el cabello, con tanta delicadeza que una corriente eléctrica recorrió la espalda de Hermione. Aún se preguntaba cómo había logrado contenerse. Ron, después de acariciar su cabello se había acercado tanto, que su aliento rozó sus labios mientras sus manos acariciaban su cara. ¡Merlín bendito! Aún no sabía de donde salieron las fuerzas para romper ese hechizo maligno y salir corriendo.

Ahora estaba en casa.

Y una voz la sobresaltó como si hubiera cometido un delito.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Eres tú?

Antoine salió a recibirla con un abrazo que la tomó desprevenida. – Qué bueno que llegas, te he extrañado. - Hermione no contestó. Su corazón aún saltaba enloquecido y no era por Antoine. - ¿Te sentiste mejor? Ven, te acompaño a tu cuarto… necesitas descansar.

La tomó de la mano guiándola con dulzura. Hermione se dejó conducir. Al llegar a la habitación, Antoine susurró en su oído con voz seductora. – Tú amiga no ha llegado, tal vez podamos aprovechar un poco la situación. Hemos estado tan alejados… - recorrió su espalda suavemente – y en todo este tiempo, desde que llegamos a Londres, no he hecho otra cosa más que extrañarte. – La besó. Con delicadeza primero, luego con intensidad. La mente de Hermione estaba en otro sitio. En una casa con escaleras tortuosas. No se dio cuenta cuando Antoine interrumpió el beso hasta que le dijo – por lo visto he sido el único que ha extrañado los momentos juntos.

Hermione no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Antoine sólo suspiró con amargo enojo y después, simplemente, salió.

**161.- Si pudiera saberlo. **

Se escurrió hasta su habitación sin decirle ni a Antoine ni a Hermione de su llegada. No quería ni hablar ni ver a nadie. Sentía una mezcla de furia, tristeza y dudas.

Harry no había respondido a su pregunta.

Entonces, casi era seguro que esa era la causa de que le pidiera un tiempo.

Recordó lo dicho días antes a Fleur. Que si alguien trataba de quitarle a Harry era capaz de convertirse en arpía.

Pero ¿quién?... ¿quién?

Repasó nombres, mujeres, del ministerio, de las casas vecinas sin concretar nada. Con las únicas mujeres con las que Harry a últimas fechas había mantenido una estrecha relación eran con las de la Orden. Sobre todo Luna y Hermione. Nadie más.

Luna… Hermione… negó con la cabeza casi riendo. La tristeza la hacía pensar tonterías.

Se arrojó en su cama. Si sus sospechas fueran ciertas ¿qué rayos pensaba hacer?

* * *

Infinitas gracias por la paciencia. Otro capítulo. El trabajo no me deja avanzar como yo quisiera. Lunalettuce, voy a terminar el fic, doy mi palabra de honor.


	25. Veinticuatro

**Veinticuatro.**

_"Después, lo sabré todo."_

_Las pequeñas memorias/ José Saramago._

**162.- Pequeño detalle.**

La luna estaba en pleno y las sombras de los árboles se escurrían por el suelo, ocultándose entre las baldosas, latas vacías o las múltiples piedras del camino, fingiendo ser seres perversos dispuestos al ataque. Eso le hubiera parecido a Harry si no cruzara la calle con gesto pensativo. Caminaba con la sensación del vacío en el estómago sin prestar atención a nada más. Al fin llegó ante la puerta enmarcada con unas extrañas florecillas parecidas a girasoles, pero muy, muy pequeñas. Sonrió sin premeditarlo y por un segundo el vacío en el estómago desapareció. Sin duda esa peculiaridad era un distintivo de Luna. Tocó a la puerta y una voz ahogada gritó desde adentro - ¡Si eres Harry, puedes pasar! – Otra sonrisa siguió a un instante de perplejidad. Luna, eterna Luna. Parecía presentirlo y aun así era arriesgado confiarse tanto. Sospechaba, sin embargo, que esa confianza estaba bien cimentada y sin más tomó el pomo de la puerta y muy seguro, abrió. -¿Luna? – preguntó en voz alta. Una voz le respondió desde el fondo de la estancia. - ¡Pasa, estoy aquí! – se abrió paso entre muebles y objetos extraños hasta llegar a donde Luna, muy concentrada, se ocupaba en guardar varias cosas dentro de un baúl. Luego se volvió a verlo para saludarlo con una expresión esplendorosa. –Llegaste – dijo con alegría. Harry asintió observándola detenidamente. Luna volvía a ocuparse en guardar cosas y hablaba sobre si sería más práctico llevar polvo de pelo de unicornio en un frasco o en una bolsa de papel, ya que sus propiedades se alteraban dependiendo del material del recipiente donde se guardasen. A Harry no le interesaba nada de eso y ni siquiera prestó atención. Estaba más concentrado en otra cosa. En Luna. Quién vestía un vaporoso vestido lila que simulaba estar hecho de remiendos y no por ello la hacía lucir menos hermosa. Se estiró para tomar un frasco con indescifrable contenido y con el movimiento un lado del vestido resbaló dejando ver uno de sus hombros, tan blanco, mientras mechones de cabello caían sigilosos sobre su cuello, rozando con suavidad esa parte donde se adivinaba su pecho. Harry sintió un escalofrío y se preguntó si Luna se daba cuenta de aquello que ocasionaba. Lo más probable era que no. La sensualidad que Luna despedía era de una forma tan sutil, como una nota de perfume muy dócil, casi imperceptible y no por ello menos delicioso. Se preguntó cómo sería despertar todo eso que latía dormido en el cuerpo de Luna. Cómo sería deslizarse y fundirse con esa piel tan suave y tan blanca. Tan etéreamente inasible. La voz de Luna lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó y Harry sacudió tan atrevidos pensamientos.

- No, disculpa – titubeó – sólo que… pensaba en si no era algo arriesgado dejarme pasar sin verificar que realmente se trataba de mí.

- Ah, era eso. – Luna siguió en su tarea mientras explicaba. - ¿Sabes? Tengo un hechizo muy eficaz en la casa, si no fueras tú, sucedería algo terrible. Sólo pueden entrar las personas que yo espero.

Harry compuso una sonrisa divertida – eres increíblemente brillante… pero dejémonos de cosas. Estoy aquí para ayudarte, ¿no? Dime con qué y empiezo.

Luna le señaló un conjunto de objetos al tiempo que le informaba eran muy importantes. Se concentraron en ello por unos minutos. De vez en vez, Harry lanzaba pequeñas miradas a Luna, para después reñirse mentalmente. Terminaba de guardar unos papeles cuando algo resbaló de entre ellos. Era una fotografía donde se podía apreciar a Luna y Ginny cuando eran pequeñas. El segundo año tal vez. Resultaba curioso ver la enorme diferencia entre las dos. Luna miraba distraída a un punto desconocido, con el rostro serio, dulce, mientras Ginny la abrazaba sonriente, radiante, con esa chispa alegre en sus ojos, opacado un poco quizás porqué para entonces, aún resentía los malignos efectos del diario de Tom Riddle. De pronto, Luna (la de la foto), miró a Ginny de forma penetrante y sonrió. La foto se iluminó entera.

- Ah, esa foto – le dijo Luna mirándolo por encima de su hombro – Ginny insistió en tomárnosla. Colin la hizo. Estábamos en segundo año. – Se quedó pensativa. – Mal tiempo era entonces en Hogwarts, los dementores rondaban y el frío era bastante.

Harry miró fijamente la foto. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo profundo de la amistad de Ginny y Luna. - ¿Desde cuándo son amigas?- quiso saber.

Luna siguió en lo suyo mientras contaba. - Desde mediados del primer año. Nos conocimos en clases, pero comenzamos a hablarnos después del incidente.

- ¿Cuál incidente? – preguntó Harry curioso.

- Unos chicos se burlaban de mí y me molestaban. Ginny se dio cuenta e intentó defenderme, sólo que ellos también comenzaron a burlarse de ella. Les dije que eran unos groseros, pero no les importó. Entonces Ginny y yo nos defendimos.

- ¿Y qué pasó?

Luna se encogió de hombros. – Pues no les gustaron mucho los hechizos que les lanzamos, a mí me parecieron muy buenos.

Harry lanzó una carcajada. Sintió ternura al imaginarse a las dos defendiéndose mutuamente. Más, repentina como una flecha, una idea cruzó su cabeza- ¿quieres mucho a Ginny, verdad?

Luna lo miró de frente – mucho – contestó sin titubeos – nos defendimos mutuamente a lo largo de los años y ella me platicaba cosas, sobre todo de ti. Creo que siempre te quiso. – Meditó un poco. – Fue la primera amiga que tuve. Y gracias a ella los conocí a ustedes. Te conocí a ti.

Se miraron por unos segundos. Segundos en los que Harry comprendió muchas cosas. Una, la más importante, era que Luna de ninguna forma traicionaría jamás a Ginny. Lovegood siguió con otras anécdotas mientras Harry, a sus espaldas, la escuchaba silencioso. Un nudo de desaliento obstruyó su pecho. A pesar de estar tan sólo a escasos centímetros de ella, la sintió muy lejana. Si seguía con Ginny o no, era lo de menos. La amistad entre las dos era un obstáculo infranqueable. Y Harry no sabía qué hacer para superarlo.

**163.- Ojos que vigilan.**

Con los ánimos por los suelos, Harry ayudó a Luna con el traslado de sus cosas. No eran mucho lo que faltaba por llevar a Grimmauld Place, así que sólo bastó con un taxi para concluir la tarea. El chofer del mismo los miró con curiosidad al dejarlos en la plazuela (quizás por la indumentaria de la chica), luego, simplemente puso en marcha el vehículo. Una vez que el taxi hubo desaparecido, se dirigieron a la casa. Ya ahí, Harry, solícito, le ayudó a Luna a acomodar sus cosas mientras charlaban. Harry se sentía un poco más tranquilo, aunque no tanto para dejar de pensar en lo sucedido en el parque con Ginny y en el obstáculo frente a sí.

- ¡Listo! – Luna terminó de acomodar una fotografía de su madre en una mesita. Se estaba quedando en la sala como años antes lo hicieran Harry, Ron y Hermione. Se las arreglaba muy bien sola. Tenía esa facilidad ya que Kreacher, a petición de Harry, laboraba en Hogwarts; aunque tenía permiso de vez en vez, de visitar la señorial casa de los Black. Harry supuso que la soledad no podía seguir siendo buena para el elfo, así que se le ocurrió la idea. Kreacher aceptó con unos cuantos aspavientos al principio, pero después pareció estar a gusto en el castillo. Después de la batalla contra Voldemort y sus seguidores, había cambiado aún más y parecía más satisfecho y menos huraño. Pensando en todo eso, evaluó el sitio sintiendo una punzada de nostalgia. – La casa es algo lúgubre- dijo, - pero es una buena guarida.

Era ya tarde y era hora de marcharse. Su presencia ahí ya no era necesaria, aunque deseara quedarse. Siguieron charlando sobre algunas cuantas cosas pasadas y presentes. Luego Luna lo acompañó a la puerta, recordando especialmente, su quinto año, cuando Harry era considerado el elegido.

- Si ya antes las chicas hablaban de ti, en ese año los comentarios sobre tu persona aumentaron.

Harry rió – te aseguro Luna, que en lo que menos pensaba en esos momentos era en chicas.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y Ginny? – preguntó mientras abría la puerta.

Harry se detuvo en el rellano, fijando los ojos en Luna. – Eran otros tiempos – carraspeó – y sí, no voy a mentirte, pensaba en Ginny.

Harry juraría que los ojos de Luna ensombrecían, pero por tan poco tiempo que dudó después de ello.

- Ese año mi cabello creció un poco más – dijo la Ravenclaw repentinamente, confundiendo a Harry.

- ¿Ah, sí? – Preguntó rascándose la cabeza – francamente no me di cuenta.

Luna calló un segundo, pensativa – no te apures, era algo nimio y no tenías por qué darte cuenta – se encogió de hombros – por lo regular sólo se fijaban en mí para burlarse, y siendo tú como eras, con tantos apuros, ¿cómo ibas a tener tiempo de memorizar cualquier detalle mío?

Harry se quedó suspenso, incómodo. – En la fiesta de Navidad de Slugorhn lucías bonita.

Luna esbozó una media sonrisa. Hizo el amago de despedirse, pero Harry, recordando algo, movió las manos como espantando moscas. Luna parpadeó. – Es la mejor forma de ahuyentar los torposoplos, no me gustaría que entraran en mi cabeza y confundieran mis ideas. – Luna abrió los ojos, mirando sorprendida a Harry, quién, sin pensarlo, soltó – y si ahora hubiera un muérdago – dijo señalando sobre su cabeza – no me importaría que estuviera lleno de nargles.

La sonrisa de Luna fue el preámbulo de lo que después sucedió. Luna, conmovida, se colgó del cuello de Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Al instante, sin soltarlo, susurró en su oído – los torposoplos no existen, ahora lo sé. Los nargles quizás lo hagan, pero no me importaría tampoco si ahora hubiera un muérdago y estuviera infestado de ellos.

El corazón de Harry subió a su garganta. Si pudiera… si tan sólo pudiera…

Estuvieron así por unos segundos. El hombro descubierto de Luna despedía aquél sutil perfume y Harry tenía prácticamente sus labios posados sobre él. Entonces Luna resbaló los brazos y se fue apartando poco a poco sin desviar la mirada. Sus pupilas plateadas parecían sugerir muchas cosas. Era una locura. Harry también se apartó y se despidió sintiendo arder sus mejillas, como un adolescente. Le hizo gracia descubrir las mejillas de Luna también sonrosadas. Harry bajó hacia atrás las escaleras. Se dijeron cosas como _"hasta luego"_ y _"ten cuidado"_entre sonrisas y titubeos. Luego Luna cerró la puerta y Harry, dando media vuelta, se alejó alegre. Ninguno de los dos se percató de un par de ojos grises, que atentos y fríos, vigilaban.

**164.- Pequeña señal de vida.**

La bandeja hizo un poco de ruido al ser depositada en la mesa. Esa mañana, como todas las mañanas. Lee y Aberforth debían tomarse la poción preparada por Neville y Angelina era la encargada en turno de administrárselas. Era necesario seguir las indicaciones para los cuidados básicos de ambos enfermos, sugeridos por Madame Pomfrey. Indicaciones que no eran tan fáciles de realizar, y menos utilizando el mínimo de magia. Suerte que George, antes de irse al trabajo, le hubiera echado la mano. Ron y Harry aún dormían por la jornada de la noche anterior. Como ninguna de las chicas se había quedado a apoyarlos, el número de horas en vela les aumentó. Angelina, como siempre, se las ingenió entonces para cuidar de los enfermos. Con un poco de maña logró que ambos magos bebieran la poción aún inconscientes. Su embarazo, aunque problemático, aún le permitía hacer varias cosas. Volvió a colocar todos los trastos utilizados en la bandeja y la tomó dispuesta a irse. Al darse la vuelta, un rumor la detuvo. Se volvió y colocando con cuidado de nuevo la bandeja en la mesilla, miró fijamente a Lee, quién se quejaba muy suavemente, moviendo la cabeza con lentitud. Luego un suspiro y volvió a quedar como antes, con una variante, su respiración parecía más relajada. Angelina se llevó las manos a la boca mientras sus ojos se nublaban.

¿Cabría en esa mañana, un pequeño soplo de esperanza?

**165.- El número 12 de Grimmauld Place.**

Encendió un cigarrillo aspirando con ansiedad mientras recorría de un lado a otro aquella sucia habitación donde había instalado su puesto de vigía. De todas las costumbres muggles conocidas, esta, sin duda, era una que si le agradaba. _"Algo bueno deben de tener"_ se dijo en voz alta, dejando escapar el humo en tanto espiaba por la ventana que daba a la calle y desde donde tenía una buena perspectiva de la plazuela ubicada enfrente y, por supuesto, del número 12 de aquella calle. Esa mañana no le fue fácil levantarse. Su sueño no había sido muy reparador. No recordaba haber tenido pesadillas, pero tal vez así había sido. Lo que si sabía era que le había costado trabajo conciliar el sueño.

La noche anterior, sin saber por qué, se puso ahí mismo, frente a aquella ventana, con los ojos fijos en la ancestral casa donde Lovegood se resguardaba. Cuidando. Pensando. En cómo alguien podía ser así. Tan rara. Parecía no sentir rencor hacia él, más bien, al contrario, parecía agradarle y eso era molesto. Ellos no eran amigos y la lunática se confundía. Jamás serían amigos. Aunque fuera… así, como era. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en el número 12, sin razón aparente. Ningún enemigo llegaría. No habría ninguna novedad, perdía su tiempo. Los minutos transcurrieron. La vio llegar. Y también vio a Potter. Los vio entrar, y mucho tiempo después (a su parecer) los vio salir. Lo vio todo.

Un gusano incómodo royó sus entrañas. Lanzó el cigarrillo al piso y lo apagó con furia. _"¿Y a mí que diablos me importa?"_ se dijo saliendo de la habitación y alejándose por el oscuro pasillo. Al final de cuentas, eso de cuidar de ella, era una vil y maldita patraña.

**166.- Interrogantes.**

Todo era cada vez más raro. Y Antoine, definitivamente, estaba muy confundido _"¿Ginevra Weasley? No señor, está equivocado." "Lo lamento, pero aquí no labora nadie con ese nombre". "Seguramente le dieron mal los datos, ¿por qué no vuelve a verificarlos?"_ Esas y otras respuestas obtuvo cuando quiso indagar sobre el supuesto trabajo de Ginny Weasley. Investigó en cuanta organización de seguridad privada se le presentó a su paso sin éxito alguno. Y algo le decía que no era necesario seguir por ese rumbo, por qué Ginny Weasley tenía de secretaria lo que él de bailarín. Absolutamente nada. Seguirla tampoco había servido de mucho. Desde antes que Hermione le mencionara la supuesta ocupación de su amiga, Antoine la siguió unas cuantas veces hasta la caseta de un teléfono público en una calle cercana a la casa. Lo raro era que entraba ahí y luego ¡bum!, simplemente desaparecía y Antoine estaba a punto de jurar que era literal. ¿A dónde se iba? ¿Por qué después de ahí perdía su rastro? ¿Acaso se daba cuenta que Antoine la seguía y se escabullía de algún modo para perderlo de vista? Pero si era así, ¿qué clase de trabajo debía de tener para esconderse de tal modo? Antoine no lo sabía. Lo que sí sabía era que tenía que avanzar cuánto antes. A la par de las pesquisas con Ginny, seguiría con otro.

Seguiría con Harry Potter. Hermione, en su convalecencia, había soltado cierta información sobre su amigo. Dónde "supuestamente" trabajaba. Iría ahí cuanto antes. Tenía que averiguarlo todo.

**167.- El dedo en el renglón.**

A pesar de los ajos en las ventanas, George no se había mofado de él y todo gracias a que Angelina llamara a todos para notificarles que Lee Jordan mostraba señales de mejoría. Todos corroboraron con alegría que, efectivamente, su respiración se había suavizado y eso sin duda tenía que significar algo bueno. Después de un té y una charla amena, poco a poco los reunidos comenzaron a marcharse. Al final fueron Harry, Neville, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Kingsley y él los que se quedaron. El enorme mago contaba una anécdota cuándo Ron decidió darle forma a su idea. Jaló a Neville aparte y le comentó su plan. Neville se entusiasmó como era de esperarse. _"¡Me parece fabuloso Ron! ¡Yo puedo ayudarte con los preparativos!"_ Después de ponerse de acuerdo en un par de cosas, Ron agradeció a Neville y fueron a donde Kingsley ya se levantaba para despedirse, no sin antes haber hecho reír a carcajadas a Harry, Luna y Hermione. Ginny se veía un poco extraña.

- Yo también me despido, dejé algunos pendientes en Hogwarts – se excusó Neville y Ginny también se levantó para marcharse, murmurando que tenía ocupaciones en el Ministerio y que volvería por la noche para montar la guardia de Lee y Aberforth. Ron detuvo a su hermana un segundo antes de que se fuera con Kingsley y Neville. Le habló sobre su idea, pero aquello no pareció entusiasmar mucho a la chica. Ron, sorprendido, escuchó como la chica se negaba argumentando no-sé-qué-cosas.

La vio irse dejándolo con cierta inquietud.

**168.- Dudley Dursley.**

Las oficinas del jurídico estaban a rebosar. Se dirigió hacia la ventanilla de información. A lo largo del pasillo había varios asientos, la mayor parte de ellos ocupados, en el más cercano se encontraba un hombre robusto leyendo un periódico. Antoine lo miró con desagrado. Era un tipo con el que había chocado minutos antes, al entrar. No le prestó más atención. Estaba ahí por algo. Necesitaba corroborar su sospecha de que Hermione, una vez más, había mentido.

- Disculpe – empezó. La señorita de la ventanilla no levantó la vista del cuaderno donde estaba escribiendo – estoy buscando al señor Harry Potter y quisiera…

- ¿En qué departamento se encuentra? – preguntó la mujer de mal modo y Antoine se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé, si lo supiera me habría dirigido directamente a su oficina, pero… - la mujer le dedicó una mirada gélida y Antoine supo que estaba equivocando el camino – pero si usted es tan amable de averiguarlo, tenga por seguro que se lo agradeceré – dijo con una sonrisa. La mujer enarcó las cejas y luego se centró en la computadora.

- ¿Nombre completo de la persona que busca?

- Potter… Harry James Potter Evans…

Un sonido les hizo prestar atención al hombre robusto, quién recogía su periódico del suelo. Antoine se percató de que las manos le temblaban un poco.

- En este sitio no hay nadie con ese nombre… deben haberle informado mal.

- Pero…

- Bien, si me disculpa, hay fila…

Antoine dio la espalda a la ventanilla. Después de todo ya se lo imaginaba. Miró al hombre robusto que le dirigía una mirada entre asustada y curiosa. Antoine miró a uno y otro lado y luego se dirigió al hombre - ¿nos conocemos?

El hombre negó. Antoine iba a preguntarle algo, cuando otro hombre mayor y francamente gordo, se acercó diciendo – Bien Dud, chico, será mejor que nos demos prisa, mamá debe estarnos esperando.

A Antoine le hizo un poco de gracia que aquél hombre se dirigiera al otro como si se tratara de un niño. El segundo hombre reparó en que los dos debieron haber estado hablando y lo miró con suspicacia - ¿se le ha perdido algo? – preguntó de forma no muy educada.

Antoine levantó las manos – no, es sólo que su hijo me miraba y yo pensé que tal vez se debía a que reconoció el nombre de la persona que estoy buscando.

- Lo dudo… - dijo el segundo hombre, pero el primero lucía pálido. – Nosotros no…

- Se llama Harry… Harry Potter… Harry Potter Evans… - indicó Antoine, notando que a cada mención de los apellidos, al hombre le temblaba el bigote. Luego tuvo una reacción que Antoine no esperaba en absoluto.

- ¡Dejen de molestarnos! ¡Usted y su gente y la de Harry no tienen nada que ver con nosotros! – Dijo amenazando y cubriendo al otro con su cuerpo, como si lo protegiera de una amenaza, mientras se dirigía a la salida. - ¡Hace años que nos deshicimos del chico y no hemos vuelto a verlo ni queremos! ¡Ahora déjenos en paz!

Los gritos hicieron que la gente se les quedara mirando, Antoine no entendía el porqué de esa reacción, pero lo que si supo es que aquél sujeto conocía a Potter y no podía dejarlo escapar. Lo siguió tratando de no perderlos y los vio subir a un carro. El tipo del periódico pareció pensar algo, salió del auto y volvió sobre sus pasos sin atender al señor del bigote que le gritaba advirtiéndole - ¡No te acerques Dud! ¡Ya sabes que son peligrosos!

Dud se acercó sigiloso, estudiándolo con la mirada, luego preguntó - ¿Es usted de ellos?

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Qué si pertenece al mismo tipo de gente que Harry?

- No… - vaciló – no… no sé a qué te refieres… yo sólo quiero encontrarlo.

Dud suspiró – soy Dudley Dursley… primo de Harry, pero hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo, hace años… y no sé dónde pueda hacerlo.

- ¿Puedo saber por qué le tienen miedo? - preguntó confundido Antoine. Harry Potter no tenía las trazas para ser temido.

Dudley volvió la vista hacia el auto. Vernon salía de él con la intención de proteger a su hijo a toda costa. El tal Dudley siguió hablando con algo de prisa - Es mi padre… yo ya no… es decir… su gente si me da miedo, pero él no… ¿para qué lo busca?

- Me dijeron que trabajaba aquí…

- ¿Aquí? – preguntó azorado el tipo. Negando confundido. – No… no lo creo. Él debe trabajar en otra cosa…

- ¡Dudy! ¡Vámonos! – Vernon Dursley se paró junto a su hijo tomándole del brazo mientras vociferaba y lanzaba a Antoine miradas llenas de desconfianza. - ¡Este tipo de gente siempre está metida en problemas! ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez? ¡Tuvimos que dejar nuestra casa! ¿Y no recuerdas cuando ese miserable casi te mata?

"Dudy" se soltó de su padre y advirtió con algo de hastío - ¡Ya te dije que no fue así! ¡Se los he explicado mil veces! ¡Harry me salvó la vida! ¡Si no fuera por él esos malditos monstruos me habrían devorado!

Al hombre le volvió a temblar el bigote y se puso pálido. Dudley suspiró resignado y murmuró _"vámonos papá"._

- Oye, pero…

Dudley no dejó terminar la frase a Antoine. Sacó algo de su cartera y le extendió una tarjetita al aturdido muchacho. - Es de mi padre, pero el segundo teléfono es de mi casa, háblame mañana en la mañana…

- ¡Dudley, no…!

- Vámonos papá…

Nadie dijo nada más. Antoine se quedó con la tarjeta en la mano viendo alejarse el auto, mientras su confusión aumentaba mil grados.

* * *

Mil gracias por esperar... sigo avanzando...


End file.
